Unperfect Kyungsoo
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: (LAST Chapter) Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya? KAISOO/slight/HUNSOO/ Check this out! /RnR juseyoo/
1. Chapter 1

Unperfect Kyungsoo

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua,dan SM Ent. Saya hanya minjem nama doang untuk mendukung cerita saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), gaje, abal, Don't Like Don't Read, No Plagiat, Real dari pemikiran Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kalimat dengan cetakan miring berarti bahasa isyarat dari Kyungsoo atau tulisan pada buku nya.**

 **.**

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Mereka bilang aku cacat. Yah, aku memang cacat secara fisik. Aku tidak dapat berbicara selayaknya orang normal lainnya. Entahlah, pita suaraku tiba-tiba menghilang 12 tahun yang lalu karena suatu tragedi yang membuatku trauma hingga sekarang. Aku mengandalkan bahasa tubuh untuk berkomunikasi dengan Appa, satu-satu nya keluarga yang aku miliki. Terkadang aku menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah buku kecil yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun jika aku pergi. Itu memudahkanku untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Ahh tidak, tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Banyak dari mereka yang menganggapku remeh. Mereka sering mencaciku, mengolokku, dan membully-ku,bahkan tak jarang mereka menyakitiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Mungkin mereka senang saat melihatku menangis tanpa suara. Tapi aku tidak takut, karena aku percaya Tuhan serta Eomma-ku selalu berada disampingku, menemani kemanapun aku pergi. Yah, aku percaya itu.

Aku terlahir bukan dari keluarga kurang mampu. Mereka bilang Appa-ku adalah pengusaha terkaya di Korea selatan. Mungkin itu memang benar,karena aku merasakan jika Appa-ku selalu sibuk setiap hari. Berangkat kekantor sebelum aku bangun dan pulang dari kantor setelah aku tertidur. Sejak perusahaan Appa-ku melonjak pesat, Appa jadi jarang menemaniku bermain. Tapi aku bersyukur, disela kesibukannya Appa selalu menyempatkan waktu diakhir pekan khusus untukku. Itu sudah sangat cukup mengingat betapa sibuknya Appa tampanku itu.

Aku cukup bahagia hidup bersama Appa. Selama 12 tahun sejak Eomma-ku meninggal, perhatian Appa tidak pernah kurang untukku. Appa mempekerjakan banyak maid dirumah untuk menemaniku. Dan ada Paman Oh yang menjadi penjagaku. Paman Oh sangat baik. Mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah, menemani kemanapun aku pergi, menjagaku dengan baik seperti layaknya Ia menjaga Sehun, Putra satu-satunya. Berbicara tentang Sehun, kalian pasti penasaran siapa Dia. Dia adalah sahabatku. Sejak Paman Oh dipekerjakan Appa 15 tahun silam, Paman Oh dan Sehun tinggal dirumah kami. Aku senang karena masih ada Sehun yang menjagaku saat semua orang sibuk. Dia sangat telaten menghadapiku.

Semua kehidupanku berjalan normal, hingga suatu hari Appa membawa seorang wanita cantik kerumah. Appa bilang Dia adalah janda beranak 2 calon Eomma baruku. Namanya Zhang Yixing, wanita asal Cina. Putra pertamanya bernama Kim Jongdae dan Putra keduanya bernama Kim Jongin. Sifat mereka hampir sama, sangat dingin dan kaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun pada Appa saat itu mengingat fisikku yang cacat. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan Appa. Aku berpikir Appa telah melupakan Eomma. Tapi ada setitik rasa bahagia saat aku melihat Appa tersenyum tulus saat memandang wanita itu. Yah, aku tau selama ini Appa selalu kesepian. Aku mencoba tidak membuat diriku egois. Asalkan Appa bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia.

"Selamat pagi Baby Kyungie, kau sudah bangun?" itu suara Appa yang menyapaku. Aku tersenyum dan mendekat padanya. Aku tercekat saat melihat Nyonya Yixing dan kedua Putranya sudah berada dimeja makan dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Ragu-ragu aku mendekati Appa dan mengambil duduk disebelah Appa. Kudekatkan kursiku pada Appa, entahlah jika berhadapan dengan ketiga orang baru dirumah itu aku selalu merasa was-was.

Aku memandang Nyonya Yixing yang tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku tau Dia baik, karena selama seminggu mereka tinggal dirumahku, Nyonya Yixing yang selalu menyapaku dan tersenyum padaku. Hanya saja aku takut untuk membalasnya. Entahlah, aku tidak tau alasannya. Aku hanya merasa takut.

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada kedua Putra Nyonya Yixing, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin. Mereka masih tampak sibuk mengoleskan selai pada roti mereka tanpa terganggu dengan kedatanganku. Aku menatap mereka bergantian. Wajah mereka memang tampan. Kim Jongdae memiliki rahang tegas dengan kulit putih dan otot tubuh yang terbentuk. Kim Jongin dengan wajah angkuh tapi begitu memikat. Kulit tan seksi dan atletis. Mereka sempurna.

Aku menunduk saat tidak sengaja Jongin menatapku dari ujung matanya. Matanya sangat tajam. Mungkin aku tidak akan mencuri pandang lagi padanya. Itu menakutkan.

"Sayang, kenapa melamun? Kau mau sarapan atau mandi dulu?" Nyonya Yixing mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening saat aku datang.

Aku menarik sebuah buku kecil dipojok meja. Itu bukuku yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk berkomunikasi pada maid jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku mulai menuliskan kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Yixing.

" _Aku akan mandi dulu"_ begitulah yang aku tulis. Aku menunjukkannya pada Nyonya Yixing dan dia tersenyum.

"Aigoo...Kyungsoo manis sekali jika seperti ini. Lihat Yeobo, mata bulatnya memandangku polos saat menunjukkan bukunya" Nyonya Yixing berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Dia memang masih polos Yeobo" balas Appa-ku. Membuatku memandangnya dengan mata bulatku.

"Mandilah dulu Kyungie, kau akan terlambat jika tidak segera mandi" Appa memberikan perintah halus seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengangguk patuh dan mulai bangkit dari dudukku. Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin membuka suaranya membuatku terpaku ditempat.

"Kau mandilah dengan cepat, ini hari pertama kami" sangat dingin. Ini baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya berbicara padaku. Sangat dingin dan menusuk. Aku tidak berani membalasnya.

"Kim Jongin, bisakah kau sopan pada hyungmu?" Nyonya Yixing menegurnya. Tapi kilatan mata Jongin menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"Sudahlah Yeobo memang benar apa kata Jongin. Ini hari pertama mereka kesekolah. Mungkin mereka takut jika terlambat" Appa terkekeh saat membela mereka. Membuatku membelalak tak percaya.

"Kyungie, segera mandi. Appa sebentar lagi berangkat. Kau akan diantar Paman Oh seperti biasanya" Appa mengusak rambutku. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk sebelum Appa terlebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Appa berangkat anak-anak. Baik-baik, ne?" pamit Appa dengan senyum tampannya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kami. Nyonya Yixing mengekori Appa untuk mengantarnya hingga keluar. Begitu Appa tak terlihat tiba-tiba saja Jongin membanting garpunya kepiring membuat suara gaduh yang cukup keras. Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Haruskah kita berangkat dengan manusia cacat ini!"

Deg

Begitu datar dan dingin saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jongin. Aku tau mereka malu memiliki saudara tiri sepertiku. Aku mencoba mengerti hanya saja ini masih terlalu awal untuk mereka membenciku.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku naik bus" jawab Jongdae tanpa rasa bersalah. Hey,aku masih didepan kalian. Tidakkah kalian merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku?

"Yak! Apa kau akan berdiri terus disana?!" Jongin membentakku. Mata tajamnya menatap mataku yang sudah memerah. Aku bergetar takut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku takut berada dirumahku sendiri. Yah,baru pertama kali.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Jongin aku segera melangkahkan kakiku kekamar untuk pergi mandi. Ini akan menjadi awal hidup yang berat untukku.

Kyungsoo POV End

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Muda Kyungsoo, Tuan Muda Jongdae, Tuan Muda Jongin. Saya yang akan mengantar kalian kesekolah" Paman Oh berkata seramah mungkin menyapa Tuan Muda baru dan Tuan Muda kesayangannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae lebih memilih diam dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Jongin dan Jongdae memasuki mobil meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Paman Oh yang masih berada diluar.

" _Paman Oh, mana Sehun?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan bahasa tangannya. Jangan kaget karena Paman Oh juga mengerti bahasa tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun sudah berangkat Tuan Muda. Dia menggunakan bus, jadi dia sudah berangkat sejak Tuan Muda sarapan tadi" jawab Paman Oh lembut

" _Kenapa Sehun tidak berangkat bersamaku? Bukankah kita satu sekolah?"_ tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak membentuk kalimat.

"Tidak apa Tuan Muda, Sehun sudah biasa menggunakan bus" jawab Paman Oh dengan senyumnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Paman Oh membukakan pintu disamping kemudi untuk Kyungsoo karena Jongin dan Jongdae duduk dibelakang. Sebelum Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya, Ia menarik ujung kemeja Paman Oh.

" _Paman, jangan memanggilku Tuan Muda. Cukup panggil aku Kyungie seperti biasanya"_ kata Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Paman Oh mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil tersenyum.

Keadaan didalam mobil sangat hening mengingat dua manusia baru itu masih kaku dan sepertinya mereka tidak mau mengenal Kyungsoo maupun Paman Oh. Kyungsoo berusaha mencuri pandang pada dua saudara tirinya itu lewat kaca spion diatasnya. Sedikit ragu-ragu namun Ia memberanikan diri. Yang terlihat dari mata bulatnya adalah sosok Jongin dengan wajah malasnya. Mata tajamnya memandang keluar jendela. Tunggu, ada apa dengan pandangan Jongin? ini seperti sebuah pandangan kosong yang penuh tekanan. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongdae, dan hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Ada apa dengan kedua saudara tirinya itu?

Masih dengan pikiran dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya saat mobil mewahnya telah berada didepan sekolah. Jongin dan Jongdae segera keluar dan menuju kedalam sekolah tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo dan berpamitan pada Paman Oh. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena Ia ditinggal begitu saja. Paman Oh yang mengetahui gelagat Kyungsoopun membuka suara.

"Mereka hanya belum terbiasa bersamamu Kyungie. Masuklah, didalam ada Sehun" dengan senyum ramahnya Paman Oh mengingatkan Kyungsoo. Yah, mendengar nama Sehun membuat Kyungsoo jadi semangat.

" _Nde, Paman. Aku masuk. Selamat tinggal Paman"_ Kyungsoo menebar senyum manisnya saat tangan mungilnya selesai mengeja kalimatnya. Paman Oh menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Wah..wah lihat siapa yang baru saja sampai" seorang namja dengan mata sipit dengan dua orang temannya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Seringaian mengerikan muncul dibibirnya.

"Ternyata kau masih punya nyali datang kesekolah,eoh?" kata namja bermata rusa sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak menghiraukan dan berjalan melewati mereka dengan kepala menunduk.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, cacat?!" namja berpipi cubby mencekal tangan Kyungsoo dengan kuatnya membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo meringis menahan tangannya yang seberti tertusuk kuku namja itu.

"Hah, sepertinya selain cacat fisik kau juga cacat mental!" Luhan-namja bermata rusa itu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main dengan Dia, Baek?" tanya Xiumin-namja berpipi cubby pada Baekhyun-namja bermata sipit dengan senyum remehnya saat memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat menandakan Ia tak mau lagi dibully oleh ketiga temannya itu. Mata bulatnya memerah menahan tangis. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar takut saat Baekhyun mulai mendekatinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Rasakan ini cacat!" Baekhyun menyiramkan saus sambal yang dicampur air pada kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk menerima perlakuan ketiga temannya itu. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mau membalas, hanya saja Ia akan semakin dibully jika Ia melawan.

Bahunya semakin bergetar saat semua siswa disana bersorak melihat tontonan gratis didepan mata mereka. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena merakanan perih akibat saus sambal itu mengenai matanya. Tangan mungilnya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena menangis. Yah, Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa bersuara meskipun hanya terisak. Ketiga temannya tertawa lebar saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang telah basah.

"Lebih baik kau segera pindah dari sini,bodoh! Manusia cacat tidak seharusnya sekolah disini!" Luhan berkata sambil menendang kaki Kyungsoo membuat namja mungil itu terlonjak menahan sakit.

Ditempat yang tak jauh dari sana, dua pasang mata tengah menyaksikan kejadian yang tidak mereka duga. Mereka melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dibully dan direndahkan didepan siswa lain. Namun keduanya tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menolong. Mereka hanya menonton. Yah, menonton bagaimana lemahnya namja mungil itu saat berhadapan dengan banyak orang.

"Kyungie!" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kerumunan yang sedang tertawa melihat tontonan gratis didepannya.

Namja dengan tubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, Ia melihat Tuan Mudanya tengah terduduk dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sehun-namja itu menerobos kerumunan yang masih saja belum puas menertawakan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, gwencana?" Sehun memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel diwajahnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun tau Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Melihat bagaimana bahu mungilnya bergetar hebat membuat Sehun geram.

"Apa kalian sudah gila, eoh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Sehun pada ketig namja yang Sehun yakin merekalah pelakunya. Ketiga namja itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat mata Sehun berkilat marah. Suaranya sangat tegas dan membuat mereka bertiga merinding.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu

Sehun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang menangis dan kesakitan. Tidak mungkin Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo terus duduk dan ditertawakan semua orang.

"Kyungie, ini aku Sehun. Kita pergi dari sini, eoh" Sehun mulai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana. Ketiga namja itu hanya menatapnya heran dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikiran mereka. Bagaimana bisa si cacat Kyungsoo memiliki malaikat penolong setampan dia?

Ditempat yang masih sama, kedua namja itu masih setia berdiri ditempatnya. Melihat adegan yang menurut mereka menarik.

"Ternyata Dia sangat lemah, dasar cengeng" kata Jongin meremehkan.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada untungnya kita mencampuri urusan manusia cacat itu" Jongdae menimpali.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan nanti malam?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kita akan mendapat banyak uang, jadi bagaimana mungkin kita menolaknya" Jongdae menyeringai

"Bagus! Aku tidak sabar dengan pesta nanti malam" Jongin menatap kedua tangannya yang terkepal, menandakan bagaimana gatalnya tangan itu karena telah lama tidak 'bermain-main' dengan sebuah pisau.

.

.

.

TBC? *NahLoh

.

.

.

Yehet! JongSoo ComeBack dengan Fic baru. Haha...padahal yang lainnya belom selesai. Tapi ini tiba-tiba aja tersirat gegara seharian muter playlist-nya XOXO, kangen mereka sih *gaknyambung

Ini ceritanya masih pendek, karena masih pengenalan. Kalau banyak yang suka akan JongSoo lanjutkan, tapi kalo gak ada yang suka tetep JongSoo lanjutkan kok *Eaa

Seperti biasa, ripiuw dari kalian adalah penyemangat buat Jongsoo.

Akhir kata, Happy Reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua,dan SM Ent. Saya hanya minjem nama doang untuk mendukung cerita saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), gaje, abal, Don't Like Don't Read, No Plagiat, Real dari pemikiran Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kalimat dengan cetakan miring berarti bahasa isyarat dari Kyungsoo atau tulisan pada buku nya.**

 _ **.**_

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Preview

" _Ternyata Dia sangat lemah, dasar cengeng" kata Jongin meremehkan._

" _Sudahlah, tidak ada untungnya kita mencampuri urusan manusia cacat itu" Jongdae menimpali._

" _Hyung, bagaimana dengan nanti malam?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan_

" _Kita akan mendapat banyak uang, jadi bagaimana mungkin kita menolaknya" Jongdae menyeringai_

" _Bagus! Aku tidak sabar dengan pesta nanti malam" Jongin menatap kedua tangannya yang terkepal, menandakan bagaimana gatalnya tangan itu karena telah lama tidak 'bermain-main' dengan sebuah pisau._

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sehun membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kekamar mandi sekolah. Keadaan Tuan Mudanya itu sangat berantakan. Kemeja seragam yang harusnya berwarna putih, kini berubah merah akibat saus sambal yang ditumpahkan ketiga namja gila itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, apa mereka selalu seperti itu padamu?" tanya Sehun lirih. Tangannya membantu membasuh wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang pada Tuan besar, hyung. Jadi kau tidak harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini disekolah" kata Sehun sambil mengalihkan tangannya untuk membasuh kedua mata Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam. Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Apakah masih perih?" tanya Sehun lagi saat kedua mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" _ **Gomawo, Sehun-ah"**_ tangan mungil Kyungsoo merangkai kalimat untuk Sehun.

"Aku akan menelepon Appa untuk menjemputmu" Sehun sudah meraih ponselnya disaku celana, namun Kyungsoo segera memegang tangan Sehun agar namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak menelpon Paman Oh. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus mengikuti pelajaran.

" _ **Tidak perlu Sehun-ah. Aku baik-baik saja"**_ mata besar Kyungsoo menyipit saat bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak untuk merangkai kalimat lagi.

" _ **Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"**_

"Tidak. Aku akan marah padamu jika kau tidak menurutiku" Sehun bersikeras.

" _ **Tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja Sehun-ah"**_ Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tangannya selesai merangkai kalimat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Itu adalah saus sambal. Kau pasti merasakan perih diseluruh tubuhmu. Lihat, kulitmu memerah" Sehun menunjuk lengan tangan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah memerah akibat saus sambal itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau tidak mau dijemput Appa" Sehun mulai menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyungsoo menarik ujung kemeja seragamnya.

" _ **Ini kan hari pertama sekolahmu, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak boleh membolos"**_ Kyungsoo mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak membolos,hyung. Aku akan kembali kesekolah setelah mengantarmu pulang. Arraseo?" Sehun mengusap lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Yah, paling tidak sekarang Ia punya Sehun yang bisa mengerti keadaannya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun pulang menggunakan bus. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo menaiki bus setelah sekian lama. Appa-nya selalu melarangnya menaiki bus sendiri. Ia paham mengapa Appa-nya melarang segala sesuatu sendiri, itu karena Appa-nya merasa khawatir padanya. Dengan keadaannya yang tidak normal membuat Kyungsoo harus selalu didampingin Paman Oh maupun Sehun kemanapun.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia tersenyum menikmati perjalanan sederhana yang sangat jarang Ia rasakan. Duduk bersama banyak orang, melihat jalanan yang sibuk, menikmati pemandangan gugup dari orang-orang karena terlambat kekantor, ahh...ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sehun saat ekor matanya menangkap senyum diwajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" _ **Aku tidak pernah naik bus lagi sejak 12 tahun lalu. Ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan"**_ Kyungsoo kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat tangan mungilnya selesai merangkai kalimat, membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Yah, Sehun selalu tersenyum melihat Tuan Mudanya merasa senang, meskipun hanya dengan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini.

"Aku akan lebih sering mengajakmu naik bus jika kau mau, hyung"

" _ **Jinjja?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Dan Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum dibibirnya. Seandainya pita suara Kyungsoo masih memiliki setitik getaran, mungkin Kyungsoo akan memekik karena terlampau senang.

Setelah beberapa halte terlewati, kini Sehun dan Kyungsoo turun dihalte dekat rumah 'mereka'. Sedikit berjalan dan sampailah mereka didepan halaman luas rumah megah keluarga Do.

Sehun segera berlari keluar rumah saat Ia memastikan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan selamat. Setelah memberikan penjelasan pada Appa-nya tentang kejadian disekolah tentunya. Beruntung Nyonya Yixing sedang tidak berada dirumah, jadi Ia terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersifat menginterogasi dari Nyonya baru itu.

Kyungsoo segera melepas seragam sekolahnya saat Ia telah berada dikamarnya. Ia menggaruk lengannya yang terasa perih dan memerah. Sepertinya kulitnya terlalu sensitif sehingga mudah iritasi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Bahkan dulu Kyungsoo sering mengalami bentol-bentol pada kulitnya karena Ia disiram air selokan yang sangat kotor. Dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Trio abal-abal.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia tidak pernah bercerita pada Appa-nya tentang kejadian yang terjadi disekolah. Alasannya sangat simple, karena Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi beban Appa-nya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Yang tahu hanya Sehun dan Paman Oh. Itu karena mereka tidak akan bercerita pada Appa-nya dan dengan senang hati membantunya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Ia langsung melompat keatas kasur empuknya. Menerawang kejadian menyakitkan yang selalu Ia terima disekolah membuatnya tertekan. Yah, sebenarnya Ia sangat tertekan. Namun Ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan jika Ia melawan ataupun mengadu pada orang-orang.

" _ **Eomma, apa Eomma melihatku sekarang? Aku sakit Eomma. Aku sakit disini"**_ Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan mungilnya pada dada kirinya. Dalam diam Ia selalu bercerita pada Eomma-nya lewat batinnya. Itu adalah kebiasaannya saat Ia merasa suasana hatinya sangat buruk. Dan Ia melakukannya hampir setiap hari.

Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana sebenarnya isi hati namja manis itu. Kyungsoo yang terlihat selalu ceria dengan senyum menawan dan tatapan polosnya ternyata adalah seorang namja yang sangat rapuh. Ia rapuh dalam hal apapun. Sejak Ia mengalami kecelakaan 12 tahun silam yang membuat Eomma-nya meninggal, hingga sekarang Kyungsoo jarang menceritakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Karena trauma. Yah, itu adalah alasan yang selalu Ia patri dalam hatinya. Ia hanya merasa takut. Ia takut untuk menyayangi seseorang jika akhirnya Ia harus kehilangan seperti Ia kehilangan Eomma-nya.

Sejenak pikiran Kyungsoo teralihkan pada keluarga barunya. Memang benar Ia mendapatkan Eomma, hanya saja rasanya berbeda. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Eomma kandungnya. Kasih sayangnya, belaian lembutnya, sapaan hangatnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Eomma kandungnya.

" _ **Eomma, kau yang terbaik sampai kapanpun"**_ Kyungsoo membatin dalam hatinya. Satu senyum menggantung dibibir tebalnya. Rasa hangat saat Ia mengingat Eomma-nya membuatnya nyaman hingga perlahan matanya terpejam untuk mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

Drrtt drrtt

Getaran pada ponsel milik Jongdae tidak pernah berhenti sejak beberapa saat lalu. Jongdae memang sengaja membiarkannya. Mencoba sedikit bermain-main dengan seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat layar ponselnye meredup. Seseorang itu memutuskan sambungannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca bagaimana pikiranmu, hyung. Kau aneh" Jongin yang sedang duduk disebelah Jongdae-pun tersenyum kecut sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kita memang harus sedikit bermain dengan manusia brengsek itu, Jongin-ah" Jongdae berkilat memandang mata tajam Jongin.

"Aku harap kau tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hyung" Jongin berkata datar

"Tentu saja aku tau. Manusia brengsek seperti mereka memang seharusnya merasakan ini" Jongdae memegang ponselnya dan kemudian menekan ikon galeri dan menampilkan sebuah foto. Jongdae berseringai.

"Aku benar-benar akan menikmati malam ini" kata Jongdae dengan smirk diwajahnya.

"Kita arus bermain mulus kali ini, hyung. Aku tidak mau berakir seperti tempo hari" Jongin mengingatkan Jongdae tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat mereka melakukan aksinya, mereka hampir saja mati karena kecerobohan mereka sendiri.

"Ya! Bukankah akan lebih seru jika kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi?" Jongdae tersenyum miring.

"Dalam mimpimu" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Mereka berniat pulang lebih awal hari ini karena ada suatu pekerjaan yang tengah menanti mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan laporan dari Perusahaan Kim Corp? Ada kemajuan?" tanya seorang pria yang masih tampak muda meski usianya yang menginjak kepala 4. Pandangan matanya Ia arahkan pada sekertaris pribadinya yang tengah duduk didepan meja kerjanya.

"Mereka sedang mengalami kemajuan diperusahaan yang baru saja diresmikan Direktur Junmyeon. Saham dari perusahaan mereka naik hingga 2,2%" jawab sekertaris pribadi Junmyeon itu sambil membaca laporannya pada tabletnya.

"Kau sudah mengirim berkas kerja sama kita pada mereka?" tanya Junmyeon lagi. Tangannya Ia arahkan untuk mengambil sebuah map coklat yang baru saja diserahkan oleh sekertarisnya.

"Sudah Direktur. Mereka menerimanya. Dan ini balasan dari berkas yang telah kita kirim" kata sekertaris itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi" Junmyeon memerintah dengan mata yang masih terarah pada berkas-berkas itu.

"Saya perisi Direktur Junmyeon" kata sekertaris itu.

"Sekertaris Park..." panggilan dari Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali menoleh pada Direktur utama tempatnya mengabdi selama lebih dari 10 tahun itu.

"Iya, Direktur. Ada lagi yang anda perlukan?" tanya Sekertaris Park sesopan mungkin.

"Ahh..tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan Putramu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Junmyeon dengan senyum dibibirnya. Dan Sekertaris Park ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana Direkturnya masih mengingat Putranya.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja, Direktur. Dia berada diperguruan tinggi tahun ini" jawab Sekertaris Park bangga.

"Syukurlah. Kau harus mengajaknya makan malam dirumahku sesekali. Mungkin Ia akan cocok berteman dengan Kyungsoo" Junmyeon mengulas senyumnya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah Direktur. Saya akan mengajaknya sesekali" jawab Sekertaris Park kemudian membungkuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kerja Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya saat tak sengaja Ia mendengar suara benda jatuh. Sedikit memicingkan mata saat sorot lampu mengenai manik hitamnya. Perlahan Ia dudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Menajamkan pendengarannya saat sekali lagi telinganya mendengar debuman ringan seperti sebuah benda berat jatuh. Karena penasaran Ia akhirnya keluar kamarnya berniat mencari Paman Oh atau Sehun untuk menanyakan suara apa itu. Kyungsoo itu sedikit penakut karena masa lalunya. Setiap ada debaman atau suara benda jatuh, jantungnya pasti berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ingatannya selalu berputar tentang kejadian dimana saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kaki mungilnya Ia pacu untuk menuruni anak tangga. Pandangannya beredar keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari dimana Paman Oh dan Sehun berada. Saat Ia masih asik celingukan mencari, tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Membuat namja manis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Tuan muda sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya seorang maid yang dari tadi mengamati pergerakan Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang selalu Ia bawa kemudian menuliskan satu kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan maidnya.

" _ **Dimana Paman Oh dan Sehun?"**_

"Mereka sedang menjemput Tuan Besar Junmyeon dikantornya, Tuan Muda" jawab maid itu setelah membaca tulisan Kyungsoo.

" _ **Kenapa Sehun juga ikut? Tidak biasanya"**_ Kyungsoo kembali menuliskan sebaris kalimat dan Ia tunjukkan pada maidnya.

"Saya kurang tau, Tuan Muda. Mereka hanya berpesan jika Tuan Muda sudah bangun, Tuan Muda harus segera makan malam" jawab maid itu sopan.

" _ **Dimana Nyonya Yixing?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Nyonya Yixing belum pulang, Tuan Muda" setelah maid itu menjawab Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Entahlah, Ia tidak berniat menanyakan keberadaan Jongin dan Jongdae. Ia merasa takut jika harus menyebut nama kedua bersaudara itu.

"Tuan Muda, saya akan menyiapkan makan malam jika Tuan Muda mau" tanya maid itu membuat lamunan Kyungsoo buyar.

" _ **Tidak, nanti saja. Aku menunggu Appa"**_ dan maid itu segera membungkuk setelah membaca kalimat dari Kyungsoo.

Telinga Kyungsoo kembali mendengar suara-suara aneh dari sudut ruangan rumahnya. Suara debaman dan gemericik seperti gesekan benda logam terdengar samar. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati sudut ruangan itu. Suara-suara itu makin jelas. Banyak pertanyaan dikepala Kyungsoo. Tunggu, bukankah sudut ruangan itu adalah kamar Jongin dan Jongdae? Sedang apa mereka?

Salahkan sifat penasaran Kyungsoo yang begitu besar. Walaupun ada rasa takut, namun rasa penasaran telah menutupinya. Ini adalah rumahnya sendiri, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa bukan, begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirnya Kyungsoo.

Ia semakin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati kamar kedua saudara tirinya itu. Sedikit mengendap agar tidak menimbulkan suara gesekan sandal rumah dengan lantai. Beruntung saat itu pintu kamar mereka sedikit terbuka. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya saat Ia berhasil melihat keadaan didalam kamar itu melalui celah pintu.

Dan betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat Ia menemukan Jongin serta Jongdae yang tengah mengemas berbagai macam benda kedalam sebuah tas besar. Beberapa pisau lipat, sebuah tali, dan sekotak besar benda besi yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau apa isinya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat saat melihat Jongin tengah memegang sebuah hangun laras pendek. Nafas Kyungsoo seolah tercekat,tubuhnya kaku. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan senjata api itu?

Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Perlahan Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi kamar saudara tirinya itu. Sebuah tanda tanya besar menggantung dikepalanya. Rasa takut yang telah menyerangnya saat pertama kali melihat Jongin dan Jongdae kini semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mulai menumpuk didahi dan lehernya. Ia terlalu takut. Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?

PUK!

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat tubuhnya terlonjak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Kyungie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" suara lembut Nyonya Yixing membuat Kyungsoo lega. Yah, setidaknya bukan orang lain yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia masih terlalu kaget dan bergetar untuk sekedar menulis kata 'tidak apa-apa' dibuku kecilnya. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo yang berkeringat dan bergetar.

"Kyungie, gwencana?" Yixing mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentuh dahinya yang berkeringat dingin.

"OMO! Kenapa badanmu dingin sekali, Kyungie. Kau sakit?" Wanita cantik itu terlihat khawatir. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku diposisinya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Eomma tirinya itu.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo, membuat Yixing semakin khawatir. Ia berteriak memanggil maid untuk membantunya membawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya. Dan suara gaduh yang diciptakan Yixing membuat Jongin dan Jongdae keluar dari kamar. Mereka memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi mengingat kegaduhan itu berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat dua sosok namja berbadan tegap tengah berjalan mendekatinya membuatnya menundukkan kepala. Ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar memandang wajah mereka.

"Ada apa Eomma?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah suara Jongin.

"Badan Kyungsoo sangat dingin dan berkeringat. Ia juga bergetar dari tadi. Eomma takut Ia sakit" terang Yixing pada putra keduanya itu. Jongin maupun Jongdae tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Tolong bawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuknya" perintah Yixing pada maid itu. Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan dituntun maid-nya. Ia sempatkan menoleh pada Jongin dan Jongdae yang masih memandangnya lekat. Entahlah, wajah mereka terlalu datar untuk dapat ditebak apa yang ada dikepala mereka. Dan mata itu, mata tajam yang seolah menyimpan sesuatu rahasia besar disana.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae saling tatap saat tubuh Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya. Mereka berpikir apakah Kyungsoo melihat kegiatan mereka hingga namja manis itu begitu ketakutan?

"Anak-anak, kalian segeralah keruang makan. Sebentar lagi Appa kalian datang" kata Yixing membuat kedua Putra tampannya mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Dia bukan Appa kami, Eomma" Jongin berkata dingin

"Kau harus belajar menerimanya mulai sekarang" kata Yixing tegas. Wanita cantik itu segera melenggang pergi setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Membuat kedua namja itu berdecih.

"Hyung, apa mungkin manusia cacat itu melihat kita?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit was-was

"Aku rasa iya. Aku sedikit melihat sebuah bayangan sebelum Eomma berteriak tadi" jawab Jongdae dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku rasa dia akan menjadi sebuah ancaman, hyung" Jongin menimpali

"Bagaimana mungkin. Bahkan untuk bicara saja dia tidak bisa" seringaian muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Ahh...benar. Aku lupa" Jongin tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk diatas kasur empuknya. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang. Bagaimana tidak, Ia melihat kedua saudara tirinya memegang sebuah hangun! Demi Tuhan, itu sangat berbahaya. Kyungsoo mulai berdiri. Wajahnya menampakkan raut khawatir yang sangat ketara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap rasa takutnya hilang. Bayangan dan dugaan aneh berputar-putar dikepalanya. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan kekanan dan kekiri. Mondar mandir berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh didadanya. Haruskah Ia bercerita pada Sehun? Ah, tidak. Bagaimana jika Sehun mengadukan mereka pada Appa? Dan tentu saja hal itu akan membuat Nyonya Yixing kecewa. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membuat anggota keluarganya kecewa. Tapi bagaimana jika Jongin dan Jongdae berada dalam bahaya jika mereka bermain-main dengan senjata api macam itu?

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mata bulatnya terlihat sayu. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

"Hyung~" Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamarnya membuat Kyungsoo berjengkit kaget.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Kata Nyonya Yixing kau sakit?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati namja mungil didepannya itu. Ia menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Kyungsoo dan langsung ditepis oleh Kyungsoo.

" _ **Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya merangkai sebuah kalimat.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, hyung? Kau terlihat aneh" Sehun melihat gelagat Kyungsoo sangat aneh. Mata bulatnya tidak berhenti bergerak, seolah Ia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu.

" _ **Sehun-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"**_ Kyungsoo menatap tajam mata Sehun saat tangan mungilnya selesai merangkai sebuah kalimat. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, Ia bingung dengan gelagat aneh Tuan muda-nya ini.

"Ada apa hyung? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk dipinggir ranjangnya setelah Sehun selesai bertanya. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk menguncinya. Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya telah terkunci, namja mungil itu segera kembali mendekat kearah Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya. Mata Kyungsoo masih bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melongo melihat tingkah aneh Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku takut,kau tau?" Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat gelagat aneh dari namja manis itu.

" _ **Sehun-ah, kau harus berjanji padaku. Kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun"**_ Kyungsoo mengarahkan kelingkingnya setelah tangan mungilnya selesai mengeja kalimat panjang. Sehun semakin berkerut dibuatnya. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo-nya ini? aneh sekali.

Masih dengan tatapan bingungnya, akhirnya Sehun menerima uluran kelingking itu. Dan langsung saja Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya dengan semangat untuk mulai bercerita.

" _ **Sehun-ah, apa menurutmu orang yang memiliki sebuah hangun adalah orang jahat? Apakah mereka harus dilaporkan kepolisi?"**_ Sehun menangkap raut serius dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Siapa yang memiliki hangun?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Awalnya Kyungsoo enggan memberitahu Sehun siapa yang Ia maksud, tapi jika Sehun tidak mengerti siapa yang Ia maksud, masalah akan bertambah. Bagaimana jika Sehunlah yang ternyata sedang dalam bahaya? Arrggh...Ini sangat membuatnya frustasi.

" _ **Kau harus berjanti tidak akan melaporkannya pada Appa apalagi pada polisi!"**_ Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya diantara tangannya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu, hyung" Sehun meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo menatap tajam mata Sehun,membuat Sehun semakin penasaran.

" _ **Jongin dan Jongdae. Aku melihatnya mereka memegang hangun"**_ Kyungsoo terlihat gugup setelah tangan mungilnya selesai merangkai kedua nama itu. Sehun melebarkan matanya kaget.

"MWO? Mereka memili- hhmmpp.." ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

" **Jangan berteriak, Sehun-ah"** Kyungsoo memukul kepala Sehun saat tangannya terlepas dari mulut Sehun.

"Aww" Sehun meringis menerima pukulan pada kepalanya. Ia mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kau serius, hyung?" tanya Sehun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sehun tau, jika Kyungsoo seperti ini, itu berarti Tuan Mudanya ini tidak sedang dalam mode bercanda.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Ini sangat aneh, untuk apa mereka memiliki hangun? Sedangkan setahunya hangun adalah milik seseorang yang telah cukup umur. Untuk memilikinya pun juga harus memiliki surat-surat kepemilikan yang resmi dari kepolisian.

Namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih gelisah. Ia berpikir, apakah kedua saudara tiri Kyungsoo itu memiliki maksud lain dengan keluarga Kyungsoo? Jika mereka memiliki maksud buruk, ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Nyonya Yixing. Yah, Nyonya Yixing tidak mungin tidak mengetahui masalah ini. Tapi apa yang mereka inginkan? Harta? Ahh, itu tidak mungkin. Bukankah Nyonya Yixing sendiri adalah Direktur utama disebuah butik besar dengan banyak cabang diberbagai Negara. Sehun menganalisis sendiri kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan pada Kyungsoo apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan berada dirumahnya sendiri.

"Hyung,mungkin kau salah lihat. Mana mungkin seorang pelajar memiliki hangun?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo agar Ia tidak gelisah.

" _ **Tapi.."**_ tangan Kyungsoo digenggam oleh Sehun sebelum Ia berhasil menyelesaikan mengeja kalimatnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya mainan, hyung. Mereka masih seumuran dengan kita. Jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Arraseo?" Sehun mengelus lembut tangan Kyungsoo, membuat namja manis itu sedikit merasa lega dengan jawaban sahabat kecilnya itu. hahh...mungkin Sehun benar. Mana mungkin seorang bocah memiliki hangun? Sangat tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Rumah megah milik keluarga Do terlihat gelap karena semua penghuninya telah berada dialam bawah sadar mereka masing-masing. Kecuali dua namja bersaudara yang justru bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

Ddrtt...drrtt...

Ponsel Jongdae kembali berdering. Namja dengan rahang tegas itu segera menggeser tombol hijau, dan meletakkan ponselnya didepan telinya.

"Yeobseyo?"

"..."

"Aku akan menemuimu setengah jam lagi"

"..."

"Baiklah"

Jongdae mengakhiri panggilan itu. Ia meletakkan ponselnya disaku jaketnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang telah bersiap dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti miliknya. Ia mengangguk, dan Jongin menangkap maksud hyungnya itu.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin membuka jendela kamarnya. Beruntung karena kamar mereka berada dilantai satu. Dengan sangat gesit Jongin melompat dari jendela itu dengan membawa sebuah tas ransel dipunggung tegapnya. Sedikit suara debaman akibat kaki panjangnya yang menyentuh tanah. Jongdae mengikuti cara Jongin. Tak lama Ia sudah berada disamping Jongin. Mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum akhirnya mengendap untuk memasuki mobil sport mewah yang telah terparkir tak jauh dari rumah megah itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, mobil itu segera melaju menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata bulat yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balkon lantai dua. Yah, dia adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa jika firasatnya benar. Firasat yang mengatakan bahwa kedua saudara tirinya itu menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia. Dengan mata memanas dan tubuh bergetar, Kyungsoo memerosotkan tubuhnya kelantai. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya. Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang mengingat kedua saudara tirinya sangat misterius. Ahh...mungkin Kyungsoo harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Ia harus mencari tau siapa sebenarnya saudara tirinya itu secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

"Target sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Hotel didekat Villa Pribadinya. Menurut informasi Ia akan menemui relasinya dulu dihotel itu sebelum pergi ke Villa-nya sendiri. Sebaiknya kita bergerak sebelum jam 12 malam, karena akan diperkirakan Sekertaris Giant Corp itu akan tiba disana sebelum jam 12 malam" terang seorang namja tiang listrik yang tengah membawa sebuah tablet untuk melaporkan analisisnya.

"Jadi kita akan melakukannya saat target menuju Villa-nya?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada dingin, dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol-namja tiang listrik itu.

"Bagaimana dengan bodyguard-nya?" tanya Kris-sesosok namja tinggi lainnya dengan rambut berwarna pirang.

"Mereka tidak membawa banyak pengawal. Jadi akan sangat mudah untuk menaklukkannya kali ini" Chanyeol berseringai.

"Baiklah. Kita hanya perlu mengambil berkas dan flashdisknya saja. Bermainlah dengan bersih. Buat mereka seolah kecelakaan" Jongdae memerintah, dan diangguki ketiga partnernya. Yah, mereka adalah partner dalam misi ini. Mereka telah lama bergabung dengan sebuah komunitas terselubung untuk melaksanakan misi-misi berbahaya dan menantang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah 'bantuan' untuk menyingkirkan rival yang menurut mereka mengganggu.

Jangan berpikir bahwa mereka dibayar dengan murah. Karena sekali melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka nilainya sama dengan harga sebuah apartement mewah. Jika ditanya mengapa mereka mau mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu, jawabannya adalah karena mereka memiliki misi yang sama. Mereka memiliki dendam masa lalu yang membuat mereka membenci para politikus dan pengusaha licik. Untuk itu, dengan senang hati mereka melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya ini.

Jika kalian berpikir bagaimana mereka tidak tertangkap polisi dengan pekerjaan kotor mereka, maka mulai berpikirlah mengenai pengamanan sistem dari alat komunikasi mereka. Bukan hanya alat komunikasi mereka yang canggih, namun wajah serta sidik jari mereka juga tidak mudah dikenali. Bagaimana bisa? Maka mereka wajib berterimakasih pada Profesor Xiumin karena telah menciptakan formula berbentuk pil yang mampu membuat sel-sel dalam tubuh mereka berubah. Itu yang membuat sidik jari serta wajah mereka sulit untuk dideteksi.

Keempat namja tampan itu mulai bergerak untuk melaksanakan aksinya. Jongin dan Jongdae menggunakan mobil yang berdeda dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka sepakat berbagi tugas. Kris dan Chanyeol berencana akan mengalihkan perhatian bodyguard yang mengantar Sekertaris Giant Corp itu, sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae yang mengambil berkas serta flashdisk yang dimaksud oleh atasan mereka.

Mereka telah berada ditempat berbeda dimana Chanyeol dan Kris berada tak jauh dari sebuah Hotel yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Sekertaris Giant Corp itu. Mereka menunggu mobil rombongan kecil itu meninggalkan Hotel. Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya mobil rombongan itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan Hotel.

"Pesta akan dimulai Kris, bersiaplah" Chanyeol berseringai setelah mengetahui bahwa mobil incaran yang membawa sesosok Sekertaris itu melaju menuju jalanan besar.

"Aku akan selalu siap, Yeoll" jawab Kris tersenyum miring. Mereka segera menelan sebuah pil berwarna bening yang telah mereka persiapkan. Berbagai macam benda yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan saat penyeranganpun juga telah disiapkan. Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya untuk menghubungi partner-nya yang telah berada diposisinya.

"Target sudah bergerak. Bersiaplah" Chanyeol menutup sambungannya setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang.

Yah, Jongin dan Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka telah bersiap dengan segala perlengkapan aksi mereka. Menelan pil yang sama dengan milik kedua partnernya. Jongin memegang sebuah hangun ditangannya. Matanya memandang tajam pada jalanan sepi didepannya. Tentu saja sepi, mereka tengah berada dijalan pegunungan dengan banyak tikungan curam. Apalagi ini mendekati tengah malam. Manusia normal mana yang akan berkeliaran ditengah malam dingin seperti ini. Ahh...jangan menebak, karena mereka berempat adalah namja yang sudah tidak normal mengingat pekerjaan berbahaya yang mereka kerjakan.

Chanyeol memberi kode pada Jongin dan Jongdae melalui layar monitor yang mereka pasang pada mobil sportnya. Menampakkan satu titik merah yang berkelap kelip disana. Jongin segera mengarahkan pandangannya saat sebuah sinar lampu mobil terlihat didepannya. Dua mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Jongdae menekan pedal gas untuk melajukan mobilnya, memposisikan mobil itu untuk menghadang rombongan yang semakin mendekatinya.

Dengan cekatan mobil hitam yang berada didepan menghentikan lajunya saat melihat dua orang namja keluar dari mobil yang tengah menghadangnya. Otomatis mobil kedua juga berhenti. Jongin mengarahkan hangun pada mobil itu, membuat penghuni mobil tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Sekertaris Giant Corp kepada supirnya.

"Sepertinya kita diserang, Sekertaris Lee" jawab supir itu gugup.

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Lawan mereka" perintah Sekertaris tua itu pada pengawalnya. Dengan segera pengawal-pengawal itu turun dari mobil mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin dan Jongdae menyeringai.

"Apa mau kalian!" tanya seorang pengawal itu dengan nada meninggi.

"Wo..wow, santai _man._ Kita akan bermain lembut pada kalian jika kalian menyerahkan apa yang kami inginkan" Jongdae tersenyum miring.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" tanya pengawal itu lagi.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kau sialan!" Jongin berkilat.

"Hanya dalam mimpi kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian cari!" seorang pengawal itu mengeluarkan sebuah hangun dari tangannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu diikuti oleh kelima pengawal lainnya.

"SIAL!" Jongin mendecih melihat masing-masing dari mereka memegang hangun yang Jongin ketahui memiliki kecepatan tembak yang sangat cepat. Pengawal itu berseringai melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dari Jongin dan Jongdae.

DOR

DOR

Tembakan melesat dari arah berlawanan. Jongin tahu itu suara tembakan dari mobil Kris untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dengan segera Jongin maupun Jongdae bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk mencari celah mendekati mobil yang membawa Sekertaris Giant Corp itu.

DOR

Jongin segera menarik tubuhnya untuk menghindari tembakan itu. Ia melirik Jongdae yang tengah bersiap dengan hangunnya.

Kris menembak dari dalam mobilnya dan mengenai satu dari 6 pengawal itu. Dan itu membuat mobilnya menerima serangan. Mereka menembakkan hangunnya kearah mobil Kris. Secepat kilat Kris membanting stir kekanan menimbulkan decitan pada ban mobilnya.

DOR

DOR

Jongdae menembak kearah pengawal yang hendak memasuki mobil yang terdapat Sekertaris Giant Corp itu berniat kabur.

Srak

Bugh!

Jongdae terpental saat sebuah tendangan mengenai tubuhnya. Jongin mendelik melihat bagaimana tubuh hyung-nya tergeletak dengan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Sret

Dor

Jongin menembak tepat didada kiri pengawal itu. Membuatnya terkapar ditempat. Jongin berjalan mendekati Jongdae untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Hyung, kau harus berhati-hati" Jongdae hanya mengangguk sambil menusap ujung bibirnya yang memerah karena cairan berbau anyir keluar dari sana.

Bremm

Mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan mereka. Membuat Jongin berkilat.

"Sial, mereka kabur!" Chanyeol menggemeratakkan giginya.

"Jongin, Jongdae kejar mereka, aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya" kata Kris. Dan dengan segera kedua namja tampan itu masuk kemobilnya untuk megejar mobil itu.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Serangan dari pengawal itu tidak berhenti mengenai mobil sport mahalnya. Jongin tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Yang terpenting adalah mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan. Mobil hitam itu terseok saat tembakan Jongdae mengenai kaca belakang mobil itu.

"Jongin, lebih dekat lagi. Aku akan menembak ban mobilnya" Jongin mengangguk dengan perintah Jongdae. Tatapan tajam nampak dimatanya. Senyum dingin terpatri diwajah tampannya saat Jongdae berhasil menembak ban mobil itu membuat mobil mewah dengan warna hitam itu tak terkendali dan kemudian berhenti. Decitan yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan ban mobil dan aspal begitu memekakkan telinga.

Brak

Sret

Dengan amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun membuat Jongin tak sabar untuk menghajar penghuni mobil itu agar tidak mempersulitnya mendapatkan incarannya.

Ia menarik seorang supir yang berada didepan. Dan Jongdae menarik seorang pengawal dibelakang, menyisakan Sekertaris tua itu yang tengah menahan napasnya karena takut.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Mereka menghajar tanpa ampun supir dan pengawal itu. Mereka terus melesakkan bogeman pada mereka. Hingga tubuh mereka merosot tanpa perlawanan. Jongin berseringai.

"Hah, ternyata begitu mudah melenyapkan mereka" Jongin menghempaskan tubuh supir itu ketanah. Entahlah, mungkin supir itu sudah tewas hanya karena bogeman brutal dari Jongin yang mendarat tidak hanya diperut dan dada supir itu.

"Jongin, ambil berkas dan flashdisnya. Biar aku yang membereskan pria tua itu" Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum miring dibibirnya. Dengan segera Ia membuka pintu belakang mobil menampakkan seorang pria tua tengah berkeringat dingin disana.

Terlihat Jongdae tengah memegang sebuah pisau lipat dan mengarahkan pada leher pria tua itu. Mencengkeramnya membuat Sekertaris Giant Corp menahan napasnya.

"Ja-jangan melukaiku. Kalian akan mendapatkan yang kalian inginkan. Aku mohon" kata pria tua itu bergetar

"Benarkah? Serahkan sekarang!" Jongin berseringai membuat pria tua itu meneguk salivanya berat.

Tangan keriputnya merogoh kedalam tasnya untuk mencari benda yang diinginkan Jongin dan Jongdae. Dengan cepat Jongin merebut benda itu darinya. Memeriksa isinya dan tersenyum puas.

"Ini yang kita inginkan. Kau bisa pulang dengan selamat dan laporkan pada atasan bodohmu itu!" kata Jongin dengan kilatan mata tajamnya. Jongin memberi kode pada Jongdae agar melepaskan cengkeramannya pada leher pria tua itu dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun belum sempat Jongin memasuki mobilnya sebuah suara menginterupsi telinganya.

"Jangan menganggapku lemah, dasar bodoh!"

DOR

"JONGIIIINNN!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini udah panjang buanget. Sampek ngos-ngosan nulisnya XD

Gak tau gimana jadinya chap 2 ini, tapi JongSoo harap kalian suka, ne?

Gak tau kenapa JongSoo lagi seneng ama Fic yang menantang begitu. Ada sensasi gimana gitu pas nulisnya, berasa Imajinasinya JongSoo meluap-luap *Eaa :D

Seperti biasa, ripiuw dari kalian, kritik dan saran adalah penyemangat buat JongSoo.

Terakhir, Happy Reading :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua,dan SM Ent. Saya hanya minjem nama doang untuk mendukung cerita saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), gaje, abal, Don't Like Don't Read, No Plagiat, Real dari pemikiran Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kalimat dengan cetakan miring berarti bahasa isyarat dari Kyungsoo atau tulisan pada buku nya.**

 _ **.**_

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

P.S : Sebelumnya Jongsoo mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama readers-nim, gegaranya JongSoo kurang teliti pas nulis 2 chap sebelumnya. Jadi ketiga Trio abal-abal itu adalah Baekhyun, Luhan, ama Tao, bukan Xiumin. Dan Cast Xiumin tetep jadi Profesor yah. Itu bener-bener diluar jangkauan (?) JongSoo loh. Otaknya JongSoo radak gesrek, jadi suka lupa. Sekali lagi mianhae.

Dan Jongsoo mau bilang, kalo Unperfect Kyungsoo itu punya alur radak lambat biar feelnya lebih dapet.

Ini sengaja JongSoo cepetin Update-nya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf JongSoo ^^ Semoga kalian suka,ne? Jangan lupa RnR

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Preview

 _._

" _Ini yang kita inginkan. Kau bisa pulang dengan selamat dan laporkan pada atasan bodohmu itu!" kata Jongin dengan kilatan mata tajamnya. Jongin memberi kode pada Jongdae agar melepaskan cengkeramannya pada leher pria tua itu dan segera pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Namun belum sempat Jongin memasuki mobilnya sebuah suara menginterupsi telinganya._

" _Jangan menganggapku lemah, dasar bodoh!"_

 _DOR_

" _JONGIIIINNN!"_

.

.

. Chapter 3

.

.

"Kurang ajar kau Pak Tua silan!"

Srak

JLEP!

"Akhhh!"

Jongdae melemparkan pisau lipat yang dari tadi Ia genggam tepat didada kiri pria tua yang tak lain adalah Sekertaris Giant Corp itu. Mata tajam Jongdae berkilat saat tubuh tua yang baru saja menembak Jongin tersungkur ke aspal jalanan. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jongin yang tengah memegang lengan kirinya. Wajah tampan adiknya itu nampak sedang berseringai diantara ringisan yang Ia rasakan.

"Kemampuan membidikmu tidak berkurang, hyung. Kau hebat" Jongin tersenyum menggoda hyung-nya yang telah berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau terkena tembakan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Jongdae menjitak kepala Jongin pelan.

"Bukankah ini kemaumanmu. Terbukti kali ini lebih seru bukan?" Jongin mengingatkan kata-kata hyung-nya sewaktu disekolah tadi.

"Diamlah. Kita harus segera ke markas sekarang. Peluru dilenganmu harus segera dikeluarkan jika kau masih menginginkan lenganmu utuh" Jongdae membantu Jongin berdiri dan memasuki mobilnya. Ia segera menginjak gas untuk melajukan mobil _sport_ nya meninggalkan tepat itu, membiarkan 3 mayat yang baru saja mereka habisi tergeletak begitu saja.

Jongdae melihat bagaimana darah terus merembes dari lengan Jongin. Jaket hitam tebalnya sama sekali tidak membantu menyerap darah itu. Tetesan-tetesan cairan pekat berbau anyir semakin deras mengalir. Jongin membuka jaketnya dengan sangat pelan. Mendesis dan meringis saat kain tebal itu menyenggol lukanya. Ia melihat bagaimana lubang tercetak dilengannya.

"Jongin, tutup lukamu. Kau bisa kehabisan darah jika kau membukanya seperti itu" perintah Jongdae yang merasa khawatir pada adiknya. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin sangat terlihat kesakitan dengan peluru yang bersarang dilengannya. Merobek daging hampir menembus tulangnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam sambil menekan bagian lukannya dengan sebelah tangannya. Berharap darah tak lagi keluar dengan derasnya. Mata tajamnya memandang lurus kedepan. Entahlah, Ia merasa menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini. Saat luka dan darah menghiasi tubuhnya. Seolah menyita perhatiannya dari pikiran-pikiran berat yang selama ini mengganggunya.

.

.

.

"3cm lagi peluru itu menembus tulangmu, Jongin. Beruntung kau bisa sedikit menghindar" Profesor sekaligus Dokter di markas besar itu telah selesai mengambil peluru dari lengan Jongin. Mengobatinya dan membungkusnya dengan kasa. Senyum lembut terukir dibibir tipisnya.

Kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka jika namja berpipi chubby itu adalah seorang Profesor. Lihat saja pakaian yang Ia kenakan. Kemeja berwarna coklat yang digulung sampai siku dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. Sangat jauh dari kriteria seorang Profesor yang biasanya memakai jas putih dengan kacamata bulat. Siapa yang akan melarang seorang Profesor dengan otak yang bisa dibilang fantastik untuk tetap berpenampilan modis? Ini adalah komunitas bebas. Maka dari itu mereka menyukai tempat dan pekerjaan ini. Yang terpenting dari pekerjaan mereka adalah 'hasil akhir' dan 'uang' tentu saja.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah Markas besar dengan semua fasilitas elit dan berteknologi tinggi. Terselubung karena polisi bahkan satelit tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Bagaimana bisa? Kalian pasti ingat dengan sistem pengamanan yang luar biasa hebat yang dimiliki komunitas mereka,bukan? Dipegang oleh orang semacam Tuan Wu-Ayah Kris, bukan tidak mungkin untuk 'menghilangkan' mereka dari pandangan masyarakat.

Letak markas dipinggir kota Seoul. Dari luar boleh dibilang markas ini seperti sebuah gedung yang baru saja dibom. Sangat berantakan dan terlihat kumuh. Tapi jika kalian memasuki ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi pusat kegiatan mereka, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya. Bangunan modern dengan banyak kaca bening yang menjadi sekat antara ruang satu dan ruang lainnya. Terlihat begitu elit dan bersih. Sangat berbeda dengan tampilan luarnya.

"Gomawo, hyung" Jongin berkata sambil mengamati perban putih yang telah tersemat rapi dilengannya. Xiumin mengangguk.

Ruangan bernuansa putih yang hampir mirip rumah sakit itu adalah yang paling sering Jongin kunjungi selain kamar dirumah lamanya. Ia merasa nyaman jika berada bersama Xiumin yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai hyung keduanya.

"Hyung, kau membuat formula baru?" tanya Jongin saat matanya menemukan sebuah cairan berwarna hijau pada sebuah tabung kaca dimeja kerja Xiumin.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat" Xiumin mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

"Hal ajaib apalagi yang akan kau ciptakan?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Ia berjalan mendekati tabung kaca itu dan mengangkatnya. Melihat bagaimana cairan berwarna hijau itu sedikit berbuih ketika Ia menggoyangkan tabungnya. Yah, sifat kekanakannya akan terlihat jika Ia berada diantara orang-orang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Itu masih awal percobaan. Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang tidak akan kau sangka sebelumnya" Xiumin tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak akan mengerti walaupun Xiumin menjelaskan dengan detile. Maka dari itu Jongin lebih memilih diam.

"Jongin" sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Xiumin.

"Kau pulanglah duluan. Aku akan menyusul setelah menemui Tuan Wu" kata Jongdae. Jongin mengangguk. Tanpa bertanya dan berpamitan Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Jongdae dan Xiumin setelah mengenakan jaket baru yang Xiumin pinjamkan.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat tengah duduk berdiam diri dideretan tangga paling bawah dirumahnya. Ini sudah hampir jam 3 pagi dan matanya tidak mau diajak tidur. Salahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dan perasaan khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Mengingat bagaimana Jongin dan Jongdae membawa sebuah tas besar dengan mengendap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya membuat Kyungsoo kepikiran sepanjang malam.

Lampu diruang tengah yang menghubungkan dengan lorong menuju kamar saudara tirinya itu memang sudag gelap, hanya ada sebuah lampu kecil yang dipasang dipojok ruangan untuk penerangan.

Wajah manis dengan pipi gembil itu tengah berpangku tangan saat pintu utama rumahnya terbuka. Matanya melebar saat menangkap sosok Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah. Langkah malas dan penampilan sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar saat Jongin berhenti tak jauh darinya. Mata setajam elang milik Jongin menangkap sosok imut yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan gugup.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mendekati Jongin. Mengabaikan rasa takut pada namja tinggi didepannya itu. Melihat Jongin yang berantakan sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Ia ingin menyanyakan apakah Jongin baik-baik saja? Bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah saudaranya sekarang.

Jongin masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil menatap pergerakan Kyungsoo yang perlahan mendekatinya. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi nyatanya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar takut. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat namja mungil itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

" _ **Kau dari mana? Kenapa kau sangat berantakan?"**_ Kyungsoo menunjukan isi tulisannya pada Jongin dengan takut-takut. Mata bulatnya memandang polos kemata tajam Jongin. Jongin tersentak. Bagaimana bisa tatapan mata itu begitu hangat? Sangat terlihat raut kekhawatiran disana.

Jongin masih diam,tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan makluk manis didepannya ini. Ia masih terlalu sibuk memandangi mata indah penuh kepolosan disana.

Melihat Jongin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo kembali menulis sebuah kaliamat.

" _ **Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**_

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk membaca tulisan yang ada dibuku kecil itu. Mata tajamnya semakin menatap lekat mata Kyungsoo, membuat namja imut itu merasa takut dan gugup.

Kyungsoo masih akan menulis lagi saat tiba-tiba Jongin melangkah meninggalkannya. Refleks tangan mungil Kyungsoo memegang lengan Jongin untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih belum mendapat jawaban dari Jongin. Dan Ia juga masih belum menanyakan dimana Jongdae. Ia merasa khawatir,maka dari itu Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menahan lengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan saat Jongin kembali menatapnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat melihat rembesan darah keluar dari jaket putih yang dikenakan Jongin. Kyungsoo memang menggenggam lengan Jongin sedikit kencang hingga luka pada lengan Jongin kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Kyungsoo terlihat panik saat itu. Mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip gugup saat melihat jaket putih Jongin semakin basah oleh darah. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya merangkai sebuah kalimat untuk Jongin. Namun Jongin hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk duduk disofa. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Jongin tetap duduk disana sementara Ia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mencari kotak obat. Jongin hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo panik.

Tak lama Kyungsoo turun dari lantai dua dengan sekotak obat ditangannya. Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin yang masih memasang wajah bingung. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya lagi merangkai sebuah kalimat untuk Jongin. Dan tentu saja Jongin tidak mengerti maksud namja manis itu. Mata tajamnya memicing mencoba mengerti maksud rangkaian kata itu. Kyungsoo tidak sempat menulis karena dia terlalu gugup saat melihat darah yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari lengan Jongin.

Melihat Jongin yang hanya terbengong membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup. Tanpa berpikir lagi Kyungsoo segera menarik turun resleting jaket Jongin bermaksud membantu Jongin melepas jaketnya agar Kyungsoo dengan mudah mengobatinya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin membelalak kaget. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan membuka jaket Jongin. Wajahnya begitu dekat hingga hembusan napasnya menyentuh pipi tegas Jongin.. Namja tampan itu tercekat saat manik matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan manik mata indah milik Kyungsoo. Ada desiran aneh yang menjalar didadanya.

Setelah jaket Jongin berhasil terlepas, betapa kagenya Kyungsoo melihat darah yang tak juga berhenti mengalir meskipun lengan Jongin telah tertutup perban. Tangan lembut Kyungsoo melepaskan perban itu, membersihkan luka yang cukup dalam dengan obat yang telah Kyungsoo bawa. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terpaku menerima perlakuan tak terduga dari Kyungsoo. Tangan mungil dan halus milik Kyungsoo dengan telaten mengobati lukanya. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Jongin baru sadar, jika dilihat dari dekat wajah Kyungsoo begitu manis. Pipi gembil dengan rona merah jambu, bibir berbentuk hati yang menggoda, mata bulat yang indah, ahh...sepertinya makluk didepannya ini benar-benar jelmaan malaikat dari surga. Ahh,tunggu. Kau berpikir apa Jongin?

" _ **Sudah selesai"**_ tulisan dari buku kecil yang Kyungsoo tunjukan padanya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menampakkan bibir berbentuk hati yang sangat cantik. Jongin bingung harus mengatakan apa mengingat Kyungsoo telah berbaik hati mengobatinya.

"Gomawo"

Deg

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan jawaban yang Jongin berikan padanya. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Jongin yang dingin dan angkuh ternyata memiliki suara lembut saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Kyungsoo melongo menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengibaskan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo karena melihat namja manis itu justru terbengong.

Satu kedipan

Dua kedipan

Ahh...makluk ini sangat manis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin lagi, dan Kyungsoo tambah melongo mendengarnya.

"Yak!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya,membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

" _ **Aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau segera tidur?"**_ sebaris kalimat yang Kyungsoo tulis untuk Jongin setelah kesadarannya kembali. Ia tidak berniat menanyakan perihal luka itu, karena Jongin terlihat sangat lelah sekarang.

"Ya, aku lelah" jawab Jongin singkat.

" _ **Tidurlah"**_ Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jongin. Entahlah, dada Jongin terasa berdegup saat melihat senyum dan mata itu. Sedikit salah tingkah Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa berpamitan. Ia pacu langkahnya untuk segera masuk kekamarnya. Ia bisa gila jika terus-terusan berada didekat Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini Jongin merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi dikediaman keluarga Do masih hening. Masing-masing penghuninya sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Tuan Besar Do Junmyeon yang telah rapi dengan setelan jas lengkap, Nyonya Yixing yang sudah cantik dengan balutan gaun selulut berwarna _blueice_ , ketiga putra mereka yang juga sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah mereka.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak takut pada Jongin karena kejadian tadi malam. Ia berpikir jika Jongin sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang tidak sekeras batu, hanya saja namja tampan itu sulit mengekspresikannya. Mungkin jika Jongin seperti itu, Jongdae-pun juga sama.

"Apa kalian akan naik mobil sendiri hari ini? Appa melihat mobil Jongdae diluar" tanya Junmyeon memecah keheningan. Jongin dan Jongdae melirik sekilas kearah Appa tirinya itu, sementara Kyungsoo menatap Appa-nya polos.

"Mereka memang berencana berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil mereka sendiri, Yeobo" Yixing menjawab pertanyaan suaminya yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Jongin dan Jongdae. Namun melihat gelagat kedua putranya yang seolah enggan menjawab,jadilah Yixing menggantikannya.

"Lalu Kyungie mau bersama Jongin dan Jongdae atau diantar Paman Oh?" Junmyeon menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih menapakkan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar tawaran konyol itu pada saudara tirinya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya merangkai sebuah kalimat.

" _ **Aku akan berangkat bersama Sehun, Appa. Aku akan naik bus"**_ Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya membuat ketiga manusia lainnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan dimasing-masing kepalanya.

"Kenapa naik bus, Kyungie? Paman Oh bisa mengantarmu" Junmyeon memberi jawaban yang membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengerti arah pembicaraan Ayah dan anak itu.

" _ **Aku mohon, Appa. Aku bersama Sehun. Dia akan menjagaku"**_ Kyungsoo kembali memainkan tangan mungilnya, dan diakhiri tatapan puppy eyes-nya membuat Junmyeon tak bisa menolak permintaan putranya itu. Ia tahu ini berbahaya, namun Ia juga percaya pada Sehun yang telah menjadi teman Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Lagi pula apa salahnya memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo, toh Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja sekarang.

"Baiklah, Appa mengijinkanmu. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati,ne?" Junmyeon mengusap lembut helaian halus rambut putranya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Appa-nya. Tanpa Ia sadari sepasang mata tengah meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Kau senang, hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menampakkan senyumnya mulai dari halte hingga sekarang didepan sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Aku pikir, Tuan Besar akan melarangmu seperti biasanya" Sehun menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo untuk berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya.

" _ **Itu tidak mungkin. Appa tidak akan bisa menolak jurus andalanku, Sehun-ah"**_ Kyungsoo memainkan tangannya merangkai kalimat, dan setelah selesai Sehun tertawa dengan kencang membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya menatap aneh.

" _ **Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?"**_ Kyungsoo merangkai kalimat tanya untuk Sehun dan berakhir dengan jitakan dikepala namja tampan itu.

"Aww...jangan menjitakku, hyung. Tanganmu itu seperti tongkat baseball kau tau? Appo~" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berkedut.

" _ **Kau menyebalkan!"**_ Kyungsoo merangkai kalimat singkat dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas dan tergoda untuk mencubit pipi Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Aigoo~ kau tidak pernah berubah, hyung. Ingatlah, berapa umurmu sekarang. hahaha..." goda Sehun diiringi tawa renyah dari bibir tipis namja itu. Kyungsoo ingin membalas sebelum sebuah suara riuh menginterupsi pendengaran keduanya.

"KYAAA Jongdae Oppa!"

"Kyaa Jongin Oppa, kenapa kau tampan sekali!"

"Woahh...mereka benar-benar kedua saudara yang sempurna!"

Begitulah kira-kira pekikan para yeoja disekolahnya saat melihat Jongin dan Jongdae yang turun dari mobil sport mewahnya. Mereka memang tampan dan kaya, tak heran jika dalam waktu sehari mereka telah memiliki fangirl yang begitu banyak. Cara mereka berjalan, cara mereka menatap, walaupun terlihat sedikit angkuh dan sombong, namun mereka tetap terlihat keren.

"Wah, sepertinya saudaramu telah menjadi idola baru, hyung" Sehun berucap sambil berdecak melihat begitu banyaknya yeoja yang mengelilingi dan mengekori mereka. Kyungsoo terdiam melihat saudaranya dikerumuni banyak yeoja maupun namja. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan tidak pernah dianggap ada disekolah ini.

"Yak, hyung. Gwencana?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo karena tak mendapat respon dari namja mungil disampingnya ini.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sehun. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menjawab, seseorang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, Guru Kesiswaan mencarimu" namja dengan kantung mata itu memberitahu Sehun. Ia sedikit melirik pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah,benarkah? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun datar pada namja yang Ia kenal bernama Tao.

"Kau kan mendaftar ke club basket, mungkin beliau ingin membicarakan masalah itu padamu" terang Tao dan diangguki Sehun.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kau segeralah kekelasmu. Istirahat nanti, aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang bersama, ne?" kata Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Sehun dan Tao meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian didepan gerbang sekolah.

Mata bulatnya menangkap dua makluk yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya. Kyungsoo menunduk, berharap mereka tidak melihat keberadaannya. Kyungsoo berjalan kesamping gedung berusaha mencari jalan lain menuju kekelasnya. Namun sial, karena kedua namja setan itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mau menghindari kami, cacat?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik tas punggung Kyungsoo dengan keras hingga namja manis itu terlonjak kaget.

Luhan berjalan untuk berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Mata rusanya menatap tajam. Kyungsoo merinding seketika. Bagaimana tidak, jika Luhan sudah seperti ini, itu artinya Ia akan menerima sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" tanyanya seduktif. Nadanya sangat dingin hingga Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menulis sesuatu pada buku kecilnya.

"Kau lupa, Lu. Dia mana bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum miring dengan masih memegangi tas punggung Kyungsoo agar namja itu tidak lari.

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa jika dia cacat" kalimat seperti itu sudah sering Kyungsoo dengar, jadi Ia sudah biasa menerima penghinaan seperti itu.

"Jika saja Tao tidak mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, mungkin si cacat ini akan terus mendekati incaranmu, Lu. Dasar benalu!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga terjerembab menabrak tembok. Kyungsoo meringis, untung saja masih ada tasnya sehingga dorongan itu tidak terlalu menyakiti punggungnya.

Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencengkeran dagunya erat membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatap mata rusa yang telah memerah karena amarah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau seharusnya keluar dari sekolah ini. Kau membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku!" Luhan mencengkeram lebih keras membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Percuma kau megatakan sesuatu karena dia tidak akan mengerti. Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' lagi dengannnya. Aku senang melihatnya membolos seperti kemarin" Baekhyun berseringai.

"Hah, jika Tao disini aku mungkin akan menyuruhnya menendang kepalamu hingga kau muntah darah. Kau berani sekali mendekati Sehunku" Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada dagu Kyungsoo dengan sangat kasar, membuat kepala Kyungsoo terbentur tembok dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo kembali meringis sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya yang terasa pening.

"Baekkie" Luhan mengarahkan tangannnya pada Baekhyun meminta sesuatu. Baekhyun tersenyum miring mengerti maksud temannya itu.

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Luhan. Kyungsoo membelalak saat melihat sebuah gunting besar berada digenggaman Luhan. Ia menggeleng sambil menyatukan tangannya didepan dada, mengisyaratkan permohonan agar Luhan tidak macam-macam terhadapnya.

Namun bukan Luhan namanya jika Ia mendengarkan makluk cacat macam Kyungsoo. Menurut Luhan, Kyungsoo itu pengganggu. Dia selalu merebut apa yang Ia suka. Entahlah, Luhan mendapatkan deskripsi itu dari mana, karena setahu Kyungsoo, Ia tidak merasa merebut apa yang Luhan punya.

Luhan memberikan kode pada Baekhyun, dan langsung saja Baekhyun berjalan untuk memegangi kedua tangan Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sekarang posisi Kyungsoo sangat mudah jika Luhan ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak dan melawan, namun Baekhyun menendang Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat namja manis itu kembali meringis menahan sakit.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan gunting yang menganga membuat Kyungsoo bergetar takut. Oh, ayolah apa yang akan Dia lakukan kali ini?

Luhan berseringai mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah menahan tangis. Tangan lentik Luhan menarik ujung kemeja Kyungsoo. Ia arahkan gunting itu dan mulai mencabik kemeja seragam sekolah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih mencoba memberontak, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menendangnya dari belakang.

Luhan semakin brutal saat merobek dan mencabik kemeja seragam itu. Membuat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo terekspose,memperlihatkan perut rata serta dada putih selembut bayinya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Ingin rasanya Ia berteriak minta tolong, namun hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Kyungsoo semakin meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras saat Luhan mulai beralih untuk mencabik celana sekolahnya.

Sedikit lagi...dan...

"BERHENTI! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat sesosok namja tan dengan raut marah diwajahnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, kedua namja yang telah menyiksa Kyungsoo itu berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Sungguh mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan orang lain saat mereka tertangkap basah seperti ini.

Kyungsoo merosot ketanah sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari meninggalkannya. Airmatanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir mengingat bagaimana Ia hampir dilecehkan oleh mereka berdua.

Jongin, namja tan itu segera mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat bagaimana mata bulat itu meneteskan airmatanya, pipinya yang memerah karena menangis, dan bahunya yang bergetar hebat karena isakan yang tidak bisa keluar dari dalam kerongkonannya. Jongin seperti tertusuk beribu pisau tajam melihat namja mungil didepannya itu sangat berantakan dan tertekan. Kemeja sekolah yang sudah tak berbentuk, tercabik dengan sangat kasar hingga mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atas namja manis ini.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil didepannya itu. Memberikan pelukan hangat dan usapan lembut pada punggungnya untuk memberikan ketenangan. Jongin merasakan bahu Kyungsoo masih bergetar hebat. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasakan desiran itu kembali datang. Desiran yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga Jongin tak lagi merasakan getaran pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menarik jarak antara mereka, namun yang terlihat adalah Kyungsoo telah pingsan dipelukannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka sudah menyetujuinya?" Direktur utama Do Corp itu tengah mengeram setelah mendengar penuturan Sekertaris pribadinya.

"Mereka memang menyetujuinya Direktur Junmyeon, namun Kim Corp terlanjur memenangkan tender itu, dan Direktur Kim hanya menjual sahamnya sebesar 0.25% kepada perusahaan kita" terang Sekertaris Park sembari memegang tablet kerjanya.

"0,25% sangat jauh dari target perusahaan! Setidaknya harus 35,70% agar perusahaan bisa turut memegang kendali atas berjalannya Kim Corp" Junmyeon berkilat marah saat mengetahui kelicikan perusahaan rivalnya itu.

"Tender itu juga sebenarnya tidak 100% murni dimenangkan oleh Kim Corp, Direktur. Mereka bekerjasama dengan Giant Corp yang memang sangat menginginkan kemenangan tender itu. Oleh karenanya Kim Corp hanya menjual sahamnya sebesar 0,25%" Sekertaris Park kembali memberikan penjelasan, dan hal itu semakin membuat Junmyeon emosi. Bagaimana tidak, dua perusahaan besar itu telah menyetujui kerja sama ini sebelumnya, dan ternyata target untuk mendapatkan hak pemegang saham tertinggi meleset dari rencana. Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya. Meremas berkas didepannya dengan keras.

"Mereka benar-benar penghianat. Bukankah Kim Corp sudah tahu bahwa Giant Corp rival dari perusahaan kita? Bagaimana Direktur Kim malah bekerjasama dengannya dan meremehkan ajakan kerjasamaku!" Junmyeon merasa kemarahannya sudah berada diubun-ubun.

"Tapi, Direktur..." Sekertaris Park menggantung perkatannya, membuat Direktur utama Do Corp itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Sekertaris Park?" tanya Junmyeon tegas.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar, berkas serta data-data yang dipunyai Giant Corp semuanya hilang. Dan tadi malam Sekertaris dari perusahaan itu ditemukan terbunuh dengan sangat mengenaskan, Direktur" jelas Sekertaris Park.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada pihak lain yang telah mencium kelicikan Giant Corp selain perusahaan kita, Direktur. Dan setelah diselidiki, ternyata didalam berkas dan data yang hilang itu adalah rencana kelicikan kedua perusahaan itu karena telah memonopoli aset dari berbagai perusahaan termasuk perusahaan kita" Sekertaris Park sedikit terbata saat menjelaskan hal itu, karena Ia telah melihat bagaimana Junmyeon menggemeratakkan rahanganya.

"Kurang ajar! Ternyata mereka benar-benar penghianat! Lalu bagaimana dengan berkas laporan dari cabang perusahaan kita di Busan? Bukankah mereka juga telah menerimanya?" Junmyeon merasa sedikit gugup saat mengingat laporan keuangan dan aset-aset telah berada ditangan Kim Corp. Bagaimanapun mereka dulunya adalah perusahaan besar yang menjalani kerjasama, namun mencium kelicikan mereka membuat Junmyeon berkilat marah.

"Benar, Direktur. Mereka telah menerimanya. Dan kabar buruknya adalah, Kim Corp tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menggelapkan aset-aset perusahaan kita, Direktur" Sekertaris Park sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pertanda Ia tengah khawatir.

"Sial! Bagaimanapun juga kita harus merebut berkas dan surat-surat itu kembali sebelum mereka berhasil melakukan hal menjijikan itu" Junmyeon melemparkan setumpuk berkas dimejanya kelantai. Ia terlalu frustasi mendengar ini. Sedangkan Sekertaris hanya terdiam. Ia tidak berani berkata-kata jika Direktur utama itu tengah emosi seperti ini.

"Sekertaris Park" panggil Junmyeon. Sekertaris Park mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Junmyeon.

"Aku dengar ada sekelompok hebat yang bisa melakukan hal ini tanpa diketahui. Hubungi mereka, lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali berkas-berkas itu" kata Junmyeon tegas. Seringaian terpatri diwajah tampannya. Sekertaris Park hanya terdiam melihat kilatan mata Direktur tampan itu. tak lama kemudian Ia mengangguk, menyetujui perintah Junmyeon tanpa bertanya lagi.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu tengah duduk dikursi tepat disamping ranjang kecil dengan Kyungsoo berada diatasnya. Mata tajamnya memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang masih setia terpejam. Tubuh mungilnya tertutupi selimut sebatas leher mengingat kemeja seragamnya telah hancur tak berbentuk. Sudah hampir setengah jam Ia berada di UKS menemani Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Ia masih tidak percaya jika sekarang Ia tengah berada dalam situasi ini. Menemani saudara tirinya yang entah mengapa telah membuat dadanya menghangat sejak tadi malam.

Jongin masih memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo. Merekam bagaimana wajah polos itu tertidur. Ia mengingat bagaimana mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya takut-takut, hembusan hangat napasnya, tangan halus yang dengan telaten memberi obat pada lukanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sampai sekarang. membuat desiran halus itu kembali datang menyapa dadanya.

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan ini padamu" Jongin berujar lirih, bahkan mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. Mata elangnya tak lepas dari wajah manis Kyungsoo. Yah, perasaan ini sangat aneh menurutnya.

Drrtt Drrtt...

Ponsel disaku celana Jongin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk disana. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama Jongdae disana. Dengan malas Jongin menggeser tombil hijau dan menempelkan benda kotak itu didepan telinganya.

"Apa apa, hyung?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi

"..."

"Aku ada sedikit urusan"

"..."

"Jam berapa?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempersiapkannya setelah ini. Kau pergilah kemarkas" ucap Jongin datar dan segera menutup sambungannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan haus yang luar biasa. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia membuka perlahan matanya. Rasa pusing masih hinggap dikepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring disebuah ranjang kecil dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melihat segelas air putih diatas meja nakas disebelahnya, tangan mungilnya berniat meraihnya namun pergerakannya terhenti saat Ia merasakan setumpuk benda berada di atas kakinya. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya untuk mengambil benda itu, melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengambil air. Ia mengehela napas dalam saat mengetahui bahwa benda itu adalah sepasang seragam sekolah baru.

Mata bulatnya menunduk, melihat tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang akibat kemeja seragam yang tercabik tak karuan. Air matanya serasa ingin menetes kembali. Kemudian ingatannya berputar, menampakkan sekelebat bayangan yang masih terngiang dipikirannya.

" _ **Jongin"**_

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua,dan SM Ent. Saya hanya minjem nama doang untuk mendukung cerita saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), gaje, abal, Don't Like Don't Read, No Plagiat, Real dari pemikiran Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kalimat dengan cetakan miring berarti bahasa isyarat dari Kyungsoo atau tulisan pada buku nya.**

 _ **.**_

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi dikediaman keluarga Do kali ini terasa berbeda. Ketiga putra tampan itu tengah menikmati sarapan tanpa Junmyeon danYixing. Kata Paman Oh mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ada masalah dikantor.

Kyungsoo masih belum memakan sarapannya. Ia hanya memandang bagaimana Jongin dan Jongdae yang sibuk mengoles roti panggang dengan selai nanas. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik kedua saudara tirinya itu. Rasanya aneh jika tak ada obrolan dipagi hari. Karena biasanya Kyungsoo selalu bercengkerama dengan sang Appa saat sarapan meskipun hanya membahas hal kecil.

Jongin tau jika Kyungsoo tengah memandang nya dalam diam. Namun sifat acuh yang bersarang dihatinya memang mengalahkan segalanya. Sebenarnya Ia ingin menatap Kyungsoo untuk sekedar melihat mata bulat itu, namun Ia urungkan karena melihat Jongdae yang juga acuh dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih tak bergerak untuk mengambil rotinya hingga ekor matanya melihat Sehun tengah berada didapur dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Seperti mesin otomatis, Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Sehun. Ia menarik tangan Sehun sehingga membuat namja tinggi itu hampir menjatuhkan gelas susunya.

"Yak, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berkata disela seretan kasar dari Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun membulat saat Kyungsoo mengarahkannya untuk duduk diruang makan, didepan Jongin dan Jongdae. Setelah memastikan Sehun duduk dengan benar, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kursi disebelah Sehun dan duduk disana. Sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae seperti tak terganggu dengan kedatangan Sehun. Bahkan mereka tak berniat menatap kedua manusia didepannya itu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada namja mungil yang tengah tersenyum lebar disampingnya ini. Mengangkat satu alisnya mengisyaratkan jawaban dari mulut Kyungsoo.

" _ **Temani aku sarapan, oke?"**_ tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak mengeja kalimat. Sehun masih akan menjawab pertanyaan itu namun Ia urungkan saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai mengambil dua keping roti bakar didepannya.

Namja mungil itu mengoleskan selai kacang pada dua potong roti, satu untuknya dan satu diberikan pada Sehun. Itu selalu Ia lakukan jika Sehun ikut sarapan bersamanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat memberikan roti itu pada Sehun. Meskipun sedikit canggung, namun Sehun menerimaa roti itu dengan senang hati.

Kyungsoo mulai mengunyah rotinya dengan riang. Menggigitnya antusias karena selai kacang adalah rasa kesukaannya. Namun Ia berhenti mengunyah saat mata bulatnya tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan mata tajam milik Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah karena pandangan Jongin tak juga beralih darinya. Ia berinisiatif untuk mengambil buku kecilnya dan menuliskan sebaris kalimat.

" _ **Apa kau juga ingin aku buatkan roti selai kacang?"**_ Kyungsoo menyodorkan buku itu kearah Jongin hingga membuat Sehun dan Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya kedua makluk yang sedang duduk berseberangan itu selama ini tidak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Dan sekarang?

Jongin tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi polos milik Kyungsoo. Entahlah, ada perasaan tidak suka dihatinya saat melihat Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengan Sehun. Dan itu membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin segera berdiri dari bangkunya, menarik tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dari kepala ketiga namja itu.

Dengan raut bingungnya Kyungsoo memandang punggung Jongin yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Kyungsoo juga ikut berdiri dari bangkunya, menarik tasnya dan berlari keluar mengejar Jongin. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, hanya saja Ia merasa harus mengejar Jongin sekarang. Dan tentu saja sikap tak tertebak dari mereka membuat Sehun dan Jongdae menganga lebar.

Kyungsoo meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin saat Ia berhasil menyusul namja berkulit tan itu, membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo berjalan untuk bisa berdiri didepan Jongin, sedangkan namja tan itu malah membuang mukanya acuh.

" _ **Bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah membaik?"**_ Kyungsoo menuliskan sebaris kalimat dan menyodorkan pada Jongin, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat mata Jongin beralih padanya. Jongin terdiam, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo menuliskan sebaris kalimat lagi dan menunjukannya pada Jongin.

" _ **Terimakasih untuk kemarin. Kau datang tepat waktu. Dan terimakasih untuk seragamnya. Ini sangat pas ditubuhku"**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin selesai membaca tulisannya. Sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar namja tan itu bisa melihat seragam pemberiannya yang sekarang Ia kenakan. Mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang polos mata tajam milik Jongin.

Wajah Jongin masih saja datar, namun Kyungsoo sudah tidak merasa takut lagi padanya. Mengingat dua kali Ia berdekatan dengan Jongin dan Ia tahu jika Jongin tidak akan menyakitinya.

Jongin menatap mata bulat itu dengan intens. Mata indah itu, mata yang bisa membuat hatinya berdesir kembali. Rasa hangat selalu menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya saat Ia menatap mata itu. Dan senyum lembutnya sangat menenangkan. Ada perasaan berbeda,tapi Ia tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang sedang menjalar dihatinya.

Jongin masih tak menjawab tulisan dari Kyungsoo membuat namja manis itu sedikit bingung. Apa Ia berkata sesuatu yang menyinggung saudara tirinya ini? Baru saja Ia akan menuliskan sebaris kalimat lagi, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jongin, kita harus segera berangkat" Jongdae berjalan memasuki mobil sportnya dan sedikit melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berpamitan pada Kyungsoo, namja tampan itu juga segera melangkah untuk memasuki mobilnya mengikuti Jongdae. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang langsung merengut karena tulisannya tak dibalas sama sekali oleh Jongin.

Matanya masih setia memandang mobil sport berwarna merah itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Tanpa Ia tahu, Sehun tengah menatapnya heran.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Sehun bertanya dengan kerutan didahinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" _ **Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah. Hanya saja aku bingung dengan namja itu"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeja kalimat pada Sehun.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi

" _ **Entahlah, dia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda"**_ Kyungsoo kembali mengeja. Sedangkan Sehun tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tuan Mudanya ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, hyung" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

" _ **Sudahlah, kau itu masih bocah. Pantas saja kau tidak mengerti"**_ Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh setelah melihat ekspresi melongo dari Sehun.

"Yak! Apa kau baru saja mengataiku?" Sehun berlari menyusul Kyungsoo, sedangkan namja mungil itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari jitakan dari Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku baru mendapat telpon dari Tuan Wu. Kita mendapat tugas lagi nanti malam" Jongdae membuka percakapan. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Pebisnis atau Politikus?" tanya Jongin datar

"Entahlah. Tuan Wu hanya memerintahkan kita melaksanakannya" Jongdae mengatakan dengan nada datar,dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Jongin.

Hening

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara pada makluk cacat itu?"

"Huh?" Jongin menatap hyung-nya dengan tatapan kaget saat tiba-tiba pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau. Sejak kapan kau berbicara pada Kyungsoo?"

Deg

Saat Jongdae mengucapkan nama itu, entah mengapa jantung Jongin berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Masih sangat asing ditelinganya. Ini pertama kalinya Jongdae memanggil nama Kyungsoo didepannya. Bahkan Jongin saja belum pernah menyebut nama namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengannya" sanggah Jongin

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan situasi apa tadi?" Jongdae menoleh singkat pada Jongin untuk menangkap ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan adiknya itu.

Jongin berkedip sekali. Berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Sejak kapan hyung mengurusi urusanku?" Jongin berkata tanpa menolehkan kepala pada hyung-nya.

"Aishh...bahkan kau selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulutmu?" Jongdae bersiap akan memukul kepala Jongin jika saja tidak ada mobil yang mengklakson mereka dari arah belakang.

"Yak! Hyung. Perhatikan jalanmu" Jongin melotot kearah Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae buru-buru menatap lurus kedepan, kearah jalan.

"Matamu itu. Jangan melotot, bodoh! Aku ini hyungmu" Jongdae melirik sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menyetir.

Mereka memang saudara yang sedikit aneh. Hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat dingin dan datar, tapi setelah mengenal mereka, akan terlihat bagaimana kekonyolan mereka diantara wajah datar itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sekertaris Park?" tanya namja berkulit putih dengan kharisma yang melekat pada sosoknya.

"Semuanya sudah diurus dengan baik, Direktur" jawab Sekertaris Park dengan senyuman terlukis diwajahnya.

"Bagus. Jadi kita hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya bukan?" Direktur dari perusahaan Do Corp itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerja yang empuk. Mengamati wajah sekertarisnya yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tablet berada ditangannya.

"Benar, Direktur" jawab Sekertarisnya mantab.

"Tapi, Direktur..." tiba-tiba mimik muka Sekertaris Park berubah. Matanya menatap lekat wajah atasannya.

Junmyeon, Direktur Do Corp itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana jika rencana yang sudah kita susun tidak berjalan baik, Direktur. Bukankah resikonya akan sangat besar?"

"Kau tenang saja, Sekertaris Park. Mereka sangat handal dalam melakukan tugas ringan macam ini" Junmyeon berseringai. Wajahnya yang bak malaikat berubah dalam hitungan detik.

Sekertaris Park kembali tersenyum melihat keyakinan dari Direkturnya itu. Sedikit khawatir memang, karena rencana yang mereka susun bukanlah rencana biasa. Jika salah melangkah sedikit saja, bukan hanya nyawa perusahaan, nyawa merekapun bisa jadi taruhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bertubuh tegap tengah mencuri dengar percakapan Direktur dan Sekertaris Do Corp itu. Seringaian terpatri dari sudut bibirnya.

Langkah kakinya mulai Ia pacu saat Ia rasa telah cukup mendapat informasi dari mereka. Menyembunyikan tubuh tegapnya dibalik tembok yang berada agak jauh dari sana. Tangan kekarnya menggapai ponsel yang berada disaku jasnya. Menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungkan pada seseorang.

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"Ya, malam ini. Rencanakan dengan matang, Tuan"

"..."

"Saya akan selalu siap"

Tut

Pria bertubuh tegap itu berseringai setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah membenarkan kemeja dan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Berusaha bersikap wajar agar tak ada seorangpun yang mencurigai keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau kekantin?" tanya namja berkulit seputih susu itu pada namja bermata bulat yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

" _ **Kau mau menemaniku?"**_ Kyungsoo-namja bermata bulat itu menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat untuk Sehun. Mata bulatnya berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menemanimu. Kau saja yang sering menghilang dari pandanganku" Sehun memajukan bibirnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat manis jika sedang seperti ini. Membuat Kyungsoo cekikikan karena ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sehun ini sangat jarang dilihatnya.

" _ **Kau pikir aku**_ _**hantu? Aku tidak pernah menghilang"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk merangkai kalimat pembelaan.

"Apanya? Kemarin aku mencarimu saat istirahat. Kau menghilang, hyung. Tidak ada satupun dari temanmu yang mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kau tau, aku sangat khawatir. Untung saja Appa menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika kau sud- hhmpp.." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya.

" _ **Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sehun-ah. Sejak kapan kau menjadi secerewet ini?"**_ tangan Kyungsoo kembali mengeja kalimat setelah melepaskan bekapannya pada bibir Sehun.

"Aiishh...kau ini, hyung. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu" Sehun mengerang frustasi.

" _ **Sudahlah. Kau jadi mengajakku kekantin tidak?"**_

Kyungsoo berdiri, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian dimana Ia diserang oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun saat Sehun tak ada. Bisa-bisa Luhan yang ternyata menyukai Sehun akan menghajarnya tanpa ampun jika mengetahui Ia mengadu pada Sehun.

Sehun masih akan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Sehun-ah~"

Luhan, namja cantik dengan mata rusa dan bertubuh mungil tiba-tiba mendatangi Sehun. Melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak suka.

Sehun memutar bola matanya saat mendapati Luhan yang bergelayut manja dilengannya. Yang benar saja, baru kemarin Ia mengenal Luhan, dan sekarang namja ini sudah sok akrab dengannya.

"Ada perlu apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun datar

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kekantin~" Luhan berucap manja dengan mata rusanya yang menatap Sehun

"Aku sudah membuat janji terlebih dulu dengan Kyungsoo hyung" Sehun menjawab ogah-ogahan.

"Kyungsoo, hyung?" Luhan melirik kearah Kyungsoo lagi

"Nde"

"Kau begitu akrab dengannya, Sehun-ah. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan berucap tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun, justru mata rusanya memandang Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menunduk. Bukannya Ia takut, hanya saja Ia risih jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa itu begitu penting untukmu?" Sehun mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Luhan pada lengannya, membuat namja manis itu mengerut tak suka.

"Umh, bukan begitu maksudku, Sehun-ah. Kalau kau mau kekantin bersamaku, kau bisa mengajak Kyungsoo" Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya. Yang benar saja. Kerasukan setan mana si Luhan ini. Tidak biasanya Ia mengajak Kyungsoo makan bersama. Pasti Luhan telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Lu, ayo!" suara Baekhyun menggema dari luar kelas, memberi kode agar Luhan bergerak cepat.

"Nah Sehun-ah, teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Ayo kita kekantin" Luhan segera menyeret tubuh Sehun dengan cepat.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Sungguh, Sehun tak tega melihat bola mata itu.

"Kyungsoo akan menyusul nanti, benarkan Kyungsoo?" sebelum Kyungsoo menganggukpun Luhan dan Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Hah...pupus sudah harapannya bisa makan siang bersama Sehun.

"Kecewa?" Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedari tadi berdiri diluar kelasnya entah sejak kapan telah berada tepat didepannya. Dengan senyum meremehkan dari wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Bagus. Memang tidak seharusnya kau dengan Sehun!" Tao sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Ia terduduk dibangkunya.

"Ouh lihatlah, bahkan dengan sentuhan ringan saja dia sudah terjatuh" Tao kembali bersuara.

"Ikut aku!" Baekhyun menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

" _ **Kemana?"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeja, dan tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun maupun Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud dari gerakan tangan itu.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" Tao melotot kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meraih buku kecil yang tersimpan disaku celananya, tangannya yang mungil akan menuliskan sesuatu sebelum tangan Baekhyun menariknya dengan kasar.

"Kau membuang waktuku jika harus menunggumu menulis, dasar cacat!" Baekhyun menyeret paksa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sehingga buku yang berada ditangannya pun terjatuh.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan sangat kasar, membuat pergelangan tangannya seolah mati rasa. Buku-buku tangannya memutih,menandakan aliran darahnya terhenti.

Ia mencium gelagat yang buruk saat matanya menemukan Tao tengah berseringai padanya. Dan benar saja, mereka membawa Kyungsoo keatap gedung sekolah yang sepi. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tajam tengah mengawasi mereka dari tadi.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Mata sipitnya memandang lekat kewajah Kyungsoo. Memandangnya seolah Ia benar-benar membenci makluk didepannya ini. Kyungsoo tak mengerti atas dasar apa mereka membencinya, apa mungkin karena Ia berbeda? Entahlah, yang jelas selama Ia bersekolah disini, Ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Hampir setiap hari.

Ia tahu, jika saja Ia mengadukan hal ini pada Appa-nya mungkin Ia akan terbantu mengingat Appa-nya adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Namun, Kyungsoo sengaja menyembunyikan siapa dia sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak mau dianggap tukang pamer jika teman-temannya tau bahwa Do Kyungsoo si cacat ini adalah anak pemilik sekolah.

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya, Ia tidak berniat memandang balik mata apa-apa, jika Ia membalas maka Baekhyun akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak terduga seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Cacat! Kau mau bermain denganku?" Tao mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih saja menunduk.

"Pasti dia mau, Tao-ya. Kemarin aku dan Luhan belum selesai bermain dengannya"

Deg

Perkataan Baekhyun memebuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Membayangkan bagaimana Ia ditendang Baekhyun dari belakang dan kemeja seragamnya dirusak paksa, sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Ahh...pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita melanjutkan permainan kita. Benar kan cacat!?" Baekhyun menarik dagu Kyungsoo hingga menatap kearahnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Kau menolak?" Baekhyun menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah, itu adalah satu-nya cara untuknya menolak ajakan 'bermain' Baekhyun mengingat buku kecilnya terjatuh dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti bahasa tangannya.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa menolak, Kyungsoo" Tao berseringai. Tangan kanannya telah membawa kamera, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa berbagai macam bahan pembuat kue.

Sepasang mata tajam yang masih saja mengawasi ketiganya kini mulai berkilat dari balik pintu atap gedung. Ia mencium gelagat tak beres disana. Matanya melihat bagaimana Tao menendang kaki Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu bersimpuh dilantai. Tangannya mulai membuka bungkus tepung dan menuangkannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun merekamnya. Mereka tertawa melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berlumuran tepung putih. Tangannya mulai membuka kembali bungkus plastik yang Ia tau adalah mentega. Tao mengoleskan mentega itu pada rambut dan wajah Kyungsoo.

Namja berbadan tegap yang sedang mengintip kegiatan gila itu mengeram kesal. Kesal dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah. Tidak bisakah Ia melawan atau sekedar berlari menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Benar-benar bodoh!

Baekhyun masih tertawa menikmati tontonan menarik dari Tao dan Kyungsoo. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk sebuah ember yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Tao segera bergerak mengambil ember itu dan mengguyurkan isinya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Tao dan Baekhyun segera menutup hidung mereka saat cairan kental berwarna pekat itu meleleh ketubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun begitu. Ia ingin muntah saat mencium aroma yang menyengat ini. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati Tao dan Baekhyun yang tertawa senang melihatnya seperti tak mempunyai harga diri.

"Kau itu sangat pantas menerima ini, cacat! Bagaimana bisa makluk cacat sepertimu bersekolah di sekolah kelas atas seperti ini, eoh?" ucapan Baekhyun begitu pedas. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam dengan posisi yang masih bersimpuh.

"Apa mungkin orang tuamu juga sama dungunya sepertimu? Hah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Eomma mu merawat anak cacat yang memalukan sepertimu?!"

Deg

Bagaikan dihantam sebuah benda berat, jantung Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Mereka boleh menghinanya, tapi Ia tak terima jika mereka membahas Eomma-nya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang masih berseringai sambil menatapnya. Kyungsoo mulai bangkit, berdiri didepan Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Woaw, kau terlihat sangat menarik dikamera. Ini akan sangat bagus jika kau menunjukannya pada Eomma-mu. Hahahaha" Baekhyun dan Tao kembali tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu. Mereka tak sadar jika Kyungsoo tengah menampakkan kemarahannya.

Dengan sangat cepat Kyungsoo meraih kerah kemeja Baekhyun dan mencekiknya, membuat kamera yang tengah Ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Kyungsoo memandang tajam mata Baekhyun.

"Ap-apa yang yau lakukan, dasar cacat!" Baekhyun mencicit disela helaan napasnya yang menciut. Kyungsoo masih tetap mencekiknya, tak mempedulikan cicitan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu benci pada namja yang sama mungil dengannya ini. Ia tak terima jika mulut Baekhyun menyebut nama Eomma-nya.

Tao yang melihat aksi nekat Kyungsoo segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Baekhyun. Namun sia-sia, cengkeraman itu sangat kutat. Tao mulai panik saat melihat Baekhyun mulai tak bisa bernapas. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia menendang tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tersungkur. Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa kali setelah tangan Kyungsoo terlepas dari lehernya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo dengan sangat tajam.

Kyungsoo meringis merasakan tendangan Tao yang sangat brutal. Tapi rasa bencinya sangat besar, hingga Ia bisa bangkit lagi dan berjalan menuju Tao. Sedangkan Tao bersiap akan menendangnya kembali. Kyungsoo berhasil menghindar, dan membuat Tao melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo yang lemah ini bisa menghindari tendangannya.

Kyungsoo masih berjalan kearah Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan antara benci dan dendam yang mendalam. Kyungsoo bergerak mengangkat tangannya untuk menyerang Tao, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memukulkan benda keras pada punggungnya.

BUGH!

Kyungsoo kembali tersungkur. Kepalanya terbentur lantai hingga darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Baekhyun bersiap untuk melayangkan benda itu kembali pada Kyungsoo namun terhenti karena suara seseorang menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Apayang kalian lakukan!"

Deg,

Kyungsoo mengenal suara ini.

Baekhyun dan Tao gelagapan dibuatnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika namja berkulit tan ini kembali memergoki mereka sedang membully Kyungsoo.

"Pergi dari sini atau kuhajar habis kalian" datar namun penuh ancaman.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun dan Tao segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tersungkur dilantai tanpa pergerakan.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, membantunya berdiri dari posisinya. Mata tajamnya memandang wajah dan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat berantakan. Seragam sekolah yang baru Ia belikan sangat kotor dan bau. Hidung mungil Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak.

"Kau sangat bodoh!" Jongin menjitak kecil kepala Kyungsoo, membuat mata bulatnya memandang Jongin bingung.

"Kau seharusnya lari, bukannya berdiam diri seperti itu"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo seperti ingin melompat dari sarangnya. Apa Jongin sedang menghawatirkannya sekarang?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau harus segera mengganti seragammu" Jongin menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo agar berjalan mengikutinya. Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Sifatnya yang dingin saat dirumah sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang sedang berdua dengannya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat genggaman Jongin terlepas. Namja tampan dengan kulit tan itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Gomawo" bibir hatinya bergerak untuk mengucapkan satu kata tanpa suara. Jongin membalas senyum itu. Sangat tipis senyum yang terukir dibibir seksinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin telah membalas senyumnya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi kini Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati Jongin dan memegang tangan kokohnya. Membawanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sedangkan namja yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pintu gedung itu tengah melongo. Matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya. Mulutnya mengaga lebar menyaksikan kejadian yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya. Sedetik kemudian, Ia melengkungkan bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ternyata dongsaeng-ku sudah besar"

.

.

.

"Yeoll, kau sudah menghubungi Jongdae dan Jongin?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi dengan surai pirang. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa empuk diruangan yang bernuansa putih itu.

"Umh. Mungkin setelah mereka pulang sekolah akan segera menuju kesini" jawab namja yang tak kalah tingginya itu dengan santai. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris-namja bersurai pirang dengan setoples popcorn ditangannya.

"Kasus kali ini sedikit rumit. Aku khawatir pada Jongin" Xiumin menyahut dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa yang kau khawatirkan malah Jongin, hyung?" Chanyeol mengucapkan dengan mulut penuh popcorn. Keningnya berkerut. Tentu saja, bukankah selama ini Profesor berpipi chubby ini dekat dengan Jongdae?

"Karena tembakan itu. Aku sangat hafal dengan bocah itu. Dia memang sangat ahli dengan urusan seperti ini, hanya saja dia sedikit ceroboh" Xiumin mengucapkannya tanpa menoleh kepada dua namja yang tengah duduk disofa ruang kerjanya. Terlihat tangannya tengah menuangkan cairan bening dari botol ke tabung kaca.

"Bukankah justru itu daya tariknya?" Kris menahan tawa saat mengucapkannya.

"Hahaha...kau benar, hyung" kini Chanyeol yang tertawa lebar, membuat Xiumin menatapnya malas.

"Yak! Bagaimanapun juga dia rekanmu, bodoh! Kalian harus saling melindungi" Xiumin kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tau. Kami bersama sudah hampir dua tahun. Dan selama ini kami saling menjaga" belanya

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk dengan misi kalian kali ini" Xiumin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berjalan mendekati dua namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Maksudmu, hyung?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku dengar dari Tuan Wu, yang kalian hadapi nanti adalah seorang Pebisnis besar dari Perusahaan Kim Corp, dan yang menyuruhnya adalah relasi mereka sendiri" Xiumin berkata serius.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa, hyung. Kita sering menangani kasus seperti ini bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Xiumin bingung.

"Ya, kalian memang telah sering menghadapi yang seperti ini. Aku mengakui jika kemampuan kalian sangat bagus. Hanya saja, Direktur Kim Corp itu juga tak kalah liciknya dengan kita. Aku dengar mereka memiliki pasukan khusus semacam SWAT untuk melindungi mereka" Xiumin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Wah, mereka sangat kaya" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menginterupsi percakapan ketiga namja itu. Jongin-namja itu berjalan untuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping Xiumin, sedangkan Jongdae duduk di kursi lain.

"Mereka memang sangat kaya, oleh karena itu banyak yang mengincar untuk menghabisinya. Aku dengar Direktur perusahaan itu juga sangat licik" Xiumin menerangkan kembali.

"Sudahlah. Kita hanya melaksanakan tugas dan menerima uang. Masalah siapa mereka dan seberapa kayanya mereka bukan urusan kita" Jongdae melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Setuju" Kris menjetikkan jarinya menanggapi ucapan Jongdae.

Pip pip pip

Tablet milik Chanyeol berbunyi, menampakkan sebuah pesan rahasia dari dalamnya. Chanyeol segera meraih tablet yang terletak dimeja dan menekan beberapa tombol kode. Memeriksa pesannya dan kemudian menatap ketiga temannya.

"Kalian bersiaplah, kita akan melaksanakan misi sebentar lagi" Chanyeol mengatakan dengan nada serius, Kris, Jongin, dan Jongdae mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Malam telah menapaki bumi. Memberikan suasana dingin dengan hembusan angin yang seolah menembus tulang. Keempat namja tampan tengah bersiap dengan perlengkapan tempur mereka masing-masing. Mengecek ulang apa-apa saja yang mungkin perlu mereka siapkan untuk menjalankan tugas.

Pakaian serba hitam dengan berbagai macam penyamaran untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Beberapa handgun dengan laras pendek dan amunisi telah tersemat rapi dikantong jaket mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa pil yang telah diberikan oleh Xiumin untuk mengamankan identitas mereka.

"Kali ini disebuah gedung tua dipinggir kota. Mereka berencana menjual belikan sebuah berkas yang menjadi incaran kita" Chanyeol memberikan informasi pada ketiga teman lainnya.

"Jadi kita akan menyerang mereka disana?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar

"Ya. Kemungkinan besar mereka membawa anak buah yang tidak sedikit. Aku harap kalian berhati-hati" Chanyeol mengatakan dengan kilatan serius

"Kalian tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan bukan?" tanya Kris, memandang ketiga temannya bergantian.

"Menggunakan rencana B?" Jongdae menjawab

"Tepat. Karena jumlah mereka yang banyak dan juga mereka memiliki anggota SWAT. Kita harus fokus" Kris mengucapkan dengan tegas.

"Jongin, kau bisa melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada namja yang paling muda diantara mereka.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membereskan mereka dengan benar kali ini" Jongin menjawab dengan santai.

"Bagus. Sekarang pasang clip ini. Ini akan membantu kita untuk berkomunikasi disana" Chanyeol memberikan alat seperti headset pada ketiga temannya.

"Oke,kita berngkat" Kris memberi aba-aba.

Dengan segera mereka menuju parkiran markas untuk mengambil mobil dan meninggalkan lokasi itu.

.

.

.

Namja manis bermata bulat tengah duduk deteras rumah. Memainkan kaki pendeknya yang menggantung. Bibirnya mengerucut, matanya tak lepas dari pintu pagar rumah. Ia sedang menunggu saudara tirinya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Ia sedang menunggu Jongin. sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi Ia tak melihat Jongin maupun Jongdae. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam.

" _ **Kemana mereka?"**_ batinnya terus bertanya.

"Tuan Muda?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya. Ia hafal dengan suara ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sesosok yang selama ini menjaganya dan Sehun dengan baik. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tuan Muda belum tidur?" tanya sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Paman Oh, Appa Sehun sekaligus orang kepercayaan Appa-nya.

" _ **Belum, Paman"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Paman Oh.

"Tuan Muda sedang apa disini?" Paman Oh mendekati Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan diri disebelahnya.

" _ **Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Paman. Jangan memanggilku Tuan Muda, panggil aku Kyungie. Aku lebih suka panggilan itu"**_ Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar setelah mengeja kalimatnya.

"Hahaha...baiklah, Kyungie" Paman Oh mengelus pelan surai kecokelatan milik Kyungsoo.

" _ **Sehun sudah tidur?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo basa-basi.

"Anak itu tidak betah jika sudah bertemu bantal. Sehun sudah tidur setelah makan malam tadi" Paman Oh mengembangkan senyumnya mengingat kelakuan Putra satu-satunya itu.

" _ **Bocah itu sama sekali tidak berubah"**_ Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyungie sedang menunggu Tuan Junmyeon?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Mana mungkin Ia mengatakan jika Ia sedang menunggu Jongin. Bisa-bisa Ia digoda habis-habisan oleh Paman yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai Appa keduanya ini.

" _ **Nde"**_ Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Sedangkan Paman Oh tersenyum. Sosok berwibawa itu memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama, melihat ada yang berbeda dengan wajah Tuan Muda mungilnya ini.

"Kyungie, apa kau baru terjatuh?" Paman Oh bertanya dengan tatapan lurus kearah hidungnya yang membiru.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui bahwa Paman Oh sedang menatap hidungnya pun segera menutupinya dengan tangan mungilnya.

" _ **Ah tidak Paman. Aku hanya sedang kedinginan. Hidungku merah ya?"**_ Kyungsoo mengeja kalimatnya dengan sedikit kesulitan mengingat sebelah tangannya berada didepan hidungnya.

"Jangan berbohong, Kyungie. Kau bisa menceritakan pada Paman. Apakah Sehun tidak menjaga Kyungie dengan baik disekolah?" Paman Oh menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

" _ **Sehun menjagaku dengan baik Paman. Kau tidak usah khawatir"**_ Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu seperti memojokkan bagi Kyungsoo, oleh karena itu Ia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

" _ **Paman, sepertinya aku harus masuk. Mungkin Appa pulang malam lagi hari ini"**_ Kyungsoo mengeja kalimatnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Memandang Paman Oh sebentar kemudian berpamitan.

" _ **Selamat tidur Paman"**_ Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan Paman Oh dengan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanaya. Tuan Mudanya yang satu ini memang sedikit unik pikirnya.

.

.

.

Empat namja itu tengah berada disebuah gedung kosong, tempat dimana target mereka akan melakukan transaksi berkas yang menjadi incaran mereka. Mereka telah berada di empat titik yang berbeda. Berpencar untuk mengamankan diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka memang sengaja datang lebih awal untuk memilih spot yang nyaman untuk melakukan pengintaian sebelum mereka menyerang.

"Check" Chanyeol membunyikan clip yang terpasang ditelinganya untuk menghubungkan pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Check on" Jongin membalas kode dari Chanyeol.

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol memanggil nama Jongdae

"Check on" Jongdae menjawab

"Kris" Chanyeol kembali memanggil

"Check on" Kris membalas

"Semua sudah tersambung. Kita hanya perlu menunggu rombongan mereka datang. Jangan melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan diri kalian sendiri dan cepat minum pil kalian" Chanyeol kembali bersuara dari seberang clip.

"Kau berada dimana? Jangan menyembunyikan tubuhmu terlalu jauh, bodoh! Suaramu tidak jelas" Jongin mendengus sebal karena mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terputus-putus.

"Aish,bocah ini selalu saja. Kau yang bodoh, jangat memanjat disana. Itu berbahaya!" Chanyeol menggerutu mendapati sosok Jongin yang tengah berada diatap gedung. Posisinya memang aman jika untuk melakukan pengintaian,tapi terlalu berbahaya untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

"Disini aman. Aku bisa menghancurkan tubuh mereka semua dengan granat yang aku bawa jika aku menyerang dari sisni" Jongin menjawab enteng.

"Yak! Kalau kau jatuh, kau akan lebih dulu mati sebelum berhasil melempar garanat itu" Kini Jongdae yang bersungut-sungut mendengar ucapan adiknya yang sangat aneh ini.

"Diamlah, hyung. Lebih baik kau mengurus dirimu. Pantatmu akan terkena tembakan musuh jika kau menungging seperti itu" Jongin berucap datar. Dan Jongdae buru-buru merubah posisinya saat menyadari pantatnya yang belum tersembunyi dibalik tumpukan barang bekas itu.

"Kalian ini, berhenti membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna" kini Kris yang bersuara dari seberang clipnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak punya tempat persembunyian lain? Tubuhmu seperti jerapah, kepalamu menyembul dari sana!" Jongin menahan tawanya saat melihat kepala Kris yang bergerak-gerak dari balik persembunyiannya.

"Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu ketiga namja itu berbarengan.

"Diam, mereka datang!" Jongin menginterupsi pendengaran mereka. Membuat ketiga temannya yang lain bersiap dengan handgun ditangan mereka masing-masing. Menajamkan mata dan pendengaran saat rombongan itu mulai memasuki gedung.

Jongin bisa melihat ada dua rombongan yang berbeda. Rombongan pertama dipimpin seorang namja Tua dengan setelan jas lengkap. Rambutnya sudah mulai memutih. Dibelakangnya ada sekitar 4 bodyguard yang mengiringinya. Salah satu bodyguard itu memegang sebuah tas yang Jongin yakini adalah berkas yang menjadi incarannya.

Rombongan kedua dipimpin seorang namja yang sedikit lebih muda dengan seorang wanita cantik berjalan mendampinginya. Dikawal sekitar 6 orang bodyguard yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba mata Jongin memicing melihat objek yang sangat dikenalinya.

Ia menajamkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Penerangan gedung yang minim memang menghambat penglihatannya. Tapi matanya tidak mungkin salah. Jongin tersentak saat meyakini bahwa yang dilihatnya memang benar-benar orang yang dikenalinya. Untuk beberapa saat Ia tertegun.

Jongdae yang melihat gelagat aneh Jongin diatas sana mulai merasa khawatir.

"Jongin" Jongdae memanggil Jongin dari seberang clip. Jongin masih tak bergeming. Matanya menatap kosong ke objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jongin fokuslah" Jongdae mengulangi kalimatnya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jongdae... Eomma"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang merindukan Unperfect Kyungsoo? hayoh angkat tangan! *PLAK

Ini udah panjang pan yak? Jongsoo nulisnya sehari semalem loh, ngebut banget. Jadi mian kalo radak berantakan. Habisnya mumpung ada ide jadi dikebut sebelum idenya ilang :D

JongSoo seneng dah baca ripiuw dari kalian dichap kemaren, ternyata sambutannya sangat bagus. Semoga chap ini kalian juga suka,ne?

Jangan lupa ripiuw lagi, biar JongSoo semangat terus buat nulis. Khekhekhe

Oke dah, cukup sekian. Happy Reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua,dan SM Ent. Saya hanya minjem nama doang untuk mendukung cerita saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), gaje, abal, Don't Like Don't Read, No Plagiat, Real dari pemikiran Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kalimat dengan cetakan miring berarti bahasa isyarat dari Kyungsoo atau tulisan pada buku nya.**

 _ **.**_

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jongin bisa melihat ada dua rombongan yang berbeda. Rombongan pertama dipimpin seorang namja Tua dengan setelan jas lengkap. Rambutnya sudah mulai memutih. Dibelakangnya ada sekitar 4 bodyguard yang mengiringinya. Salah satu bodyguard itu memegang sebuah tas yang Jongin yakini adalah berkas yang menjadi incarannya._

 _Rombongan kedua dipimpin seorang namja yang sedikit lebih muda dengan seorang wanita cantik berjalan mendampinginya. Dikawal sekitar 6 orang bodyguard yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba mata Jongin memicing melihat objek yang sangat dikenalinya._

 _Ia menajamkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Penerangan gedung yang minim memang menghambat penglihatannya. Tapi matanya tidak mungkin salah. Jongin tersentak saat meyakini bahwa yang dilihatnya memang benar-benar orang yang dikenalinya. Untuk beberapa saat Ia tertegun._

 _Jongdae yang melihat gelagat aneh Jongin diatas sana mulai merasa khawatir._

" _Jongin" Jongdae memanggil Jongin dari seberang clip. Jongin masih tak bergeming. Matanya menatap kosong ke objek yang menarik perhatiannya._

" _Jongin fokuslah" Jongdae mengulangi kalimatnya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya._

" _Jongdae... Eomma"_

.

.

.

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan adiknya itu dari seberang clip.

"Yak! Kim Jongin. Ini bukan saatnya kau merengek minta bertemu Eomma" Jongdae sedikit berbisik pada clip nya membuat Chanyeol dan Kris menahan tawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak sedang merengek, hyung. Eomma ada disini. Bersama mereka"

Deg

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada rombongan itu. Sedikit mengerutkan kening karena tidak begitu jelas melihat sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri disamping Direktur Kim Corp. Dan matanya terbelalak saat Ia menyadari wanita cantik itu adalah benar-benar Eomma-nya.

"Eomma" Jongdae berucap lirih

"Jongin, Jongdae fokuskan konsentrasi kalian!" Kris berdesis dari seberang clip. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sedang melaksanakan tugas bahaya, jika konsentrasi mereka terpecah maka nyawa yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Apa yang Eomma kalian lakukan disana?" Chanyeol ikut berdesis diantara tatapannya yang masih terarah pada kedua rombongan yang tengah bernegosiasi itu.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jongdae sedikit melirik pada Jongin yang masih terdiam diatas sana.

Rupanya Jongin tengah menangkap gelagat tak beres dari mereka. Ia melihat jika wajah cantik Yixing tengah menegang. Dan itu membuat Jongin merasa jika Eomma-nya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tanpa ada perintah Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bersiap turun. Melompat diatas tumpukan petikemas tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia berjalan mengendap untuk mencari jalan turun agar lebih mudah menyerang. Melihat Jongin yang sudah bergerak tanpa diperintah membuat Jongdae mendelik tak percaya. Adiknya itu memang tipe bocah ceroboh. Tidak pernah mau menjalankan perintah dengan benar dan memilih melakukan pekerjaan menurut kebodohannya sendiri.

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan!" Kris mendesis saat melihat tubuh Jongin berada diantara tumpukan drum bekas yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari 3 meter dari rombongan itu.

Gludug!

Semua mata terarah pada tempat persembunyian Chanyeol, tak terkecuali Kris, Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol mendesis saat tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol kotak kayu dibelakangnya. Ia tidak konsentrasi karena melihat Jongin yang bergerak tanpa aba-abanya.

Mendengar ada suara benda jatuh membuat kedua rombongan itu menegang ditempat. Para bodyguard telah bersiap dengan handgun ditangan mereka masing-masing. Mengarahkan handgun pada tempat persembunyian Chanyeol dengan tatapan was-was.

"Siapa disana!?" samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara berat. Ia menyadari jika semua mata tengah memandang ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam tak bergerak. Bukannya Ia takut, hanya saja ini tidak seperti rencana awalnya. Jika mereka bertindak tanpa berpikir maka habislah mereka.

Ia mendengar samar langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya mulai menegang ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi dari seberang clip.

"Chanyeol, ada yang mendekatimu! Kita harus bergerak cepat. Kris, kau mengambil berkasnya. Dan kau hyung, kau membantuku menyerang mereka!"

Terdengar kurang ajar memang, Jongin dengan seenak jidatnya memerintah ketiga rekannya yang sebenarnya memeliki kuasa lebih dari pada dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga rekannya, Jongin segera memakan pil bening yang sudah diberikan Xiumin dan memasang maskernya. Mengarahkan handgunnya keatas dan...

DOOR!

Jongin melepaskan tembakan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari tempat persembunyian Chanyeol.

Setelah tembakannya melesat, Ia mendengar suara berisik dan panik dari mereka. Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Ia melihat jika para bodyguard membentuk lingkaran untuk melindungi tubuh Tuannya. Sedangkan bodyguard yang lain berlari kearahnya dengan handgun dan bersiap menyerang.

"Aishhh,bocah itu!" Kris mendesis kesal. Ia sudah memprediksi jika pengintaiannya kali ini akan sama seperti pengintaian yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Selalu berjalan diluar rencana. Untuk apa mereka menyusun rencana dengan rapi dan matang jika pada akhirnya Jongin si bocah bodoh itu selalu menggagalkannya?

DOR! DOOR!

Beberapa tembakan mengarah pada tempat persembunyian Jongin ketika para bodyguard itu melihatnya dari balik petikemas.

DOOR!

Jongin membalas menembak. Ia bersembunyi dan sedikit menunduk dibalik petikemas yang betumpuk-tumpuk. Mulai berpindah keseberang petikemas lainnya saat Ia melihat sesosok bertubuh besar mencoba mendekatinya dengan mengendap.

DOR!

Satu tembakan dari Jongdae. Ternyata Ia menyadari jika Jongin telah berpindah posisi dan mereka mulai menyerang Jongin. Ia juga mulai menunduk dan mengendap untuk menghindari berondongan tembakan yang mengarah padanya.

Kris keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan sambil membungkukkan badannya dari balik tumpukan kardus untuk mendekat kearah para Direktur itu. Mata tajamnya melihat jika mereka masih melakukan transaksi berkas dengan raut gugup dan khawatir.

DOOR!

Sret!

Satu tembakan hampir mengenai lengannya jika saja Ia tak menghindar. Bodyguard itu telah mengetahui posisinya. Kris gelagapan. Pasalnya Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Direktur muda itu. Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan kardus. Menghela napasnya dalam sebelum memulai aksinya kembali.

"Kris hati-hati!" Chanyeol menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian bodyguard itu, kau ambil berkasnya!" Chanyeol mengucapkan dengan tegas, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kris.

Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, mendekati kedua manusia yang menyebut diri mereka Direktur. Ia tahu jika mereka telah selesai bernogosiasi. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kris segera mengendap dibalik tumpukan kardus bekas agar pergerakannya tidak diketahui para bodyguard yang tengah mengincarnya.

DOR!

Satu tembakan lagi mengenai kardus didepannya. Kris mendelik karena keberadaannya kembali diketahui oleh mereka. Tembakan beruntun diarahkan pada tubuhnya. Kris menunduk dalam untuk menghindari tembakan itu.

Melihat Kris yang sepertinya kesulitan mendekati Direktur Kim Corp dan Yixing, membuat Jongin mau tak mau membantunya. Ia melepaskan tembakan pada sesosok bertubuh besar dan tepat mengenai perutnya. Seringaian muncul dari bibirnya yang tertutup masker hitam.

Ia berlari untuk mendekat kearah Kris sebelum sebuah tendangan mengarah padanya.

Dugh!

Jongin sedikit terseok. Tendangan yang lumayan kencang mengenai punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati dua orang tengah mengarahkan handgunnya pada Jongin.

"Kurang ajar!" Jongdae berdesis saat melihat Jongin yang tengah dikepung

Dor! Dor!

Jongdae melepaskan tembakan dan tepat mengenai dua orang itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Jongin melirik singkat kearah Jongdae dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya, membuat Jongdae mendelik tak percaya. Yang benar saja, bahkan Jongin hampir saja tertembak jika Ia tak menyelamatkannya. Dan sekarang, bocah ingusan itu malah berpose seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Direktur Kim, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Yixing mencicit dengan raut takut diwajahnya. Mendengar interupsi dari Yixing, membuat Direktur Kim itu tersadar dari rasa cemasnya. Segera Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari gedung diikuti Yixing.

"Sial!" Kris mengeram kesal.

"Kris kau bantu Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Aku yang akan mengejar mereka!" Jongin memerintah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris, tiba-tiba saja Ia berlari mengejar Direktur Kim Corp dan Yixing yang sudah akan memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Jongdae diluar sana? Kenapa mereka belum pulang?"_ namja mungil dengan mata bulat terlihat mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Entahlah, ada perasaan khawatir saat kedua saudara tirinya itu belum pulang hingga sekarang. Apalagi saat Ia mengingat Jongin pulang dengan luka ditubuhnya.

" _Apa mungkin mereka melakukan pekerjaan buruk?"_ batinnya menebak-nebak

" _Ah, tapi mana mungkin"_ Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menepis pikiran buruk dikepalanya.

Langkah mondar-mandirnya terhenti. Tiba-tiba bibir mungil itu melengkung keatas. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian disekolah. Jongin dengan wajah datar dan angkuh itu mau menolongnya. Ia juga mengingat kejadian saat Ia dikamar mandi. Jongin sampai mau repot-repot membelikannya seragam baru (lagi) untuknya. Membantunya membersihkan diri dan mengantarnya pulang.

Pipi gembilnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Bahkan tangan hangat Jongin masih terasa dipipinya. Ahh...rasanya dada Kyungsoo menghangat.

Tunggu! Ini tidak boleh! Jongin adalah saudaranya meskipun bukan saudara kandung. Perasaan ini tidak boleh ada dihatinya!

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?" Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mata bulatnya menemukan Sehun yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

" _ **Sehun-ah! Bukankah kau sudah tidur? Bagaimana bisa kau berdiri disana?"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengeja kalimat. Sedikit kaget karena suara parau Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyapa telinganya.

"Tadi aku berniat mengambil minum tapi aku melihat pintu kamarmu masih terbuka. Aku pikir kau lupa mematikan lampu lagi saat kau tidur. Untuk itu aku kesini memeriksanya" Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun lagi saat ucapannya tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu menggeleng ragu.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, hyung. Tidurlah" Sehun menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo mendekati ranjangnya. Sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil itu agar terduduk disana.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan kening Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

" _ **Aku sedang tidak demam, Sehun-ah"**_ Kyungsoo menepis tangan Sehun.

"Kau aneh,hyung. Biasanya kalau kau sulit tidur berarti kau sedang demam" Sehun ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

" _ **Sehun-ah, aku ingin bertanya padamu"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya

"Kau jadi sering bertanya akhir-akhir ini, hyung" Sehun menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

" _ **Aku serius, Sehun-ah"**_ Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu membuat Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terbawa pikiran kotornya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" Sehun mencoba bersikap biasa. Mata Kyungsoo berkilat serius.

" _ **Tentang Jongin dan Jongdae"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya dengan ragu

"Mereka lagi? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, sudah beberapa hari Tuan Mudanya ini selalu saja menanyakan tentang saudara tirinya itu. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Sehun merasa aneh saja. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang mudah bersosialisasi. Dan lagi, saat pertama kali Jongin dan Jongdae dibawa Nyonya Yixing kerumah ini, bukankah Kyungsoo sangat takut pada mereka. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo malah sering menanyakan mereka?

" _ **Sehun!"**_ Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Sehun hingga Ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya? Kau ingin tanya apa tentang mereka? Jangan bilang kau melihat mereka memegang handgun lagi!" Sehun menebak walau tebakannya salah.

" _ **Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran saja pada mereka"**_ Kyungsoo mulai menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau menghawatirkan mereka?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Menelisik raut muka yang memang terlihat khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" _ **Aku merasa jika mereka memiliki pekerjaan lain diluar rumah, Sehun-ah. Bahkan aku pernah melihat Jongin berdarah saat pulang"**_ Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan maksud pertanyaanya.

"MWO!?"

Plak!

"Aww..Appo~" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berkedut karena pukulan dari Kyungsoo.

" _ **Jangan berteriak,bodoh! Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang!"**_ Kyungsoo melotot pada Sehun dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari namja tinggi itu.

"Kau, kapan melihatnya berdarah?" Sehun mencoba mengembalikan pada topik pembicaraan.

" _ **Umh, kemarin. Dia punya luka dilengannya. Dan lukanya membentuk lubang"**_ Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar Sehun tidak memekik seperti tadi.

Mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Tunggu, luka seperti lubang? Ia jadi ingat jika Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan bahwa Jongin dan Jongdae memegang sebuah handgun. Dan jika lengan Jongin terluka dan membentuk sebuah lubang, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika yang mengenainya adalah sebuah...martial?

Sehun menggeleng pelan dengan analisisnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin. Mana bisa seorang pelajar memiliki handgun? Apalagi mereka berstatus anak dari Pengusaha dari Do Corp dan Nyonya Yixing yang telah memiliki usaha besar dan sukses. Jika mereka melakukan hal aneh dan berbahaya, bukankah mereka akan menerima resiko yang sangat besar?

" _ **Sehun-ah, kenapa malah melamun?"**_ Kyungsoo kembali mengguncang lengan Sehun hingga lagi-lagi lamunannya buyar.

"Ak-aku tidak melamun" sanggahnya

" _ **Lalu, apa kau memiliki kesimpulan yang sama denganku?"**_ Kyungsoo menampakkan kilatan serius dari mata bulatnya. Ia memandang lekat wajah Sehun hingga membuat namja tinggi itu berdebar hebat.

"Ke-kesimpulan apa?" bodoh! Sehun selalu bersikap bodoh jika sedang ditatap Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia tahu maksud Kyungsoo, hanya saja lidahnya selalu berkata lain dengan otaknya.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya keras. Ia tidak tahu jika si cerdas Sehun bisa begitu bodoh disaat seperti ini.

" _ **Ah, sudahlah. Kau membuatku sebal!"**_ Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia beringsut memposisikan tubuh mungilnya berbaring diatas ranjang. Sehun menatapnya dalam diam. Sebenarnya Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi jawabannya, tapi melihat Kyungsoo ngambek Ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun pelan. Ada perasaan bersalah dihatinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata bulatnya, tapi Ia tahu jika namja mungil itu masih belum tidur.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku" tidak mau mengganggu acara tidur Tuan mudanya ini, Sehun berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar sebelum tangan mungil Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Sehun menoleh, Ia mendapati Kyungsoo telah membuka matanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _ **Sehun-ah~ temani aku"**_ Kyungsoo merengek dari pergerakan tangannya. Sehun terkekeh melihat bagaimana mata bulat itu memandangnya penuh harap. Kyungsoo memang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dengan namja lain. Moodnya mudah berubah. Seperti gadis saja.

"Kau tidak marah?" Sehun bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

" _ **Bagaimana bisa aku marah padamu"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lainnya masih memegang tangan Sehun.

"Benarkah?" nada Sehun seperti menggoda. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

" _ **Cepatlah! Aku rindu pelukanmu"**_ Kyungsoo kembali merengek dari ejaan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun segera memposisikan dirinya berbaring disamping Kyungsoo. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada punggung Kyungsoo agar segera tertidur. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil. Sehun akan selalu memeluk dan memberikan kenyamanan pada Kyungsoo jika namja mungil ini sulit tidur.

" _ **Aku tetap sebal padamu, Sehun-ah. Jaljayo"**_ kalimat terakhir dari ejaan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum namja mungil itu benar-benar terlelap.

Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya dalam diam. Ia suka melihat Kyungsoo yang manja kepadanya. Entahlah, ini sudah berlangsung sejak mereka kecil. Kebiasaan mereka yang selalu bersama, membuat hati seorang Oh Sehun bergetar tiap kali bersama Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan nyaman dan hangat.

"Jaljayo, Kyungie" Sehun mengecup singkat dahi Kyungsoo sebelum Ia ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

Bremmm!

Terdengar suara mobil yang melaju meninggalkan lokasi gedung tua itu. Jongin menghela napasnya frustasi.

"SIAL!" Ia mengeram.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin berlari menuju mobil sport milik Jongdae dan mulai melajukannya. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara tembakan yang saling bersahutan didalam gedung. Ia mempercayakan pada ketiga rekannya untuk menghentikan para bodyguard dan anggota SWAT terselubung itu agar tidak mengikutinya. Tapi sepertinya harapannya sia-sia. Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang tengah berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang.

Beruntung kawasan ini sepi penghuni, jadi kalaupun Ia melepaskan tembakan tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

DOR!

Satu tembakan mengarah pada mobilnya. Jongin sedikit menunduk saat kaca belakang mobilnya tertembus martial panas. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Targetnya sekarang adalah berkas itu, dan keselamatan Eomma-nya. Masalah mobil dibelakang yang tengah mengikuti dan menyerangnya ini bisa Ia urus dengan gampang.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya sedikit cepat, agar Ia dapat mensejajarkan mobil sportnya dengan mobil mewah didepannya. Setelah berhasil mensejajarkan dengan mobil itu, Jongin mulai melepaskan tembakan yang Ia arahkan pada si supir.

Sret!

Dor!

Gagal

Ternyata dia bukan supir biasa. Sepertinya supir ini memiliki senjata dan kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Buktinya saja tembakan Jongin yang selalu tepat sasaran berhasil dihindarinya.

DOR! DOR! DOOR!

Berondongan martial panas menuju kearah mobilnya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari tembakan itu, membuat mobilnya sedikit terseok.

Jongin mulai geram dengan aksi brutal para anggota SWAT gadungan yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menyunggingkan seringaian saat mengingat sesuatu yang Ia bawa pada saku jaketnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kendali stang mobil, dan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan handgun keluaran terbaru dengan kemampuan tembak mencapai 5 meter dalam satu detik. Martial berbentuk runcing seperti mata panah pasti bisa menembus tubuh mereka dalam sekali kedip.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan permainan ini"

DOR!

Ia menarik pematik dan mengenai kaca depan mobil hitam dibelakangnya hingga menembus satu anggota SWAT yang berada disamping kemudi. Jongin berseringai. Mata elangnya kembali menangkap pergerakan dari mobil dibelakangnya itu dari kaca spion.

"Ruapanya kalian menikmati permainanku" Jongin kembali berseringai dari balik maskernya. Lagi, Ia mengarahkan handgunnya kebelakang sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang kendali stang mobil agar tidak oleng.

DOR! DOR! DOOR!

BRAKH!

BLAMM!

Mobil itu terbakar setelah tembakan dari Jongin mengenai tangki dan ban mobil. Mengakibatkan mobil itu oleng dan tak terkendali. Sedikit terguling sebelum akhirnya meledak dengan sangat keras. Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya. Ia sangat puas mengetahui jika kemampuan membidiknya tidak berbeda jauh dari Jongdae.

Mata elangnya menatap kedepan. Sekarang fokusnya adalah mobil hitam yang mengangkut Direktur Kim Corp dan Eomma-nya. Ia harus memutar otak agar serangan yang Ia daratkan pada mobil itu tidak melukai Eomma-nya.

Ia berseringai ketika sebuah ide gila menghampirinya. Ia tidak akan menggunakan handgunnya lagi. Ia akan melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Yah, itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Eomma-nya tidak terluka.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Jongin memacu mobilnya agar dapat menyusul mobil didepannya. Ia melewati mobil itu. Setelah mobilnya berada beberapa meter didepan mobil hitam itu, Ia meliukkan mobilnya, memposisikan mobil sportnya untuk menghadang mobil Direktur Kim Corp.

Sret!

Ckiiitttt!

BRAAKK!

Suara memekakkan antara aspal dan ban mobil yang bergesekkan menjadi satu-satunya saksi dimana mobil hitam itu menerobos mobil sport milik Jongin. Sedikit kaget memang karena sopir Kim Corp itu terlambat mengerem dan menghasilkan tubrukan antara mobilnya dan mobil hitam itu.

Beberapa saat setelah mobil sport mewahnya sedikit terseret akibat dorongan itu, Jongin keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Masih dengan pakaian yang serba hitam dan masker yang menutupi mulutnya, membuat penyamarannya sempurnya. Hanya saja Ia keluar tanpa handgun ditangannya. Ia berjalan mantab mendekati mobil itu.

Tangan kokoh Jongin membuka pintu mobil bagian depan dan menemukan sopir Kim Corp yang tengah menatapnya nyalang. Ia menarik keluar sopir kurang ajar itu. Mata tajam Jongin sempat melirik sekilas dikursi belakang mobil dan menemukan Eomma-nya tengah bergetar dan berkeringat dingin dipelukan Direktur Kim Corp itu.

"Cih" Jongin berdecih pelan melihat pemandangan ini. Ia baru tahu jika Eomma-nya adalah seorang wanita murahan. Menikahi Junmyeon-Appa Kyungsoo tapi berselingkuh dengan rival bisnisnya.

Lamunan Jongin buyar saat tiba-tiba sebuah handgun mendarat dipelipis kirinya. Astaga, dia lupa jika sopir brengsek ini memiliki handgun. Ia melihat si sopir tersenyum meremehkan.

Jongin memutar otak, tidak mungkin dia menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja pada sopir brengsek ini.

Dengan cekatan Jongin menampik tangan si sopir dengan keras hingga handgun yang Ia bawa terjatuh. Sopir itu terbelalak kaget saat menerima serangan tak terduga dari Jongin.

Sopir itu hendak mengambil kembali handgun yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya, tapi Jongin telah lebih dulu memukul perutnya.

Bugh! Bugh!

Tidak hanya perut, bahkan wajah si sopir tidak luput dari amukannya. Jongin berseringai saat melihat sopir brengsek itu tersungkur ketanah.

Belum sempat Jongin melangkah, si sopir telah bangkit dan menyerangnya dari belakang. Sopir itu membalas memukul Jongin dibagian wajah dan dadanya. Jongin meringis merasakan dadanya yang sesak dan perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"SIAL!" Jongin mengeram saat sopir itu kembali memegang handgunnya.

DOOR!

Satu tembakan melesat. Beruntung Jongin sempat melompat ke bagian atas mobil, hingga peluru itu tak mengenainya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tembakan beruntun diarahkan padanya. Tidak kurang akal, Jongin melompat turun dan bersembunyi dibawah kolong mobil.

Klek klek!

Sopir itu kehabisan isi pelurunya. Jongin berseringai lebar. Bagus, ini adalah kesempatannya menghabisi sopir sialan ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin segera keluar dari bawah kolong mobil dan menyerang sopir itu. Memukulnya dibagian dada, perut, wajah, dan pelipisnya tanpa perlawanan. Sangat mudah bagi Jongin menghabisi si sopir. Mengingat Ia sangat ahli dengan urusan pukul memukul.

Melihat si sopir sudah tak bergerak diatas aspal, Jongin segera berjalan menuju mobil dan membuka pintunya. Ia melihat Direktur Kim Corp yang tengah mendelikkan matanya takut. Dan Eomma-nya yang seperti hampir menangis.

"Tolong! Jangan sakiti kami. Kami akan memberikanmu uang berapapun yang kau mau" Yixing mencicit disela ketakutannya. Berusaha bernegosiasi pada Jongin agar tak melukainya. Jika saja Yixing tahu yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah anak kandungnya.

"Cih! Apa hanya uang yang ada dipikiranmu!" Jongin berbicara dari balik maskernya. Yixing tidak mencurigai suara Jongin sama sekali. Kalian ingat pil yang beberapa saat lalu dimakan Jongin bukan? Yah, pil itu yang telah merubah seluruh sistem kerja indera pada tubuhnya. Sehingga seluruh inderanya tidak seperti indera aslinya.

"Kami mohon. Ja-jangan bunuh kami" kini Direktur Kim Corp yang berbica. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Direktur itu. Ia berseringai dari balik maskernya. Ia senang melihat Direktur dari perusahaan besar itu memohon padanya.

"Serahkan berkas itu!" ucapnya dingin

"Be-berkas?"

Melihat Direktur Kim Corp yang berpura-pura bodoh membuat Jongin kesal. Dengan kasar Ia merampas tas dari pelukan Eomma-nya. Wanita cantik itu memberontak dan berusaha mempertahankan tasnya. Tapi sayang, kekuatannya tidak sebesar Jongin.

Didalam hatinya, Jongin mengutuk perbuatannya yang mungkin menakuti Eomma-nya ini. Dan merutuki Direktur Kim Corp yang menurutnya sangat pengecut. Membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya menangis mempertahankan berkas-berkas itu dan lebih memilih menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tatapan nyalang pada wanita cantik didepannya ini, Jongin mengacak-acak isi tas yang telah Ia dapatkan dan menemukan beberapa berkas yang memang menjadi incarannya.

Tanpa Ia sadari jika ternyata Direktur Kim Corp itu telah berdiri dibelakangnya dan memukul tubuh Jongin menggunakan kayu.

Bugh!

"Akhh!" Jongin mengeram. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat karena rasa sakit pada punggungnya.

Direktur Kim Corp itu berseringai. Tangannya berusaha merebut kembali berkas yang ada di tangan Jongin. Namun diluar dugaan, dengan segera Jongin meraih tangan itu dan berbalik. Tubuh tegap Jongin kini berhadapan dengan Direktur yang tengah membelalakkan matanya.

Buhg! Dugh!

Mengesampingkan rasa nyeri dipunggungnya, Jongin meraih kerah kemeja Direktur sialan itu dan memukulnya tanpa ampun. Darah segar menguar dari mulut dan hidung Direktur Kim. Ia terbatuk disela ringisan nyerinya. Yixing berteriak histeris dari dalam mobil. Mendengar teriakan itu, Jongin menghentikan aksi memukulnya. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang tengah menangis didalam mobil.

"Tolong! Jangan membunuhnya hiks!" permohonan bodoh. Jongin berdecih. Tangannya yang kokoh menghempaskan Direktur sialan itu ke aspal!

Tanpa berkata lagi Jongin mulai berjalan meninggalkan pasangan sialan itu. Namun, bukan Direktur Kim Corp namanya jika Ia tidak melawan hingga akhir. Ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan berkas sepenting itu begitu saja pada Jongin. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Ia meraih handgun milik sopir yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia berseringai diantara bibirnya yang berdarah. Dan...

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan menembus punggung Jongin. Jongin terdiam ditempat, merasakan tubuhnya seakan melemas. Lututnya seperti tak bertulang hingga Ia bersimpuh di aspal.

Dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk seakan tak terasa bagi Jongin. Berkas yang sedang Ia pegang berhamburan entah kemana. Matanya memburam, perih dan berembun.

Dengan seringaian dan tawa lemahnya, Direktur Kim Corp mendekati tubuh Jongin yang sudah tersungkur tak berdaya. Hendak memungut lembaran-lembaran berkas yang bertebaran itu sebelum suara mobil lain menginterupsi pergerakannya.

Melihat ada satu mobil yang mendekatinya dengan todongan handgun mengarah padanya, membuat Direktur muda itu gelagapan. Dengan segera Ia bangkit dari sana. Ah, tunggu. Tangan kokohnya membuka masker yang menempel pada mulut Jongin hingga menampakkan wajah utuh Jongin. Matanya membelalak mengetahui siapa yang tengah tersungkur didepannya ini.

DOR! DOR!

Mendengar tembakan yang mengarah padanya membuat Direktur muda itu gugup. Ia segera memacu langkahnya menuju mobilnya sebelum Ia terkena serangan dari ketiga rekan Jongin. Sebelum mobil Kris berhenti, mobil Direktur Kim itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan lokasi.

"SIAL!" Chanyeol mengeram saat mengetahui Jongin terkapar tak berdaya.

Jongdae segera turun dari mobil sesaat setelah Kris menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari tubuh Jongin. Berlari kearah adiknya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Peluh menetes dari dahinya. Rasa takut menjalar disetiap sendinya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Jongin harus tetap hidup!

"Kris, cepat kumpulkan berkas-berkas itu. Kita harus segera membawa Jongin ke markas!" perintah Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Kris.

Jongdae hampir meneteskan air matanya jika tidak mengingat Ia seorang namja. Darah mengalir deras dari punggung tegap Jongin. Melihat itu, Chanyeol memberi kode untuk Jongdae agar segera membawa Jongin masuk ke mobil. Yah, mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menyerang sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian pendek T_T , Mian absurd, Mian gak memuaskan, Mian kelamaan Update, Mianhaeyo...

Di chap ini konflik udah mulai loh, jadi mungkin chap depan Kaisoo moment ada lagi /Hooraayyy/

Jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiuw untuk moodboster JongSoo buat nulis. Tanpa ripiuw dari kalian, JongSoo kaya gak punya nyawa /apasih/

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **kyung1225** **,** **kyungiesoo123** **,** **xkaisoone** **,** **Dayeji Ln** **,** **taufikunn9** **,** **kaisoomin** **,** **Im Magnae** **, meyriza,** **Kaisooship** **,** **waiz Snivy** **,** **overdokai** **,** **kkoch11** **,** **pikolocomel** **,** **Lovesoo** **,** **rianita701,** **abelkyu,** **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** **,** **Insooie baby** **,** **nstplw** **,** **BigSehun'sjunior** **,** **kimsoo** **,** **Rahmah736** **,** **Dks,** **waizmgbi** **,** **nara,** **Rey16** **,** **Baby Crong,** **Kang Chaerin**

 **JongSoo cinta kalian semua *ciumatuatu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua,dan SM Ent. Saya hanya minjem nama doang untuk mendukung cerita saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), gaje, abal, Don't Like Don't Read, No Plagiat, Real dari pemikiran Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kalimat dengan cetakan miring berarti bahasa isyarat dari Kyungsoo atau tulisan pada buku nya.**

 _ **.**_

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _DOR! DOR!_

 _Mendengar tembakan yang mengarah padanya membuat Direktur muda itu gugup. Ia segera memacu langkahnya menuju mobilnya sebelum Ia terkena serangan dari ketiga rekan Jongin. Sebelum mobil Kris berhenti, mobil Direktur Kim itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan lokasi._

" _SIAL!" Chanyeol mengeram saat mengetahui Jongin terkapar tak berdaya._

 _Jongdae segera turun dari mobil sesaat setelah Kris menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari tubuh Jongin. Berlari kearah adiknya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Peluh menetes dari dahinya. Rasa takut menjalar disetiap sendinya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Jongin harus tetap hidup!_

" _Kris, cepat kumpulkan berkas-berkas itu. Kita harus segera membawa Jongin ke markas!" perintah Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Kris._

 _Jongdae hampir meneteskan air matanya jika tidak mengingat Ia seorang namja. Darah mengalir deras dari punggung tegap Jongin. Melihat itu, Chanyeol memberi kode untuk Jongdae agar segera membawa Jongin masuk ke mobil. Yah, mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menyerang sendirian lagi._

.

.

.

Namja berahang tegas itu terlihat mondar-mandir diluar ruangan bernuansa putih. Kedua rekannya yang lain tengah duduk sambil menekuk wajahnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing pikiran melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Gara-gara tindakan bodoh dan ceroboh Jongin, membuatnya berakhir seperti ini.

Ceklek!  
Suara pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok berpipi chuby dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Jika seperti ini, sudah dapat dipastikan Jongin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ah, tunggu. Baik-baik saja?

"Seperti biasa, bocah itu menolak disuntik bius. Jadi selama proses pengambilan martial, dia selalu mengeram kesakitan. Beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Benar-benar bodoh!" Xiumin tertawa kecil setelah kalimatnya selesai diucapkan. Ketiga manusia itu menghela napas lega.

"Dia tidak hanya bodoh. Tapi juga idiot!" Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Jongin. Disusul Kris dan juga Chanyeol.

"Apa itu sakit?" suara berat sarat akan kekhawatiran mengalun menembus gendang telinga namja berkulit tan. Mata tajam Jongdae menelisik luka yang telah dibalut perban dipunggung toplesnya.

"Hanya sedikit nyeri" jawabnya enteng

PLAK!

"Idiot!" Jongdae mengeplak kepala Jongin keras. Membuat namja tampan itu meringis.

"Kau tega sekali, hyung. Aku sedang sakit dan kau memukulku?" Jongin bersungut-sungut sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak akan menolak dibius, bodoh!" Chanyeol menimpali

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu" Jongin memandang malas kearah Chanyeol

"Alasan bodoh macam apa?" Kris memposisikan dirinya duduk disofa putih disana

"Seperti sensasi nikmat saat merasakan kulitmu diiris menggunakan pisau, dan benda asing dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu. Membuatku ketagihan" Jongin tersenyum konyol

"YAK!" mereka serempak berteriak, membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"Kau terdengar seperti psikopat, idiot!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin membuat namja tan itu kembali meringis.

"Hentikan menyiksa kepalaku. Aku bisa menjadi bodoh jika kalian melakukan itu!" Jongin merengut kesal

"Kau itu memang sudah bodoh. Kalaupun kita memukulmu, itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak" Chanyeol melotot kearah Jongin

"Aiisshhh"

Mereka memang seperti itu. Luka bukan alasan untuk menjadikan mereka lemah, bukan? Mereka bukan bayi, mereka bukan wanita, terluka karena kulit dan daging tertembus peluru memang sudah menjadi hal wajar. Justru hal itulah yang menjadi tantangan untuk mereka.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Jangan sampai Eomma mengetahui kita belum dirumah selarut ini" Jongin mendengus mendengar Jongdae menyebut nama Eomma-nya. Sungguh, setelah mengetahui bahwa Eomma-nya bukanlah wanita baik-baik, Jongin merasa sedikit malas berada dirumah.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Jongdae dengan raut khawatir.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin segera turun dari ranjang kecil itu, mengambil kaosnya dan segera memakainya. Sedikit mengerang karena rasa nyeri dipunggungnya belum juga hilang.

"Dasar bocah!" Kris mencibir

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terbuka saat telinganya mendengar suara deru mobil berhenti digarasi tepat dibawah balkon kamarnya. Ia memicing. Sepertinya suara mobil Appanya tidak seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan?

Tangannya bergerak melepas pelukan hangat dari Sehun. Ia beringsut dari posisinya. Melangkahkan kaki pendeknya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya yang bulat membelalak saat melihat dua tubuh tegap keluar dari mobil sport yang penyok dibagian belakangnya.

Dengan segera Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Membukanya perlahan agar Sehun tidak terbangun. Mulai berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Mencegat dua sosok yang memang sudah sedari tadi Ia tunggu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Ia hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka.

Tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba bergetar saat dua pasang mata elang memandangnya tajam. Bahkan kaki mungilnya belum menapaki tangga terakhir, tapi atmosfir ini sanggup membuatnya tercekat. Ia meremas ujung piyamanya. Menghela napasnya dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua sosok itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari saku piyamanya. Menuliskan sebaris kalimat dan menyodorkan tepat didepan kedua saudara tirinya ini.

" _ **Kalian baru pulang? Kenapa sangat terlambat?"**_ mata bulatnya menatap polos kearah dua pasang mata elang itu bergantian.

Tak ada dari mereka yang berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan Jongin dan Jongdae sampai mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka bingung sekaligus kaget menemukan sosok mungil yang ternyata sengaja menunggu mereka pulang.

" _ **Apa kalian sudah makan? Aku bisa membuatkan makanan untuk kalian"**_ tangan mungilnya kembali menuliskan sebaris kalimat. Jongin menatapnya datar. Namun didalam hatinya Ia merasa senang. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dengan sabar menunggunya hingga kelewat tengah malam. Bahkan ini bukan yang pertama.

Mata bulat itu menatap polos kedua namja yang sepertinya memang tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo masih akan menulis lagi sebelum suara berat menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Kau terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk menanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini?" dingin. Kalimatnya sangat dingin, hingga membekukan niat baik namja mungil itu.

Ia menatap namja tan yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu padanya. Mengerjap sebentar lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Apanya yang salah, Ia hanya berniat baik pada mereka.

Sungguh, Jongin ingin sekali menyentuh pipi gembil itu. Melihat Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan nada bicara terkutuknya, membuat hati Jongin tertohok.

" _ **Kalian terlihat lelah"**_ Kyungsoo kembali menulis dan menyodorkan hasil tulisannya pada mereka. Mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya karena merasa niat baiknya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sebenarnya Jongdae sudah ingin meledakkan tawanya melihat adegan konyol didepannya ini. Bukankah disekolah Jongin sangat peduli dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa saat dirumah justru bersikap dingin?

Suasana mendadak hening, sebelum suara aneh menginterupsi pendengaran mereka.

Kriukk kriiukk...

Suara perut.

Dari Jongin dan juga Jongdae.

Mendengar suara itu, bibir mungil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terangkat keatas. Melengkungkan sebuah senyum lebar hingga terlihat deretan giginya yang putih.

" _ **Aku tahu kalian lapar. Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian"**_

Jongin dan Jongdae saling berpandangan setelah membaca tulisan dari Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya mereka memang sangat lapar, mengingat cacing didalam perut mereka belum diberi asupan makanan sedari tadi siang.

Melihat gelagat malu-malu mau dari kedua saudaranya ini membuat Kyungsoo gemas. Dengan cepat, tangan mungilnya meraih kedua tangan besar Jongin dan Jongdae. Sedikit menyeret mereka agar mau mengikutinya kedapur. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa seperti memiliki hyung dan juga dongsaeng sesungguhnya sekarang. Tak ada lagi kata canggung dihatinya. Lagipula mereka tidak menolak. Itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum senang.

Setelah berada didapur, Kyungsoo mengarahkan Jongin dan juga Jongdae untuk duduk dikursi makan. Mengisyaratkan agar mereka tetap duduk tenang selama Ia memasak. Mereka masih terdiam dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Berusaha mencerna kontak fisik yang baru saja terjadi. Sangat tiba-tiba dan...cukup berani.

Melihat betapa semangatnya Kyungsoo membuatkan makan malam, mau tak mau menimbulkan pertanyaan dikepala mereka. Yah, mereka memang tidak menolak ajakan, ah..lebih tepatnya paksaan Kyungsoo untuk duduk diruang makan mengingat mereka juga sangat lapar. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan perlakuan namja manis ini. Ia terlihat biasa saja berinteraksi dengan mereka. Padahal sebelum ini, mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Kecuali dengan Jongin tentu saja.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga dua piring spagetty kimci dengan potongan daging diatasnya tersaji didepan mata mereka. Kedua mata elang itu memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo. Entahlah, pandangan mereka sangat abstrak. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tidak juga dimengerti apa arti pandangan itu.

Melihat kedua saudaranya tak juga menyentuh masakannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengeluarkan kembali buku kecilnya dan mulai menuliskan sebaris kalimat.

" _ **Kalian tidak berniat membuang masakanku bukan?"**_

Membaca tulisan dan juga ekspresi Kyungsoo yang merengut membuat kedua namja tampan itu menahan senyumnya sekuat tenaga. Tidak tega juga jika mereka tidak memakan masakan Kyungsoo. Mengingat namja manis itu sudah mau kerepotan bangun tengah malam dan membuatkan mereka makanan.

Oke, tidak ada salahnya juga mencicipi masakannya.

Jongdae menatap sekilas wajah manis Kyungsoo sebelum Ia meraih garpunya. Sedikit memutar spagetty agar berkumpul dan mulai mendekatkan pada mulutnya.

Kyungsoo merekahkan senyumnya saat spagetty buatannya mendarat didalam mulut Jongdae.

"Waow!" satu kata dari mulut Jongdae untuk mendeskripsikan rasa masakan Kyungsoo.

" _ **Apakah enak?"**_ Kyungsoo menyodorkan tulisannya didepan Jongdae dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini sangat enak. Kau pintar membuatnya" Jongdae kembali memasukkan spagetty kedalam mulutnya.

" _ **Kau menyukainya?"**_ Kyungsoo kembali menyodorkan buku kecilnya pada Jongdae. Mata bulatnya tak henti memancarkan binar kebahagiaan.

"Tentu saja" Jongdae menjawab dengan mulut penuh spagetty. Melupakan sikap dinginnya yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya.

Melihat Jongdae makan dengan lahap membuat perut Jongin kembali bersuara. Sepertinya cacing didalamnya sangat menginginkan spagetty buatan Kyungsoo ini. Perlahan tangan kanannya memegang garpu. Mengarahkan spagetty itu pada mulutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jongin mulai memakan spagettty-nya.

"Umh, mashita!" mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar ucapan polos dari Jongin. Senyum riang kembali Ia sunggingkan. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat senang. Melihat kedua saudaranya mau memakan masakannya. Ah...lebih tepatnya mengamati wajah kekanakan Jongin jika sedang penuh makanan seperti itu. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kemana wajah datar dan angkuhnya? Apa sudah hilang?

"Hyung" suara parau dari namja berkulit pucat itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mata sipitnya melebar saat menemukan hal ini. Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk manis diseberang kursi makan dengan kedua namja yang tengah melahap sepiring spagetty.

" _ **Sehun-ah. Kemarilah"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan mungilnya, memberi gestur agar Sehun mendekat.

" _ **Kau lapar? Aku masih memiliki sepiring spagetty jika kau mau"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan kembali tangannya. Mengeja kalimat untuk Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat hafal dengan tingkah Sehun. Ia akan terbangun tengah malam untuk minum atau makan. Sehun bilang, Ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, untuk itu dia menjadi mudah lapar.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasan Sehun bangun. Karena mata Sehun tidak mengarah pada piring spagetty yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Tapi menatap dua manusia yang masih saja mengunyah tanpa mempedulikan kedatangannya.

"Umh, aku bangun bukan karena lapar, hyung. Aku mencarimu karena kau tidak ada diranjang"

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Jongin tersedak setelah Sehun selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Mencari Kyungsoo diranjang?

Melihat Jongin memukul-mukul dadanya, Kyungsoo segera memberinya segelas air. Jongin menerimanya dengan terburu-buru. Meneguk habis hingga tak tersisa. Kyungsoo mengelus pelan punggung Jongin agar batuknya reda.

Namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahi saat tak sengaja tangan mungilnya merasakan benda kasar dari balik pakaian Jongin. 'Apa ini? terasa seperti balutan kain?' Kira-kira seperti itu pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya.

Menyadari adegan tak terduga itu, membuat dua pasang mata lainnya melebar dengan mulut menganga. Bagaimana tidak, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih jika seperti ini.

"Ehem" deheman halus dari Jongdae membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengerjap bersamaan. Saling memandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan mungilnya dari punggung tegap Jongin.

Hening

"Aku selesai" Jongin mengucapkannya datar. Mencoba menguasai dirinya dari dentuman jantung yang seakan mendobrak ingin keluar.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Mulai melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kamarnya dan Jongdae. Beberapa detik setelahnya, giliran Jongdae yang berdiri. Menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya polos sebelum berkata...

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ya. Masakanmu enak" Jongdae menunjukkan ibu jarinya dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Sesaat Kyungsoo tertegun, sampai akhirnya bibir hati itu mengembang dengan lebar.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Jongin, meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan dikepala Sehun. Namja bermata sipit itu menatap Kyungsoo, tapi hanya kedikan bahu yang menjadi jawabannya. Hah,Sehun selalu kalah start.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah. Mempersilahkan hawa pagi menembus bumi. Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Bagus! Tidak sia-sia aku mempercayakan ini pada mereka" tangannya yang besar meraih cangkir teh pada meja nakas dan menyesapnya perlahan.

" _Itu karena mereka benar-benar profesional, Direktur_ " balasan mantab terdengar dari seberang teleponnya. Suara sekertaris Park.

"Aku senang mengetahui kinerjanya. Dengan begini perusahaan tidak akan mengalami kebangkrutan" Jumnyeon kembali tersenyum.

" _Saya akan segera mengirim berkas-berkas ini kepada anda, Direktur"_ balasan singkat dari seberang telepon

"Baiklah. Kau membuat suasana hatiku jadi lebih baik sekarang" Junmyeon kembali menyesap tehnya.

" _Itu memang sudah tugas saya, Direktur"_ terdengar suara penuh hormat dari seberang.

"Ah, sekertaris Park. Kau ingat perkataanku waktu itu?" tanya Junmyeon serius.

" _Maaf, Direktur?"_ rupanya sekertarisnya ini sudah lupa

"Tentang ajakan makan malamku. Bawalah Chanyeol nanti malam ke restoran langgananku. Kita rayakan ini"

" _Ah, baiklah, Direktur. Saya akan datang bersama Chanyeol_ " setelah kalimat terakhir itu selesai diucapkan, Junmyeon menggumam sebagai reaksinya kemudian menutup sambungannya. Ia tidak menyadari sedari tadi sepasang telinga tengah mendengarkan semua obrolannya.

.

.

.

'PUK'

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung tegap pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dengan setumpuk kertas serta telepon yang menempel pada telinganya. Pria itu menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya sambil mengucek mata bulat yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Kyungie, kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. Ia mematikan sambungan telponnya dan memasukan kedalam saku kemejanya. Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" _ **Paman, apa Appa ada dikamarnya?"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat

"Tentu saja. Tuan Junmyeon tidak kekantor karena ini hari minggu" jawab Paman Oh lembut

" _ **Aku akan pergi kekamar Appa"**_ dan setelah mengeja kalimatnya, namja mungil itu segera menuju kamar Junmyeon yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Membuat Paman Oh menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Tuan mudanya itu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo langsung saja membukanya. Menyembulkan kepala mungilnya untuk melihat apakah Appa-nya masih tidur atau sudah bangun. Ternyata Appa-nya sudah bangun dan sedang membaca koran sambil menyesap teh diranjangnya.

"Kyungie, kemarilah" titah Junmyeon ketika melihat putra kesayangannya berada didepan pintu kamar. Dengan langkah penuh semangat dan senyum lebar, Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang itu dan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Junmyeon.

"Ugh...kau bertambah berat sekarang" Junmyeon mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

" _ **Tentu saja, aku tumbuh dengan baik Appa"**_ Kyungsoo mengeja kalimatnya dengan kepala yang masih bersandar pada bahu Appa-nya.

"Waah...benarkah? Appa ingin tahu, apa yang tumbuh darimu?" nada bicara Junmyeon seperti menggoda. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo merengut.

" _ **Jangan bicarakan tinggi badan Appa. Aku benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik walaupun tidak tinggi"**_

"Hahaha..." tawa Junmyeon pecah setelah ejaan kalimat dari Kyungsoo. Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

" _ **Appa, dimana Nyonya Yixing?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengedarkan mata dan tidak menemukan istri Appa nya itu dikamar ini.

"Semalam Eomma-mu tidak pulang. Dia bilang ada pertemuan dengan teman-temannya dan menginap disana" tangan besar Junmyeon masih setia mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Nanti malam Appa mengadakan makan malam dengan sekertaris kantor Appa. Dia memiliki putra yang sudah berada disemester pertama Universitas"

" _ **Lalu?"**_ Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajah Appa-nya yang masih terlihat tampan ini

"Appa tahu, selama ini Kyungie memiliki masalah dalam bersosialisasi. Mulailah mengenal orang-orang untuk kebaikanmu, sayang" Junmyeon memandang serius wajah Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja Junmyeon tahu. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo adalah putranya, dan setiap tindakannya berada dalam pengawasan Junmyeon. Bahkan Ia tahu jika selama ini Kyungsoo selalu dibully disekolah. Bukannya Junmyeon tidak mau membela putra kesayangannya ini, tapi Ia berpikir mungkin sedikit tekanan akan membentuk mental kuat bagi Kyungsoo sebagai calon penerus perusahaan.

Dan benar saja, terbukti jika akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo mulai berani melawan teman-teman yang membully-nya. Dalam hati, Junmyeon merasa sedih, sekaligus bangga. Melihat betapa kuatnya Kyungsoo selama ini. Tumbuh tanpa seorang Eomma hingga Ia dewasa, masa-masa berat disekolah, dan sekarang putra mungilnya tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

" _ **Arraseo, Appa"**_ Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, dan dibalas senyum bangga dari Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Woah, kau manis, hyung" Sehun tersenyum lebar saat mata sipitnya memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

" _ **Aku tampan, Sehun-ah!"**_ Kyungsoo merengut mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Kau itu manis,hyung. Menolak memakai tuxedo dan malah memakai kaos pororo dan celana selutut untuk makan malam? Hahahaha..." Sehun tertawa renyah sambil berguling-guling diatas ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia mengingat acara ngambek Tuan mudanya ini pada Junmyeon beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _ **Yak! Berhenti tertawa!"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya sambil mendudukkan dirinya ditepian ranjang. Melihat Sehun tak juga berhenti tertawa membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

Bugh! Bugh!

Kyungsoo memukul bokong Sehun saat namja bermata sipit itu masih saja menertawakannya.

"Mian, hyung. Kau lucu, kau tau?" Sehun berusaha bangkit dengan tawanya yang mulai mereda.

" _ **Aku tidak menyukai tuxedo. Bukankah itu terlalu formal hanya untuk acara makan malam?"**_ Kyungsoo membela diri. Sehun menyeka air yang ada disudut matanya karena efek tertawa.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku tahu bagaimana seleramu" Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" _ **Kau masih ingin menertawakanku?"**_ Kyungsoo bersiap memukul kepala Sehun saat melihat bibir Sehun kembali terangkat.

Bagaimana bisa namja bermata sipit itu tidak tertawa. Lihat saja penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan seperti murid TK. Dan lagi, walaupun bukan makan malam formal, seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan memakai kemeja atau sejenisnya, bukan malah memakai kaos pororo berwarna biru dan celana putih selutut. Oke, Sehun mengakui jika selera Tuan mudanya ini sedikit unik. Persis apa yang dikatakan Appa-nya.

"Hehe...anni. Kau harus segera turun, hyung. Semuanya sudah menunggumu dibawah" Sehun menutup mulutnya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Mereka berhenti ketika telah berada dilantai dasar. Mata bulatnya berkelana. Memandangi Appa-nya yang sangat tampan mengenakan jas formal seperti biasanya. Nyonya Yixing dengan gaun hijau muda selututnya. Terlihat sederhana namun sangat cantik. Jongdae yang pas dengan kemeja coklat ditekuk rapi hingga siku. Dan juga Jongin yang tak kalah tampan dengan kemeja lengan pendek bermotif kotak berwarna hitam dan putih. Bahkan Jongin terlihat sangat tampan jika berpakaian rapi seperti ini.

"Kau sudah siap, Kyungie?" Junmyeon bertanya saat Ia menyadari kehadiran putra kesayangannya.

Semua mata mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

"Ppfftt" Jongin dan Jongdae menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo tahu jika mereka pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Waah...Kyungie manis sekali" Yixing bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kyungie menolak memakai tuxedo dan kemeja. Dia bilang lebih nyaman mengenakan kaos pororo kesayangannya" Junmyeon menjelaskan pada Yixing, agar istrinya itu mau memaklumi tingkah kekanakan Kyungsoo.

"Tuan muda memang memiliki selera yang sedikit unik, Nyonya Yixing" Paman Oh yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana juga mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Bwahahahaha" pecahlah sudah tawa dari Jongin dan Jongdae. Mereka tertawa sangat keras hingga membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi bahan tertawaan segera menghampiri kedua saudara tirinya itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

Plak! Plak!

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Kyungsoo mendaratkan pukulan pada kepala Jongin dan juga Jongdae. Membuat kedua namja tampan itu berhenti tertawa dan meringis memegangi kepalanya. Sehun terkikik melihat aksi Kyungsoo. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang mendapat pukulan maut dari Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon dan Yixing mengerjap. Mereka masih berusaha mencerna adegan tak terduga dari ketiga putranya. Sejak kapan mereka mulai akrab?

"Kalian sudah akrab rupanya?" tanya Junmyeon sambil memamerkan senyum wibawanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Junmyeon, ketiga namja yang tengah tak sadar dengan interaksi singkat itu mendadak terdiam.

Jongdae berdehem dan mulai memainkan ponselnya lagi. Jongin menatap singkat mata bulat Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memasang earphonnya. Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Pura-pura tidak menganggapnya? Yang benar saja.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Sekertaris Park pasti sudah menunggu" Yixing mencoba menetralkan kembali suasana. Junmyeon tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap Eomma-nya itu.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah dewasa. Bisa membedakan yang benar dan salah. Melihat Eomma-nya yang berlaku manis dirumah tapi ternyata buruk dibelakang Junmyeon membuat mereka mendengus sebal. Sungguh mereka sangat kecewa dengan sikap Eomma-nya.

"Anak-anak, Ayo berangkat. Paman Oh, biarkan kali ini aku menyetir sendiri. Tolong jaga rumah, ne?" Junmyeon berbicara dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sedangkan Paman Oh mengangguk mengerti.

Kyungsoo segera berlari mendekati Appa-nya setelah berpamitan dan mengecup pipi Sehun. Oke, kejadian itu tertangkap oleh mata Jongin. Ia tidak menyukai skinship antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Entah karena apa, hanya saja hatinya berkata seperti itu.

"Kyungie, kau satu mobil dengan Jongin dan Jongdae, ne? Appa akan kembali berkencan dengan Eomma-mu" Junmyeon tersenyum menggoda pada Yixing. Membuat Jongin dan Jongdae muak. Seandainya saja Junmyeon tidak sebodoh itu. Seandainya saja Ia tahu bagaimana sifat buruk Eomma-nya.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang telah melingkar pada lengan Junmyeon mendadak terlepas. Senyum lebar yang semula mengembang kini meredup. Hatinya tertohok. Kata 'Eomma-mu' sepertinya sedikit melukainya. Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Eomma kandungnya didunia ini. Tidak juga dengan Yixing meskipun Ia tahu Appa-nya sangat mencintai Yixing.

Jongin menangkap gelagat aneh dari Kyungsoo. Pipi gembilnya memucat. Senyumnya menghilang. Mata bulatnya menatap kosong. Ada apa dengannya? Apa mungkin Kyungsoo tahu?

"Oke. Dia akan satu mobil dengan kami" Entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sebenarnya Jongdae sedikit kaget dengan sikap Jongin. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia memahami suasana. Ternyata adiknya ini tidak sepenuhnya bodoh dan ceroboh.

Jonmyun tersenyum singkat kearah Jongin sebelum membawa tubuh ramping istrinya memasuki mobil. Begitupun dengan Jongin dan Jongdae, mereka mulai memasuki mobil dan Kyungsoo mengekori.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati mobil didepannya ini berbeda dengan mobil yang kedua saudara tirinya itu pakai tadi malam. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki berapa mobil?

"Masuklah" Jongdae mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dibelakang. Sesaat Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Jongdae sebelum Ia menganggukkan kepala dan memasuki mobil sport itu.

.

.

.

Sosok pria berbadan tegap tengah mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum miring ketika dua mobil itu telah berjalan meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga Do.

Tangan besarnya meraih ponsel yang ada disaku bajunya. Menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"..."

"Mereka sudah berangkat"

"..."

"Selamat menikmati malam anda, Tuan Kim"

'tut' 'tut'

Setelah sambungan diputus, pria itu berseringai. Matanya yang tajam berkilat, menampakkan aura kemenangan disana.

Perlahan Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Rumah megah itu. Sedikit menarik topi hitamnya agar tidak terlihat sisi wajahnya. Lagi, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian lebar.

"Mati kau, Do Junmyeon!"

.

.

.

Mata elang Jongin terus menatap pada kaca spion diatasnya. Mencuri pandang dari sosok mungil yang tengah mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Jika dilihat seperti ini, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis. Mata bulatnya yang bergerak-gerak antusias saat melihat beberapa toko penjual kue, bibir mungilnya yang tak henti mengumbar senyum, pipinya yang bersemu merah karena terlalu antusias pada apa yang Ia lihat, dan jangan lupakan kaos bergambar pororo dan celana selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki pendeknya. Jongin tersenyum singat. Namja itu sangat menggemaskan.

Ini bukan kali pertama Ia berada satu mobil dengan Kyungsoo, namun perasaan aneh itu tak juga hilang.

Melihat Jongin sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri, membuat Jongdae mengarahkan pandangannya pada kaca spion kecil diatasnya. Ia tahu sekarang apa yang tengah menjadi objek pandang dongsaengnya ini. Jongdae terkekeh. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak-anak, begitu pikirnya.

Saat sedang mengamati gerak-gerik lucu dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tanpa terduga sorot cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangannya.

"Hyung, awas!"

Ckiiitttt!

Jongdae mengerem sesaat sebelum sebuah truk alat berat menubruk mobilnya. Ketiga namja yang berada dimobil itu bernafas lega. Hanya sebentar, karena kejadian tak terduga terjadi tepat didepan mata mereka.

Mobil yang dikendarai Junmyeon dan juga Yixing entah sejak kapan berada ditengah persimpangan. Sepertinya Junmyeon juga baru saja menghindari truk yang hampir mencelakai mereka. Namun, naas karena dari arah berlawanan truk bermuatan minyak tengah melaju kencang. Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat. Jongin, dan Jongdae berteriak sekencang yang mereka bisa.

Tapi terlambat!

DUUMMB!

Sebuah debaman kencang terdengar. Kyungsoo segera membuka matanya. Sesaat Ia terdiam melihat posisi mobil Appa-nya yang telah tertindih truk itu. Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas. Memorinya berputar pada kejadian 12 tahun lalu pada sebuah kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan Eomma kandungnya dan merenggut suaranya.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Cukup Eomma-nya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak boleh Appa-nya!

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Tidak mengiraukan teriakan dari Jongin dan Jongdae. Tidak menghiraukan ramainya kerumunan orang-orang di jalanan itu. Tidak menghiraukan akan bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Appa-nya.

Kaki mungilnya Ia pacu untuk mendekat kearah mobil yang tengah terdesak sebuah truk. Air matanya tak dapat Ia tahan lagi. Meluncur dengan deras dari kedua mata bulatnya saat melihat Appa-nya yang berdarah didalam sana. Terhimpit badan mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ie..." Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara lirih Appa-nya. Suara ramai dan pekikan dari orang-orang seolah menulikannya. Yang bisa Ia dengar hanya Appa-nya.

"Kyung-ie...me-menjauh" tangan kokoh Junmyeon memberi gestur agar Kyungsoo mau menjauh dari sana. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Menolak ucapan Appa-nya. Ia ingin membantu Appa-nya. Ia ingin menolong Appa-nya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Appa-nya.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin memburam karena lelehan kristal tak juga berhenti mengalir. Ia sangat takut saat melihat Yixing yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

Ia melihat percikan api dari arah belakang mobil Appa-nya. Ia harus memutar otak. Matanya mengedar kesemua arah. Berharap ada seseorang yang mau mengasihi dan menolongnya. Tapi nihil, mereka malah semakin menjauh. Kyungsoo frustasi. Ia merutuki suaranya. Disaat seperti ini Ia membutuhkan suaranya. Ia ingin berteriak untuk meminta bantuan.

Sepertinya harapan kecilnya terpenuhi. Ia melihat Jongin dan Jongdae berlari menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Bahasa tubuhnya juga tidak dimengerti oleh kedua saudaranya. Namun sepertinya Jongin menangkap maksud dari Kyungsoo. Tanpa diperintah Jongin mencari cara agar bisa melepaskan Junmyeon dan Yixing dari dalam mobil. Mendorong sekuat tenaga agar besi-besi itu dapat terangkat.

"Tolong! Siapapun bantu kami!" Jongdae berteriak sekencang yang Ia bisa. Berusaha meminta pertolongan pada kerumunan orang-orang itu. Tapi sepertinya teriakannya sia-sia. Mereka terlalu takut mengambil resiko.

"SIAL!" Jongdae mengumpat setelah matanya menangkap percikan api yang semakin besar menjalar pada mobil itu.

Ini bahaya!

Tangki mobil Junmyeon bocor, dan minyak dari truk itu juga meluap kesisi jalan. Jika ada percikan api akan menimbulkan sebuah ledakan.

Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara ketika tangan mungilnya mencoba membantu Jongin menarik besi mobil yang seakan tidak mau bergerak barang seincipun. Ia melihat Appa-nya yang sudah lemas didalam sana.

" _ **Appa, kumohon bertahanlah"**_ tangan mungil Kyungsoo mencoba merangkai sebuah kalimat untuk Appa-nya. Ia tidak mau melihat Appa-nya seperti ini.

"Per-gilah. Ini be-berbahaya" Junmyeon sekuat tenaga menahan kesadarannya. Darah segar tak hentinya keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya. Luka sobekan juga terdapat pada dahinya.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Jongin, ada titik api dibelakang mobil. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum mobil ini meledak!" Jongdae menginterupsi dengan raut khawatir sekaligus takut. Mendengar kalimat itu, Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya. Tidak! Ia tidak mungkin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri sementara Appa-nya berada dalam bahaya.

Jongin terlihat berpikir. Mata elangnya menoleh kearah api yang sepertinya akan merambat pada sisi mobil yang lain.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Jongdae kembali berteriak.

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menggeser besi mobil itu sekuat tenaga meskipun itu sia-sia. Ia melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia harus membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari sini.

"Kita harus menjauhi mobil ini!" Jongin memegang tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Berusaha menyeret namja mungil itu agar mau menjauh dari sana.

Ini berbahaya. Menyelamatkan Junmyeon dan juga Yixing adalah hal mustahil. Ia harus menyelamatkan diri sebelum ikut meledak dengan mobil ini.

Kyungsoo menampik tangan besar Jongin. Matanya yang basah berkilat marah. Ia harus menyelamatkan Appa-nya, dan Jongin mau mengajaknya menjauh? Bodoh! Apa yang ada dipikiran namja ini!?

Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak. Tidak ada waktu lagi, api semakin besar dan mereka harus segera menyelamatkan diri.

"Pe-pergilah, Kyungie. Hiduplah dengan baik. Appa menyayangimu" setetes airmata mengalir dari mata Junmyeon. Membasahi pipinya yang bercampur darah.

Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Appa-nya, Ia merasakan tubuh hangat Jongin mendekapnya kedalam pelukan. Berusaha mengajaknya menjauh. Jongdae mengikuti gerakan Jongin hingga sebuah ledakan benar-benar terjadi.

JEDUUAARR!

Jongin dan Jongdae terpental. Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipelukan Jongin menutup matanya erat. Memorinya benar-benar berputar cepat. Berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya dengan berat. Betapa hancur hatinya saat melihat mobil Appa-nya dikelilingi api. Terbakar hingga tak ada celah untuk Appa-nya selamat.

Jongin dan Jongdae menekuk wajahnya dalam. Posisi mereka yang bersimpuh diaspal sangat mengenaskan. Perasaan hancur dan kehilangan menyeruak kedalam hati mereka. Mereka telah kehilangan satu-satu keluarga. Jongin mendekap tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia mengerti bagaimana hancur perasaan namja mungil ini. Karena Ia sendiri telah mengalaminya. Bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong. Chap 6 hadir! Sudah fast Update kan? XD

Gak banyak bacotlah, karena Chap ini membuat mental Jongsoo down. Junmyeon udah mati, dan Kyungsoo akan semakin menderita batin setelah ini.

Okke, ripiuw dari kalian adalah bentuk penghargaan buat Jongsoo. Jadi... ripiuw please :D

Enjoy!

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **kyung1225** **,** **kyungiesoo123** **,** **xkaisoone** **,** **Dayeji Ln** **,** **taufikunn9** **,** **kaisoomin** **,** **Im Magnae** **, meyriza,** **Kaisooship** **,** **waiz Snivy** **,** **overdokai** **,** **kkoch11** **,** **pikolocomel** **,** **Lovesoo** **,** **rianita701,** **abelkyu,** **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** **,** **Insooie baby** **,** **nstplw** **,** **BigSehun'sjunior** **,** **kimsoo** **,** **Rahmah736** **,** **Dks,** **waizmgbi** **,** **nara,** **Rey16** **,** **Baby Crong,** **Kang Chaerin** , **anisafransiskaa** **,** **FarydahKAISOO8812** **,** **ica** **,** **Guest**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclamer : EXO itu cuma milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua,dan SM Ent. Saya hanya minjem nama doang untuk mendukung cerita saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo(s), gaje, abal, Don't Like Don't Read, No Plagiat, Real dari pemikiran Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kyungsoo adalah namja cacat dengan segala kekurangannya. Hidupnya berubah saat Ayahnya menikahi janda dengan dua Putra yang ternyata adalah penyebab kematian Ayahnya. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat Ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan saudara tirinya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kalimat dengan cetakan miring berarti bahasa isyarat dari Kyungsoo atau tulisan pada buku nya.**

 _ **.**_

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview**

 _JEDUUAARR!_

 _Jongin dan Jongdae terpental. Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipelukan Jongin menutup matanya erat. Memorinya benar-benar berputar cepat. Berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya dengan berat. Betapa hancur hatinya saat melihat mobil Appa-nya dikelilingi api. Terbakar hingga tak ada celah untuk Appa-nya selamat._

 _Jongin dan Jongdae menekuk wajahnya dalam. Posisi mereka yang bersimpuh diaspal sangat mengenaskan. Perasaan hancur dan kehilangan menyeruak kedalam hati mereka. Mereka telah kehilangan satu-satu keluarga. Jongin mendekap tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia mengerti bagaimana hancur perasaan namja mungil ini. Karena Ia sendiri telah mengalaminya. Bersama Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Genap seminggu setelah kematian Junmyeon dan Yixing membuat kehidupan Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbeda 180 derajad. Kesibukan yang selama ini dikeluti kedua orang tua mereka, kini mereka rasakan terutama Jongdae dan Jongin.

Jongdae, sebagai putra tertua dari Yixing Ia harus rela waktu bersenang-senangnya terbuang. Bukan karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang agent rahasia, namun karena Ia yang sekarang mengambil alih butik-butik Eomma-nya. Selama seminggu ini setelah pulang sekolah, Ia akan langsung pergi ke butik untuk sekedar memeriksa perkembangan penjualan mereka.

Jangan heran jika Jongdae memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam berbisnis. Sebelum Yixing menikah dengan Junmyeon, Yixing selalu mengajak Jongdae maupun Jongin pergi ke butik. Mengarahkan mereka sebagai calon penerus perusahaan dan usaha mereka yang tengah berkembang baik. Untuk itu, Jongdae sudah akrab dengan dunia perbisnisan.

Jongin, kehidupannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongdae. Butik milik Yixing yang tidak hanya satu, membuatnya harus rela berbagi tugas dengan Jongdae. Memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan hyung nya itu, mampu menjadikan Jongin sebagai orang yang cemat dan tegas dengan kepemimpinannya dalam mengolah butik.

Jika Jongdae dan Jongin memiliki kesibukan ekstra, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang pendiam. Trauma yang dialaminya membuatnya depresi berat. Hampir seminggu Kyungsoo tidak mau melakukan apapun. Sosoknya yang ceria dan banyak tersenyum kini menghilang. Setiap hari, Ia hanya berdiam diri disudut ranjang empuknya. Menekuk kaki pendeknya didepan dada sambil menangis. Ia seperti kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. Tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun. Bahkan untuk makan, minum, dan mandi, Sehunlah yang membantunya. Ah tidak, sebagai saudara sesekali Jongin dan Jongdae juga membantunya.

Mereka sadar jika Kyungsoo memiliki trauma yang berat. Depresi yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo mudah terbangun tengah malam, menangis sendiri hingga sesenggukan, dan melemparkan benda apapun yang berada didekatnya sebagai bentuk rasa menyesalnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berada dalam masa terpuruknya.

Maid? Sebagian dari mereka diberhentikan karena tenaga mereka sudah tidak terlalu diperlukan. Jika biasanya para maid akan melayani Junmyeon dan Yixing dengan baik dan telaten, maka berbeda dengan sekarang. Tiga namja yang tinggal disana lebih tenang jika hanya mempekerjakan satu atau dua maid sekedar untuk memasak dan bersih-bersih rumah.

Paman Oh? Kini Ia tinggal disebuah apartemen milik keluarga Do agar lebih dekat dengan Perusahaan. Sebagai seorang yang diberi kepercayaan lebih oleh Junmyeon, Ia ditunjuk untuk mengurus Perusahaan Do Corp hingga Kyungsoo cukup umur untuk mengurusnya sendiri. Itu telah tertulis jelas pada surat kuasa dari Junmyeon beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Junmyeon menulis sesuatu yang seperti meramalkan takdir hidupnya sendiri. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia telah mengetahui dan menyadari jika nyawanya sebagai pengusaha sukses akan selalu berada diujung tanduk.

"Hyung" namja berkulit seputih susu itu memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dengan sebuah nampan berisi makan malam dan segelas susu hangat untuknya. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Matanya yang sipit menatap sedih pada nampan diatas meja nakas. Nampan berisi makan siang yang masih utuh. Tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sehun menghela napas. Meletakkan nampan yang Ia bawa disebelah nampan yang lain dan mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang.

"Hyung, kau tidak memakan makan siangmu lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang masih meringkuk diatas ranjangnya. Kaki pendeknya ditekuk didepan dada. Tatapannya kosong. Membuat Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan kesedihannya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Aku baru pulang sekolah. Banyak tugas yang Lee seonsaenim berikan pada kelas matematika" Sehun berusaha mengajak bicara Kyungsoo dengan gaya khasnya. Mencoba tetap memberikan pancingan agar namja mungil ini bisa bersosialisai kembali.

"Umh, sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau aku menyuapimu?" Sehun tersenyum konyol didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya namja mungil itu memilih tetap diam. Tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kau harus makan hyung. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu mandi. Arraseo?" Sehun membantu Kyungsoo agar terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Mendudukkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo pada rajang. Sehun mengambil semangkuk bubur yang tadi Ia bawa. Mulai menyuapkan satu sendok untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aaaaaa" Sehun melebarkan mulutnya agar Kyungsoo mau menirukannya. Dan berhasil.

Meskipun Kyungsoo memandang kosong, tidak menganggap Sehun ada, tidak mengerti apa yang namja tampan itu katakan, setidaknya Kyungsoo memahami apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun.

Dengan telaten Sehun menyuapkan sendok per sendok bubur ke mulut mungil Kyungsoo. Sesekali mengusap bibir namja manis itu saat bubur yang disuapkan menempel pada sudutnya.

Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. Ini selalu terjadi saat Ia menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir yang merah merekah, bentuk hati yang sangat manis, membuat seorang Oh Sehun luluh pada pesona Tuan Mudanya ini.

Suapan terakhir telah ditelan oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyun puas melihat usahanya menyuapi Tuan Mudanya ini telah selesai.

"Waah...kau pintar, hyung. Buburmu habis hanya dalam waktu 10 menit" Sehun meletakkan mangkuk buburnya pada meja nakas dan meraih segelas susu coklat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah" Sehun menyodorkan gelas susunya pada Kyungsoo, namun dibalas dengan gelengan lemah.

"Kau tidak mau minum susu, em? Pantas saja kau tidak tumbuh tinggi, hyung" Sehun terkekeh kecil dengan perkataannya sendiri. Walaupun Kyungsoo tak lagi menanggapi candaannya seperti biasa, setidaknya Sehun tetap berusaha berkomunikasi pada Kyungsoo. Berusaha selalu ada disampingnya, menenangkannya, mengelus punggungnya, dan menghapus air matanya saat namja manis itu menangis. Ah, rasanya Ia rindu dengan pukulan Kyungsoo jika melihatnya seperti ini.

Sehun percaya jika suatu saat Kyungsoo-nya akan kembali ceria seperti dulu. Hanya saja, Ia membutuhkan proses. Proses yang tidak mudah memang, mengingat mental Kyungsoo yang lemah. Selalu meraung tanpa suara ketika memorinya berputar dan menampakkan sosok Appa-nya terbakar didalam mobil. Memori dimana Ia tak dapat menyelamatkan Appanya, memori dimana Ia melihat air mata terakhir Appa-nya sebelum ledakan besar itu terjadi. Memori menyakitkan yang selalu berputar setiap malam.

" Kalau kau tidak mau minum susu, sebaiknya sekarang kita mandi, ne? Aku akan membantumu" Sehun meletakkan gelas susunya diatas meja nakas dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Memegangi pinggang rampinya dan menuntun namja mungil itu menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia sudah kehabisan ekspresi untuk sekedar menjawab maupun menanggapi Sehun. Pikirannya masih sulit untuk sekedar memproses keadaan sekitarnya. Ia kesulitan bersosialisasi kembali. Depresi.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya sebuah suara saat Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Yang ditanya pun menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok berahang tegas yang berdiri tak jauh dari tangga.

"Nde, hyung" jawabnya singkat

"Kau mau menginap disini?" tanya sosok itu lagi

"Tidak, hyung. Aku akan pulang keapartemen" dan anggukan kecil menjadi balasannya.

"Jongin tidak bersamamu?" tanya Sehun saat tak melihat Jongin bersama Jongdae.

Sejak kecelakaan itu, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Sehun menjadi dekat. Bergiliran merawat dan menemani Kyungsoo meskipun Jongin yang paling minim waktu untuk mengurus Kyungsoo. Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa bekerja sama untuk menjaga namja lemah itu mengingat Jongin dan Jongdae adalah saudara tiri Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun adalah sahabat kecil Kyungsoo.

"Jongin masih ada urusan diluar" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Mata tajamnya mengarah pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Emm. Dia tertidur setelah aku menyuapinya makan dan membantunya mandi"

Jongdae mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan membukanya sedikit. Mengintip sosok bertubuh mungil tengah terlelap didalam balutan selimut hangat.

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi, hyung" Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu setelah mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari Jongdae.

Jongdae masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Raut khawatir dan rasa kasihan menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ia sadar, Kyungsoo mengalami kejadian seburuk ini karena Eomma-nya. Ia sadar jika Eomma-nya yang Ia anggap baik ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang penjahat. Ia merasa bersalah. Seberapapun dingin hatinya, Ia tetap seorang manusia. Melihat orang lain menderita tanpa tahu apapun adalah hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya. Untuk itu Ia bertekad. Ia bertekad mengungkap tuntas kejadian ini. Meskipun Ia tahu akan menyakitkan.

"Aku dan Jongin berjanji padamu, Kyungsoo-ya" senyuman tipis tercipta dari wajah tampannya. Ya, ini adalah keputusan final. Keputusan untuk membalas kematian Junmyeon sekaligus mengungkap kejahatan Eomma-nya.

.

.

.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, hyung?" namja berkulit tan itu tengah berdiri disamping seorang namja tinggi yang duduk disebuah kursi empuk. Matanya yang setajam elang masih setia memperhatikan layar laptop didepannya.

"Aku masih akan membuka hasil penyelidikan ditempat kejadian dan isi dari berkas-berkas itu" jawab Kris dengan tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop.

"Kau yakin jika ini adalah sebuah tindakan berencana?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu lagi. Wajahnya yang datar tiba-tiba berubah tegang.

"Kita masih harus memeriksanya lebih jauh, Jongin. Kemungkinan besar iya. Tapi aku belum mengetahui jelas apa motif mereka sebenarnya" jawab Kris dengan raut serius. Jongin hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Bagaimana keadaan saudara tirimu?" tanya sesosok bertubuh tinggi lainnnya yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kerja dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Masih seperti sebelumnya" ucapan Jongin terasa begitu hampa. Chanyeol, menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa kertas-kertas itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika Appa-ku bekerja pada Perusahaan Appa tirimu"

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan menimpa keluargaku" jawabnya lemah

"Bersabarlah, Jongin. Aku tahu kau namja kuat" namja berpipi cubby yang sedari tadi diam berjalan mendekati Jongin. Menepuk pelan tubuh tegapnya. Menyalurkan kekuatan pada dongsaengnya itu.

Ia tahu seberapapun dingin dan keras kepalanya Jongin, namja itu hanya lah anak berusia 18 tahun. Dimana masa remaja yang seharusnya bisa menuntunnya menjadi namja kuat, tapi kehidupannya berbeda. Sejak kecil, Ia dan Jongdae telah menjadi sesosok yang dipaksa kuat oleh Eomma mereka. dipaksa mengerti dengan kehidupan yang rumit.

"Kami akan berusaha membantu. Aku yakin keterlibatan Eomma-mu dengan Direktur Kim Corp juga menyangkut Appa dan saudara tirimu"

Deg

Perkataan Xiumin membuat Jongin mengerut bingung. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat mata bundar Xiumin seolah bertanya 'apa yang hyung maksud?'

Mengerti arti tatapan Jongin, Xiumin berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Kau ingat saat kau tertembak oleh Direktur Kim Corp?" pertanyaan Xiumin membuat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mulai mendengarkan perkataan Profesor jenius itu.

"Bukankah kau ditemukan Jongdae dalam keadaan maskermu terbuka? Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka tahu identitas aslimu. Menurut analisisku, Direktur Kim Corp yang sebelumnya memiliki urusan dengan Appa tirimu, berfikir jika keterlibatanmu adalah bentuk penghianatan dari Junmyeon. Mereka mencarimu. Setelah mereka tahu bahwa kau anak Junmyeon, mereka mengincarmu dan juga...saudara tirimu" jelas Xiumin panjang lebar.

"Mereka mengincar Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya. Bukan karena mereka memiliki dendam pada Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya menginginkan Perusahaan Do Corp berada ditangannya"

"Benar, berkas-berkas yang kita rampas dari Direktur Kim Corp ternyata adalah berkas mengenai Cabang Perusahaan Do Corp di Busan" Kris menimpali, membuat ketiga namja lainnya menoleh padanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku baru saja memeriksanya" Kris menjawab dengan mantab

"Itu berarti Eomma-ku..." Jongin terduduk dikursi disamping Kris. Matanya menerawang jauh. Pikirannya berputar, dadanya sesak.

"Ya. Eomma-mu 100% terlibat dengan penghianatan ini"

Seperti terhantam batu besar. Dada Jongin tak hanya sesak, bahkan Ia seperti tak bisa bernapas sekarang. Ia terlalu kaget. Eomma yang selama ini Ia kenal sebagai wanita baik, pendiam, dan penurut, ternyata benar-benar seorang wanita jahat. Melibatkan seseorang yang tak bersalah demi keserakahannya.

"Kau harus melindungi saudara tirimu, Jongin. Karena aku yakin sasaran selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menyela. "Aku mendengar dari Appa ku jika Ia mencurigai orang dalam diperusahaannya" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada serius.

"Orang dalam?" Jongin bertanya karena merasa tak yakin

"Emm. Kau tahu kan masalah ini menyangkut dua Perusahaan besar. Jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil melenyapkan musuh atau bahkan rekan bisnisnya, itu berarti ada orang dalam yang memberi informasi pada sang lawan" tagas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti karena itu bukan Perusahaanku" Jongin menatap lekat mata Chanyeol.

"Justru itu yang akan menjadi tantangan kita. Kita harus menyelidiki siapa yang terlibat dengan ini semua dengan cepat. Jika tidak, bukan hanya Kyungsoo, bahkan kau dan Jongdae akan menjadi objek incaran mereka"

"Aku dan Jongdae?"

"Wajahmu sudah diketahui mereka, Jongin. Dan sebelumnya Eomma-mu terlibat bukan? Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka juga akan mengambil alih perusahaanmu. Dunia bisnis memang seperti ini. Saling membunuh demi keserakahan mereka sendiri" Chanyeol mendengus, sangat terlihat raut kesal disana.

"Jangan terpancing emosi. Ini bukan masalah kecil. Kita harus memastikan motif sebenarnya dari kejadian ini. Dan juga siapa saja pihak yang terlibat" Kris berucap untuk memecah ketegangan diruangan ini. Udara dingin malam hari sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan otak mereka yang terlalu mendidih karena masalah ini. Dan parahnya, anggota mereka sendiri yang menjadi korban karena kesalahan yang mereka buat.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam saat mobil sport itu terparkir dihalaman luas rumah keluarga Do. Namja tampan dengan kulit tan dan tubuh atletis terlihat menuruni mobil itu. Wajah lelah dan perut yang kosong membut jalannya sedikit gontai. Sepertinya Ia harus segera makan setelah memasuki rumah mewah itu.

Dengan sedikit tergesa tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu utama. Langkah pertamanya terhenti setelah Ia menutup kembali pintu bercat putih itu. Suasana rumah yang remang membuat ingatannya kembali pada beberada hari yang lalu.

Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kearah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Dua kali Ia melihat sosok mungil yang tengah menunggunya pulang. Sosok mungil dengan takut-takut mendekatinya. Sosok mungil bermata bulat yang memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran, dan sosok mungil yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Ia menatap sofa berwarna putih bersih yang terletak tak jauh dari sebelah tangga. Ingatannya kembali berselancar bebas. Bagaimana sosok mugil itu memaksanya untuk duduk disana, mengobali lukanya dengan lembut, hembusan napas hangatnya yang bahkan masih terasa hingga sekarang.

Dadanya kembali berdesir setiap kali Ia mengingat saat itu.

Kriukk kriukk...

Suara aneh menginterupsi lamunannya. Jongin, namja tan itu memegang perutnya yang terasa dijepit. Perih dan kosong. Ia belum makan dari tadi siang. Ia masih akan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kedapur sebelum sebuah memori kembali berputar dikepalanya. Memori dimana Ia dan Jongdae ditarik paksa oleh sosok mungil menuju dapur. Senyum dari bibir hatinya tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya saat Ia menyodorkan sepiring spagetty kimci didepan wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum. Sangat menyenangkan jika ada yang memperhatikan seperti itu. Tapi senyum tampan yang belum lama tersungging dari bibir tebalnya kini menghilang. Berganti dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Niat untuk mengambil makanan didapur Ia urungkan saat mata tajamnya menatap ujung tangga diatas sana. Hatinya tergelitik untuk sekedar memeriksa apakah sosok mungil yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dikepalanya telah terlelap.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya telah terhenti didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Memutar kenopnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Senyum dari wajah tampannya kembali tercipta hanya dengan melihat wajah damai sosok mungil yang telah terlelap dibalik selimut tebalnya. Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepian ranjang. Tangan kokohnya Ia arahkan untuk menyentuh surai hitam itu. Terasa sangat halus dan lembut.

"Apa begitu sakit?" tanyanya lirih. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Hanya saja, hatinya tergerak untuk menanyakan itu.

"Sekuat-kuatnya kau disekolah, ternyata kau sangat rapuh dirumah" kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir tebal Jongin. Ia merasa aneh melihat Kyungsoo tidak seperti sebelumnya. Yang ceria, yang tersenyum tulus, dan sekarang sosok itu hilang. Sosok yang selalu kuat pada tindakan bully disekolah ternyata hancur dengan satu kejadian yang diluar dugaan.

Pergerakan tangannya turun menyentuh pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus lembut, merasakan bagaimana kulit putih itu terasa halus dikulit tangannya. Jongin tersenyum kembali. Dadanya terasa hangat. Ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Kyungsoo.

Pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat Ia merasakan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bergerak. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka entah mengapa membuat jantung Jongin semakin berdetak tak beraturan.

Ia tergerak untuk menyentuh bibir merah itu sebelum sebuah gerakan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya terpaku. Mata bulat itu terbuka. Mengerjap sebentar untuk membiasakan retina matanya dengan suasana remang dikamarnya.

"Kau bangun?" pertanyaan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tubuh mungil itu tak lagi bergerak. Hanya terdiam ditempat berbaringnya. Mata bulat itu tak lagi mengerjap. Hanya menatap kosong pada sosok didepannya, pada Jongin.

Jongin menatapi wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Ia melihat jika pipi itu semakin memerah. Mungkinkah Ia sedang menahan tangisnya?

Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian lelehan hangat mengalir dipipi gembil itu.

" _ **Appa"**_ bibir hati Kyungsoo bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hati Jongin terasa dicubit. Sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

" _ **Appa"**_

Lagi, lelehan kristal itu mengalir bebas. Membasahi bantal yang ada dibawah kepala mungilnya.

"Ssstt...uljima" Jongin mengelus lembut pipi itu. Menghapus jejak air mata yang tak henti mengalir. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah melihat Kyungsoo tenang. Tidak menangis lagi karena mengingat Appa-nya.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mencoba meraih tangan kokoh Jongin yang masih mengelus pipinya. Menggenggamnya erat dengan sedikit remasan. Jongin tahu jika namja manis ini masih sangat terpukul.

Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat sambil terus meremas tangan Jongin. Memori-memori itu datang lagi. Kelebat-kelebat bayangan ledakan dan api memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ssstt...tenanglah. Aku disini, aku disini" Jongin memposisikan dirinya berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tak tega melihat saudara tirinya seperti ini. Wajah yang biasanya datar kini berubah penuh kecemasan.

Tangannya yang lain meraih tubuh Kyungsoo agar berhadapan dengannya. Mendekapnya erat seperti yang Ia lakukan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo agar merasa tenang. Dan getaran ditubuh namja mungil itu sedikit berkurang.

"Kau sudah baik padaku dan Jongdae selama ini. Sekarang giliranku. Biarkan aku melindungimu" dan kalimat itu berhasil menghantarkan deru nafas teratur dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum. Ia senang karena kehangatan yang Ia berikan pada Kyungsoo berhasil membuat namja mungil ini merasa nyaman.

"Aku berjanji"

.

.

.

Cangkir kristal dengan teh yang masih mengepul baru saja diletakkan diatas meja kerja seorang namja bertubuh tegap. Kemeja biru dilapisi jas hitam melekat ditubuhnya. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih menambah kharisma yang ada didalam dirinya. Didepannya, berdiri seorang namja manis dengan sebuah tablet PC digenggamannya. Namja itu tengah sibuk mengecek apa saja yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan oleh Direkturnya.

"Sejauh ini keadaan masih normal, Direktur. Wartawan tidak lagi menyoroti kecelakaan Direktur Do satu minggu yang lalu. Dan berita baiknya, seluruh Perusahaan milik Do Corp berada ditangan Oh Changmin, orang kepercayaan Do Junmyeon" namja itu mengutarakan hasil penyelidikannya.

"Bagus" namja tampan itu berseringai sambil mengambil cangkir teh dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Tapi Direktur, butik milik Zhang Yixing berada ditangan putra mereka. Bahkan seluruh anak cabangnya juga ditangani sendiri oleh mereka"

"Kau sudah memastikannya, Jaejong?" tanyanya penuh dengan penekanan. Namja manis bernama Jaejong itu mengangguk.

"Bukankah ini akan lebih memudahkan kita?" namja itu meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya. Tatapannya lekat pada sekertaris setianya itu.

"Maksud anda?" Jaejong merengutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa mereka. Anak dari Yixing adalah perampok yang mencuri berkas-berkas milik Do Corp beberapa waktu lalu" jawabnya tenang

"Apakah itu yang membuat anda berfikir untuk menghabisi mereka juga?" Jaejong mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Direktur muda didepannya ini.

"Untuk saat ini belum. Karena ada seseorang yang harus aku lenyapkan terlebih dulu sebelum mereka" Direktur tampan itu berseringai.

"Apa anda yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menipu Kim Yunho. Tidak ada!" tegasnya. Mata tajamnya menatap sekertaris didepannya ini. Sedikit banyak membuat Jaejong mengkerut jika melihat Direkturnya berkata demikian. Ia sangat hapal bagaimana Direktur Kim Corp ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi langkahnya untuk menjadi orang tersukses di Korea Selatan, meskipun itu adalah relasi kerjanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Matahri sudah menampakkan keceriaannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Menghantarkan suasana hangat musim semi yang indah. Begitu juga yang dirasakan salah satu penghuni rumah mewah keluarga Do. Putra tertua yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas punggungnya. Tengah terduduk manis dimeja makan sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Kau datang?" suara berat menyapa telinga namja berkulit putih saat tubuh tingginya muncul dari balik pintu utama, hendak melangkah ke arah tangga.

"Nde, hyung. Aku akan membantu Kyungsoo hyung dulu sebelum pergi kesekolah" jawabnya antusias.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot, Sehun. Jongin akan mengurusnya" Jongdae mengatakan dengan santai. Tangannya mulai mengoles selai pada roti panggang kesukaannya.

"Jongin?" sedikit tidak percaya memang. Mengingat selama ini Jongin adalah pihak yang paling jarang mengurus Kyungsoo

"Em. Hari ini Jongin tidak kesekolah karena ada urusan di perusahaan. Mungkin sebelum berangkat Ia akan mengurus Kyungsoo dulu" lagi, jawaban santai yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ada perasaan aneh saat mendengar itu. Entahlah, Sehun hanya tidak mau jika Kyungsoo-nya disentuh orang lain selain dirinya. Apalagi saat orang lain melihat tubuh Kyungsoo saat mandi. Tunggu, mandi?

"Aku akan melihatnya" buru-buru Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Memutar kenop pintu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Matanya yang sipit membola ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Disana, diatas ranjang terlihat Jongin yang memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Deguban jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Sebelumnya memang hanya Sehun yang selalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberikan kenyamanan pada namja itu saat tidur.

"Kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" Sehun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat matanya beralih dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih tetap diposisinya.

Jongdae melirik kedalam. Melihat objek yang ditatap Sehun. Ah, sepertinya Ia tahu apa penyebab namja disampingnya ini lupa berkedip.

"Kyungsoo terus menangis sepanjang malam. Dan kebetulan Jongin yang bergiliran menjaganya" ucapan dari Jongdae membuat Sehun kembali kealam nyata. Pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi berputar dikepalanya perlahan menghilang. Ia menyadari jika Ia tidak bisa lagi berada didekat Kyungsoo setiap waktu karena Ia tinggal di apartemen bersama Appa-nya. Untuk itu Sehun mencoba berpikir dewasa. Mencoba mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Apa Paman Oh ke kantor hari ini?" seketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae. Tentu saja, selama ini namja berahang tegas itu tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Appa-nya. Bahkan sejak Junmyeon menikah dengan Yixing, Jongdae maupun Jongin hampir tak pernah bertegur sapa.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana? Pergi bersamaku?" Jongdae memberi penawaran kedua.

"Aku akan menggunakan bus saja, hyung" hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya.

Jongdae sudah melangkah menjauh, sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri disana. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Sedikit tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo seperti ini, tapi sekali lagi Ia harus berpikir dewasa. Ia harus pergi ke sekolah, dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab mengurus Kyungsoo kepada Jongin mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Sepeninggal Jongdae dan Sehun, sepertinya namja mungil yang masih berada diatas ranjang empuk itu terbangun. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkar dipingganggnya. Ia sedikit mendongak dan menemukan wajah tampan yang tertidur dengan damainya. Dia bukan Sehun, bukan seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya tidur. Tapi pelukan ini mirip pelukan Sehun. Bahkan terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Namja tan itu melenguh kecil saat merasakan tubuh mungil disampingnya bergerak. Membuka perlahan matanya dan menemukan bola mata besar yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

Jongin membalas tatapan itu. Menyelami manik mata bulat bening yang sangat indah. Degupan jantungnya kembali bekerja dengan cepat. Kenapa hanya dengan menatap matanya saja bisa membuat desiran itu hadir kembali?

Beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dengan posisi berhadapan. Hingga mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu.

Satu kedipan

Dua kedipan

Sungguh, Jongin ingin sekali mencium wajah polos ala bangun tidur itu.

"Kau mau kekamar mandi?" suara serak terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tertegun. Pikirannya masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian ini. Posisi tubuhnya yang meringkuk didepan dada Jongin membuatnya semakin bingung.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Bagus, ini suatu perkembangan. Kyungsoo bisa menanggapi ucapannya. Tidak menangis saat bangun tidur, tidak juga menekuk lututnya lagi didepan dada. Jongin benar-benar senang melihat Kyungsoo.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, Kyungie"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dada Kyungsoo berdetak cepat. Suara berat Jongin terasa begitu lembut saat mengucapkan namanya. Ya, ini adalah kali pertamanya Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Bahkan namja tampan itu memanggilnya Kyungie. Seperti yang biasa Appa-nya ucapkan padanya.

Tes

Air mata tiba-tiba meleleh dipipi gembil itu. Jongin tersentak. Apa ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo terluka?

" _ **Appa"**_ sebuah kata tanpa suara kembali menohok hati Jongin. Ia tahu bagaimana terpukulnya Kyungsoo. Mungkin panggilan itu mengingatkannya pada Appa-nya.

Jongin segera meraih tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan sentuhan lembut dipunggung dan kepalanya agar Kyungsoo tenang.

"Aku disini, Kyungie. Uljima" Jongin menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Sesekali menciumnya lembut. Ia benar-benar ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, hanya saja hatinya merasakan perasaan ini sejak Kyungsoo berlaku baik padanya.

Kyungsoo mengusak dada Jongin, mencari kenyamanan yang pernah diberikan Appa-nya. Pelukan Jongin mengingatkannya pada Appa-nya. Sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Jongin tersenyum merasakan gerakan kecil dari kepala Kyungsoo. Hatinya menghangat. Lengkungan lebar dari bibirnya seolah memberitahu bahwa Ia bahagia. Bahagia setelah sekian lama Ia tak merasakannya. Bahkan Ia tidak merasakannya dari sosok Yixing.

.

.

.

Drrtt... Drrtt

Sebuah getaran dari ponsel begitu terasa. Namja berahang tegas itu memicing. Tidak biasanya ada yang menghubunginya sepagi ini kecuali ada hal penting. Segera Ia menyalakan lampu sein dan menepikan mobilnya.

Ia merogoh saku celana untuk menemukan ponselnya. Menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan benda kotak itu didepan telinganya.

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"Ah, Kris. Wae?"

"..."

"Kau serius?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang"

Pip

Setelah mematikan sambungannya, Ia segera menekan gas. Melajukan mobilnya secepat yang Ia bisa. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah segera sampai di markasnya. Memastikan perkataan Kris adalah benar.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Ia hapal dengan suara ini. Karena sejak pertama kali Ia bersekolah disini, hanya suara ini yang selalu setia menyapa telinganya.

"Kau baru sampai?" senyum lebar dengan mata rusa yang menyipit terlihat begitu manis. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umh" deheman lirih dari Sehun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan karena keadaan lorong sekolah yang masih sepi.

"Aish, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini jika menjawab pertanyaanku" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tak berniat menjawab. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk menuju kekelasnya.

Luhan mendelik melihat pergerakan Sehun. Apa Ia baru saja ditinggal?

"Yak! Sehun-ah, aku sedang berbicara padamu" langkah kecil Luhan mencoba mengejar langkah besar Sehun. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan disamping namja tampan ini.

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengekoriku?" datar. Sehun selalu berkata datar pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengekorimu. Lihat, aku berjalan disampingmu" cengiran manis itu terpampang jelas. Tapi Sehun tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melirik wajah manis itu. Tatapannya tetap lurus. Tak menghiraukan sosok yang selama ini telah berperilaku buruk pada Kyungsoo-nya.

"Berhentilah" perkataan Sehun membuat senyuman Luhan luntur seketika.

"Kau membenciku?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat kaki panjang Sehun berhenti didepan kelasnya.

"Kau pasti tertawa senang melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Jadi berhentilah"

Deg

Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menangis. Perkataan Sehun begitu menohok hatinya. Oke, selama ini Ia memang sangat membenci Kyungsoo tanpa alasan. Sering membully dan menyakitinya. Bahkan tak jarang Ia mempermalukan Kyungsoo didepan seluruh siswa sekolah ini. Tapi Ia merasa menyesal saat mendengar kabar itu. Kabar kematian Appa-nya yang ternyata adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Kabar Kyungsoo yang depresi dan trauma berat hingga tidak bisa masuk sekolah, kabar terancam hancurnya perusahaan Do Corp, dan terutama kabar mengenai Sehun yang ternyata adalah anak dari bawahan keluarga Do.

Selama ini Luhan hanya salah paham, Ia mengira Kyungsoo yang jahat padanya karena dekat dengan Sehun. Ia mengira Kyungsoo yang jahat padanya karena nilainya yang selalu berada diatasnya. Ia mengira Kyungsoo yang jahat padanya karena dulu Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Tao. Hingga satu pikiran kotor bersarang dikepalanya. Menjauhkan Baekhyun dan Tao dari Kyungsoo dan membuat mereka membenci namja manis itu. Luhan menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Persahabatan yang dulu terjalin baik tiba-tiba berubah. Dan semua adalah karenanya. Karena otak kotornya. Karena hati jahatnya.

"Tidak Sehun-ah. Aku tidak sejahat itu" lirihnya. Kepala mungilnya menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan ketakutan yang menyerang hatinya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak sejahat itu? Lalu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padanya?" perkataan Sehun yang penuh dengan ancaman membuat Luhan terpaku ditempatnya. Namja mungil itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menyadari kesalahannya. Dan sudah sangat terlambat jika menyesalinya sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Maka berhentilah!"

Tes

Mata rusanya memburam. Air yang sedari tadi Ia tahan agar tidak jatuh ternyata luruh juga. Menetes deras dikedua pipi tirusnya. Sehun berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Meninggalkan rasa penyesalan dihatinya.

"Mianhae...Kyungie"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa baik?" mata tajam itu menatap lembut mata bulat didepannya. Pelukan hangat ditubuh mungilnya membuat namja itu merasa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Tangan kokoh itu bergerak untuk mengusap sisa air yang ada disudut matanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke butik nanti. Kau mau ikut?" Jongin berkata sambil mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo. Jongin memberi penawaran menarik pada Kyungsoo. Ia berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo membutuhkan udara segar setelah seminggu hanya menangis dikamarnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika mereka pergi keluar untuk mencari suasana baru.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Perkataan Jongin yang begitu lembut dengan segala perhatiannya membuatnya nyaman. Namun trauma yang ada pada dirinya membuatnya berpikir keras. Jika Ia keluar maka Ia akan menaiki mobil. Ia takut jika kejadian yang merenggut Eomma dan Appa-nya kembali terulang. Ia trauma dengan mobil.

"Kau takut?" jelas Jongin mengerti. Dokter yang selama seminggu ini menangani Kyungsoo berkata jika Kyungsoo mengalami trauma berat dengan mobil. Besar kemungkinan Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi berada didalam mobil kecuali rasa takut itu menghilang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum. Dua kali Kyungsoo membalas perkatannya. Itu artinya Ia sudah bisa kembali berkomunikasi dengan lawan bicaranya. Jongin hanya berharap jika depresinya segera menghilang.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Kyungie. Kau percaya padaku?" entah mendapat siraman rohani dari mana. Tiba-tiba bibir yang biasanya datar dan dingin kini menjadi lebih hangat dan...apa tadi dia bilang? Percaya pada Jongin?

Mata bulat itu mengerjap lagi. Mencoba mencerna perkataan namja tan itu. Kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir hati Kyungsoo.

" _ **Gomawo"**_ ia mengucapkan tanpa suara. Sesaat Jongin tertegun. Apa baru saja Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih padanyanya?

"Kau mau aku membantumu mandi?" Jongin mendelik menyadari perkatannya sendiri. Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin dengan terang-terangan Ia mengatakan itu. Sungguh, ia merasa canggung sekarang. Menatap mata bulat yang tak berkedip itu membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Jujur, Ia belum pernah membantu Kyungsoo mandi. Yang membantunya selalu Sehun.

" _ **Sehun"**_ ucapan tanpa suara lagi. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Oke, mungkin kepalanya baru saja berpikir jika yang selama ini membantu Kyungsoo mandi adalah Sehun. Tapi saat Kyungsoo mencari Sehun saat Ia dengan baik hati menawarkan bantuan, membuat Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Aku yang akan membantumu mandi" tegas. Bibir tebal itu sedikit mengerucut. Tentu saja ini kejadian yang jarang. Kyungsoo terdiam melihat tingkah Jongin yang satu ini. Tangan kokoh yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya semakin terasa erat memeluknya.

" _ **Tapi Sehun"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan mungilnya. Tentu saja Jongin tidak mengerti artinya. Yang Ia tahu adalah, Ia harus segera membantu Kyungsoo mandi sebelum Ia kesiangan sampai di butiknya.

Dengan cekatan Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Membawanya menuju kamar mandi tanpa penolakan. Emh, sepertinya Jongin akan terserang demam tinggi setelah melihat betapa indahnya tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar ada pihak dalam yang merencanakan ini?" Jongdae menggemeratakkan rahangnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kris dan juga Chanyeol. Ia merasa dihianati.

"Kau harus masuk ke Do Corp dulu, Jongdae. Usahakan kau menjadi bagian di perusahaan itu" ucap Kris. Mata elangnya menatap tajam rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi jangan gegabah. Setiap tindakanmu bisa memancing kecurigaan mereka" kini Chanyeol yang berkata

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku masuk kesana? Aku bukan Putra Junmyeon"

"Kau Putranya, bodoh! Meskipun kau Putra tiri, aku yakin Junmyeon memberimu hak yang sama dengan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mulai mengunyah bola-bola renyah dari toples yang Ia bawa.

"Apa itu tidak akan mencurigakan?" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya

"Tidak bagi mereka yang tidak mengetahui tujuanmu" Xiumin yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan formulanya kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Mereka yang tidak mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya tidak akan menaruh curiga padamu. Sebaliknya, seseorang yang mengetahui jika kau adalah bagian dari agent ini, pasti akan sangat terlihat raut ketakutan dan khawatir darinya" penjelasan Xiumin mendapat anggukan dari Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Kau tenanglah. Appa-ku akan membantumu" final. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongdae tersenyum puas. Ia lupa jika Appa Chanyeol adalah sekertaris kepercayaan Junmyeon di Do Corp. Dan sudah pasti Sekertaris Park akan membantunya masuk dengan mudah ke Perusahaan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong... maaf update nya telat..banget!

JongSoo sibuk sekarang

Tiap malem nyuri-nyuri waktu buat nulis biar cepet kelar chap 7 ini.

Selain sibuk yang membuat Chap ini terlambat update adalah JongSoo harus bener-bener memikirkan kekuatan karakter di masing-masing cast.

Kan gak enak kalo karakter lainnya cuma nyempil-nyempil gitu doang, khekhekhe...

Oke, JongSoo akui adegan Kaisoo diatas kesannya maksa banget. Tapi semoga kalian tetap menyukainya, nde?

Efek begadang mulu, mata panda melebar, otak juga radak gesrek, jadi maklumi saja kalau chap ini radak absurd XD

Seperti biasa, riview dari readers sekalian (?) adalah bentuk penghargaan dan penyemangat untuk JongSoo.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **kyung1225** **,** **kyungiesoo123** **,** **xkaisoone** **,** **Dayeji Ln** **,** **taufikunn9** **,** **kaisoomin** **,** **Im Magnae** **, meyriza,** **Kaisooship** **,** **waiz Snivy** **,** **overdokai** **,** **kkoch11** **,** **pikolocomel** **,** **Lovesoo** **,** **rianita701,** **abelkyu,** **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** **,** **Insooie baby** **,** **nstplw** **,** **BigSehun'sjunior** **,** **kimsoo** **,** **Rahmah736** **,** **Dks,** **waizmgbi** **,** **nara,** **Rey16** **,** **Baby Crong,** **Kang Chaerin** **,** **anisafransiskaa** **,** **FarydahKAISOO8812** **,** **ica** **,** **Guest,** **Sofia Magdalena** **,** **alex,** **kyunginsoo** **,** **thalia.**

Jongsoo mencintai kalian semua... XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Typo(s), abal, no plagiat!, plot pasaran, tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

Preview

" _Maksudmu, hyung?"_

" _Mereka yang tidak mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya tidak akan menaruh curiga padamu. Sebaliknya, seseorang yang mengetahui jika kau adalah bagian dari agent ini, pasti akan sangat terlihat raut ketakutan dan khawatir darinya" penjelasan Xiumin mendapat anggukan dari Kris dan Chanyeol._

" _Kau tenanglah. Appa-ku akan membantumu" final. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongdae tersenyum puas. Ia lupa jika Appa Chanyeol adalah sekertaris kepercayaan Junmyeon di Do Corp. Dan sudah pasti Sekertaris Park akan membantunya masuk dengan mudah ke Perusahaan itu._

" _Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya"_

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu tengah menaik turunkan jakunnya gelisah. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Ia membantu memandikan seseorang -lebih tepatnya memandikan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil yang dengan polosnya menurut dengan apapun perintah Jongin. Tidak,tidak, bukan menurut dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Kalian ingat bukan jika Kyungsoo mengalami depresi berat sehingga Ia kesulitan untuk melakukan hal-hal ringan seperti mandi, makan, maupun minum? Ia hanya belum siap dengan mentalnya.

Jika biasanya Sehun yang membantu Kyungsoo, kini giliran Jongin yang membantunya. Namja tan itu tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai bisa menjawab pertanyaan dan merespon ucapannya. Untuk itu Ia berpikir jika mungkin ini akan mudah.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dibathup. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo duduk dengan benar, Jongin mulai melepas satu persatu kancing piyama milik namja manis itu.

Lagi, Jongin harus menahan napasnya setelah melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya tubuh Kyungsoo. Lihatlah perut ratanya, bahu sempitnya, dan juga kedua nip...tidak,tidak, kau berpikiran apa Jongin? Kyungsoo itu saudaramu!

"Ehem..hyung, karena aku bukan Sehun, aku tidak akan melepas celanamu, oke?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dengan berkata seperti itu.

Kyungsoo memandang polos wajah Jongin yang terlihat memerah. Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeja kalimat untuk Jongin.

" _ **Sehun juga tidak pernah membuka celanaku"**_

Karena Jongin tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyungsoo, Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja untuk sekedar merespon Kyungsoo.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena Jongin tidak segera membantunya mandi. Melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya memandangnya polos membuat Jongin sedikit salah tingkah. Ia berinisiatif untuk mulai menyiramkan air dipunggung putih Kyungsoo. Sedikit tersentak karena merasakan kulit Kyungsoo sangat halus bahkan lebih halus dari kulit bayi.

Jongin mulai menggosoknya perlahan takut jika sentuhannya menyakiti namja mungil itu. Posisi Jongin yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo setidaknya sedikit menolongnya. Pasalnya degupan kencang dari jantungnya serta wajahnya yang memerah akan sangat terlihat jika Kyungsoo menatapnya lagi.

Setelah semua selesai Jongin merubah posisinya berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau merasa segar?" tanyanya lembut.

Mendengar itu sontak Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Mata bulatnya menangkap ketulusan dari sana. Sungguh, Jongin sangat berbeda dari Jongin yang dulu. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba membuat dada Kyungsoo berdebar. Momen mandinya kali ini sangat berbeda. Ia hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Mirip perlakuan Sehun padanya, hanya saja Jongin memiliki tangan yang lebih hangat dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya membuat namja tan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sementara kau membersihkan bagian bawahmu. Aku akan kembali 5 menit lagi dan membawakanmu handuk. Lakukan dengan benar, Arraseo?" Jongin mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo setelah mendapat anggukan lemah dari namja mungil itu.

Setelah Jongin keluar, Kyungsoo masih terdiam diposisinya. Tangan kanannya yang mungil meraba pelan dada kirinya. Ia merasa aneh dibagian itu. Tanpa sadar bibir tebalnya melengkungkan garis tipis, membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang mungkin hanya dia saja yang tahu maksudnya.

.

.

.

Suara musik mengalun lembut, menyajikan kenyamanan bagi setiap pengunjung cafe yang ingin menikmati sajian menyegarkan disana. Dibangku paling pojok terlihat lima namja tampan yang tengah menikmati ice capuccino mereka masing-masing. Jongdae, Kris, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol membuat rencana untuk misi mereka. Dan untuk melancarkannya mereka berpikir untuk mengajak Sehun. Awalnya Sehun menolak karena Ia tidak mengenal dan mengetahui teman-teman Jongdae. Namun setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari namja berahang tegas itu akhirnya Sehun menerima dan menyetujui untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak ada untung apapun bagi Sehun jika Ia harus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Hanya saja mengingat masalah ini menyangkut Kyungsoo dan kehidupan pribadinya akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mengalah.

"Jadi kita tinggal menunggu Appaku?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Nde. Karena hanya Appamu yang bisa membantu Jongdae dan Jongin masuk ke Perusahaan Do Corp" jelas Xiumin. Ya, profesor manis itulah yang mencetuskan ide brilian ini.

Suasana kembali tenang setelah kalimat dari Xiumin terlontarkan. Hingga munculah satu sosok berbadan tegap yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Kalian menunggu lama?" sapanya. Sontak saja kelima namja itu menolehkan pandangan pada sosok itu.

"Appa" Chanyeol berdiri dan memberikan kursinya untuk pria yang sudah sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Segera pria yang dipanggil Appa oleh Chanyeol itu mendudukkan dirinya setelah mengusap bahu putranya pelan.

"Saya minta maaf karena terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah dikantor"

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Park" jawab Jongdae memaklumi.

"Ah, ne. Saya Park Junsu, Sekertaris Tuan Do di Do Corp. Anda kah putra dari Tuan Do?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongdae tersenyum tipis.

"Saya putra tiri beliau"

"Saya mengerti" pria itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Chanyeol sudah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai anda dan kedua adik anda. Dan juga tentang niat anda untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan dari kekacauan" sepertinya pria bernama Park Junsu ini tidak suka berbasa-basi. Itu bagus.

"Begitulah. Saya berharap anda bisa membantu saya, Tuan Park Junsu. Untuk itu saya dan teman-teman saya berinisiatif untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian Tuan Do. Sebelumnya anda mengetahui pekerjaan kami, bukan?"

Pria yang berusia setengah abad itu tersenyum ringan. Ya, Ia sangat mengetahui siapa mereka. Sekelompok agent yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Bekerja untuk menuntaskan permasalahan yang ditugaskan dari kliennya.

"Saya sangat mengerti tujuan anda, Tuan Muda Jongdae. Justru saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada anda jika anda mau masuk ke Perusahaan" sontak perkataan dari Tuan Park itu membuat kelima namja muda yang berada disana mengerut bingung.

"Apa selama ini terjadi sesuatu di Perusahaan Do Corp?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Tepatnya dibagian keuangan perusahaan. Beberapa kali saya mengetahui keganjilan atas penghasilan dan pengeluaran perusahaan. Bahkan catatan ekspor impor dari berbagai bahan jadi maupun bahan setengah jadi memiliki banyak kesalahan yang tentu saja disamarkan" Jongdae mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Kalian ingat bukan jika kemampuan berbisnis Jongdae tidak bisa dianggap remeh?

"Jadi karena itu? Apa Tuan Junmyeon tidak mengetahuinya?" Jongdae kembali bertanya

"Tidak. Mereka menyamarkan hasil keuangan dengan sangat baik. Karena terlalu banyak anak cabang yang harus diurus oleh Tuan Do, itu membuat beliau sedikit sulit meneliti bagian mana yang ganjal dari berkas-berkas laporan itu" terangnya

Jongdae menghela napasnya berat. Sepertinya masalah Perusahaan tidak hanya di Pusat saja, tapi anak cabang juga bermasalah. Ini akan sulit.

"Pertama saya hanya perlu menjadi bagian dari Perusahaan" akhirnya Jongdae mengeluarkan benang merah, membuat keempat temannya sedikit rileks setelah percakapan membingungkan ini.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan membantu anda Tuan Muda Jongdae. Saya akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan pengacara dan semua pimpinan direksi" sahut Tuan Park dengan mantab.

Mendengar itu kelima namja yang tengah duduk dalam kebingungan akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega. Ya, setidaknya mereka memiliki kunci untuk memudahkan jalan mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, hyung?" Jongin berucap setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi. Namja tan itu juga sudah selesai mandi setelah membantu Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan saat Jongin berjalan mendatanginya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja seperti itu.

"Kita berangkat?" Jongin memasang senyum ramahnya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ditempat. Ia memang memiliki masa sulit akhir-akhir ini. Namun perlakuan Jongin yang sangat baik padanya mampu merubah pola pikir namja mungil itu. Awalnya memang hanya Sehun yang telaten mengajaknya berbicara meskipun tidak pernah ada tanggapan darinya. Namun saat Jongin yang mengajaknya berinteraksi sedikit banyak Kyungsoo bisa menguasai mentalnya lagi. Kemajuan yang sangat bagus bukan?

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dengan senyum tipis dibibir kissablenya. Jongin senang mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sudah bisa menanggapi setiap perkataannya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak hanya berdiam dan mengurung diri dikamar.

Perlahan Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Ahh...terasa sangat pas dengan tangan besarnya.

Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan beberapa maid yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka bergandengan tangan sempat menganga dibuatnya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kebutik dulu sebelum kita jalan-jalan. Kau tidak keberatan kan, hyung?" Jongin bertanya setelah mereka berada dihalaman depan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ah,bukan. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin, Ia hanya terpaku melihat mobil sport berwarna hitam didepannya.

Sesaat Jongin bisa merasakan remasan pada tangannya. Ia melirik tautan tangan mereka. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai berkeringat dan bergetar. Mengerti dengan keadaan itu, Jongin berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan memori-memori yang sedang berputar dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau percaya padaku,bukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Hyung, gwencana?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Sungguh, Jongin merasa dadanya seperti dicubit saat melihat wajah manis itu pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

' _Apa begitu besar rasa traumamu, Kyungsoo hyung?'_ batin Jongin terus bertanya.

Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo akan menangis, maka dengan segera Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil yang kini sudah bergetar hebat itu. Merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan sayang. Ia mencoba memberi kekuatan dan kepercayaan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya" bisik Jongin diantara sentuhan-sentuhan halusnya. Ia memang tidak mendengar isakan dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, namun merasakan cairan hangat yang merembes dikemejanya sudah sangat menjelaskan jika Kyungsoo sedang menangis dalam diam.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga Jongin tak lagi merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia mulai menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka. Jongin melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Kau harus bisa melawannya, Kyungie"

Deg

Mendengar Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu lagi membuat mata bulatnya kembali berbinar. Ia seperti melihat sosok hangat Appa-nya dalam diri Jongin.

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah helaan napas berat darinya. Jongin tersenyum singkat sambil mengusak helaian surai hitam itu.

Jongin memposisikan dirinya dibelakang kemudi setelah memastikan Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman disampingnya. Ia sedikit melirik wajah tegang Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali tertawa. Lihatlah wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat manis jika sedang seperti ini. Mata bulat yang tak berhenti bergerak, tangan mungil yang terus meremas ujung kemeja berlengan pendeknya, dan juga tubuhnya yang menegang. Khekhe..

"Kita berangkat, ne? Bersiaplah" Jongin berucap riang untuk membangun suasana. Perlahan mobil berwarna hitam itu mulai meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarga Do untuk menuju butiknya.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pohon kini tengah mengambil ponsel disaku mantelnya. Ia seperti menuliskan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang sebelum akhirnya seringaian lebar tercipta dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya seorang pria bermata sipit pada pria bertubuh tegap didepannya itu.

"Karena ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Tuan Jongdae" jawab pria bertubuh tegap itu tegas. Ia mulai menyesap kopi yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan di cafetaria kantornya.

"Ahh..jadi Tuan Muda Jongdae yang akan menjalankan perusahaan ini secara langsung?" tanya pria tinggi lain yang duduk berseberangan dengan kedua pria itu.

"Benar. Mengingat putra kandung Tuan Do yang masih mengalami trauma jadi Tuan Muda Jongdae yang sementara akan menggantikan kepemimpinan diperusahaan" jawab pria berbadan tegap itu lagi. Tangannya mengarah untuk meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya keatas meja.

"Bukankah ini sangat mendadak?" pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat kedua pria yang lain mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Yongjae-ssi?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, Changmin-ssi. Kedatangan anggota baru pada perusahaan akan mempengaruhi kinerja karyawan. Sedangkan belum tentu Tuan Jongdae mengerti seluk beluk perusahaan" jawab pria bernama Yongjae itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yongjae-ssi. Tuan Jongdae memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam menjalankan bisnis. Bukan begitu, Junsu-ssi" jawab Changmin meyakinkan. Sorot mata tajamnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sulit ditebak.

Yang ditanya tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, Ia merasa aneh dengan kedua pria didepannya ini.

"Kita hanya perlu segera mengadakan rapat untuk membahas masalah ini. Sisanya biar aku dan pengacara Jungkook yang mengatur" jawab Junsu singat. Ia sedikit melirikkan matanya pada kedua orang yang tengah terlihat berpikir itu. Kemudian senyum miring tercetak tipis dibibirnya sebelum Ia kembali menyesap kopinya.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum singkat mengetahui Kyungsoo yang mulai rileks saat duduk disofa empuk diruang kerjanya. Ya, mereka akhirnya sampai dibutik yang juga merangkap kantor pusat itu dengan selamat. Selama diperjalanan Jongin terus mengajak Kyungsoo berinteraksi meskipun hanya dibalas anggukan maupun gelengan dari namja manis itu. Setidaknya hal itu bisa sedikit memberi pengalihan atas rasa takut yang dialami Kyungsoo. Dan terbukti bukan jika Kyungsoo mulai kembali nyaman sekarang.

"Hyung,aku sudah selesai. Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Kai setelah Ia menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya.

Mendengar tawaran itu sontak saja Kyungsoo tersenyum riang. Mata bulatnya berbinar membuat Jongin sempat berpikir betapa mudahnya namja mungil itu merasa nyaman dengannya. Ahh...Kyungsoonya sangat manis. Tunggu, Kyungsoonya?

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Taman hiburan dengan berbagai macam arena permainan yang menantang. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode penyembuhan, jadi Jongin tidak berani mengajak Kyungsoo menaiki wahana mengasyikan itu. Ia hanya mengajak Kyungsoo menyegarkan pikirannya saja dengan mengajaknya kesini.

Jongin merasakan jika kemejanya tengah ditarik-tarik oleh Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung. Ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berbinar sambil menatap satu objek, sedangkan tangan mungilnya tengah menunjuk objek itu. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Kau mau permen kapas?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya. Kau duduk dan tunggu disini, ne. Jangan pergi kemanapun. Arraseo?" Jongin segera pergi membeli permen kapas setelah mendapat anggukan patuh dari Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil itu duduk dengan riang sambil menatap punggung tegap Jongin yang berdesakan diantara keramaian. Ia menyunggingkan senyum saat mengingat taman bermain ini. Dulu Ia sering kesini bersama Eomma-nya. Dan disinilah Ia dapat mengenang masa-masa indah bersama wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga sosok tegap Jongin kembali dengan dua buah permen kapas ditangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin memberinya permen kapas berwarna biru.

"Kau menyukai permen kapas?" Jongin bertanya saat melihat Kyungsoo memakan permennya dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk mengusak helaian rambut halus milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat lucu, hyung" Jongin semakin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Membuat namja mungil itu menatap Jongin dengan mata polosnya. Semburat merah samar terlihat dikedua pipi gembil yang penuh dengan permen kapas itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang melihatmu kembali seperti ini" mata elang Jongin menatap kelangit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Selama seminggu belakangan ini hatiku terasa sakit ketika mendengarmu menangis" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Jongin mengungkapkan apa yang Ia rasakan selama seminggu ini.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Jongin. Ia masih terdiam untuk mendengar perkataan apa lagi yang akan meluncur dari bibir tebal namja tan itu.

"Aku merasa duniaku hancur saat mengingat kejadian itu, hyung. Baru pertama kali untukku melihat seseorang terluka begitu dalam. Aku merasakan kehilangan, tapi mungkin tidak sepertimu" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. Menatap mata bulat bening yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin sedang mencoba menguatkannya dengan membahas hal itu. Dan entah bagaimana Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan pembahasan ini.

Melihat Jongin yang masih terdiam, Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk mengambil buku kecil dan bolpoin miliknya. Ia menuliskan sebaris kalimat untuk Jongin.

" _ **Jangan sedih, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu, aku juga sangat senang kau berada disisiku. Gomawo"**_ Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar setelah memastikan Jongin membaca tulisannya.

Jongin tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan membalas perkataannya. Ia masih menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam hingga Kyungsoo kembali menuliskan sebaris kalimat padanya.

" _ **Mianhae karena membuatmu dan Jongdae hyung sibuk semingu ini"**_ mata bulat itu menunjukkan raut sedih. Dan Jongin tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Aku dan Jongdae hyung tidak merasa keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga kita saudara, bukan?"

Deg

Entah mengapa perkataannya barusan membuat hatinya sendiri seperti diremas.

Saudara?

Hah...

" _ **Benar. Aku beruntung mendapatkan saudara seperti kalian"**_ ada perasaan berbeda saat Kyungsoo menuliskan sebaris kalimat itu untuk Jongin.

Bruuk!

"Aww...hiks..Appo~"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kecil terjatuh didepan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Posisinya yang tengkurap membuat anak kecil itu terus menangis. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu dengan sigap segera menolongnya. Ia mendekati anak kecil itu dan membantunya berdiri.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan celana bocah manis itu karena sedikit kotor. Anak itu masih saja menangis karena lututnya sedikit terluka. Kyungsoo tak kehabisan akal, dengan senyum diwajahnya Ia memberikan permen kapas yang tadi dibelikan Jongin pada anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu menghentikan tangisnya secara tiba-tiba saat melihat permen kapas berwarna pink yang sangat menggoda.

"Hyung membelikannya pada Taeoh?" ucap anak itu sambil menyeka air mata yang menetes dikedua pipi gembilnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo memiliki tinggat ketanggapan yang sangat kuat. Bahkan Ia bisa menghentikan tangis anak kecil itu dengan cepat. Waahh...daebak!

"Telimakasih, hyung" anak laki-laki itu tersenyum riang.

Melihat Kyungsoo tak menjawab ucapan terimakasih darinya, membuat bocah kecil itu mengerut kembali.

"Kenapa hyung tidak menjawab Taeoh?" mendengar itu hati Kyungsoo seakan dicubit. Bagaimana Ia menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki kecil ini jika Ia sendiri tidak bisa bersuara.

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba sendu membuat Jongin berpikir cepat. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah bocah manis itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jadi namamu Taeoh?" Jongin berjongkk didepan anak laki-laki itu untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya.

Taeoh mengangguk cepat.

"Dimana Appa dan Eomma Taeoh?" tanya Jogin lagi, dan itu membuat wajah Taeoh yang semula sumringah menjadi murung secara tiba-tiba.

"Taeoh tidak tahu, hyung" Ia menundukkan kepala mungilnya. Menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang kecil menunjukkan kesedihannya.

" _ **Kau tersesat?"**_ tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya karena kaget. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil Taeoh bisa hilang dari pengawasan kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat hyung bermata bulat didepannya ini menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat dan menatapnya penuh atensi, membuat Taeoh kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari hyung ini.

"Umh,sepertinya Taeoh tidak mengerti maksudmu,hyung" Jongin berbisik didekat telinga Kyungsoo meskipun Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku kecilnya lagi dan menuliskan sebaris kalimat, membuat Taeoh kembali dibuat bingung dengan tingkah kedua hyung didepannya ini. Mereka sangat aneh, pikirnya.

" _ **Dia hilang dari pengawasan orang tuanya Jongin-ah. Kita harus membantunya"**_

Jongin tersenyum ketika mengetahui maksud dari Kyungsoo. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo kemudian beralih menatap laki-laki kecil itu kembali.

"Kau ingat siapa nama orangtuamu, Taeoh-ya?" Jongin mencoba mengajak Taeoh berbicara kembali.

" _ **Taeoh tidak punya Appa dan Eomma"**_ jawabnya sendu

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana bisa Taeoh berada disini?" Jongin yang kaget refleks membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Tadi Taeoh diajak Ahjussi main disini. Setelah Taeoh main kuda-kudaan, Taeoh tidak melihat Ahjussi lagi" terang bocah mungil itu dengan mata bulat yang memerah.

Hati Kyungsoo memanas. Ia seperti sedang melihat dirinya didalam diri anak kecil ini. Tidak memiliki orangtua dan hanya terlantung-lantung tak tentu arah.

Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sedang mengelus kepala mungil Taeoh.

" _ **Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"**_ Kyungsoo menulis sebaris kalimat untuk Jongin.

"Apa kita harus menyerahkan anak ini pada bagian pengawasan anak ditaman bermain ini, hyung?" Jongin yang memilik loading lama jika menyangkut anak-anak malah balik bertanya.

" _ **Andwe! Mereka belum tentu bisa menemukan Paman dari anak ini, Jongin-ah"**_ Kyungsoo kembali menulis kalimatnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Jongin.

"Lalu?" Jongin menatap mata bulat itu mencari jawaban. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah menolehkan pandangannya pada laki-laki mungil yang kini menunduk sambil memainkan permen kapas pemberiannya.

" _ **Kita bawa dia pulang!"**_ tulisan dari Kyungsoo terlihat tegas karena terdapat tanda seru diakhir kalimatnya.

"MWO? Ap-apa kau bercanda, hyung?" Jongin menaikkan nada suaranya membuat Taeoh terlonjak kaget.

Plak!

" _ **Jangan berteriak, pabbo! Kau menakutinya"**_ Kyungsoo mengeplak kepala Jongin karena teriakan darinya membuat Taeoh meringsut mendekati Kyungsoo, tanda Ia merasa ketakutan.

"Ta-tapi...tidak ada yang mengurusnya dirumah, hyung" Jongin masih tidak bisa terima dengan keputusan Kyungsoo.

" _ **Aku yang akan mengurusnya, Jongin-ah"**_ mata Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan permohonan pada Jongin. Jujur saja Jongin masih sangat shock dengan keputusan tak terduga ini. Bahkan Ia baru saja membuat Kyungsoo sembuh dari traumanya dengan susah payah, dan sekarang ditambah anak kecil ini dirumah? Apa yang harus Ia jelaskan pada Jongdae hyung nanti?

" _ **Aku mohon, Jongin-ah. Taeoh bernasib buruk sama sepertiku. Aku berjanji akan merawat Taeoh hingga kita menemukan Pamannya Taeoh"**_ Kyungsoo mulai mendekap tubuh mungil Taeoh kedalam pelukannya. Dan terlihat Taeoh yang merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Kyungsoo. Melihat itu Jongin kembali berpikir.

Apa benar perkataan Kyungsoo?

Apa anak kecil ini bernasib sama dengan Kyungsoo?

Sebegitu dalamnyakah luka dihati Kyungsoo?

Jongin menarik napasnya dalam saat melihat raut memohon dari namja bermata bulat itu.

"Baiklah, hanya sampai kita menemukan keluarga Taeoh" akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan persetujuannya membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar.

Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya pada bocah mungil itu. Ia menuliskan sebaris kalimat lagi untuk Jongin agar Ia mau memberikan penjelasan pada Taeoh jika mereka akan membawa Taeoh pulang.

Jongin kembali menghela napasnya berat. Pasalnya Jongin masih tidak menyangka dengan kejadian ini, dan sekarang Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menjelaskan pada Taeoh? Hey, bukankah Kyungsoo bilang jika Ia yang akan merawat Taeoh? Bahkan belum apa-apa dia sudah meminta bantuannya. Yang benar saja.

"Taeoh ikut sama hyung, ne? Hyung akan membawa Taeoh kerumah sebelum kita menemukan Ahjussi Taeoh" Jongin berkata lembut membuat laki-laki kecil itu berani menatap Jongin kembali.

Taeoh hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Jongin. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir apakah hyung berdua didepannya ini orang baik atau tidak.

"Taeoh takut?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Taeoh menggeleng ragu.

"Hyung berjanji akan menemukan Ahjussi Taeoh jika Taeoh mau ikut hyung. Hyung tidak mungkin meninggalkan Taeoh disini" mendengar kata 'meninggalkan' membuat laki-laki kecil itu mendongak menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Ia berpikir jika ditinggalkan disini akan sangat menakutkan baginya.

"Baiklah. Tapi hyung janji akan menemukan Ahjussiku?" Taeoh bertanya lirih.

"Tentu saja" Jongin mengelus helaian rambut halus milik bocah mungil ini.

"Aku akan ikut hyung" Taeoh tersenyum lebar membuat Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan senang. Jongin yang melihat itu mulai berpikir jika kedua namja mungil ini sepertinya memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Entahlah.

Sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Dari balik arena permainan, namja bertopi itu kembali menuliskan pesan pada seseorang. Kemudian segera melangkah pergi dengan seringaian diwajahnya setelah mendapat balasan dari orang itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung selalu menulis? Apa hyung tidak bisa bicala?" Kyungsoo menegang. Posisi Taeoh yang sedang dalam pangkuannya membuat Kyungsoo dapat mendengar jelas pertanyaan polos itu.

"Taeoh bisa membaca?" Jongin yang mengerti kondisi Kyungsoo beriniatif mengalihkan pertanyaan itu.

Taeoh mengangguk.

"Taeoh bisa membaca, hyung. Bibi yang memasak seling mengajali Taeoh" riangnya

"Waah...hebat. Berarti Taeoh bisa membaca tulisan dari Kyungsoo hyung?" Taeoh mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap hyung bermata bulat yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi hyung belmata bulat ini belnama Kyungsoo?" Jongin menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa Ia lupa memperkenalkan diri pada anak yang dibawanya pulang.

"Ne. Hyung bermata bulat itu bernama Kyungsoo. Dan aku Jongin" Jongin mengelus pelan kepala Taeoh sambil terus menyetir. Sepertinya mengelus kepala anak ini akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya.

Taeoh mengangguk semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar karena telah mengetahui nama kedua hyung yang sudah berbaik hati padanya.

"Kyungsoo hyung memiliki gangguan ditenggorokannya. Jadi Kyungsoo hyung tidak bisa berbicara seperti Taeoh" Jongin kembali memfokuskan pembicaraan mereka.

Taeoh yang mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya lucu.

"Apa itu sakit?" Taeoh menyentuh leher putih Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak sakit. Hanya saja Kyungsoo hyung tidak bisa berbicara seperti Taeoh. Kyungsoo hyung akan menulis jika ingin sesuatu" mendengar itu Taeoh mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mungilnya mengerti.

"Jadi Taeoh halus membaca tulisan dali Kyungsoo hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"Benar" Jongin tersenyum karena anak laki-laki menggemaskan ini mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, akhirnya mobil sport berwarna hitam itu memasuki halaman luas berumput hijau milik kediaman keluarga Do. Hari yang menjelang malam membuat Jongin buru-buru memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi, kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo dan Taeoh turun.

"Waah...lumah hyung besal" kata Taeoh riang setelah mereka memasuki rumah yang memang berukuran tidak kecil itu.

"Kalian sudah pul-" Jongdae mengedipkan mata beberapa kali setelah melihat laki-laki kecil berada digandengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak sedang menculik anak orang, bukan?" tanya Jongdae sambil menatap horor kepada Taeoh.

"Yak! Kenapa otakmu selalu berpikiran buruk, hyung?" Jongin terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Jongdae. Hyungnya satu ini selalu berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan Jongin. Dan hal itu membuat Jongdae menganga. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo mulai bisa tersenyum? Dan lagi, apa Kyungsoo sudah sembuh dari traumanya? Cepat sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bocah hitam ini?

"Kyungsoo-ya. Kau-?" Jongdae mengacuhkan perkataan Jongin dan malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adik tirinya itu.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jongdae pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan buku kecilnya untuk menuliskan sebaris kalimat untuk Jongdae.

" _ **Namanya Taeoh, hyung"**_

Setelah membaca tulisan dari Kyungsoo, Jongdae menatap bocah mungil yang juga sedang menatapnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan dua dongsaengnya ini. Darimana mereka mendapatkan bocah yang bahkan masih balita.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Kyungsoo hyung, ajaklah Taeoh mandi. Kasihan dia terlihat lelah" ucap Jongin mengalihkan telepati antara Taeoh dan Jongdae. Mendengar perintah itu Kyungsoo segera mengajak Taeoh naik kekamarnya dengan riang. Ia senang mendapat teman kecil baru yang sangat lucu. Setidaknya Taeoh akan menjadi pengalihan dari rasa traumanya.

.

.

.

"Astaga Jongin! Kau tahu apa yang lakukan, eoh!?" Jongdae berkacak pinggang didepan Jongin yang tengah terduduk disofa. Setelah semua penjelasan dari Jongin mengenai Kyungsoo, butiknya, dan juga Taeoh, Jongdae merasa frustasi.

"Itu permintaan Kyungsoo, hyung. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya" rengek Jongin sambil menunduk. Ia tahu jika ekspresi Jongdae seperti ini, itu tandanya Jongdae berada dalam mode marah besar.

"Kita ini berbahaya, Jongin. Melibatkan Kyungsoo dalam masalah ini saja akan sulit. Dan sekarang kau mau melibatkan bocah kecil yang bahkan kau tidak tahu dari mana dia berasal?! Astaga! Dimana otakmu!" Jongdae memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sungguh, Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Aku tidak melibatkan Kyungsoo maupun Taeoh" bela Jongin

"Kau memang tidak melibatkannya secara langsung tapi kau melibatkannya secara tidak langsung!" Jongdae menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada sofa.

"Aku tidak tega melihat bocah kecil itu, hyung. Lagipula bukankah itu baik jika Kyungsoo memiliki teman bermain?" Jongin masih berusaha membela diri.

Jongdae yang mendengar perkataan bodoh dari adiknya itu sontak menatapnya tajam.

"Jongin, dengar! Kita berada dalam incaran mafia jahat sekarang. Mereka tahu identitas kita. Mereka tahu siapa kita. Bahkan mungkin mereka tahu tempat tinggal kita. Jika Kyungsoo yang harus kita lindungi mungkin akan lebih mudah. Tapi bocah kecil itu? Demi Tuhan, dia masih belum mengerti bagaimana berurusan dengan handgun, Kim Jongin!" sepertinya kekesalan Jongdae telah berada diubun-ubun. Jika Ia telah menyebut nama lengkap adiknya itu maka Jongdae benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk.

Sejenak Jongin berpikir. Memang perkataan hyungnya ini ada benarnya juga. Tapi Ia juga tidak tega jika melihat Kyungsoo kembali seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"Aku terlanj-"

"Kita bawa Taeoh kekantor polisi besok. Biar mereka yang menangani pencarian orang tua bocah itu!" tegas Jongdae.

"MWO? Andwee! Kau tidak lihat betapa menderitanya Kyungsoo selama seminggu ini? Dia butuh teman, hyung" Jongin menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tapi bukan bocah itu, Jongin! Kau hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo tanpa memikirkan nasib bocah itu, eoh?!" Jongdae kembali memijat pelipisnya. Sungguh, Ia berpikir mengapa Jongin bisa seceroboh ini.

"Dia tidak memiliki keluarga, hyung. Dia ditinggalkan di taman bermain. Apa yang kau harapkan dari itu?" perkataan dari Jongin berhasil membuat Jongdae bungkam. Sebenarnya Ia kasihan juga melihat bocah kecil bernama Taeoh itu. Ketika Ia melihat mata bulat bocah itu untuk pertama kalinya tadi, Ia sempat terpikat dengan kelucuannya, namun semua yang berhubungan dengannya dan Jongin pasti akan berada dalam bahaya. Jongdae hanya tidak mau ada korban lagi.

"Hyung, biarkan Taeoh tinggal. Paling tidak hingga kami menemukan keluarganya" rengekan Jongin yang seperti anak kecil ini selalu berhasil membuat Jongdae luluh. Huft, bahkan sampai sekarang Jongdae masih tidak mempercayai jika Jongin bagian dari agent profesionalnya.

Drrtt Drrtt...

Ponsel Jongdae bergetar, mengalihkan atensinya dari perdebatan ini. Segera Ia meraih ponsel yang berada diatas meja ruang tengah itu. Menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya didepan telinga.

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"Ah, ne. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuan anda, Tuan Park"

"..."

Pip

Sambungan dimatikan dan senyuman tipis tersungging dibibir Jongdae. Jongin yang melihat perubahan drastis dari Jongdae pun langsung bisa menebak.

"Sekertaris Park?" tanyanya lirih. Takut ada maid maupun Kyungsoo yang mendengar. Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mulai memasuki kantor minggu depan"

Jongin ikut tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Jadi kita langsung melakukan rencana awal?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tunggu setelah Xiumin menyelesaikan alat-alatnya" Jongdae berseringai tipis.

"Aku harap ini akan berhasil"

"Maka dari itu kita harus bekerja keras. Kematian Junmyeon, keterkaitan Eomma, Direktur Kim Corp, dan...'seseorang'. Kita harus mengungkapnya" Jongdae melirik kearah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia yakin Jongin akan kaget setelah tahu siapa yang Ia maksud dengan 'seseorang' itu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hal kedepan hanya perlu dia sendiri yang tahu. Karena Jongdae meyakini jika 'seseorang' tersebut memiliki andil besar dalam penghianatan ini. Ya, Jongdae hanya perlu menyelidikinya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba si imut Taeoh bisa muncul disini -_- Tambah absurd. Huhu...mian :'( Kaisoo akan bertambah repot setelah ini. Dan Jongdae? Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi sama dia. Mungkin dia akan sering memijat pelipisnya mulai sekarang *eh?

# **channie27** **:** Ah, mian gak fast update nya. Makasih banyak loh ni ff dikatain daebak. JongSoo seneng dah :D

# **kkoch11** **:** iya, auk tuh si yixing emang jadi musuh dalam selimut. Tapi luhannya udah mulai tobat kok. Ntuh si kyung bukannya mau dimandiin kkamjong, si kkamjongnya aja yang yadong. Khekhe...

# **Sofia Magdalena** **:** Khekhe jangan nangis dong, tar baper loh. Akan diusahakan kaisoo moment nya banyak deh.

# **meyriza** **:** Khekhe, si mey maunya ngintipin kaisoo mandi mulu XD Itu udah ada momen mandi kan ya? *nujuk atas

# **Rahmah736** **:** Kyaa.. JongSoo juga kangen sama Rahmah, sini peluk /eh/. Alasan lama update karena JongSoo lagi sakit. Mian :'( . oke, akan diusahakan fast update ya. Gomawo :D

# **waiz Snivy** **:** Khekhe..mian membuatmu menunggu chingu. Wahh...kamu selalu memperhatikan FF JongSoo ya, sampai tahu detile ditiap-tiap chapter. Gomawo, nde? Oke, chap selanjutnya diusahakan fast update.

# **Yessi94esy** **:** Woah, beneran nih kagum? khekhekhe JongSoo ketawa sendiri baca riview dari kamu chingu. Jongin Jongdae gak jahat, mereka cuma radak aneh(?) aja XD . gak berlebihan kok, justru JongSoo seneng banget chingu mau baca ini fic. Gomawo~

# **anisafransiskaa** **:** Iyah, ternyata si Yunho. Jangan kecewa ya karena ambil cast nya dia. Nah, kan beneran, penasaran ama moment mandinya kaisoo ya. Bhaak :D Ituh, udah dikasih momen mandinya.

# **Kaisooship** **:** Amin, alpatehah bareng kaisoo yuk /eh/

# **Dayeji LN** **:** Iya, udah keluar nih chap 8 nya. Gomawo sudah menunggu, gomawo sudah suka. Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo...

# **meliarisky7** **:** Yeay...iya tuh. Udah mulai luluh dia-nya XD

# **kyung1225** **:** Khekhe... mian karena baru update. Iya kesian kyungie. Ahh, kalo itu masih rahasia ya. Nanti akan terungkap seiring jalannya cerita kok.

 **#** **Dhina395** **:** Eciyee yang namanya sama /lhoh/. Sabar ya chingu, ini fic jam tayangnya masih panjang. Ntar lama-lama juga ketahuan siapa yang baik, siapa yang jahat.

 **#** **Jung NaeRa** : Omona! Bagaimana bisa kamu menebak Paman Oh, chingu-ya~ XD

 **#** **dokydo91** : Hay, dokydo91, kita ketemu lagi, khekhe... Iya, saran dari kamu ditampung terus dah pokoknya. Gomawo selalu memberikan saran di fic JongSoo yang lainnya juga :D

 **#** **rakaahmada** : Penasarannya ditahan dulu, ntar akan ketahuan kok :D

 **#** **1** : Mianhae karena gak bisa asap Up-nya :( Jongsoo juga suka momet Hunsoo kok.

 **#** **rismaayu741** : Haha...karakternya Kyung emang gitu, gemesin. Actionnya gak dalam porsi banyak chingu, tapi pasti ada kok. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca~

 **#** **yuniawijayanti2002** : Welcome to Unperfect Kyungsoo new reader. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca. Semoga selalu suka sama fic Jongsoo.

Terakhir, habis baca di ripiuw yah. Biar tambah semangat JongSoo nya *modus

Gomawo~


	9. Chapter 9

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Typo(s), abal, no plagiat!, plot pasaran, tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi cerah seperti biasanya saat para namja tampan itu duduk dimeja makan. Ada yang berbeda dipagi mereka kali ini. Tentu saja karena adanya Taeoh, bocah kecil menggemaskan yang ditemukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo ditaman bermain.

Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi ketiga namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk beristirahan saja dirumah. Mengingat kegiatan dan pekerjaan mereka yang sangat menumpuk akhir-akhir ini, membuat mereka jarang menemukan waktu senggang hanya sekedar untuk meregangkan otot.

"Hyung, Taeoh mau itu~" tangan mungil bocah berusia 3 tahun itu menunjuk sepotong buah apel yang telah dikupas. Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya pun tersenyum singkat dan segera mengambilkan untuk Taeoh.

"Gomawo, hyung" ucapnya polos kemudian segera menggigit potongan buah apel itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat interaksi Taeoh dan Jongin yang sangat manis. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan sangat telaten dengan anak-anak.

"Kau mengurusnya dengan baik, Kyungsoo-ya" Jongdae yang sedari tadi mengamati Taeoh akhirnya menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ya, memang Ia akui jika Kyungsoo sangat baik dalam merawat anak kecil. Lihatlah Taeoh yang sudah rapi dan wangi pagi-pagi begini. Meskipun baju yang dipakai Taeoh adalah baju-baju semasa kanak-kanak milik Kyungsoo, namun terlihat sangat pas dan cocok untuk bocah mungil itu.

" _ **Semalam Taeoh tidur sangat lelap, hyung. Jadi dia tidak sulit untuk dibangunkan. Bahkan dia tidak rewel saat kumandikan"**_ tulisan dibuku kecil dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongdae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hyung belwajah kotak tidak makan?" pertanyaan polos yang ditujukan pada Jongdae berhasil membuat namja itu mendelik tidak percaya. Apa tadi bocah ini bilang? Hyung berwajah kotak?

"Nama hyung ini Jongdae, Taeoh. Kau harus memanggilnya Jongdae hyung" Jongin cepat-cepat menjelaskan pada Taeoh agar dia tidak mendengar suara menggelegar dari Jongdae.

Sedangkan Taeoh tersenyum lebar tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Jongin. Sebenarnya anak ini sangat menggemaskan. Mata bulat, pipi gembil, dan pendek, sama persis seperti Kyungsoo.

Jongdae mencoba memaklumi ucapan bocah kecil itu mengingat Ia baru semalam tinggal disini.

"Kyungsoo-ya" mendengar panggilan dari Jongdae membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan acara menyuapi Taeoh dan mendongak untuk menatap hyungnya itu. Sedangkan Jongin juga ikut menatap wajah Jongdae karena nada yang dikeluarkan Jongdae terdengar begitu serius.

"Aku akan membantu mengatur Perusahaanmu mulai besok" tegas dan singkat.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Tangan mungilnya menuliskan beberapa baris kalimat untuk Jongdae.

" _ **Kau begitu baik, hyung. Aku senang kau peduli padaku dan Perusahaan. Gomawo"**_ kalimat yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menyetujui hal ini.

Jongdae membalas senyum Kyungsoo sesaat setelah membaca tulisan itu. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Kyungsoo tidak menjadikan ini masalah. Dan hal itu akan memudahkan jalannya untuk mengungkap kerumitan masalah dan kematian Junmyeon. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Kau akan bekerja sendiri tanpa mengajakku?" Jongin menyela. Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ia berpikir mengapa akhir-akhir ini Jongin sering mengeluarkan sifat kekanakannya.

"Kau akan membantuku tentu saja. Kita akan mengolah Perusahaan Zhang dan Do Corp agar berkembang baik" Jongdae berkata penuh kharisma. Membuat senyum tercetak diwajah ketiga namja itu.

Saat mereka masih asik dengan percakapan sesama saudara itu tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan dua namja berbeda usia dengan dua kantung paperbag ditangan mereka.

"Kyungsoo hyung~" namja dengan kulit pucat segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ketika mata sipitnya melihat Tuan Muda kesayangannya itu sedang duduk diruang makan bersama Jongin dan Jongdae.

Melihat reaksi yang tak terduga dari Sehun membuat Jongin mendelik tak suka. Yang benar saja, bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat skinship yang seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Kau sudah mau keluar kamar? Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak berada disampingmu? Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Bagaimana bisa ka-"

Plak!

Sehun-namja berkulit pucat itu melepas pelukan dan memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sendok dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Paman Oh Changmin yang datang bersama Sehun terkikik melihat aksi mereka.

" _ **Bisakah kau mengontrol pertanyaan panjangmu itu?"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya sambil menatap wajah kesakitan dari Sehun.

"Apa benar kau Kyungsoo hyung? Sejak kapan kau sembuh? Ah, maksudku sejak kapan kau mau keluar kamar?" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo justru malah bertanya balik.

" _ **Aish, sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet seperti ini, Sehun-ah"**_ Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat itu menjadi gemas dibuatnya.

"Tuan Muda" Paman Oh yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnyapun mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menghambur kepelukan namja paruh baya yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai Appanya sendiri itu.

" _ **Aku merindukanmu, Paman"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan mungilnya saat pelukan mereka mulai merenggang.

"Aigoo...uri Kyungie menangis, umh?" Paman Oh mengelus pelan helaian rambut halus Kyungsoo saat melihat air mata berada dipelupuk mata bulat Tuan Mudanya itu.

" _ **Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu"**_ kembali Kyungsoo menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Paman Oh.

"Paman juga sangat merindukan Kyungie. Mian karena Paman jarang menjengukmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali meregangkan pelukannya untuk merangkai kalimat. Namun belum sempat tangan itu bergerak, sebuah suara kecil menggemaskan menyita perhatian semua yang berada diruangan itu.

"Itu Appa Kyungsoo hyung?"

Semua terdiam. Sehun mengerjap, Paman Oh melongo. Mereka kaget dengan kehadiran sosok mungil yang tengah duduk manis dikursi sebelah Jongin.

" _ **Namanya Taeoh. Dia manis 'kan?"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan teman barunya pada Paman Oh dan juga Sehun.

Sehun dan Paman Oh masih belum bergerak diposisinya hingga satu deheman halus menyadarkan mereka.

"Kami menemukannya di taman bermain. Dia ditinggalkan keluarganya" sahut Jongin dengan nada dingin andalannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan masih mengarah pada bocah mungil itu.

"Jangan tanyakan bagaimana. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka menemukannya" jawab Jongdae santai.

"Aigoo~kau anak manis yang beruntung" Paman Oh menyentuh puncak kepala Taeoh. Ada yang aneh, bukannya merasakan nyaman atas sentuhan kebapakkan dari Paman Oh, Taeoh justru meringsut mendekat kebangku Jongin.

Melihat itu Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan bocah ini. Tatapan Taeoh yang seperti sedang menghadapi monster galak menjadikan Jongin kebingungan.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Jongin yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari Taeoh, Jongdae pun sepertinya mengerti. Dengan gaya santainya, Ia membuka percakapan kembali.

"Paman, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" dan seluruh atensi mengarah ke Jongdae sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Beres! Semua sudah siap" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kita bisa memulai malam ini?" tanyanya Chanyeol-namja bertubuh tinggi itu lagi

"Pasti. Hanya satu lagi yang kita butuhkan" Xiumin-profesor muda dengan otak jenius itu tersenyum miring. Kris yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa kertas dimejanyapun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap mata profesor itu.

Seolah mengerti tatapan pertanyaan dari kedua rekannya, akhirnya Xiumin menjawab.

"Kalian pasti akan terkejut dengan yang satu ini" profesor muda itu berjalan menuju satu kotak besar disudut ruangan. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya menatap pergerakannya dengan raut bingung.

"Ini" dengan senyum cerah Xiumin mengangkat benda yang berukuran kecil didepan wajahnya.

Chanyeol dan Kris saling tatap dari seberang meja kerja mereka masing-masing.

Mengerti jika kedua rekannya memiliki otak yang lambat, Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Ini penyadap berteknologi nano. Kita bisa meletakkan ini dimanapun tanpa takut ketahuan. Jika benda ini telah ditempelkan pada sesuatu, maka secara otomatis benda ini akan mengikuti objek pengincaran. Bukan hanya menangkap suara, tapi juga ada kamera didalam benda ini. Jadi, kita bisa tahu siapa yang berkomplot dengan musuh dengan cepat" terangnya panjang lebar.

Merasa tertarik, Chanyeol dan Kris mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah profesor jenius itu.

"Woah, daebak! Bagaimana bisa otakmu menemukan hal yang seperti ini, hyung?" Chanyeol menatap benda super kecil itu dengan seksama.

"Aish!" hanya itu reaksi yang Ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Ia ingin mengeplak kepala Chanyeol jika saja tangannya tak memegang benda ajaib ini.

"Dengan begini kita bisa menemukan orangnya dengan cepat" Kris menyentuh benda super kecil itu.

"Semoga"

.

.

.

Jongdae tengah menyesap lemon tea kesukaannya. Suasana pagi yang cerah membuat halaman belakang rumah keluarga Do tampak menenangkan. Didepannya, tengah duduk sosok yang lebih tua darinya. Matanya yang dibingkai kacamata bening tengah memperhatikan 4 bocah lainnya yang tengah bermain dan berlarian dengan cerianya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Tuan Muda Kyungsoo bisa sembuh secepat ini" ucapnya dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Semua berkat Sehun, Jongin, dan bocah kecil itu" tangan Jongdae terulur untuk meletakkan cangkir tehnya keatas meja.

"Saya sangat bahagia melihat Tuan Muda bisa tersenyum kembali"

Mendengar kalimat itu Jongdae mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria paruh baya yang telah dianggap Appa oleh adik tirinya itu.

"Saya telah merawat Tuan Muda sejak beliau masih sangat kecil. Saya merawat dan menjaganya sama seperti saya merawat dan menjaga Sehun"

"Anda pasti sangat kerepotan waktu itu"

Paman Oh terkekeh pelan. Matanya menerawang jauh, seolah mengingat masa dimana Ia memang bear-benar kerepotan merawat dua bocah kecil yang seumuran dulu.

"Anda salah Tuan Muda Jongdae. Justru sejak kecil Tuan Muda Kyunngsoo sangat penurut dari pada Sehun" belanya. Matanya memandang Jongdae yang seolah menunggu cerita apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Saya bekerja disini sejak Tuan Muda berusia 3 tahun. Tuan Muda adalah pribadi yang sangat ceria waktu itu. Tuan Junmyeon dan istrinya sangat baik terhadap saya"

"Anda memiliki jiwa mengabdi yang kuat, Paman Oh" Jongdae mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang sulit diartikan. Paman Oh mengangguk pelan.

"Seperti yang anda tahu, saya bekerja dan mengabdi di Perusahaan karena saya merasa berterimakasih pada Tuan Junmyeon. Beliaulah yang membantu keluarga saya dalam masa sulit saya kala itu" matanya kembali menerawang.

"Jika anda adalah orang kepercayaan Tuan Junmyeon, bisakah anda menjadi orang kepercayaan saya, Paman Oh Changmin?"

Deg

Ada satu energi yang tiba-tiba mencuat diantara mereka. Jongdae yang mengatakan dengan penuh keyakinan membuat pria paruh baya itu terhenyak. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening, hingga akhirnya senyum mengembang dari belah bibir Paman Oh.

"Apapun jika itu menyangkut keluarga Do, saya akan melayani dengan sepenuh hati, Tuan Muda Jongdae" dan kalimat itu membuat senyum dibibir Jongdae mengembang. Ya, paling tidak Paman Oh adalah langkah awal yang akan mengantarnya untuk mengetahui misteri keluarga Do.

"Hyung~" tiba-tiba Taeoh berlari mendekati Jongdae dan memeluk kakinya. Jongdae terkejut, baru pertama kali ada seorang anak kecil yang mau menempel padanya.

"Ada apa Taeoh-ya?" tanya Jongdae lembut. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala bocah yang tengah menatapnya polos itu.

"Jongin hyung nakal. Dia memakan es klim ku" rengeknya mengadu

Jongdae dan Paman Oh secara bersamaan terkekeh.

"Aigoo~Taeoh mau es krim?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Taeoh mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah, kita ambil es krim dilemari es, ne?" tanpa aba-aba Jongdae mengangkat tubuh mungil Taeoh kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya kedapur. Taeoh bersorak riang. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik tembok, Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yak! Dasar bocah!" Jongin mengangkat kepalan tangannya pada Taeoh. Namun bocah itu terlanjur hilang dibalik tembok.

" _ **Kau juga sih, kenapa es krim Taeoh kau makan, pabbo!"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, hyung" Jongin menatap sebal pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo pasti sedang mengomelinya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang masam.

"Kyungie bilang kau yang salah karena memakan es krim Taeoh, pabbo!" Sehun mencoba _mentranslate_ kan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

Mengerti maksud dari Kyungsoo, Jongin pun tersenyum konyol.

"Tiba-tiba aku haus tadi, hyung" jawabnya asal

" _ **Harusnya kau mengambil minum, bukan merebut es krimnya Taeoh. Dasar bayi besar!"**_ Sehun kembali menerjemahkan maksud dari kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Tadi kau mengataiku bodoh, dan sekarang kau mengataiku bayi besar?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh ancaman. Mengerti jika situasi sedang tidak baik, Kyungsoo segera berlari menjauh dengan tertawa lebar. Jongin segera mengejar Kyungsoo yang dua kali mengejeknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ia harus bisa menangkap Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus mengejar Kyungsoo dengan tawa mereka yang semakin lebar. Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari tangan Jongin yang terlihat ingin menangkapnya. Rerumputan hijau dan semilir angin pagi membuat suasana hangat menyapa mereka berdua. Hingga saat Kyungsoo lelah berlari, tangan kokoh Jongin berhasil meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menariknya dengan keras.

Sret

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terjatuh dalam satu tumpuan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari jika posisinya tengah ditindih oleh Jongin.

Jongin seperti tercekat, Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terpejam dengan deru nafas memburu, senyum dari bibirnya tak juga pudar meskipun kini mereka telah terhempas direrumputan hijau.

Deg

Perasaan apa ini?

Hati Jongin berdesir, nafasnya memburu, dadanya bergemuruh, hanya dengan menatap wajah Kyungsoo saja bisa membuat tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Tanpa sadar Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan...

Chu~

Seketika mata Kyungsoo terbuka saat merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya. Matanya semakin membulat saat Ia menyadari jika Jongin tengah mencuri cium darinya.

Deg

Deg

Dadanya bergetar, tubuhnya melemas, Jongin mulai melumat bibir bagian bawahnya. Beruntung karena saat itu Sehun telah masuk kedalam rumah karena mendengar panggilan dari Jongdae dan Paman Oh juga tengah menerima telpon hingga beralih dari sana.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan posisinya. Ia merasakan jika lumatan dari Jongin terasa semakin intens. Jongin menutup kedua matanya, lidahnya yang lincah bergerak untuk menyesap manisnya belah bibir kenyal Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, namun ciuman dari Jongin mampu membawa kupu-kupu didalam perutnya berterbangan. Ia terbuai hingga tanpa sadar Ia mengalungkan tangan mungilnya dileher kokoh adik tirinya itu.

Tunggu, adik tiri?

Sekelebat ingatan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga tautan kedua bibir mereka terlepas. Jongin menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memancarkan ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat membuat Jongin mengerti.

"Mian"

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Jongdae tengah memberi penjelasan kepada Jongin dan Sehun atas rencana yang telah disusun oleh Xiumin. Beruntung Kyungsoo dan Taeoh sudah terlelap dikamarnya, jadi mereka tidak akan terganggu atas keberisikan yang mungkin mereka buat.

"Kalian sudah paham?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

"Sebenarnya ini mudah, hanya saja..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Jongdae menangkap kekhawatiran Sehun. Ia maklum karena memang ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun. Kami adalah anggota profesional, jadi kami akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan mu" kata Jongdae dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah. Demi keluarga Do dan Kyungie" jawabnya mantab.

"Kau akan bekerja bersama Jongin nanti, jadi Jongin yang akan memberimu petunjuk apa saja yang harus kau lakukan. Benar kan Jong-" kalimat dari Jongdae terputus saat melihat dongsaengnya itu malah melamun.

Sepertinya Jongin masih kepikiran adegan ciumannya yang tak terduga bersama Kyungsoo. Ada gelenyar aneh didalam sana. Mengapa Ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada Kyungsoo?

"Yak! Kkamjong!"

Suara melengking dari Jongdae berhasil memecah lamunannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan arahanku?" gertak Jongdae.

"Aku mendengar" jawabnya asal

"Ingat, Jongin. Ini masalah serius, jangan sampai kau memecah konsentrasimu. Kau ingatkan sudah berapa kali kau terkena tembak?" Jongdae mengingatkan.

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mendelik tak percaya. Apa? Jongin? Tertembak? Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat itu. Dan sekarang Ia mengetahui apa pekerjaan Jongin dan Jongdae yang sebenarnya karena dia sendiri juga telah menjadi salah satu anggota mereka.

"Apa kita akan menggunakan semacam...handgun?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Jongdae mengangguk mantab "Hanya saat dalam keadaan mendesak"

Selama ini Sehun memang memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam hal bertarung, namun hanya sebatas antar geng sekolah saja. Dan mendengar bahwa Ia akan menggunakan handgun sedikit banyak membuatnya tertantang.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang" kata Jongdae mantab dan diangguki olehh Sehun dan juga Jongin.

.

.

.

Kelima namja itu telah siap dengan alat mereka masing-masing. Ini sudah tengah malam bahkan menjelang dini hari. Mereka sangat mudah melakukan tugas mereka memasang alat-alat rancangan Xiumin di beberapa titik gedung bertingkat 20 itu karena keadaan yang benar-benar sepi. Belum ada satu jam, pekerjaan mereka telah selesai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongdae setelah Ia mendekat kearah 3 temannya yang lain.

"Tinggal Jongin" jawab Sehun

"Dasar Kkamjong. Selalu bekerja paling akhir dan membuat ber-"

Pip

Sebuah panggilan dari seberang earclip terdengar.

"Hyung, aku menemukan sesuatu" kata seseorang diseberang

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Kris tak sabaran. Ya, Krislah yang paling semangat jika mereka menemukan sesuatu tak terduga seperti ini.

"Lantai 10. Cepat!" nada yang dikeluarkan Jongin terdengar meninggi hingga membuat semua rekannya terperanjat dan segera berlari menuju lift. Jika Jongin sudah seperti ini maka ada hal serius yang telah terjadi.

Lift bergerak dengan cepat menuju lantai 10 dimana Jongin berada. Mereka leluasa mengitari setiap sudut kantor karena cctv pun telah mereka lumpuhkan tanpa harus mematikan listrik. Bagaimana bisa? Jawabannya ada dibeberapa alat canggih yang telah Xiumin buat.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Jongdae dari seberang clip

"Hyung" panggil Jongin dari arah gudang gelap disudut ruangan. Mereka semua berlari mendekati Jongin dan terkejut dengan apa yang telah ditemukan namja tan itu.

"M-mayat?" gagap sehun. Yang benar saja, ini adalah hari pertamanya bergabung dengan agent ini dan dia langsung menemuka mayat? Oh astaga!

"Dia satpam yang seharusnya berjaga malam ini" terang Jongin

Keempat rekannya masih terdiam sambil menatap sosok mayat mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya dan juga darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala belakang dan juga dilehernya.

"Dia dibunuh" kalimat dari Chanyeol akhirnya menyadarkan mereka.

Sejenak kelima namja itu terdiam dengan pemikiran dimasing-masing kepala mereka. Apa sebenarnya motif pembunuhan ini? Mengapa disaat Jongdae akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan, kejadian ini malah terjadi?

"Apa kalian berpikir hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Keempat namja lainnya menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan raut penasaran.

"Ini bentuk ancaman pada Jongdae. Benar-benar ada pihak dalam yang menginginkan posisimu" Chanyeol berkata dengan raut serius.

"Aku tahu" jawab Jongdae tenang.

"Kau harus terus berhati-hati Jongdae" kata Kris akhirnya

"Tunggu" suara Sehun mengalihkan atensi mereka kembali.

"Mayat ini terlihat masih segar dan darahnya juga masih terlihat mengalir. Apa mungkin ada seseorang lain yang berada digedung ini selain kita?"

Deg

Benar, mengapa tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

"Pasti ada, karena aku menemukan ini" Jongin memberikan secarik kertas yang telah berlumuran darah. Kris menerima kertas itu dan matanya melebar seketika.

"Tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat. Kediaman keluarga Do terasa ramai seperti kemarin. Taeoh dengan celotehan riangnya, Jongin yang selalu menggoda bocah kecil itu, Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan beberapa masakan buatannya, dan Jongdae yang ikut larut dalam candaan Taeoh dan Jongin. Mereka seolah seperti saudara yang sesungguhnya. Jongin dan Jongdae memilih untuk bungkam dan membiarkan kasus pembunuhan dikantor itu terkuak dengan sendirinya. Tadi malam mereka sengaja meninggalkan mayat satpam itu agar ditemukan karyawan mereka sendiri. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menutupi keberadaan mereka tadi malam diarea kantor. Akan sangat beresiko jika mereka mengurus mayat itu dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

"Aku sudah menghubungi salah satu sekolah yang memberi layanan Home Schooling. Jadi kau dan Taeoh bisa bermain lebih lama dirumah" Jongdae mengucapkan kalimatnya saat melihat Kyungsoo telah duduk manis disebelah Taeoh. Ya, sebagai hyung tertua, Jongdae harus memikirkan segala macam urusan adik-adiknya termasuk Kyungsoo dan bocah kecil Taeoh.

Selain alasan itu Jongdae memiliki alasan lain, yaitu keselamatan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika sebentar lagi mereka akan mengalami ancaman dan teror besar-besaran. Maka dari itu Jongdae dan Jongin sepakat mengenai hal ini.

" _ **Gomawo, hyung. Aku sangat senang jika bisa berlama-lama dengan Taeoh"**_ Kyungsoo menyodorkan tulisannya didepan wajah Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyodorkannya padaku juga?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut karena Kyungsoo tidak memberi tahu hasil tulisannya.

Sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan tingkah manja Jongin. Ia seperti patung diposisinya. Matanya yang bulat menatap wajah Jongin lekat.

Apa ciuman kemarin hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan? Mengapa Jongin seperti tak mempedulikan hal itu? batinnya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun segera mengalihkan pandangannnya. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo sedikit canggung padanya akibat ciuman itu. Namun Ia memilih diam. Bukan apa-apa, karena memang belum saatnya untuk Jongin mengungkapkan apa yang Ia rasa. Karena masih terlalu berbahaya untuk Kyungsoo, apalagi sekarang ada Taeoh.

"Taeoh mau buah?" tanya Jongin pada bocah kecil yang tengah memainkan replika pesawat pemberian Paman Oh kemarin. Kyungsoo memandang Taeoh yang tengah mengangguk semangat.

Tangan kananya terarah untuk mengusak kepala mungil bocah itu. Ia mengusaknya pelan dari atas hingga kebelakang telinga. Namun Kyungsoo berjingkat karena merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kepala belakang bocah kecil itu. Lebih tepatnya dibelakang telinganya.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap kepala Taeoh lebih dekat, Ia menampakkan raut yang sulit diartikan hingga membuat Jongin dan Jongdae mengerut heran.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" pertanyaan dari Jongdae tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih mengelus-elus bagian kepala belakang Taeoh hingga Ia menemukan sebuah benda sangat kecil menempel diantara helaian rambut tipis Taeoh. Sedikit menariknya dan berpindahlah benda itu ketangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang-" kalimat Jongdae terhenti saat Ia menemukan tangan Kyungsoo memegang sebuah benda.

Sontak Jongdae dan Jongin mendelik tak percaya.

"Penyadap?" lirih Jongin yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung kedua saudaranya yang sepertinya mengetahui benda apa yang tengah Ia pegang. Baru saja Ia akan bertanya tiba-tiba saja Taeoh berteriak sangat kencang.

"Arghh...sakit, hyung~" Taeoh memegangi kepala belakang yang baru saja tertempel benda itu. Jongin dan Jongdae segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Taeoh. Mereka tahu jika Taeoh akan merasakan sakit luar biasa didalam kepalanya.

"Hyung...hiks..kepala Taeoh sakit" rengekannya pecah hingga akhirnya bocah kecil itu tak sadarkan diri. Beruntung Kyungsoo sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Taeoh hingga tak terjatuh dari kursi makan.

"Kita harus segera membawanya pada Xiumin!"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa sangat mencekam. Kaca-kaca bening yang mengelilingi ruangan itu mampu menampakkan sosok namja berpipi chubby yang tengah serius menangani bocah kecil itu. Sesekali mata doenya menoleh kearah luar ruangan untuk memastikan jika rekannya merasa tenang diluar sana. Xiumin, sang profesor muda sekaligus dokter di markas itu terlihat tengah menarik sesuatu berukuran sangat tipis dari arah belakang telinga Taeoh. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum menyuruh asistennya meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Bocah itu mengalami shock ringan dibagian kepalanya. Dia akan sadar setelah bius yang aku suntikkan padanya hilang" ucap Xiumin setelah dia keluar dari ruang perawatan. Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jongdae bernafas lega. Mereka menatap kaca bening yang menghubungkan dengan ruang perawatan Taeoh.

Dengan mata yang penuh ketakutan Kyungsoo menuliskan beberapa kalimat dan segera menyodorkannya pada Xiumin.

" _ **Apa aku boleh masuk?"**_

Awalnya Xiumin bingung dengan tingkah bocah manis didepannya ini, namun setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jongdae akhirnya Xiumin memberikan senyuman dan anggukan.

Melihat itu,dengan segera Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia menatap nanar bocah kecil yang biasanya ceria itu kini terkapar. Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan dimana dia sekarang, bagaimana kondisi dan keadaan disekitarnya, bahkan dia belum sepenuhnya menyadari jika dia tengah berada disebuah markas agent berbahaya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Taeoh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis selama bocah kecil itu mendapat perawatan.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat ranjang itu. Air matanya hampir menetes lagi jika saja Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin disampingnya.

"Dia pasti akan sembuh" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pundak Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengalihkan perhatianya dari Taeoh, bahkan jika bisa Ia tidak akan berkedip untuk selalu menjaga Taeoh. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, bahkan belum seminggu Taeoh tinggal bersamanya, tapi bocah kecil itu sudah mengalami hal buruk macam ini.

"Jangan menangis, hyung" Jongin kembali mengelus lembut bahu Kyungsoo.

" _ **Taeoh sangat lemah, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi"**_ tulisan dari Kyungsoo membuat jantung Jongin serasa didobrak.

"Taeoh anak kuat. Dia pasti akan sembuh" yakinnya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Ia masih terfokus pada Taeoh.

"Jongin" panggilan dari Kris menginterupsi pendengarannya. Mengerti atas panggilan itu, Jonginpun segera keluar dari ruang perawatan Taeoh meskipun ada perasaan yang tidak rela.

"Ikut keruanganku" setelah berada diluar Kris segera mengarahkan Xiumin,Jongin dan Jongdae untuk keruangannya.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong berkaca bening dengan banyak staf divisi yang menyapa, barulah mereka tiba disalah satu ruangan paling tertutup disana. Mengapa dibilang tertutup, karena hanya ruangan inilah yang memiliki kaca blur dengan beberapa tanda peringatan bahwa hanya orang tertentu yang bisa memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kita harus serius membahas ini" ucap Kris akhirnya setelah mereka mendudukkan diri disebuah sofa berwarna gading disana. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum terlihat ternyata telah lebih dulu berada didalam ruangan itu bersama beberapa berkas dan tablet pc ditangannya.

"Aku mengira jika bocah itu bukan bocah sembarangan" ucapnya lagi, dan itu membuat Jongin dan juga Jongdae mengerut bingung.

"Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan..."

"Kau benar Jongin. Bocah itu ada hubungannya dengan Junmyeon dan Yixing, Eomma mu" ucapan itu sontak membuat kedua saudara itu mendelik. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku mendeteksi hal yang tidak baik disini. Mereka berani menggunakan bocah 3 tahun untuk menjalankan misi yang bahkan bocah itu saja belum mengerti. Aku khawatir jika semakin jauh kita menyelidiki ini, maka akan semakin banyak korban tak bersalah yang berjatuhan"

Deg

Kalimat dari Chanyeol semakin membuat Jongin dan Jongdae terperangah.

"Ini gila!" Xiumin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Kalian tahu, aku menemukan beberapa helai kabel berukurukuran sangat tipis dibelakang telinga bocah itu"

"Ap-apa?" Jongin tergagap.

"Ini seperti suatu kesengajaan. Taeoh sengaja dikirim kerumah kalian untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya kalian. Jika tidak, mana mungkin orang bodoh itu mengirim bocah sekecil Taeoh untuk melakukan pengintaian" Xiumin merasa geram

"Tapi bahkan kita belum memulai apapun. Bagaimana bisa mereka bergerak lebih dulu" ucap Jongdae setengah bersungut.

"Sepertinya yang kalian hadapi benar-benar bukan orang biasa. Tadi malam ada mayat dikantor kalian, dan sekarang bocah kecil itu. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya siapa dan apa motif mereka?" Kris menatap tajam pada Jongin dan Jongdae yang duduk bersebelahan.

Suasana mendadak hening. Pikiran mereka terlalu berkecamuk. Bahkan berita tewasnya satpan dikantor itu kini tengah ramai diberitakan dimedia. Sedangkan Jongdae harus tetap diam sebelum rekan mereka yang bertindak.

Tok tok

Tiba-tiba suara pintu diketuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Masuk" titah Kris dan munculah sosok namja berkemeja coklat dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

"Ada apa Sungjae?"

"Ada seseorang yang telah menemukan keberadaan markas kita, Kris"

"APA?!" bukan hanya Kris, namun semua orang yang berada disana memekik kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Kris tak sabaran

"Mereka mengidentifikasi keberadaan kita melalui titik koordinat. Divisi keamanan juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, namun sinyal peringatan dari komputer mereka terus menyala" terang namja bernama Sungjae dari divisi pengawasan itu.

"Astaga! Ini benar-benar serius!" pekik Kris sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kris, kita tidak boleh tinggal diam. Kita harus segera ambil tindakan!" tegas Chanyeol dengan wajah panik. Kris mengangguk. Ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Jongdae, bukankah ini hari pertamamu masuk Do Corp? Segeralah kesana dan segera cari tahu sistem kerja di Perusahaan itu. Temukan segala macam hal yang kau anggap mencurigakan dan aneh" Kris berucap tegas.

"Kau Jongin, kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugasmu seperti biasa. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui keberadaanmu saat kau mengikuti arahan kami" Kris menatap Jongin tajam dan dibalas anggukan oleh namja tan itu.

"Xiumin hyung, teruskan membuat formulamu dan menjaga bocah juga adik Jongdae disini. Biar aku dan Chanyeol yang mengatasi sisanya" Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian siap? Kita bergerak, sekarang!" dan ucapan itu mengiringi kepergian mereka untuk melaksanakan apa yang telah diarahkan oleh Kris. Ya, mungin ini memang benar-benar awal yang buruk bagi mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeoong... Chap 9 hadir dengan segala macam kerumitannya. Hahaha...

Semoga kalian nggak berniat melempar Jongsoo sama kaos kaki basah gegara alurnya yang semakin ngawur, Bhaak!

Seperti biasa, ripiuw dan saran yang membangun akan selalu siap ditampung dengan baik. RnR Juseyo~

Gomawoo~ *kissfly

.

Yessi94esy : Bhaak...iya seseorangnya kamu kali chingu :D Umh, siapa ya? Tebak hayo siapa?

Sofia Magdalena : Ini belum menjawab semua pertanyaan kamu sofi, tapi udah nemu titik terangnya kan siapa si Taeoh?

channie27 : Udah dilanjut ini chingu. Selamat menikmati~

meliarisky7 : Sudah di next ini :D

waiz Snivy : Taeoh nya ikutan nimbrung. Bhaak :D. Gomawo ne, adek~ nado saranghae :*

meyriza : Kyaaa...bener katamu mey, mereka jadi keluarga bahagia :D

anisafransiskaa : Udah bisa nebak kan dari mana asalnya Taeoh dan apa sangkut pautnya sama Kaisoo? Belom? Sama JongSoo juga, khekhe...

Guest : Kalo belom dibaca semua, dibaca dulu aja biar gak bingung chingu-ya :D

rismaayu741 : Seseorangnya belom kejawab, ntar pasti adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu chingu :D

Dhina395 : Taeoh mah anakku. Bhahak :D tunggu chap depan yah biar nggak penasaran :D

rakaahmada : Ekspresi Jongdae? Haha JongSoo juga ngakak pas itu...

kianaevellyn : Iya, Taeohnya imut sih :D

xxxibgdrgn : Kyaa...welcome reader baru. Dikasih apa yak? Kissfly mau? *eh

Kim YeHyun : Seseorangnya belum ketahuan loh disini. Chap depan yah :D

Lovesoo : Ini sudah dilanjut chingu-ya~

Rey16 : Bhaak :D banyak yang ngira itu bapaknya sehun yak? Ntar pasti tau lah siapa itu orang :D

Love654 : Khehe...gomawo sudah mau membaca ff JongSoo. Adegan NC? Woahh...belom kepikiran chingu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Typo(s), abal, no plagiat!, plot pasaran, tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja tampan dengan setelah jas rapi tengah berjalan dengan penuh kharisma. Wajah tenang dan pembawaan santai menambah menarik sosoknya yang mempesona. Dibelakangnya, ada dua orang penting yang setia mengikuti dan memberikan petunjuk atas apa saja yang harus Ia lakukan. Jongdae, sang Direktur muda, datang dengan penuh pertanyaan serta desisan dari para karyawan. Baru tadi pagi ada salah satu pegawai kantornya yang ditemukan tewas disini, dan sekarang Ia datang seperti tak memiliki beban.

Sebenarnya Ia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan mereka. Keraguan atas tanggung jawab yang harus Ia pikul mengingat Ia hanyalah seorang siswa SMA tingkat akhir biasa. Tapi mereka salah jika meremehkan seorang Jongdae. Statusnya boleh seorang pelajar, tapi pengalamannya dalam berbisnis tak kalah dengan seluruh anggota direksi penting di Perusahaan ini.

Jongdae, Sekertaris Park dan Paman Oh tengah menunggu lift untuk menuju ruangan baru milik Jongdae. Namja berahang tegas itu merasakan jika suasana mulai tenang, tak ada lagi bisikan dan desisan dari para karyawan ketika Ia menolehkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Tentu saja, pegawai mana yang ingin ditatap tajam oleh sang Direktur?

"Anda sudah dengar berita tentang kematian satpam Perusahaan kita, Tuan Muda Jongdae?" Sekertaris Park mengeluarkan suaranya membuat fokus Jongdae kembali pada pria yang tengah berdiri disamping kirinya itu.

"Aku mendengar dari televisi tadi pagi" jawabnya santai.

"Apa anda akan melayat kerumah duka, Direktur?" tanya Sekertaris Park lagi.

"Tentu. Aku akan melayat setelah ini. Anda mau menemaniku, Sekertaris Park?" tanya Jongdae dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tapi bukankah kita akan melakukan rapat setelah perkenalan anda, Tuan Muda?" sela Paman Oh sebelum Sekertaris Park sempat menjawab.

"Bukankah aku menjawab setelah ini, Paman Oh? Itu bukan berarti benar-benar 'setelah ini' kan?"

Kena!

Seringaian kecil mencuat dari bibir Jongdae. Sebelum Ia memasuki lift yang telah terbuka, namja berahang tegas itu menyempatkan melirik cctv yang telah tertempel benda kecil yang semalam telah timnya pasang. Seringaian kembali tercipta hingga lift kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat begitu menyayangi Taeoh?" pertanyaan dari Xiumin mengalihkan atensi namja bermata bulat itu dari sosok bocah kecil yang masih tertidur damai diranjang rawatnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan dokter yang telah merawat Taeoh tengah menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima cangkir coklat itu.

"Ini akan membuatmu merasa rileks" ucap Xiumin sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Kyungsoo.

" _ **Gomawo"**_ ucapan tanpa suara itu terlihat begitu tulus dari wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Terkadang hidup begitu sulit untuk dimengerti" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap wajah dokter imut yang tengah menerawang jauh didalam pikirannya "Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan akan kehilangan dan kapan akan menerima. Benar 'kan?"

Kyungsoo masih menatap wajah Xiumin dalam diam hingga akhirnya Ia berinisiatif untuk menuliskan sesuatu pada buku kecilnya.

" _ **Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau rasakan, tapi aku rasa kau pernah mengalami apa yang saat ini aku alami"**_ Kyungsoo menyodorkan hasil tulisannya pada Xiumin.

Setelah membaca isi dari tulisan itu, Xiumin tersenyum singkat.

"Kau benar" ucapnya.

"Aku pernah kehilangan orangtua dan adikku secara bersamaan. Mereka tewas dibunuh" Xiumin menatap hampa pada Taeoh yang masih terdiam didalam tidurnya.

"Saat itu aku masih sangat muda. Kehilangan keluarga adalah pukulan berat untukku. Terlantung-lantung tak tentu arah karena seluruh harta dari kedua orangtuaku dirampas paksa oleh Pamanku sendiri. Kau tahu, bahkan aku pernah memakan makanan dari tong sampah waktu itu" Xiumin tertawa miris mengingat masalalunya yang sangat menyedihkan.

" _ **Kau pasti sangat putus asa saat itu"**_ tulis Kyungsoo

"Ya. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri" mata doe milik profesor manis itu kembali menatap kosong "Saat itu aku merasa jika dunia begitu kejam padaku. Mereka membunuh keluarga dan mengambil hartaku, membuangku dijalanan tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Hingga saat dimana aku ditemukan oleh Tuan Wu" Xiumin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari Xiumin.

"Tuan Wu adalah pemilik markas besar ini. Beliau yang memungutku dan merawatku hingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku sangat beruntung"

Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut ruangan. Ya, iya baru menyadari jika ini bukan Rumah sakit. Melainkan tempat yang disebut dengan 'markas' oleh namja manis itu.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ssi. Tidak semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu adalah hal terburuk" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Xiumin. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sangat lama dan begitu lekat.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti alur permainan jika kau menginginkan keadilanmu. Menghadapi semua resiko yang bahkan tak kau mengerti sekalipun"

Ahh...sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan kedua saudaranya dan mereka yang ada disini. Kyungsoo ingat saat dimana Ia menemukan Jongin yang terluka, dan dugaannya saat itu adalah karena ada proyektil yang menembus dagingnya. Mungkin itulah salah satu resiko yang dimaksud Xiumin.

"Kau mungkin akan sedikit kaget dengan pekerjaan kami. Tapi mengingat kau telah berada disini bersama Taeoh, jadi aku akan mulai menjelaskan padamu"

Xiumin menatap serius wajah yang tak kalah manis dengannya itu. Ia mulai menceritakan apa dan bagaimana pekerjaan mereka. Siapa saja yang bersedia bekerja disini dengan resiko yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, bagaimana sistem keamanan yang dapat melindungi mereka dari incaran polisi, Xumin menjelaskan semua tanpa cela sedikitpun. Tujuannya? Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo adalah objek terpenting misi mereka kali ini. Paling tidak Kyungsoo harus mengetahui seluk beluk mereka agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan nantinya.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Xiumin, sesekali menyesap coklat hangatnya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu berdiam diri. Biar ini semua menjadi urusan kami" kalimat itu menjadi penutup penjelasan Xiumin. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya terlalu diforsir untuk mengerti dan memahami setiap ucapan dari profesor muda itu.

"Aku harap kau mau menuruti apa yang aku sarankan padamu, Kyungsoo-ssi" Xiumin menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo dengan senyum tulus diwajah chubbynya sebelum akhirnya Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

'Apa ini akan baik untuk Taeoh' batin Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya suara diseberang earclip

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disini" suara itu terdengar lirih.

"Kau menemukan orangnya?" Jongin-suara dari seberang earclip terdengar antusias.

"Ada beberapa keganjilan dari beberapa karyawan. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu" ucap Jongdae sambil meneliti layar laptop yang menampakkan beberapa gambar disudut-sudut ruangan.

"Kau mengenal siapa karyawan itu?" tanya sosok lain dari seberang clip

"Tuan Yongjae, memiliki peran besar dibagian keuangan. Tuan Jungkook pengacara pribadi Do Corp, dan Paman Oh Changmin" terangnya

"Ap-apa? Semua orang penting itu-" Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia kaget meskipun kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu memang bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku mengira jika salah satu dari mereka mengetahui siapa Taeoh" ucap Jongdae sambil mengklik salah satu gambar dilayar laptopnya untuk memperjelas kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh objek pengamatannya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Direktur Kim Corp?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba

"Belum dapat dipastikan. Tapi kemungkinan iya" jelas Jongdae.

"Bagus. Lanjutkan pengamatanmu Jongdae, karena markas kita mulai terdeteksi oleh mafia lain. Kita harus segera memecahkan ini semua sebelum kita diserang" ucapan itu membuat semua yang mendengar dari seberang earclip menegang.

"Sehun, kau disana?" tanya Jongdae yang belum mendengar suara anggota barunya itu.

"Ya. Aku masih disini" jawab Sehun

"Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa keterangan dari sidik jari dikertas yang ditemukan Jongin saat itu" jawab Sehun

"Kau telah memastikannya?" kini giliran Jongin

"Aku sedang berada dikantor polisi sekarang" Sehun sedikit berbisik.

"Sidik jari siapa?"

Hening

Diseberang clip Sehun terlihat tengah berpikir. Ia tidak mempercayai ini, tapi niat dan tekadnya sudah bulat untuk membantu Kyungsoo.

"Sehun" panggilan dari Jongdae menyadarkan namja berkulit pucat itu. Sehun menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Appaku"

.

.

.

"Sial! Koneksi dari penyadap itu terputus!" erang sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya.

Ia menggemeratakkan rahangnya saat mengetahui usahanya gagal. Dengan gerakan tergesa, pria itu meraih ponselnya yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Memencet beberapa tombol dan meletakkannya didepan telinga.

" _Yeoboseyo"_

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, brengsek! Bagaimana bisa objek pengamatanku hilang!" suara pria itu meninggi

" _Maafkan saya, Direktur. Kami sedang mengusahakan agar sem-"_

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Apapun alasanmu aku hanya ingin kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar!" raut wajah yang memerah menandakan jika pria itu tengah dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

" _Baiklah, Direktur. Saya mengerti"_

"Satu lagi" pria itu menjeda kalimatnya "Ambil kembali umpanku"

Pip

Dan panggilan itu Ia putus secara sepihak.

"Sial! Kesempatanku hilang hanya dalam satu gerakan!" pria itu meremas ponselnya hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apapun yang terjadi Do Corp dan Zhang Grub harus menjadi milikku!"

.

.

.

"Kau datang?" tanya sebuah suara halus pada sosok namja tan yang membawa paperbag ditangannya.

"Ne, hyung. Bagaimana keadaan Taeoh?"

"Masih belum sadar. Tapi dia sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin" jawab Xiumin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Tangannya yang mungil tengah sibuk meracik beberapa formula dengan sangat telaten.

"Baiklah. Aku keruang rawatnya dulu"

"Kkamjong" panggilan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia kembali menoleh pada Xiumin yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu siapa yang sudah membuatmu berubah" mata Xiumin melirik paperbag yang berada ditangan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum singkat menanggapi namja yang telah Ia anggap sebagai hyung itu sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali melangkah menjauh.

Ceklek

Namja tan itu membuka pintu ruang rawat dengan sangat pelan. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada bocah kecil yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Disana, disebelah ranjang Taeoh, Ia menemukan sosok lain yang juga tengah tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas ranjang sementara tubuh mungilnya terduduk dikursi. Jongin berjalan mendekat, meletakkan paperbagnya diatas meja nakas dan berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Badanmu akan sakit jika posisi tidurmu seperti ini" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan tangannya diantara kaki mungil Kyungsoo dan belakang lehernya. Dengan sekali hentakan Jongin telah berhasil mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya.

Namja tan itu berjalan kearah sofa yang ada diruang rawat Taeoh. Dengan sangat hati-hati Jongin merebahkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo disana.

Deg

Getaran itu hadir lagi.

Jongin memposisikan dirinya berjongkok didepan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum saat menatap wajah damai yang tengah terpejam itu. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang telah dipahat dengan sangat indah oleh Tuhan. Tanpa Ia sadari tangan kokohnya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi gembil Kyungso. Jongin kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa wajahmu semanis ini?" Ia bergumam kembali

Tangan kokohnya kini bergerak untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Kyungsoo yang lain. Bibir.

Deg

Lagi, detak jantungnya berderu dengan sangat kencang. Tiba-tiba nafasnya memburu tanpa sebab. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada jantungnya?

Jongin mengelus bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan sangat perlahan. Mengamati bagaimana bibir tebal berwarna pink alami itu tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun kecuali bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tergoda untuk sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir namja mungil itu. Tangan kokohnya menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang tergeletak disamping tubuh tak berdayanya. Semakin dekat, dan...

Chu~

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo. Masih terasa manis seperti saat itu, pikirnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo. Ia ingin lebih. Dengan lembut, namja tan itu mulai melumat bibir bawah manis itu. Melumatnya sangat lembut dan penuh kehai-hatian, takut jika sanga pemilik bibir manis terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eungh" lenguhan yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Jongin berjingkat. Ia segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat menyadari pergerakan tak nyaman dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih setia menatap wajah manis itu hingga bola mata bulat milik Kyungsoo mulai terbuka. Jongin tersenyum manis menyambut kesadaran saudara tirinya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Yang ditanya masih sibuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu membuat Jongin gemas tanpa alasan. Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hyung~" suara serak khas anak-anak baru bangun tidur menyita atensi mereka. Pandangan mereka mengarah pada ranjang Taeoh, dan mendapati bocah kecil itu tengah terduduk dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

"Taeoh" Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Taeoh. Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo segera memeluk bocah kecil itu dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa lega yang tengah menyeruak didalam dadanya.

Tangan mungilnya mengelus helaian rambut Taeoh yang terasa halus ditelapak tangannya.

"Taeoh merasa ada yang sakit?" pertanyaan dari Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia lupa menanyakan keadaan bocah kecilnya dan justru memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Taeoh menggeleng sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa lebih lega lagi.

"Hyung, apa hyung sedang sakit sepelti Taeoh?" mata bulat Taeoh menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut polosnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng atas pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya Ia yang lebih bingung, Taeoh baru sadar dan malah menyanyainya sedang sakit atau tidak.

"Memangnya ada apa, Taeoh?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Taeoh sayang.

"Bibi yang memasak dilumah seling bilang, jika sakit akan mendapat satu ciuman dali bibi. Tadi Taeoh melihat Jongin hyung mencium Kyungsoo hyung, jadi Taeoh pikil Kyungsoo hyung sedang sakit sepelti Taeoh"

Deg

Ucapan polos itu membuat Jongin memaku ditempatnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin, dan dibalas senyum kikuk oleh namja tan itu.

"A-apa Taeoh baru bermimpi?" Jongin mencari alasan. Bisa gawat jika Kyungsoo tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Taeoh itu benar.

"Le-lebih baik aku panggilkan Xiumin hyung dulu" segera melangkah pergi setelah Ia mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja tingkah Jongin yang aneh membuat kedua makluk mungil itu menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Jongin hyung aneh"

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Appamu sebelumnya, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongdae setelah beberapa waktu lalu memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan timnya disebuah cafe-minus Jongin dan Xiumin.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini" Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan dan diangguki oleh Kris.

"Aku tahu siapa Appaku. Tidak mungkin dia yang melakukan semua ini" bela Sehun dengan suara lemahnya. Jongdae menghela napasnya kasar.

"Sehun-ah, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol memastikan

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang pembohong!" Sehun menatap tajam pada namja tiang listrik itu.

"Oke, jika kau yakin Appamu tidak terlibat, maka lakukan tugasmu" Chanyeol memberikan selembar kertas pada Sehun.

Sehun mematung ditempatnya. Ia menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tidak mau" sanggahnya kemudian

"Astaga! Mengapa ini begitu rumit" Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia terlalu frustasi. Terlalu banyak hal yang satu-persatu bermunculan dan masih belum ada titik terang sama sekali. Dan sekarang Sehun menolak peerintah tugasnya.

"Kau harus mau, Sehun. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Tuan Oh Changmin" Chanyeol memberi tatapan yang tak kalah dingin dari Sehun.

Jongdae hanya menyaksikan perdebatan ini tanpa mau menyuarakan apa yang ada dihatinya. Ya, Ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Satu sisi, mereka tidak mungkin memojokkan Sehun, tapi disisi lain perkataan Chanyeol benar. Karena hanya Sehun yang paling dekat dengan Paman Oh.

"Itu sama saja kau menuduh Appaku tanpa bukti, brengsek!" Sehun berdesis tajam.

"Sehun, tenangkan pikiranmu. Kau hanya akan merusak suasana jika terbawa emosi" akhirnya Kris menengahi acara perdebatan ini.

"Aku tidak mau, Kris. Jika aku melakukan ini, sama saja aku menghianati Appaku sendiri!"

Jleb

Bagaikan ditancap duri, hati ketiga namja tampan itu meretak. Mereka sama-sama seorang namja, mereka sama-sama memiliki Appa, dan mereka adalah rekan kerja, bagaimana mungkin mereka tega melihat rekan mereka sendiri tersiksa dengan kenyataan ini.

"Kau telah mengambil keputusan dari awal. Apapun resikonya, kau harus tetap berjalan, Sehun-ah. Kami tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi ini demi keadilan untuk Kyungsoo, untuk sahabatmu. Kau menyelidiki Appamu bukan berarti kau menghianatinya. Kau hanya memastikan" Sehun menatap Jongdae setelah ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir namja berahang tegas itu.

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban maupun bantahan lagi dari Sehun. Hingga satu anggukan kecil darinya memberikan kelegaan dihati mereka.

.

.

.

"Taeoh sudah boleh pulang karena keadaannya yang sudah membaik. Ia hanya mengalami sedikit shock sehingga Ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" Xiumin yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan bocah kecil itu tersenyum riang didepan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Apa ada kemungkinan sakit dan pusingnya akan kembali lagi?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu khawatir

"Kemungkinan iya, tapi tidak akan separah yang sebelumnya"

"Apa benal Taeoh sudah boleh pulang?" pertanyaan polos itu menyita atensi ketiga namja yang tengah berbincang itu.

"Tentu saja, Taeoh-ya. Kau sudah boleh pulang dan bisa bermain lagi sekarang" ucap Xiumin dengan senyum ramahnya

"Yeaayy!" riang bocah itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Piuw Piuw...

Tiba-tiba suara alarm berbunyi sangat nyaring. Jongin dan Xiumin saling tatap, mereka mengetahui jika ini adalah tanda bahaya

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jongin

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya masalah koordinat markas kita yang telah terlacak. Aku akan melihatnya. Dan sebaiknya segera bawa Kyungsoo dan Taeoh pergi dari sini" ucap Xiumin kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan Taeoh yang memasang wajah bingung mereka.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kita harus segera pergi dari sini" ucap Jongin tergesa. Ia segera menggendong Taeoh dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat untuk membawanya menjauh dari markas itu. Jika alarm peringatan telah berbunyi, itu artinya keadaan markas memang sangat tidak baik.

Kyungsoo tidak sempat bertanya pada Jongin, Ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah namja tan itu yang sepertinya terburu. Beberapa lorong mereka lewati, sepanjang itu mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap lalu lalang orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan earclip dan juga alat-alat asing ditangan mereka.

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo saat mereka berdiri disudut lorong dengan pintu kaca blur disana. Kyungsoo melihat tangan kanan Jongin yang Ia tempelkan pada sisi kanan pintu yang membentuk telapak tangan, sedikit menekannya dan keluarlah cahaya berwarna merah dari sana.

'Deteksi sidik tangan berhasil'

Pip

Secara otomatis pintu itu terbuka.

Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai menariknya kembali. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira jika itu adalah pintu keluar markas ini, namun dugaannya salah.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar saat Ia menemukan berjejer-jejer mobil sport berbagai merk dan warna tertata rapi disana. Jongin mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku celana dan...

Pip pip

Ia menemukan dimana mobilnya. Segera Jongin membuka pintu mobil berwarna merah itu dengan sangat tergesa dan mendudukkan Taeoh dijok kursi belakang, sementara Jongin meminta Kyungsoo duduk disebelah kursi kemudi.

Sebenarnya sangat banyak pertanyaan dikepala Kyungsoo, namun melihat keterdiaman Taeoh dan juga Jongin membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya. Mungkin memang belum saatnya, pikirnya.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, hyung. Aku akan sedikit kebut"

.

.

.

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Kris melirihkan suaranya saat kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan.

"Belum ada kejelasan tentang semuanya, Kris. Kau harus segera ke markas" suara gugup dari seberang membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Ia panik sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan Appa?"

"Tuan Wu sedang dalam perjalanan dari Kanada ke Seoul. Beliau sudah berada di pesawat"

"Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana"

Pip

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran

"Markas dikepung. Mereka mafia yang sama dengan anggota SWAT gadungan yang pernah disewa Kim Corp" Kris mengusakwajahnya kasar.

"B-bagaimana..." Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga.

"Kita harus segera kemarkas sekarang" ucapan dari Jongdae mendapat anggukan dari Kris dan Chanyeol. Tanpa perintah lagi, mereka segera bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan cafe. Jogdae masih akan beranjak sebelum suara datar itu menyapa telinganya.

"Aku tidak ikut"

Jongdae menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan bagianmu, Sehun-ah. Masalah markas, itu urusan kami" jawab Jongdae dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Jaga Kyungsoo ku, hyung" namja datar itu menatap penuh harap pada Jongdae.

"Pasti" setelah megelus pelan pundak Sehun, Jongdae segera memacu langkahnya menyusul kedua rekannya yang lain. Sementara Sehun, dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya dia sendiri yang dapat mengartikannya.

.

.

.

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Cuaca yang sedikit mendung membuat langit malam kota Seoul tak dihiasi bintang satupun. Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam, dan Jongin lupa jika Kyungsoo dan Taeoh belum makan sesuatu apapun sejak siang. Ia ingat jika tadi Ia membawakan makanan untuk mereka, tapi apa daya paperbag berisi makanan itu tertinggal di markas.

"Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan setelah dirasajauh dari lokasi markasnya.

"Taeoh lapal, hyung~" rengekan manja dari belah bibir bocah mungil itu.

Jongin terkekeh sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, kita beli makanan di toko sebelah tikungan itu, ne?"

Taeoh mengangguk semangat sambil bersorak, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Mata bulatnya menatap kaca spion mobil yang menampakkan dua buah mobil berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Ah, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan toko makanan cepat saji. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan itu sendiri sementara Kyungsoo dan Taeoh tetap berada di mobil. Suasana dijalanan ini sudah mulai sepi karena jam terus bergerak semakin larut, dan cuaca yang dingin membuat orang-orang lebih memilih duduk didepan penghangat rumah mereka sambil menyesap coklat hangat dari pada harus berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini.

Tok tok

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kaca jendela mobil yang baru saja diketuk. Mata bulatnya menangkap dua orang pria tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kyungsoo segera membuka kaca jendelanya untuk menanyakan ada keperluan apa mereka mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan mulai menulis.

" _ **Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ahjussi"**_

Pria itu saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum mereka saling mengagguk satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, Ia bingung dengan tingkah dua orang yang masih saja berdiam diri di tempatnya sebelum...

Ceklek

Sret!

"Hyung~!"

Mmmpphh...

"Hyung...hyummph...!" teriakan Taeoh begitu menggema ditelinga Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya melihat Taeoh yang digendong paksa oleh salah satu pria tadi dan dimasukkan kedalam mobil.

Kyungsoo ingin menolong Taeohnya, Kyungsoo ingin mengejar Taeohnya, namun cengkeraman pada tubuhnya dan juga mulutnya yang dibungkam membuatnya sulit untuk bertindak. Kyungsoo terus meronta saat Ia melihat Taeoh yang menangis sambil berteriak memanggilnya.

"Diam cacat! Atau aku akan melukaimu!" pria itu mendekatkan sebuah pisau lipat pada leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tercekat, Ia bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Matanya mengedar, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Tapi nihil, kawasan ini terlampau sepi hingga tak ada satu orangpun yang melewati jalan ini.

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan ucapan pria itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Taeoh. Taeoh yang masih berteriak memanggilnya, Taeoh yang sedang membutuhkan bantuannya. Hingga satu tendangan berhasil Ia layangkan untuk pria yang tengah mencengkeram tubuhnya. Pria itu meringis dan memegangi tulang keringnya yang terasa sakit, hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kyungsoo.

Menyadari pria itu tengah kesakitan, Kyungsoo segera berlari mendekati mobil yang ada Taeoh didalamnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Ia berlari, tangannya kembali dicengkeram dan terasa tengkuknya dipukul dengan keras. Kyungsoo tersungkur di atas aspal.

"Sialan kau, cacat!"

Bugh Bugh Bugh!

Tubuhnya ditendang berkali-kali oleh pria yang tak Ia kenal itu. Perutnya, kepalanya, dadanya, semua terasa sakit dan sesak saat tendangan brutal itu mengenai tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata bulatnya menahan sakit, Ia ingin melawan, tapi tubuhnya terlanjur lemah. Darah segar mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat tendangan keras dari pria itu. Ia mengerang tertahan, Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa.

"Hyuung~!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat Taeoh yang dibungkam paksa didalam mobil. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Taeoh.

Bugh! Bugh!

Pria itu masih saja menendang hingga suara deru mobil berada dekat dengannya. Sedikit melirik, dan Ia mendapati pria yang baru saja menendanginya segera memasuki mobil dan pergi menjauh.

"Astaga, KYUNGIE!" Jongin menjatuhkan plastik makanannya saat baru saja keluar dari toko. Ia kaget mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo yang tersungkur diatas aspal. Ia berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dengan raut khawatir.

"Kyungie, apa yang terjadi?"

" _ **Taeoh"**_ Kyungsoo berucap tanpa suara. Jongin mendelik, Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada mobilnya dan tidak mendapati sosok mungil itu disana.

"Sial!"

Jongin segera membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia memapah namja manis yang telah babak belur itu kedalam mobil.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, kita kejar mereka!" kata Jongin cepat setelah Ia duduk dibelakang kemudi. Kyungsoo menurut, Ia segera memasang sabuk pengamannya dan merasakan mobil Jongin bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

Namja tan itu terlihat sedang mengawasi dua mobil berwarna hitam yang berada didepannya. Ia tahu jika mobil itu yang membawa Taeoh, karena sebelumnya Ia sempat melihat dua mobil itu membuntuti mobilnya. Jongin menginjak gas nya untuk menambah kecepatan. Disampingnya, Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir. Ia tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang terluka, bibirnya yang mengeluarkan titik darah, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Taeoh.

Mobil Jongin telah berada tepat dibelakang mobil hitam itu. Samar-samar Ia dapat seorang anak kecil yang tengah meronta didalam. Jongin menggemeratakkan giginya, Ia geram, mengapa harus Taeoh?

Menyadari jika ada mobil yang tengah mengikuti mereka, salah seorang pria didalam mobil hitam itu mengeluarkan handgun dari tangannya. Mengarahkan handgunnya kebelakang dan bersiap menembak.

Kyungsoo mendelik mengetahui apa yang tengah diarahkan kemobil mereka. Ia mendengar Jongin mendecih disebelahnya sebelum suara memekakkan itu terdengar.

DOR!

Sreet...

Jongin sedikit membanting stir kekiri, menghindari tembakan yang hampir mengenai mobilnya.

"Sial!" desisnya kesal.

Sementara Kyungsoo, Ia masih terlalu shock atas adegan penembakan ini. Ia belum sempat menghela napas lega ketika lagi-lagi suara itu menggema.

DOR DOR!

Kali ini tembakan itu mengenai kaca mobil bagian depan mobil mereka. Refleks Jongin menginjak rem dan menunduk sehingga memberi jarak yang sedikit jauh dari kedua mobil itu.

Menyadari mobil yang membawa Taeoh semakin jauh, Jongin kembali menginjak gasnya. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan mereka dan juga Taeoh.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan saat melihat dua mobil itu berpencar untuk mengecohnya. Satu mobil kearah kanan, dan satu mobil lagi kearah kiri. Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika Ia tidak memiliki perhitungan yang tepat. Ia berseringai ketika mengetahui sesuatu yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada Taeoh.

"Bersiaplah, Kyungie. Kita dapatkan kembali, Taeoh"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai..Hai... :D JongSoo hadir membawa Chap 10.

Nulis disela-sela kerjaan yang menumpuk, jadi mungkin feel nya sedikit nggak ngena *eh

.

Rahmah736 : Ini sudah dilanjut, chingu-ya. Kaisoo? Umh...masih rahasia :D

Yessi94esy : Wahh...analisisnya daebak :D tapi belum semua bener ya :D Paman Oh dan Sehun terlibat atau enggaknya, nanti akan ketahuan kok seiring jalannya cerita. Sabar :*

Lian : Udah dilanjut nih chingu. Waah...gomawo sudah menyukai fic nya Jongsoo :*

anisafransiskaa : Udah ketahuan belom nih Paman oh terlibat apa enggaknya? Hayoh ditebak lagi :D

Kim YeHyun : Terlibat nggak ya? Tapi udah ada clue tuh diatas, hayoh tebak. Iya sih, mereka kejam, kan kesian uri baby Tae :'( *lhoh?

meyriza : Bhaak :D Karena ini ada actionnya kira-kira tuh Paman Oh beneran mengabdi apa enggak? Hayo loh?

kaisoomin : Ini sudah dilanjut :) Ada clue nya tuh diatas :D

Sofia Magdalena : He'eh, banyak musuh dalam selimut ini. Kesian baby Tae :(

rakaahmada : Khekhe demi semua naga? *ngakak. Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah menunggu :)

kianaevellyn : Khekhe...sudah di UP kok Fic baru nya, genre horror. Terimakasih sudah menanyakan. Selamat membaca :*

yuniawijayanti2002 : Penasaran? Tunggu chap selanjutnya, ya :)

Ji Minsoo : Ini sudah next. Umh, bisa jadi si :D

meliarisky7 : Sudah next nih. Gomawo~

Lovesoo : Ayuk peluk baby Tae bareng2 *eh. Ini sudah next nih. Tae nggak akan disakiti, karena Jongsoo juga kagak tega liat Tae terluka :'(

waiz Snivy : Beneran penasaran ya dek? Haha...ini udah dilanjut nih, Mian membuatmu menunggu sampek begadangan :'(. Paman Oh dan Sehun? Wahh...coba tebak, mereka beneran terlibat apa enggak? Nado saranghae adek :*

Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut. Jongsoo juga gemes ih :D

KrisnaAnggaDewi : Hai...salam kenal juga. Nggak banyak misteri kok, hanya alurnya saja yang memang seperti ini. Biar fic nya bisa tetep jalan *eh :D

kyung1225 : Waah...ini belum sehebat detektif conan kok, Jongsoo masih belajar :D . Ne~nggak masalah, asalkan tetap ripiuw dan mendukung Jongsoo, udah seneng banget akunyah. Gomawo~ :*

SevtrisaV : Pasti akan next terus kok. Gomawo~

Xxxibgdrgn : Yaah...kiss ku udah terlanjut nyampek ke kamu, gimana dong chingu? :D ditunggu ya, ntar end nya bakal kayak gimana.

Dhina395 : Nasibnya Taeoh? Haha...akan ketahuan chap depan.

Jongsoo harap kalian masih mau memberikan coretan saran dan semangat di kolom ripiuw.

Terimakasih...


	11. Chapter 11

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Action, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Typo(s), abal, no plagiat!, plot pasaran, tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

 **...**

 **...**

 _DOR DOR!_

 _Kali ini tembakan itu mengenai kaca bagian depan mobil mereka. Refleks Jongin menginjak rem dan menunduk sehingga memberi jarak yang sedikit jauh dari kedua mobil itu._

 _Menyadari mobil yang membawa Taeoh semakin jauh, Jongin kembali menginjak gasnya. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan mereka dan juga Taeoh._

 _Jongin mengedarkan pandangan saat melihat dua mobil itu berpencar untuk mengecohnya. Satu mobil kearah kanan, dan satu mobil lagi kearah kiri. Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika Ia tidak memiliki perhitungan yang tepat. Ia berseringai ketika mengetahui sesuatu yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada Taeoh._

" _Bersiaplah, Kyungie. Kita dapatkan kembali, Taeoh"_

.

Jongin masih fokus pada arah pandangnya. Ia memilih mengejar mobil yang berbelok kearah kiri karena Ia tahu jika Taeoh berada didalam mobil itu. Kakinya semakin dalam menginjak gas untuk menambah kecepatan. Jongin berseringai merasa jika usaha pembuntutannya tak sia-sia. Ya, mobil hitam itu berada sekitar 5 meter didepan mobilnya.

Namun tanpa diduga mobil itu membanting stir kekanan hingga menimbulkan decitan keras akibat gesekan aspal dengan ban mobil yang direm paksa. Jongin berusaha tetap menguasai mobilnya meskipun gerakan tiba-tiba itu sempat membuatnya terkejut.

"Sial, mereka mengecoh kita" gerutu Jongin saat mata tajamnya melihat mobil itu berbelok melewati jembatan panjang menuju pelabuhan tua. Tak habis akal, Jongin segera berputar balik dan mengarahkan mobilnya kesana. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tegang. Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga tidak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan Taeoh tanpa perlengkapan pamungkasnya. Namun apa boleh buat, tidak ada waktu hanya sekedar untuk menghubungi rekan-rekannya. Lagipula markas sedang diserang, jadi mana mungkin ia menghubungi mereka dan meminta bantuan jika rekannya sendiri dalam keadaan genting. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus menangani ini sendiri tanpa melibatkan siapapun. Kecuali Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Kau merasa takut?" tanya Jongin disela-sela pengawasannya terhadap mobil itu.

Merasa mendapat pertanyaan disaat yang tidak tepat, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menoleh, menatap wajah yang tak kalah tegang dengannya. Sebenarnya jika ditanya takut atau tidak, pasti Kyungsoo merasa takut, sangat. Traumanya terhadap mobil belum lama membaik dan sekarang ia kembali harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun jika ia tidak melewati ini semua, ia tidak akan bisa kembali mendapatkan Taeoh.

Dengan raut pucat Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh keraguan. Jongin memaklumi. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo pasti akan lebih trauma lagi setelah kejadian ini. Namun ia harus melakukannya. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri tapi untuk Taeoh dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Ini pasti akan segera berakhir. Dan kita akan membawa Taeoh kembali. Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Kyungsoo ragu. Bagaimana ia akan menjawab 'iya' jika ia sendiri tahu bahwa Jongin sedang tidak memiliki senjata apapun untuk melawan mereka. Namun satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percaya saat ini adalah Jongin, maka dari itulah akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum singkat karena mendapat kepercayaan dari Kyungsoo. Paling tidak ia bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaan namja manis itu saat ini.

Jongin kembali fokus pada jalan yang mengarahkan mereka kesebuah gedung kosong dipinggir pelabuhan kemudian ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika mobil hitam yang sedari tadi ia buntuti berhenti tak jauh dari gudang tua itu. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan raut kebingungan. Tidak, bukan Kyungsoo saja yang bingung, namun ia sendiri juga merasa bingung. Bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Untuk apa sedari tadi mobil itu berbelok-belok tak tentu arah jika pada akhirnya mereka menyerah? Ah tunggu, Jongin merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

Kyungsoo melihat ada dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam menuruni mobil-tanpa Taeoh. Itu berarti masih ada seseorang lagi yang berada didalam mobil yang sedang menjaga Taeoh. Kyungsoo menunjuk dua pria berbadan besar itu dengan raut gugup. Tangan mungilnya mengarah dengan sangat gemetar. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, kemudian ia berseringai.

"Mereka ingin bermain-main rupanya" mata tajamnya berkilat. "Kyungie, kau tunggu disini. Jangan keluar dari mobil apapun yang terjadi, arra?" ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan segera keluar mobil.

Jongin menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya memantabkan langkah untuk mendekati dua sosok pria berbadan tegap yang juga tengah berjalan kearahnya. Suasana remang karena kurangnya pencahayaan dipelabuhan tua itu tak membuatnya gentar. Meskipun hanya ada sorot lampu dari mobilnya dan mobil hitam itu yang menambah kesan mencekat, namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk Jongin.

"Kembalikan Taeoh pada kami" ucap Jongin santai saat jaraknya dan dua pria itu hanya sekitar 3 meter.

Salah satu dari pria yang berbadan lebih besar mendecih, meremehkan ucapan Jongin.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah tujuan kami tercapai"

Jongin tersentak. Tujuan? Jadi tujuan mereka sebenarnya bukan Taeoh? Lalu apa?

"Brengsek!"

"Brengsek?" pria itu tersenyum miring "Kau mengatakan itu karena kau takut,bukan, anak bawang?"

Sial!. Jongin mulai geram. Ia berkata baik-baik dan malah mendapat ejekan tak bermutu seperti itu. Dan apa tadi dia bilang, anak bawang? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, bodoh! Atau kalaian akan mati karena salah mengambil langkah!" gertak Jongin dan ditanggapi senyum miring dari dua pria itu.

"Apa? Mati? Ditanganmu? Justru kau yang akan lebih dulu mati ditangan kami!"

Jongin meremas kepalan tangannya hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Ia sudah cukup sabar, namun ucapan berbelit-belit dari dua makluk bodoh didepannya ini membuat kesabaannya terpancing juga. Ia hanya meminta Taeoh, dan malah ucapan tak bermutu itu yang menjadi balasannya.

"Kenapa? Ingin melawan? Lawanlah jika kau mampu!" dan kemudian tawa menggelegar terdengar oleh telinga Jongin hingga membuat kesabarannya benar-benar habis.

"Mati kalian!"

.

.

.

"Semuanya, bawa senjata kalian masing-masing! Jangan ada yang menyerang sebelum kuperintahkan!" suara tegas menggema disetiap sudut aula markas itu.

Saat ini, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin,dan juga seluruh anggota di markas rahasia agent itu tengah mendengar arahan dari Tuan Wu-ayah Kris sekaligus pemimpin markas agent rahasia ini. Pria berbadan tak kalah tinggi dari Kris itu sudah sampai ke Seoul beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung menuju markas. Ia terbang dari Kanada menuju Seoul dengan jet pribadinya begitu mendapat kabar bahwa markasnya mulai diserang. Pemimpin mana yang tidak panik dan khawatir jika mendapat kabar seperti ini? Markas yang dibangun dengan sistem pengamanan ketat dapat ditemukan oleh para mafia setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun tak pernah terlacak.

Tuan Wu telah mengetahui bagaimana kronologi pembobolan titik koordinat markas mereka oleh para mafia itu. Oleh sebab itu Tuan Wu memilih untuk melawan dari pada menyerahkan markas yang telah belasan tahun ia bangun ini pada mereka.

DUMMB!

Suara memekakkan telinga itu seketika membuat kaca-kaca bening yang ada diruangan itu bergetar. Mereka tahu jika itu adalah granat yang digunakan untuk membobol pertahanan depan markas. Meskipun membutuhkan berpuluh-puluh granat untuk bisa menghancurkan pertahanan depan, para penghuni markas pun berhak khawatir.

Jongdae melirik kearah tv plasma yang menampakkan keadaan luar. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan senjata laras panjang juga pendek berada ditangan mereka masing-masing. Berpuluh-puluh mobil besar yang ia kira untuk mengangkut seluruh pasukan itu berjejer tak karuan dihalaman markas. Tunggu, sepertinya itu bukan hanya para mafia, melainkan juga mobil-mobil bersirine yang ia duga adalah mobil polisi.

"Sial!" gumam Jongdae tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kris yang berada disampingnya menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka memonopoli situasi. Ada polisi yang bekerjasama dengan mafia sialan itu" seketika Kris dan yang lain menoleh pada tv plasma yang menampakkan apa yang dimaksud Jongdae.

"Ini gawat, jika polisi ikut turun tangan, keberadaan kita bisa sangat terancam" kata Xiumin

Hening seketika menghinggapi ruangan itu. Didalam kepala mereka terbersit pikiran-pikiran tentang hal buruk yang akan mereka hadapi. Selama ini markas bawah tanah yang mereka naungi bahkan tidak pernah tersentuh tangan polisi karena sistem keamanan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa. Namun pengamanan itu seolah tak ada apa-apanya hanya dengan penemuan titik koordinat markas itu. Bukannya mereka takut jika harus masuk bui, namun hal lain yang membuat mereka merasa was-was. Tentang keloyalitasan tim kerja. Setelah sekian lama mereka bekerja sama dan membangun sebuah keluarga dan menjalankan pekerjaan dengan aman, tiba-tiba harus diusik dengan kejadian mendadak yang bahkan tak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui penyebab penyerangan ini.

"Yunho memang sudah keterlaluan" ucap Tuan Wu dengan suara beratnya. Ia tahu siapa itu Yunho, seorang pengusaha tamak yang memiliki segudang akal busuk didalam kepalanya.

"Kita atur strategi" ucapan Tuan Wu membuat seluruh atensi anggotanya kembali terfokus. Jika Tuan Wu memberikan perintah untuk membuat strategi penyerangan balik, dapat dipastikan jika keadaan memang benar-benar tidak baik.

.

.

.

"Appa, kau dimana?" suara datar tanpa tekanan itu memecah keheningan.

" _Appa masih dikantor. Wae?"_ tanya pria yang dipanggil Appa itu dari seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan remen yang kemarin kau beli"

" _Appa meletakkan semua ramen ditempat biasa"_ suara pria itu terdengar tenang.

"Cepatlah pulang, aku akan memasakkan ramen juga untukmu"

" _Appa memiliki banyak pekerjaan, Sehun. Mungkin malam ini Appa tidak pulang. Jangan menunggu dan makanlah dengan baik"_ suara bak malaikat itu meninterupsi pendengaran Sehun.

Hening, tak ada suara lagi dari seberang telepon.

"Appa" Sehun memanggil dengan nada yang lebih datar dari yang sebelumnya.

" _Ne"_

"Kau tahu kan jika selama ini aku mempercayaimu. Jadi..." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya "jangan mengecewakanku"

Entah apa yang telah menghantam dadanya hingga terasa sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya saja meskipun ia tahu jika seseorang yang ia panggil Appa ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya selama ini.

" _Ada denganmu, jagoan? Kau salah makan?"_ tanya suara diseberang dengan tawa kecil mengalun menyapa telinganya. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum kemudian kembali mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Appa. Aku mempercayaimu lebih dari aku mempercayai diriku sendiri, jadi kumohon...jangan mengecewakanku" Sehun menunduk dalam, ia tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

" _Ya! Aku ini Appamu. Tentu saja kau harus percaya pada Appa"_

Sehun tersenyum getir. Ia tahu jika Appanya tengah berbohong saat ini, namun sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan getaran nada yang mendobrak ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Berjanjilah,,,Appa"

Hening

Hanya helaan napas berat yang terdengar dari seberang.

" _Appa akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"_

Tut...Tut..

Sehun kembali menunduk dalam hingga kepalanya menyentuh kemudi bundar didepannya. Ya, laki-laki berkulit putih itu tidak sedang berada dirumah melainkan berada didalam mobil. Ia menelpon Appanya untuk memastikan. Namun sepertinya yang baru saja ia lakukan itu justru membuatnya terluka. Karena ucapan Appanya sama sekali berbeda dengan kenyataan. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Appa nya tengah berada disebuah pelabuhan tua bersama beberapa pria berbadan besar, bukan berada dikantor seperti yang ia katakan. Ia kecewa karena Appanya menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Sehun kembali mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap nanar selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia meremasnya kuat-kuat hingga lembaran kertas tak bersalah itu menjadi kusut. Paling tidak ia dapat meluapkan rasa kecewanya disana. Pada kertas putih dengan deretan huruf yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia percaya.

"Pada akhirnya kau telah mengecewakanku, Appa"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun menatap kedepan. Kearah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi ia ikuti. Tak jauh dari sana, ia melihat dua buah mobil lagi. Satu mobil berwarna senada dengan mobil yang ditumpangi Appanya, dan satu lagi adalah mobil Jongin. Mata tajamnya memicing, melihat jika Jongin tengah berkelut dengan dua orang pria berbadan besar. Ia ingin membantu, namun ia berpikir jika sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan dirinya disituasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

DUMMB!

Suara menggelegar lagi-lagi membuat konsentrasi seluruh tim agent rahasia itu bergidik. Bukannya mereka takut, hanya saja suara itu menandakan jika usaha mereka sangat gigih dalam membobol markas ini.

"Kalian mengerti yang kumaksud?" tanya sosok gagah dengan wajah penuh wibawanya. Pandangannya mengedar pada anggota agent kepercayaannya.

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Wu" jawab Kris,Jongdae,Chanyeol,dan Xiumin bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Aku mempercayakan ini pada kalian. Pimpin pasukan dengan cara kalian masing-masing. Aku yang akan mengalihkan perhatian polisi"

Setelah mendengar interuksi tersebut seluruh anggota agent bersiap dengan perlengkapan masing-masing. Mereka telah memasang earclip, membawa beberapa senjata api, granat, dan juga benda-benda lain yang mereka butuhkan dalam melawan serangan ini.

"Semoga berhasil, kawan" ucap Chanyeol pada ketiga rekannya yang lain. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan diikuti anggota yang lain. Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan tangan yang saling bertumpuk ditengah.

"Ini bukan sebuah perpisahan, bukan?" Jongdae mengatakan dengan raut yang sulit ditebak.

Hening.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka tahu jika ini akan sangat sulit. Apa yang ada diotak mereka jika mengingat lawan kali ini adalah anggota SWAT dan polisi?

"Aku percaya pada kalian" Kris mengatakan dengan mantab. Matanya mengedar, memandang manik mata seluruh anggota yang telah lama bekerja bersama dengannya. Hanya satu yang menjadi keinginannya, menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan kembali berkumpul bersama.

"Kami juga mempercayaimu, Kris" ucap Xiumin tak kalah mantab. Bola mata doe nya menyiratkan sebuah kepercayaan yang besar.

Mereka tersenyum bersama, tak terkecuali Tuan Wu dan anggota yang lain. Tangan yang sedari tadi masih saling bertumpuk menandakan jika mereka benar-benar mempercayai satu sama lain. Mereka percaya jika kebenaran pasti akan mengalahkan apapun.

"KITA PASTI BISA! YEAAH!" ucap mereka serentak dengan mengangkat tangan mereka masing-masing.

Jongdae tersenyum, ia menatap mata Xiumin sesaat sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh dan diikuti pasukannya.

"Kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali, Jongdae-ya" gumam Xiumin.

.

.

.

Jongin melompat kesisi kanan saat sebuah tendangan hampir mengenai perutnya. Kemudian dengan lincah ia mengangkat satu kaki kanannya dan menendang kedepan, tepat kearah wajah pria bertubuh paling besar. Ia berseringai ketika melihat sang pria tersungkur keaspal dengan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Namun sepertinya sang pria tak mau mengalah semudah itu, ia bangkit dan kembali menyerang. Ia berusaha memukul, menendang, dan menghantam bagian tubuh Jongin yang dirasanya mudah diraih namun semuanya berhasil ditangkis oleh namja tan itu. Ia berseringai saat lagi-lagi pria itu menyarang. Jongin menangkis kepalan tangan yang akan menyapa rahangnya dengan cekatan, kemudian membalas memukul perut hingga pria itu membungkuk kesakitan.

"Sialan kau bocah!" teriak pria itu dengan amarahnya. Jongin bersiap akan meyerang kembali sebelum ia menyadari ada sebuah serangan dari arah belakang. Dalam hitungan detik, ia menghindar hingga membuat pria yang menyerangnya dari belakang hanya berhasil memukul udara. Tak terima atas itu, pria tersebut kembali menyerang Jongin. Ia berlari kencang dengan belah pisau lipat ditangan kanannya. Jongin kembali berseringai saat ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan dari dua pria itu dari arah berlainan. Ia tahu jika mereka akan menggunakan cara klasik dalam menyerang. Mereka hanya belum tahu siapa Jongin yang sebenarmya. Jangan meganggap remeh jika belum mengenal Jongin, mantan preman urakan disekolah lamanya di China.

Kedua pria itu menyerang dengan brutal. Sang pria bertubuh lebih besar masih berusaha melumpuhkan Jongin dengan tangan kosong semenara pria satunya melayangkan pisaunya kearah Jongin namun berhasil ia hindari. Ia membalas menyerang dan memukul perut serta tengkuk pria berbadan besar sekaligus menendang tulang kering pria bertubuh lebih kecil hingga mereka tersungkur keaspal bersamaan. Jongin berseringai lebar.

"Hanya itu kemampuan kalian, brengsek?" Jongin menampakakkan raut tegas dan tajam pada mereka.

"Jangan berharap ini akan berhenti sampai disini, bocah" sang pria berbadan besar bangkit sambil menodongkan handgun kearahnya.

Astaga! Ia lupa jika mereka memiliki senjata api, dan ia bahkan tak membawa satupun alat untuk menyerang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena sebuah senjata. Bukankah sebelum-sebelumnya ia juga dapat dengan mudah membereskan musuh-musuhnya meskipun dengan tangan kosong?

"Menurutmu begitu? Kita lihat saja, permainan ini akan berhenti sampai dimana" ucap Jongin dan kembali mulai menyerang.

Sementara disisi lain gedung tua itu, ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan tiga orang didalamnya. Dua orang yang berada dijok depan hanya terdiam sambil menatap tajam kearah tiga lelaki yang sedang beradu serangan. Sementara satu yang lainnya mulai geram dengan keadaan yang membuatnya gerah. Menurutnya, dua anak buahnyaitu begitu bodoh. Hanya menghabisi satu bocah ingusan saja tidak bisa. Sebenarnya mereka ini benar-benar bodyguard berkualitas atau hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan sok kuat saja?!

Pria yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu mengepalkan tangan saat melihat Jongin berhasil merebut handgun dari tangan anak buahnya. Ia semakin geram karena drama bodoh didepannya itu tak juga dapat diselesaikan dengan baik.

"Sial! Segera turun dan bereskan bocah sialan itu" ucapnya pada dua pria lain yang berada dijok depan saat matanya melihat jika dua anak buahnya yang sedari tadi berkelut dengan Jongin telah tertembak dan tersungkur keaspal tanpa nyawa.

Disisi lain Jongin berseringai lebar, ternyata usahanya melawan dua pria keparat itu tak sia-sia. Menyadari keadaan telah bisa ia kuasai, ia berpikir untuk segera menyelamatkan Taeoh. Jongin berlari kearah mobil hitam dimana ada Taeoh didalamnya. Ia hendak membuka pintu mobil sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Bocah bodoh!"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, kemudiam membalikkan badan karena ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengatainya bodoh. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah meronta didalam dekapan seorang pria berbadan besar. Pria itu menodongkan sebuah handgun pada kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat Jongin terpaku ditempat. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kaku, melainkan karena ada sosok pria yang ia kenal sedang berdiri angkuh diantara pria berbadan besar itu.

"Kau terlalu fokus menyelamatkan bocah yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu dan malah mengacuhkan harta terbesar kami" ucap pria itu dengan nada tenang.

Deg

'Harta terbesar? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan tujuan lain itu adalah...Kyungsoo?'

"Hahaha...kau baru menyadarinya? Benar-benar bodoh!"

Pria itu tertawa lebar hingga membuat Kyungsoo bergetar takut. Jongin meremas kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika tujuan drama yang berbelit-belit ini adalah Kyungsoo. Mengapa harus serumit ini jika tujuan mereka adalah Kyungsoo? Mengapa harus menggunakan Taeoh?

"Brengsek!" ucap Jongin yang mulai terpancing emosi. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah pria yang dikenalnya itu dengan sebuah handgun yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Berhenti disitu atau kutembak bocah ini!" suara lain dari arah belakang membuat langkah Jongin seketika terhenti. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati Taeoh tengah diggendong pria lain dengan sebuah handun yang menempel pada dipelipisnya. Bocah manis itu menangis, namun hanya sebuah isakan tanpa suara karena bibir mungilnya dibungkam oleh pria brengsek itu.

Jongin menjadi semakin terpaku. Raut wajah yang semula penuh dengan nafsu ingin membunuh seketika berubah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua orang yang ia sayangi tengah berada dalam dekapan manusia brengsek macam mereka. Dan fakta lain semakin membuatnya tak tahan dengan keterpaksaan yang membuatnya harus berdiam diri dan mengalah. Disana, orang yang selama ini telah dianggap Appa oleh Kyungsoo tengah menodongkan handgunnya pada Kyungsoo. Paman Oh Changmin.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu jika tak ingin melihatnya mati!" perintah sialan itu membuat Jongin semakin merasa tak berguna. Disaat seperti ini ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Srak!

Jongin menjatuhkan handgunnya keaspal. Kemudian matanya menatap tajam pada Paman, ah bukan, tapi pria yang sedang berdiri dengan sombongnya disana.

"Bagus. Ternyata sangat mudah menaklukan seorang bocah sok pahlawan sepertimu, eoh?" suara berat itu begitu mengganggu telinganya. Ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo menangis dalam kesakitan. Ia tidak suka Kyungsoonya kembali terluka.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan sebuah pilihan, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakan padamu" Paman Oh berseringai menampakkan wajah licik yang sangat kental. Dia mengerling, memberi gestur pada seorang pria lain untuk mendekati Jongin dan menodongkan belah pisau pada leher namja tan itu. Jongin terperanjat, bukannya ia tidak bisa melawan namun ia tidak mau melawan. Karena jika ia melakukan satu gerakan saja, maka nyawa Kyungsoo dan Taeoh yang menjadi taruhan.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Jongin bertanya datar, seperti tak terusik atas perkataan ambigu yang diucapkan pria yang menjadi Paman Kyungsoo itu.

"Hah! Masih sok tidak peduli rupanya. Dari awal kau sudah tahu bukan, apa tujuanku sebenarnya. Penguntitan dan segala rencana bodohmu bersama tim agent yang bahkan sekarang sedang menikmati masa kehancuran mereka itu. Aku yakin kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar memahami situasi seperti ini"

Paman Oh kembali berseringai hingga membuat Jongin semakin geram. Ia berusaha matia-matian untuk tidak melawan hanya karena menginginkan Kyungsoo dan Taeoh tetap berada digaris aman.

Sial, batinnya.

Ya, Jongin tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang uang dan kedudukan. Ia tahu jika Paman Oh dan pria-pria berbadan besar ini adalah utusan Yunho, seseorang yang begitu teropsesi dengan kedua perusahaan besar yang diatas namakan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, Do Corp dan Zhang Groub.

"Jadi hanya karena uang kalian melakukan hal konyol macam ini?" Jongin menatap tajam pria yang sedari tadi membekap Kyungsoo.

"Hal konyol? Hahaha..." Paman Oh tertawa kencang hingga membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat. Jongin melihat jika butiran-butiran air mata telah berjatuhan dengan derasnya dari mata bulat itu. "Ya, kami memang melakukan hal konyol macam ini hanya untuk membuat kau dan para agent bodohmu itu terkecoh" lanjut Paman Oh setelah tawanya mereda.

Jongin kembali meremas kepalan tangannya. Sial, ini sama sekali tidak lucu jika hanya untuk memperebutkan dua perusahaan besar itu.

"Kau merasa marah, hah? Tenang saja, Tuan Muda Kim. Aku memiliki alasan lain dibalik ini semua"

Deg

Alasan lain?

Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia menanti perkataan bodoh apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibir orang tua penghianat itu.

"Semua berakar dari Do Junmyeon. Kau mengingat nama itu, bukan, anak manis?" Paman Oh menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan seringaian licik diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan itu dengan raut kecewa. Tentu saja, ia telah menganggap Paman Oh sebagai Appa keduanya dirumah. Ia mempercayai Paman Oh lebih dari apa yang orang lain tahu. Dan tatapan ini, Kyungsoo baru pertama kali mendapat tatapan seperti ini. Kemana tatapan hangat yang selama ini ia dapatkan dari sosok Paman kesayangannya?

"Karena Do Junmyeon yang lebih dulu berhianat padaku. Dan sekarang aku membalas penghianatan itu dengan penghianatan juga. Bukankah itu terdengar adil?" tatapan licik itu kini berubah datar.

Kyungsoo bergidik dengan tatapan itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi telah mengalir kini semakin deras. Penghianatan? Setahunya Appanya adalah orang baik. Appanya tidak mungkin melakukan penghianatan pada siapapun apalagi pada Paman Oh. Lagipula jika Appanya melakukan penghianatan, mengapa Paman Oh mampu menahan dengan tinggal bersama mereka selama bertahun-tahun lamanya?

Paman Oh tertawa kecil. Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk mengelus surai Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak beraturan. Namun dengan segera Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya, menghindar dari sentuhan Paman yang telah membuatnya kecewa itu. Mata bulatnya menatapnya nanar, seolah menanyakan alasan dari semua ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi tidak sekarang" dan sampailah tangan besar itu pada kepala Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya terpejam hingga membuat lelehan hangat meluncur dikedua pipi gembilnya. Jongin geram, ia hendak melangkah maju untuk menghantikan Paman Oh yang membuat Kyungsoonya merasa ketakutan, namun saat kakinya mulai akan melangkah, pria berbadan besar yang tengah mengunci kedua lengannya itu seketika memperdalam letak pisau pada lehernya.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatangani semua surat kuasamu dengan cepat dan kami akan melepaskan kalian dengan selamat" Paman Oh berseringai lebar ketika melihat Kyungsoo mulai membuka kembali kelopak matanya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata itu dengan tatapan marah. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin memberikan perusahaan peninggalan Appanya pada seorang penghianat seperti Paman Oh.

Ia menggeleng namun dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari Paman Oh.

"Kau ingin melihat Jongin dan Taeoh mati ditanganku rupanya" seketika Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya pada Jongin yang tengah dicekal seorang pria berbadan besar dengan sangat kencang meskipun ia tahu jika Jongin juga sedang berusaha melawan. Kemudia ia menatap Taeoh yang sudah lemas digendongan pria berbadan besar lain. Kyungsoo merasa tak tega, mana mungkin ia membiarkan Jongin dan Taeoh mati begitu saja.

"Itu pilihan terakhirmu, Kyungsoo, atau..."

DOR!

Sebuah suara tembakan mengalun hingga membuatnya terperanjat. Ia menatap sosok berbadan besar yang tengah menggendong Taeoh, dia yang baru saja melepaskan tembakan itu keudara. Ia tahu jika tembakan itu merupakan suatu ancaman. Tidak, Taeoh tidak boleh mati dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau lihat bukan, bahkan peluru itu bisa saja menembus kepala bocah kecil itu kapan saja" Paman Oh berucap sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Tanda tangani ini, dan semua akan berakhir dengan aman. Aku juga akan menghentikan penyerangan pada markas kebesaran agent bodoh itu jika kau mau"

Kyungsoo menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan air mata yang semakin berderai. Isakannya tertahan karena mulutnya terus saja dibungkam dengan tangan besar pria itu. Sejenak ia menatap Taeoh yang sudah lemas, dan menatap kearah Jongin. Ia melihat Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu jika Jongin melarangnya melakukan hal itu, namun apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menyelamatkan semua orang kecuali dengan menandatangani lembaran-lembaran itu.

Pria berbadan besar itu mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo untuk memegang bolpoin. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menerimanya meskipun dengan tangan yang bergetar. Paman Oh tersenyum menang, ia melihat jika tangan Kyungsoo mulai dekat dengan lembaran kertas itu. Namun...

Bremm Brem...

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menyala melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Paman Oh dan para anak buahnya menegang, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Siapa orang yang berani-beraninya bersikap sok pahlawan kesiangan seperti itu, batinnya.

Mobil sport itu semakin dekat dan memutari lokasi yang tengah menegang itu hingga beberapa kali. Semua mata menuju kearahnya. Suasana tegang dengan angin malam yang semilir menabah efek mengerikan keadaan saat itu. Mobil itu masih memutari setiap sisi keberadaan mereka, hingga suara memekakkan akibat gesekan ban dengan aspal itu mengalun kencang.

Ckiieettt!

Mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping mobil hitam yang tadi dinaiki Paman Oh. Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam, menunggu kemunculan sosok yang menjadi pahlawan kesiangan itu keluar dari mobil.

Ceklek

Suara pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan satu kaki jenjang yang menapak aspal, perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan berdiri dengan gagahnya disana.

Paman Oh menatap kaku pada sosok itu, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Beberapa saat suasana mendadak hening. Mereka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, hingga sebuah suara berat memecah keheningan.

"Apa kabar...Appa"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Anyeong readers tercinta~ /melambaikan tangan/ (?)

Maafkan JongSoo yang sangat terlambat Update. Pekerjaan sangat menumpuk dan waktu nulis terbatas, mohon pengertiannya :'(

Oke, ini detik-detik terakhir menuju Ending. Dan udah pada tau kan bahwa ternyata Paman Oh Changmin lah penghianat sebenarnya disini :D

Semoga chapter 11 memuaskan, ne? karena butuh lebih dari seminggu buat nyicil ini epep, huwee... /lebay/

Seperti biasa, JongSoo akan membalas ripiuwan kalian chapter lalu disini.

.

Rahmah736 : Tegang ya? Sekarang masih tegang? Enggak dong ya, enggak kan? iya kan?

Ji Minsoo : Ini sudah di Next, mian karena gak bisa fast update, semoga chapter ini memuaskan~ :D

SevtrisaV : Ini sudah next dek. Hidden Love dalam proses pengetikan juga, heheh :v

kaisoomin : Mian karena gak fast update :( haha...tebakanmu udah terjawab loh dichapter ini,chingu. Terimakasih sudah menebak-nebak~

meyriza : Penghianatan? Kyahh...betul sekale tebakanmu mey :D Gomawo, ne?

dokydo91 : Terimakasih banyak karena chingu mengamati setiap tulisan saya. Memang awal-awal dulu tulisannya radak abstrak karena baru belajar, dan akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai diperbaiki karena saran dari kamu juga. Terimakasih~ XOXO

waiz Snivy : Kasian kenapa dek? :D umh, karena ripiuwmu panjang, jadi aku jawabnya panjang juga ya? 1. Iya, memang Paman Oh lah penghianat itu. 2. Adegan kissing itu gak sengaja terlintas dikepala, makanya jadilah kissing dadakan itu :( 3. Hunsoo feelnya udah ilang belum si? Karena kan udah lama gak ada skinship mereka berdua :D 4. Buat Kyungsoo bisa bicara lagi? Umh, akan dipikirkan :D. Gomawo ne~ naddo saranghae XOXO

Kim YeHyun : Nggak nyangka ya? JongSoo juga nggak nyangka kenapa bisa Paman Oh /lhoh/

MeilaReni : Mian nggak bisa fast Update chingu-ya. Tapi chapter ini sudah membantu menghilangkan penasaran kan? Iya kan?

rakaahmada : Uwah, jangan bahas pekerjaan saya disini dek :( Hidden Love masih dalam proses pengerjaan dan belum tahu kapan update. ditunggu saja, ne?

Sofia Magdalena : Iya, semakin rumit :D Sudah next ini sofi, gomawo~

meliarisky7 : Taeoh sudah ditemukan kok, tapi terjadi insiden lain disini hehe...

xkaisoone : Iya Ayahnya Sehun. JongSoo juga kesian Thehunie, Kaisoo juga :'(

kianaevellyn : Terimakasih telah mengerti kesibukanku meskipun kamu yang paling banyak PM nya :v Mian karena gak fast update, dan riview dari kamu JongSoo tunggu terus loh. Gomawo~

Yessi94esy : Kyaa tebakan kamu hampir bener loh, meskipun pada akhirnya Paman Oh lah yang satu-satunya menjadi penghianat disini. Tapi dia jadi penghianat ada alasannya kok. Tunggu chap selanjutnya, ne?

: Hayo, masih tega bilang si cadel jahat? Ituh udah ada kodenya dia jahat apa kagak :D

kyung1225 : Terimakasih sudah menunggu~ :* Ayahnya Kris? Dia nggak terlibat apapun kok :D

yuniawijayanti2002 : Woah, aku kaget baca komenmu dek. Jangan begadang Cuma karena nunggu epep ini. Fokus sama ujian dan belajar! Arraseo! Hidden Love akan diupdate kok, tapi nunggu rampung dulu ya?

BJJ268 : Anyeong JJ, welcome to Unperfect Kyungsoo. Lebih baik panggil Eonnie saja, jangan Oppa, aku yeoja :'( Terimakasih sudah menunggu dan terimakasih karena nggak teriak karena penasaran :D

xxxibgdrgn : Tiati kalo koprol, ntar kejedot tembok(?). Tenang,Thehun nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, dia nggak mengecewakan. Thehun kan anak baik :D

anisafransiskaa : Kyaah,orang sunda yah? Sampek keluar logat sudanya disini :D Jangan curiga thama Thehunie, dia nggak nakal, kakak :v

Ina Nag'k229 : Ne~ sudah dilanjut. Gomawo~

KrisnaAnggaDewi : Disini misterinya sudah terungkapkan? Thehun anak baik kok, tenang aja. Nggak tega juga menistakan itu bocah evil :D

.

Yup, dan berbagai saran juga kritik akan selalu ditampung dengan baik. Tinggalkan coretan kalian pada kolom ripiuw ne? Gomawo~ :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Action, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Typo(s), abal, no plagiat!, plot pasaran, tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

 **...**

 **...**

Mata pria itu terpaku pada satu arah. Disana, tengah berdiri seseorang yang saat ini sangat ia hindari. Bukan karena ia membencinya, tapi karena sosok itu adalah salah satu alasannya berbuat demikian. Konyol memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Apa kabar...Appa?"

Dingin dan datar.

Bahkan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak ada getaran sama sekali. Jika orang lain yang mengatakan hal itu pada sang Appa yang tengah menjalankan tugas bangsatnya, maka dapat ia pastikan orang itu akan bergetar kecewa.

Bukannya Sehun tidak kecewa, bahkan ia sangat kecewa. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali menarik sang Appa menjauh dari situasi yang mungkin akan menyulitkannya. Namun mengingat janji yang telah ia ucapkan untuk melindungi Kyungsoo, maka melawan Appanya adalah pilihan bijak yang memang harus ia ambil.

Sehun bukanlah seorang pengecut ataupun penghianat, bukan. Appanya mengajarkannya seperti itu, dulu. Dan sekarang ajaran baik itu berguna, meskipun yang harus ia lawan adalah seseorang yang telah mengajarkan segalanya padanya.

"S-Sehun" sang pria tua mencicit pelan. Suasana mendadak hening. Mata tua yang telah berkantung itu tak lepas menatap sang putra yang tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya disana.

"Bahkan ludahku belum sempat kutelan, Appa. Dan kau telah mengingkari janjimu. Kau mengecewakanku"

Bagaikan dirobek belah mata pisau tajam, dada Changmin terkoyak. Hantaman kalimat datar penuh kekecewaan seakan memberi stimulasi menggetarkan dalam tubuhnya. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun begitu menyakitkan.

Entah sejak kapan hati selembut kapas milik Appanya berubah keras dan beku. Sehun tidak tahu pasti.

Yang ia tahu adalah menghentikan sesuatu yang bisa saja menghantarkan sang Appa pada kemungkinan terburuk.

"Apakah darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhku adalah hasil dari pekerjaanmu ini, Appa?"

Tangan Changmin bergetar, hatinya hancur berantakan. Bahkan kertas-kertas berkas yang tengah ia genggam terjatuh begitu saja.

Dari balik dekapan pria berbadan tegap ini, Kyungsoo mengetahui jika Sehun sedang berada diantara dua pilihan tersulit. Kalimat serta pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kalimat yang tidak pernah ia dengar. Kalimat penuh tekanan dan kekecewaan.

Mata bulatnya menatap nanar pada Paman Oh dan Sehun bergantian. Menyadari jika keadaan yang sekarang ia alami disebabkan oleh Paman Oh, membuat getaran didalam jantungnya kembali berdesir.

 _Mengapa harus Paman Oh?_

 _Mengapa harus Sehun?_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian beralih menatap Jongin.

Jika Sehun berada dalam dua titik yang membuat pikirannya terpecah, apakah Jongin juga demikian?

Ya, ia baru menyadadi sesuatu. Apakah Jongin memilih melawan Nyonya Yixing demi pekerjaannya?

"Sehun" suara parau yang keluar dari bibir Changmin membuat atensi Kyungsoo, Sehun dan juga Jongin kembali pada sosok tua itu. Suara ini terdengar begitu memilukan. Mereka yakin jika Paman Oh tengah dalam suatu tekanan. Dan Sehun menyadari itu.

Tunggu, tekanan?

Dari siapa?

Apakah benar jika Appanya bekerja pada Yunho?

' _Lakukan tugasmu, Changmin! Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!'_

Suara dari seberang earclip begitu jelas terdengar.

Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya kembali menatap tajam. Ini adalah tanggung jawab dan resiko yang harus ia emban. Ia sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam jurang, dan satu-satunya pilihan adalah tetap melanjutkan langkahnya atau apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar-benar terjadi.

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun kemudian tersenyum miring. Sehun tercekat. Senyum itu, senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Mungkin yang ada dikepalanya sekarang sama dengan apa yang dipikirnya Kyungsoo, takut dan kecewa. Takut karena mungkin tindakannya akan melukai Appanya dan kecewa atas apa yang telah Appanya lakukan.

"Kau hanya belum mengetahui duduk permasalahannya, Sehun" suara Changmin kembali tegas. Tangannya yang memegang handgun kembali ia acungkan pada kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya, takut.

Sehun melirik sekilas pada tangan sang Appa, kemudian pada Kyungsoo. Ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Kyungsoo seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo pasti membutuhkan sebuah pelukan dan sentuhan lembut untuk menenangkannya disaat seperti ini. Namun harapan kecil itu sulit terwujud untuk sekarang. Karena pelatuk yang berada diujung jari Changmin bisa saja melukai Kyungsoo kapanpun.

"Hyung~" suara lemah Taeoh membuyarkan suasana tegang yang terjadi. Semua mata tertuju pada bocah kecil itu, tak terkecuali Sehun. Mereka tahu jika Taeoh sedang memberontak, mencoba lepas dari gendongan pria berbadan besar itu. Matanya yang bulat telah basah oleh deraian airmata. Lengan bocah kecil itu juga mulai membiru karena pria brengsek-anak buah Changmin itu mencengkeramnya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Taeoh. Matanya melebar tatkala melihat Taeoh yang terus meraung. Bocah kecil itu ketakutan karena ujung handgun yang terus mengarah pada pelipisnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menatap kearah Jongin yang juga tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria berbadan besar lain yang masih saja mengunci kedua lengannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Taeoh?

"Drama ini akan segera berakhir jika kau mau menandantangani kertas-kertas ini, Kyungsoo" kata Changmin datar memecah keheningan. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang baru saja ia pungut dari atas aspal. Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Paman Oh masih saja memojokkannya.

"Kau keterlaluan" desis Sehun yang tentu saja dapat didengar jelas oleh Changmin.

Pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun lalu mendecih. Setahunya Sehun adalah anak manis dan penurut. Ia yakin kedatangan Sehun hanya untuk memberi gertakan bawang padanya. Ya, tidak akan merubah apapun.

Namun dugaannya salah. Changmin belum tahu siapa Sehun jika diluar rumah. Setahunya Sehun adalah anak baik-baik. Bahkan temannya hanya Kyungsoo setiap harinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata Sehun adalah seorang berandal terlatih.

"Bukankah Appa sudah bilang padamu, Sehun. Seharusnya kau belajar dan menjadi anak manis dirumah"

"Cih!" Sehun mendecih "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Tuan Oh"

Deg

Lagi-lagi dada Changmin terasa didobrak. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika nada bicara Sehun bisa menjadi penuh dendam seperti itu.

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Jongin, memberi gesture untuk melakukan rencana yang sebelumnya telah mereka diskusikan bersama.

Ya, mereka sempat bertemu sesaat sebelum semua kejadian membingungkan ini terjadi. Saat itu Jongin maupun Sehun telah lebih dulu mencium ketidakwajaran dari sikap Changmin. Kalian tentu tidak lupa siapa Jongin bukan? Ia memiliki banyak taktik untuk mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Maka dari itulah mereka berdua sempat beradu pikir untuk sekedar merencanakan suatu hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar.

Jongin menatap mata Sehun, ia membaca setiap kalimat tak kasat mata yang tertulis pada kelopaknya. Dan Jongin mengerti. Ia mulai bersiap-siap. Sedikit melebarkan kakinya untuk membentuk posisi kuda-kuda. Setelah ia rasa posisinya tepat, ia mengangguk sekali guna memberi tanda pada Sehun.

Mengerti akan kode itu, secepat kilat Sehun mengeluarkan dua buah handgun dari dalam mantelnya. Sedangkan Jongin memulai penyerangan dengan menendang tulang kering serta memukul perut seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengunci pergerakannya. Pria itu mengeram kesakitan hingga membuat pegangan pada tubuh Jongin terlepas. Melihat Jongin yang telah berhasil melakukan perlawanan dengan segera Sehun melemparkan satu handgun-nya pada Jongin dan ditangkap dengan cekatan olehnya.

Changmn dan juga beberapa anak buahnya tercekat. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat hingga tak ada kesempatan untuk mereka melakukan suatu tindakan. Kini Sehun dan Jongin tengah berdiri dengan kedua punggung mereka saling bertemu. Mata mereka mengedar, mengawasi setiap gerakan yang mungkin saja dapat melukai mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Anak buah Changmin melakukan respon baik. Beberapa yang ternyata bersembunyi dari balik peti kemas langsung berlarian keluar. Membentuk lingkaran, bermaksud mengepung dan melumpuhkan Jongin dan Sehun. Namun hal itu tak membuat mereka takut.

Saat tengah mengawasi para pria berbadan tegap itu, tiba-tiba saja mata Jongin menangkap pergerakan pria yang tengah membekap Taeoh diujung sana. Pria itu mengendap menjauhi lokasi ini, mungkin membawa Taeoh ketempat Tuannya. Entahlah.

Kemudian Ia melirik pada pria yang membekap Kyungsoo. Sepertinya pria itu tidak berniat membawa Kyungsoo menjauh seperti yang dilakukan pria tadi dengan Taeoh.

Tunggu, bukankah ini aneh?

Taeoh dan Kyungsoo adalah sandera. Tapi mengapa hanya Taeoh yang dibawa pergi jika ternyata kunci mereka adalah Kyungsoo? Siapa Taeoh? Atau siapa pemilik Taeoh?

"Cih!" decihan keras itu membuyarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala Jongin. Membuat atensinya kembali pada Changmin dan anak buahnya yang tengah bergerombol mengelilingi dirinya dan Sehun.

"Jadi ini bentuk perlawanan kalian padaku?" tangannya kembali mendekatkan ujung handgun pada pelipis Kyungsoo "Menarik" lanjutnya.

Jongin tercekat saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi terpejam. Sedangkan Sehun yang tak dapat melihat Kyungsoo (karena posisinya yang berhimpitan punggung dengan Jongin) membuatnya mengeram. Ia tahu jika Appanya pasti tengah melakukan sesuatu jika tubuh Jongin mendadak tegang seperti ini.

"Menurutmu begitu?" nada yang keluar dari bibir Jongin terdengar sangat dipaksakan. Mengerti jika sesuatu yang tidak baik dari diri Jongin akan segera bangkit, Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan cekatan ia berbalik, mengganti posisi. Kini ialah yang menghadap sang Appa sedangkan Jongin berhadapan dengan para pria berbadan besar yang tengah mengacungkan handgunnya kearah mereka.

"Kau melupakan satu fakta, Appa" suara parau Sehun mengalihkan atensi. Changmin mengerutkan dahi, menunggu kalimat apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibir putranya.

"Kau melupakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau menganggap jika kau dihianati Tuan Junmyeon maka kau membalasnya dengan penghianatan. Namun kau melupakan hal terpenting dari itu,,," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Ia membentuk sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang membuat Changmin berkerut "Tidakkah kau berfikir jika penghianatan itu akan kembali terjadi?"

Deg

Kali ini bukan hanya Changmin, namun Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun ikut larut dalam situasi yang dibawa Sehun. Mencekam.

Miris memang saat melihat pasangan Ayah dan anak ini. Rasa sayang dan kepercayaan yang telah mereka bangun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya hancur hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Dan masalahnya hanya sederhana, sebuah kedudukan.

Bukankah ini terlalu brengsek jika harus dilewati dengan tetesan darah akibat lolosnya proyektir dari selongsongnya?

"Hahahaha..." Changmin tertawa lebar, begitu menggema hingga membuat sosok bermata bulat kembali bergetar takut "Kau lucu sekali, Sehun. Darimana kau belajar merangkai kata seperti itu, hah?"

Sehun berseringai kemudian sedikit menyikut Jongin, memberi kode.

"Jika ucapanku kau anggap lucu, maka yang ini akan jauh lebih lucu,,,Appa"

DOR! DOR!

...

...

Beberapa tim dari masing-masing agent itu tengah sibuk melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Tim Kris yang tengah mencoba menahan serangan dari pertahanan depan, Tim Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mempertahankan penjagaan dari sisi kanan dan kiri markas, Tim Xiumin yang mempersiapkan jalan rahasia untuk mereka lari jika saja sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan Tim Jongdae yang diberi kepercayaan untuk pergi membantu Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka melakukan tugas dengan sangat baik. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan perlawanan yang maksimal adalah salah satu cara untuk tetap menjaga otak mereka agar tak terpancing emosi.

DUUUMB!

Satu lagi ledakan granat yang membuat kaca-kaca disetiap ruangan markas bergetar. Kris sebagai seseorang yang memiliki tanggung jawab atas anggotanya menginteruksi agar mereka melindungi diri masing-masing. Karena keselamatan anggotanya juga adalah prioritas utama.

"Bersiaplah Chanyeol, mereka mulai ganas" ucap Kris melalui earclipnya.

"Aku tahu" balas Chanyeol dari seberang.

Markas ini sangat besar dan luas. Pertahanannya-pun juga sangat hebat, namun seberapapun kuat dan hebatnya pertahanan markas, jika telah diterpa granat dan bom dengan daya ledak kecil saja juga pasti akan runtuh.

Kris memicing saat merasakan getaran yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Ia melihat dengan sangat jelas jika dinding beton yang menjulang kokoh dihadapannya kini mulai retak. Kris menginteruksikan pada seluruh anggota timnya untuk bersiap menyerang. Dan benar saja, setelah ledakan terakhir terdengar, dinding beton itu hancur tak berbentuk.

Kris dan juga seluruh anggota timnya bersiap, mengangkat senjata mereka masing-masing untuk menyerang balik. Keadaan sangat kacau, orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu terus saja menembak apapun yang mereka anggap mengganggu. Mereka menyerang dengan brutal, sangat menunjukkan betapa inginnya mereka melumpuhkan markas beserta para tim Kris.

Suara riuh alarm menandakan jika pertahanan depan telah terbobol. Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang berada ditempat berbedapun mengerti akan situasi ini. Mereka memerintahkan sebagian pasukan untuk menuju markas depan untuk membantu tim Kris. Mereka tahu jika keadaan pasti akan terus memburuk setelah ini.

Kris menunduk saat sebuah tangan kekar hendak menghantam sisi wajahnya. Dengan cekatan ia menepis segala serangan dan menembak siapapun yang berusaha mendekat padanya. Suasana sangat kacau, tim SWAT yang bekerjasama dengan polisi sedikit banyak membuat tim Kris kewalahan. Mereka terlalu banyak dan serangan yang mereka keluarkan juga terlampau ganas.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu melirik pada beberapa orang yang sedang bersiap akan menyerang salah satu timnya, namun dengan sigap Kris menembak orang-orang itu dengan tepat. Kris berseringai saat melihat sasarannya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah berceceran dilantai. Jika serangannya selalu tepat sasaran seperti ini, maka akan sangat membantu tim Chanyeol menyisakan sisianya.

DOR! DOR!

Duuumb!

Brakk!

Suara-suara kehancuran mulai tercipta. Kris bersembunyi dibalik lemari besi besar disudut ruangan. Matanya yang awas menatap tajam pada beberapa orang yang hendak menembak timnya. Ia berseringai lebar sambil mengangkat hangdunnya kearah lawan saat mengetahu pergerakan itu.

"Mati kalian, brengsek!" desisnya penuh ancaman. Dan beberapa proyektil berhasil bersarang pada dada dan kepala mereka hingga membuat tubuh sang lawan terkapar begitu saja.

...

...

Sementara itu ada Tuan Wu dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang tengah mengendarai mobil hitam mewah menuju kesuatu tempat. Sebuah markas dimana relasinya bekerja untuk mencari bantuan. Terkesan mendadak memang, namun inilah satu-satunya cara untuknya dapat menyelamatkan markas yang telah ia bangun dengan susah payah sejak awal masa jayanya dulu.

Setibanya ditempat yang ia tuju, Tuan Wu segera menemui teman lamanya yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tak dijumpainya. Dengan pengamanan markas yang tak kalah hebat dengan markasnya, ia dapat dengan mudah memasuki lokasi tersembunyi itu. Bagaimana bisa? Jangan lupakan statusnya sebagai relasi lama sang pemilik markas.

Setelah bertemu dan membicarakan maksud dari kedatangannya, akhirnya Tuan Wu mendapat kepercayaan dari sang teman lama. Mereka menyebutnya Tuan Donghae. Sang pria berkharisma dengan pemikiran tegas namun penuh simpati. Tuan Donghae dengan sennag hati membatu Tuan Wu, mengingat pria itu juga pernah membantunya semasa muda dulu.

Kesepakatan tercapai dan Tuan Donghae telah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera bergerak. Senyum penuh rasa terimakasih mengembang dari belah bibir Tuan Wu, kemudian ia beranjak pergi setelah mendapat kepercayaan besar dari sang sahabat.

"Tinggal satu lagi tempat yang harus kita kunjungi. Lajukan mobil dengan cepat, Sungjae. Keadaan genting ini harus segera diakhiri" ucapnya pada Sungjae, sang asisten pribadi kepercayaannya.

Mobil itupun melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah menggelap menuju sebuah kantor besar dengan beberapa mobil bersisirine yang terparkir apik dihalaman luas bangunan kokoh itu. Tempat yang biasa mereka sebut, Kantor Polisi Pusat.

...

...

Jongin tengah menembakkan handgunnya kearah pria berbadan tegap yang berlari menyerangnya. Entah sejak kapan pria-pria itu datang. Yang ia ingat hanya beberapa mobil besar datang membawa pasukan dan menyerang dirinya dan Sehun.

Jongin, lelaki berkulit tan itu masih berusaha melawan, bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan petikemas untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan para mafia gadungan itu. Hal tak jauh berbeda dialami Sehun, lelaki berkulit putih itu berlari ketempat sempit untuk melindungi dirinya dari tembakan-tembakan ganas yang mereka berikan.

"Jongin, kau sudah memakia earclipmu?" desis Sehun

"Ya. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Mereka terlalu banyak" ucap Jongin sambil terus berusaha menembak musuhnya.

Sehun terdiam, matanya mengawasi setiap orang yang terus berusaha mengincarnya dan Jongin. Namun tiba-tiba suara riuh dari deru mobil menerpa pendengaran mereka.

Mata kedua lelaki yang berada ditempat persembunyian berbeda itu melebar kala melihat sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Jongdae hyung" gumam Sehun dan juga Jongin bersamaan.

DOR!

DOR!

Suara tembakan langsung menggema menandakan jika Jongdae dan juga pasukannya berusaha mengambil alih penyerangan.

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum lebar, ah...akhirnya mereka datang disaat yang tepat.

"Hyung~...hyung~"

Pendengaran Jongin menajam ketika samar-samar suara bocah masuk kedalam rongga telinganya.

Ia meneliti sekitar, lalu melihat siluet pria berbadan besar yang tengah membekap tubuh Taeoh. Ia menggemeretakkan rahangnya kala erangan dari sang bocah menusuk dadanya.

"Sial!" tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Jongin akhirnya berlari sambil merunduk untuk mendekati Taeoh.

"Jongin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat gerakan tiba-tiba dari lelaki berkulit tan itu.

DOR!

DOR!

Atensi Sehun langsung teralihkan.

"Sehun, kau dimana?" bisik sebuah suara dari seberang earclip. Jongdae.

"Aku berada tak jauh darimu, hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Haruskah aku datang menyelamatkannya sekarang?" Sehun berkata seperti orang kesetanan. Yang ada diotaknya hanya Kyungsoo. Tak mempedulikan Jongin yang baru beberapa detik lalu meningggalkannya.

Jongdae terdiam sesaat, kemudian matanya melirik kearah Kyungsoo berada. Ia sangat tahu jika Sehun dalam keadaan panik. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo sudah terlihat lemas disana. Dan Paman Oh masih saja mengarahkan handgun pada pelipisnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat bergerak barang sedikitpun.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, Sehun. Kau boleh menyelamatkan Kyungsoo jika emosimu terkontrol. Kau tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya, bukan?" Jongdae menginterupsi.

Dari seberang earclip, Jongdae dapat mendengar helaan napas panjang Sehun. Ia tahu jika Sehun tengah berusaha melakukan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Bukankah Sehun begitu manis untuk ukuran remaja nakal? Tidak seperti Jongin yang justru tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam bahaya. Kemana bocah tengil itu sebenarnya?

...

...

Reflek berkedipnya seolah hilang saat melihat bocah kecilnya berada didalam dekapan pria berjas hitam. Matanya menatap tajam. Rasa ingin menyerang seketika menyergap. Didepannya, berdiri sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi musuh dalam keterdiaman keluarga Do. Yunho.

Pria itu berseringai saat tubuh bocah kecilnya mengalung erat pada lehernya. Taeoh seolah tak merasa takut barang sedikitpun.

Tunggu, bukankah Yunho dalang dari semuanya? Sangat aneh jika Taeoh merasa tak takut padanya.

"Kau memiliki insting yang sangat kuat, Tuan Muda Kim" suara paraunya membelah pikiran Jongin. Seketika atensinya kembali.

"Kembalikan Taeoh" ucapnya datar tanpa mempedulikan beberapa bodyguard Yunho yang mulai mengacungkan senjata kearahnya.

"Meminta Taeoh? Hahaha..." tawa Yunho pecah. Tawa meremehkan yang membuat kepala Jongin mendidih seketika "Wah,wah instingmu benar-benar kuat ternyata. Tak heran jika Yixing sangat berhati-hati terhadapmu"

Deg

Jongin mematung ditempat.

Mengapa Yunho membawa-bawa nama Umma-nya?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tidak heran jika kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan saudara seibumu dari pada saudara kandungmu" ucap Yunho sambil merapatkan gendongan Taeoh padanya kemudian berseringai lebar saat mendapati kebingungan dari Jongin.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Tuan Muda Kim. Bukankah kau telah mengetahui segalanya mengenai Ibumu? Atau kau belum mengetahui sama sekali? Wah, sayang sekali" ejeknya.

Jongin masih terdiam. Ia merasa belum mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho.

Apa maksud dari saudara seibu?

Tunggu!

"Jadi maksudmu Taeoh adalah..." Jongin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bagus jika kau telah memahaminya" Yunho kembali berseringai "Kau tidak akan membawa Taeoh kemana-mana Tuan Muda Kim Jongin. Karena Taeoh adalah putraku"

Bagaikan dihantam benda tumpul, dadanya terasa sakit. Jadi selama ini Umma-nya tak hanya menghianati keluarga Do, melainkan juga menghianati dirinya dan Jongdae?

Jongin merasakan lututnya melemas seketika. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti arti kata 'saudara seibu'. Taeoh adalah adiknya. Adik dari hasil perselingkuhan Umma nya dengan Yunho. Tapi mengapa Yunho menjadikan Taeoh sebagai alat pengintaian? Ayah macam apa dia?

"Brengsek!" ucap Jongin penuh tekanan. Namun dibalas senyum miring dari Yunho.

"Ya, aku memang brengsek. Untuk itulah aku berjalan sejauh ini. Dunia perbisnisan memang sangat kejam Tuan Muda. Aku rasa kau memahaminya"

"Manusia macam apa kau?!" desis Jongin penuh kebencian.

"Bukankah kau telah mengetahui seluk belukku? Ahh...aku lupa, kau tidak lebih dari bocah ingusan yang berpura-pura sok pahlawan"

Jongin merasa geram. Ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat berniat menyerang Yunho. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan para bodyguard Yunho mendekat kearahnya sambil mengarahkan handun ketubuhnya.

Jongin terdiam. Ia lupa jika banyak sosok pelindung Yunho sekarang. Ia harus menjernihkan kepalanya. Ini bahaya, jika Yunho tega menjadikan Taeoh sebagai umpan maka tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan melukai Taeoh juga. Meskipun ia tahu jika Taeoh adalah putra kandungnya. Hati manusia, siapa yang tahu.

"Ada dua pilihan untukmu, Tuan Muda Kim"

Jongin kebali menatap Yunho. Lebih tajam kali ini. Ia menangkap pergerakan tangan Yunho lalu beberapa detik berikutnya pria itu menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas padanya.

"Tanda tangani kertas ini atau" Yunho menjeda kalimatnya. Bibirnya berseringai ketika lagi-lagi tangannya bergerak, mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan pada saku celana kainnya "melihat Taeoh mati"

Lagi-lagi ucapan mengejutkan itu berhasil membuat Jogin menggemeratakkan rahangnya. Ia melihat sebelah tangan Yunho yang tak menopang Taeoh tengah menggenggam sebuah suntikan.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek!" sekuat tenaga Jongin meredam emosinya, hingga suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Ini adalah cairan metanal. Jika masuk ketubuh Taeoh, maka ia akan mati dalam hitungan jam"

Jongin mengeram, ia melirik pada kertas itu dan pada Taeoh bergantian. Ia tak habis pikir, ancaman macam apa ini? Mengapa harus mengorbankan Taeoh?

"Bukan hanya Taeoh, mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo juga tengah berada dalam situasi yang sama. Bukankah menyuntikan cairan ini akan lebih mudah ketika sang korban tak dapat berkutik seperti sekarang? Benar kan, Taeoh?"

Sang bocah kecil mengerjap polos. Ia memang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho, namun melihat senyum manis dari sang Appa membuat Taeoh ikut tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan rasa ketakutannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Benal, Appa"

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Yunho! Terbuat dari apa hatimu!"

Senyum yang semula mengembang dari bibir Yunho tiba-tiba menghilang. Berganti dengan raut penuh amarah dari sorot matanya.

"Bajingan? Brengsek? Kau harus mengetahui batasanmu, bocah sialan!" Yunho memberi gesture pada bodyguard-nya, kemudian secara bersamaan mereka semakin mendekat kearah Jongin dengan handgun yang masih mengarah ketubuhnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap Yunho yang kembali tersenyum. Sambil menggendong Taeoh, ia mendekat kearahnya. Tangannya yang lain mengarahkan kertas-kertas itu didepan wajahnya.

"Keputusan berada ditanganmu, Tuan Muda Kim"

Wajah Jongin memerah karena berusaha menahan emosi dan tidak menyerang Yunho sekarang juga. Ia tidak mungkin menandatangi kertas ini dan mempercayai gertakan bodoh dari Yunho. Tidak! Ia harus mencari cara agar ia dapat keluar dari lingkaran penjebakan ini.

Kemudian satu ide muncul dikepalanya. Ya, mengapa itu tidak terpikirkan sedari tadi. Earclip yang terpasang ditelinganya belum ia nonaktifkan, itu berarti Sehun maunpun Jongdae mengetahui isi percakapannya dengan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba senyum Jongin mengembang. Ia sedikit berdehem dan menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Bebek" sebuah kode yang tentu saja tak dimengerti oleh Yunho maupun para bodyguard-nya.

Benar saja, Yunho merengut bingung. Sementara Jongin kembali melebarkan senyumnya saat earclip itu bergemerisik. Sebuah respon.

" _Berhenti menggunakan kode'bebek' bodoh!"_ sewot sebuah suara dari seberang _"Aku mengawasimu sekarang. Gunakan rencana awal, aku dan tim yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya"_

Guratan kemenangan nampak jelas pada air muka Jongin. Ia melirik salah satu anak buah Yunho yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Dengan handgun yang masih ia genggam, ia yakin jika rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan tertawa diakhir drama, Tuan Yunho yang terhormat"

Yunho menatap tajam mata elang milik Jongin. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata, tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat Jongin bergerak meraih handgun dari tangan anak buah yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya. Ia memiliki dua handgun sekarang. Namun ia tahu jika tindakannya menimbulkan reaksi cekatan dari anak buah Yunho yang lain. Jongin bukan seorang agent abal yang tak dapat melihat pergerakan dari anak buah Yunho, justru sekarang ia dapat melihat mereka dari sisi manapun.

Jongin berseringai kecil ketika melihat reaksi Yunho, hingga sebuah suara memekakkan menggema memecah keheningan malam.

DOR!

DOR!

...

...

TBC

...

...

Selamat malam readers tercinta...

JongSoo hadir membawa chapter 12. Maaf karena terlambat update lagi. JongSoo mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakkan beberapa hari terakhir dan itu berdampak pada mood menulis yang ababil ini. Maaf juga jika chapter ini terkesan sangat terburu-buru. Maafkan, huwee...

Untuk readers yang bertanya-tanya siapa Taeoh, disini sudah terjawab kan? Jadi kehadiran Taeoh ditengah-tengah mereka itu ada alasannya, dan alasannya adalah seperti yang tertulis diatas. Khekhe...

Umh, mengenai fic Vampire or Dog? JongSoo nggak janji bisa update cepet ya, tapi akan tetap diupdate pada bulan ini kok.

.

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Mian karena lagi-lagi terlambat UP. Semoga nggak lupa jalan ceritanya lagi ya :D

Kim YeHyun : Sudah up lagi. Mian kalau adegan actionnya terkesan terburu-buru. Feel nya radak nggak ngena.

justme : Hunhan nya kagak ada khekhe... karena Luhan sudah nggak ada skenarionya lagi disini, chingu-ya. Mianhae...

keyd.o : Khekhe...yang ini masih bikin serangan jantung nggak? Atau serangan yang lainnya malah? *eh?

whenKmeetK : Sudah up. Gomawo~

kaidossi : Jongin bego? Hahaha...kesannya begitu ya? Ahh...mungkin memang iya. *lhoh?

rakaahmada : Gomawo sudah meneliti tulisan Jongsoo, chingu-ya~

fani : Markas dihancurkan? Umh, akan dipikirkan :D Kalau moment Kyungsoo bisa bicara lagi sepertinya nggak bisa chingu. Bukan apa-apa, kalau dipikir secara logika kan nggak mungkin sesuatu yang sudah rusak bisa kembali normal apalagi organ manusia, Radak sedikit mustahil

Rahmah736 : Ini sudah next chingu-ya~

waiz Snivy : Sudah update dek. Setelah melewati berbagai tantangan dan rintangan *eaa...

kianaevellyn : Iya, yang datang thi cadel :D

dinadokyungsoo1 : Makin menegangkan ya? Sengaja memang :D

yuniawijayanti2002 : Iya itu thi thehun. Udah Up kok. Gomawo~

Dyeolatte6112 : Hunsoo moment belum ada lagi. Huwee...gak papa kan ya? :D

dokyungie aL : Iya, bapaknya thehun emang gila :D Sudah up, gomawo~

Sofia Magdalena : Iya, pahlawan kesiangannya thi thehun, wkwk...

dobylovesbanana : Mian karena nggak fast update nya. Semoga memuaskan chap ini :D

Yessi94esy : Iya posisi thehun memang sangat sulit tapi thehun anak pinter kok hehe... di chap ini udah kejawab kan rasa penasaran sama sosok Taeoh? :D

Ji Minsoo : Huwaa...maafkan Jongsoo yang lagi-lagi nggak fast update. Semoga chingu nggak harus baca dari 2 chap sebelumnya lagi ya :D

Ara : Sudah update chingu~ gomawo~

anisafransiskaa : Terimakasih karena terus menunggu fic ini chingu-ya. Huwaa...aku terhura :D Kaisoo akan tetap bersatu kok, kan mereka jodoh *eh?

: Sudah Update chingu~ semoga nggak penasaran lagi ya?

SevtrisaV : Iya thi thehun dek :D Chap 12 nya udah update :D

xkaisoone : Sudah dilanjuut~ gomawo sudah menanti

Guest : Iya, Kyungsoo akan tetap nggak bisa bicara. Mianhae...

meliarisky7 : Iya, thi thehun yang hadir :D Themoga aja kyung taeoh bitha thelamat ya :D Tunggu chap depan

1 : Sudah dilanjut, gomawo~

xxxibgdrgn : Kyaa...kok aku digigit :D

nabila1201 : Sudah dilanjut, gomawo chingu-ya

KimJongRa : Khekhe mencak2 nya sama Tao, berani? Ini sudah update, yaey!

meyriza : Iya mey, no problem :D gomawo~

.

Maaf atas keabsurd-an chapter ini. Maaf jika ada yang nggak puas, tapi tolong hargai kerja keras saya sebagai Author. Caranya?Dengan meriview :D

Gomawo readers baik :D

Saranghae :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Action, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sorry for Typo(s), abal, no plagiat!, plot pasaran, tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

 **...**

 **...**

Kyungsoo mengeram tertahan karena merasakan pergelangan tangannya memanas. Lengannya seakan mati rasa, otot-otot pada lehernya juga terasa sangat pegal. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, rasa haus yang begitu menyiksa, tubuh yang remuk redam, harus tetap ia tahan demi sebuah kata 'aman'.

Ia bergerak tak nyaman didalam mobil. Yah, beberapa saat yang lalu lelaki bertubuh besar itu membawa dan mengikatnya disana. Menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain yang entah milik siapa, juga mengikat lengannya pada sisi mobil yang memiliki pengait. Jangankan bergerak, untuk menggeser tubuhnya demi memilih posisi yang lebih nyaman saja tak bisa.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terpejam saat suara gaungan tembakan semakin menjadi. Ia tak sanggup melihat tetesan darah mengalir dari setiap manusia tak berdosa itu.

Tak berdosa? Tentu saja. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang dibodohi oleh seorang Kim Yunho. Mereka yang hanya dijanjikan beberapa lembar won untuk keserakahan pria itu semata.

Keterlaluan?

Brengsek?

Memang.

Dulu Appanya sering mengingatkan dirinya agar lebih berhati-hati saat Appanya telah menjadi pengusaha besar. Awalnya Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing karena memang dirinya tak begitu mengerti bagaimana dunia bisnis yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang baru ia mengerti arti dari ucapan Appanya saat itu. Dunia usaha, dunia perbisnisan begitu kejam menurutnya. Mereka bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa secara terang-terangan hanya demi sebuah kedudukan.

Apakah mereka tak berpikir jika akan banyak orang yang mati sia-sia hanya demi keserakahan Yunho?

Apakah orang-orang itu tak memikirkan bagaimana keluarga mereka menunggu mereka dirumah untuk membawa beberapa lembar uang jika ternyata pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan seperti ini?

Apa dunia memang sudah tak berpihak pada orang-orang sepertinya?

Orang-orang yang bahkan tak dapat berbicara dengan baik. Orang-orang yang bahkan harus menunggu belas kasih dari orang lain untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya?

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmata entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kenyataan dimana ia menyadari bahwa semua berjalan sesuai settingan orang-orang yang berkuasa. Hah!

"Menikmatinya?" tiba-tiba suara berat mencuri atensi Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya terbuka dan mendapati Paman Oh yang telah duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo tercekat saat melihat Paman Oh tersenyum tipis, senyum yang memiliki banyak arti tersembunyi menurutnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah, Kyungsoo" Paman Oh menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil, tangannya memainkan sebuah handgun yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja Ayahmu tak menghianatiku saat itu" ucapan yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo kembali tercekat.

Penghianatan?

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Paman Oh? Mengapa ia terus saja membahas tentang penghianatan?

"Haruskan aku menceritakannya padamu?" Paman Oh menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum miring.

"Semuanya terlalu rumit jika kuceritakan dari awal" Paman Oh terkekeh pelan, tertawa kecut saat mata tuanya mulai menerawang kembali ingatan yang tersimpan rapi dalam kepalanya.

"Saat itu Sehun masih berusia 2 tahun, satu tahun lebih muda darimu. Kami tengah berteduh dibawah jembatan saat hujan badai datang" Paman Oh menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas berat "Sehun terus saja menangis karena ketakutan, dan kebetulan air susu dalam botolnya habis sejak perjalanan menjauhi rumah gubuk reot itu" terdapat guratan kesedihan pada diri Paman Oh. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, namun apa daya tangannya terikat kuat hingga ia tak dapat merangkai kalimat untuk Paman Oh.

"Istriku mengeluh lelah saat ia duduk dan menselonjorkan kaki kurusnya. Malam itu Sehun sudah tertidur karena istriku memberikannya botol berisi air yang berasal dari aliran hujan. Kau tahu Kyungsoo, saat itu adalah saat yang paling menyedihkan untuk kami" Paman Oh menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dalam, seolah memberitahu bagaimana menderitanya ia kala itu.

"Aku menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku, mengikutsertakan istri dan anakku dalam penderitaan akibat ulahku. Membuat mereka menangis dalam perih yang tertanam dalam jantung. Mengenaskan, bukan?" Paman Oh kembali terkekeh, lalu memandang lesu pada kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Namun saat itulah Ayahmu datang. Pria dermawan yang menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan dan memberi kami kehidupan layak seperti yang kami inginkan" Paman Oh menjeda kalimatnya "Pria yang memberiku kepercayaan penuh atas apa yang ia banggakan. Sebuah kedudukan" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik. Ia memasang telinganya untuk merekam apa saja yang keluar dari bibir Paman Oh.

"Ayahmu membawa kami kesebuah Rumah megah, memperkenalkan kami pada Nyonya Kim dan juga pada mu. Kau begitu ceria saat itu. Kau berkata jika dirimu merasa senang karena memiliki Sehun. Aku sangat bahagia, bahagia ketika menyadari keluargaku bernaung pada orang yang benar-benar memiliki hati malaikat seperti Tuan Junmyeon" Paman Oh mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena..."

Jeda cukup lama. Kyungsoo tak bereaksi apapun saat raut wajah Paman Oh mulai berubah.

"...Tuan Junmyeon menghianatiku. Aku yang bekerja keras mengelola perusahaan demi meningkatkan kualitas Kim Corp, namun ia membalasnya dengan sangat kejam. Dia bermain dengan istriku dibelakangku" Paman Oh kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan kekehan miris, bahkan tatapannya kali ini jauh lebih tajam dan terasa begitu menusuk.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo, bahkan Appa yang kau bangga-banggakan itu adalah orang yang telah membuat Ibumu sendiri mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan"

Deg

Kyungsoo tercekat. Mata bulatnya melebar tak percaya.

Apa yang dibicarakan Paman Oh sebenarnya?

Cerita macam apa ini?

Apa dia sedang mempengaruhiku?

"Kau kaget? Sudah saatnya kau mengetahui kebenarannya anak manis" Paman Oh menatap lekat handgunnya kemudian kembali berucap "Appamu membuat istriku hamil saat itu. Bukannya aku tak marah atas perbuatannya, bahkan aku sangat marah dan kecewa. Dia selalu bermain dengan istriku ketika aku dan Ibumu tak ada dirumah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghajar Junmyeon saat itu juga, namun aku masih memiliki hati. Aku masih memiliki rasa balas budi yang begitu besar pada Appamu. Hingga dimana istriku bunuh diri akibat ancaman, tekanan, dan juga penyiksaan olehnya" Paman Oh menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan airmata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Kau tahu bukan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tak berdaya? Melihat orang yang kau sayang mati dengan perut terkoyak, memperlihatkan janin yang bahkan masih sebesar tikus kecil?" dan kini air matanya telah benar-benar jatuh. Kyungsoo terpaku, ia masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Paman Oh.

"Bahkan aku harus berbohong pada Sehun. Berbohong demi menguatkan putraku disaat diriku sendiri tak punya pegangan. Hhh...sangat konyol." Paman Oh menegakkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo melihat dengan sangat jelas tangan keriput itu mengusap lelehan bening yang keluar dari mata tuanya. Tapi ia sendiri masih terlalu shock sekedar untuk menangis.

"Junmyeon sama sekali tak merasa bersalah padaku. Bahkan ia berkoar koar jika istriku mati akibat kekerasan yang sering kuperbuat padanya. Dia mengatakan itu seolah aku tak mengetahuinya. Dia tidak tahu saja siapa aku. Dan kau tahu, tak lama setelah itu Ibumu mengetahui kebenarannya. Dia marah besar. Dia bahkan sempat mengucapkan kata cerai dan kabur membawa dirimu menuju Goyang, rumah nenekmu. Namun karena keserakahan Junmyeon, ia lebih memilih melihat Ibumu mati dari pada harus bercerai dan berpisah denganmu" Paman Oh mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kesisi lain dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah menggeleng kuat dengan airmata telah turun dari pelupuknya.

"Sejak saat itulah aku berjanji. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghancurkan manusia brengsek seperti Junmyeon. Aku berjanji pada Sehun untuk selalu membahagiankannya, membuatnya tumbuh dewasa tanpa adanya Ibu disisinya. Kau pikir itu mudah? Tidak, Kyungsoo. Itu sangat berat. Saat kau selalu bertanya padaku 'Apakah Paman merasa bahagia tinggal dirumahmu?' maka jawaban sebenarnya adalah 'tidak'" ucapnya penuh dengan penekanan. Airmata Kyungsoo semakin deras mengalir, Ia tak menyangka jika mendengar kebenaran dari Paman Oh adalah sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Lalu siapa yang bersalah sebenarnya?

Appanya?

Yah, mungkin memang Appanya yang bersalah.

Appa yang ia anggap sebagai malaikat ternyata adalah akar dari sebuah pohon berduri. Pohon yang menyakiti banyak pihak pada akhirnya.

Mengapa ia harus mengetahui kebenaran yang tak ingin ia dengar?

Ini...begitu menyakitkan.

"Maaf karena aku harus melibatkanmu pada situasi seperti ini" ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo terisak. Mengapa Paman Oh harus minta maaf atas kesalahan yang bersumber dari Appanya?

"Maaf..."

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu mobil dibuka paksa hingga membuat dua orang yang masih berada didalamnya tercengang.

"S-Sehun?" Paman Oh tergagap.

Melihat wajah memerah dari putra kesayangannya itu membuat Paman Oh tercekat. Apa mungkin Sehun mendengar penuturannya?

"K-kau.."

"Kenapa kau membohongiku, Appa?" Sehun menatap tajam mata Paman Oh. Memotong dengan cepat perkataan Appanya dan segera menodongkan sebuah handgun padanya.

"S-Sehun...Appa, Appa minta maaf" ucapnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam, namun matanya mulai sembab. Garis tajam pada rahangnya begitu melukiskan jika Sehun tengah menahan amarahnya.

Kemudian mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas didalam sana. Ia semakin marah. Marah karena tak tahu siapa yang harus ia benci ketika mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Mengapa kita hidup didunia yang penuh dengan orang-orang brengsek...Appa" Sehun menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya lemah. Ia bahkan tak dapat berpikir lagi ketika handgun yang berada ditangan Sehun kini mengarah pada dirinya.

"S-Sehun.." panggil Paman Oh lirih. Ia tak menyangka jika putranya akan berubah pikiran secepat ini.

"Aku muak! Muak saat harus melawanmu untuk melindungi orang yang membuat Ibuku mati!" Sehun menekan segala ucapannya. Membuat mata Kyungsoo terpejam dan mengeluarkan lelehan bening.

Tidak, bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Sehun pun demikian. Ia yang biasanya melindungi Kyungsoo, ia yang biasanya kuat didepan Kyungsoo, ia yang biasanya menggendong Kyungsoo saat lelaki bermata bulat itu lelah, bahkan ia yang selalu mempercayai Kyungsoo melebihi dirinya sendiri, kini mengetahui suatu hal yang merubah dirinya dalam sekejap. Sehun, juga meneteskan lelehan kesakitan itu.

"Tak peduli seberapapun aku menyayangimu, Kyungsoo! Aku...membenci keluargamu!"

DOR!

"SEHUN!"

...

...

Pip...

Suara dari earclipnya berbunyi, menandakan jika ada panggilan jarak jauh yang masuk. Masih diposisi bersembunyinya, Kris merespon panggilan itu. Ia mengusap pelan earclipnya, kemudian terdengarlah suara dari seberang.

" _Bagaimana keadaan markas?"_

"Kacau, Appa. Mereka menyerang dengan sangat brutal. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak" jawab Kris sambil menunduk. Meskipun ia tengah bercakap, namun konsentrasinya tak pernah lepas dari para musuh-musuhnya.

" _Aku telah mendapatkan bantuan. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Jika sesuatu buruk terjadi, arahkan anggota keluar markas"_ perintah dari Tuan Wu hanya dianggui oleh Kris. Yah, meskipun itu tak akan membuat Appa nya mengetahui respon darinya, paling tidak ia masih tetap berkonsentrasi dengan perkataan Tuan Wu juga dari para musuhnya.

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Tuan Wu, Kris mendengus.

"Haruskan aku menarik mundur anggota sekarang?" gumamnya lirih. Ini sudah kelewat buruk, bahkan banyak dari para anggotanya yang terluka tak terkecuali dirinya.

DOR!

Brakk!

Prangg!

Kris menunduk kala mendengar dentuman hebat dari arah lantai dua. Saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya, ia melihat pasukan Chanyeol tengah menyerang musuh secara langsung.

Apa mereka gila? pikirnya.

Ini sangat berbahaya, mereka bisa mati kapan saja jika seperti itu caranya. Kris memutar otak, ia harus mencari cara agar bisa mengurangi jumlah musuh dengan cepat.

Kris berseringai ketika sekelebat ide muncul dikepalanya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, memastikan jika tak ada musuh yang mendekat padanya. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan mundur, mencari spot yang tepat untuk menjalankan misinya.

"Anggota, check!" Kris memberi kode pada seluruh anggotanya melalui earclip. Ada beberapa yang menyahut, ada juga yang tidak. Jika biasanya Kris akan berteriak karena tak direspon oleh beberapa anggotanya, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ia menyadari betul jika anggota mereka tengah sibuk bertarung demi menyelamatkan markas.

"Kalian yang bisa mendengarku, dengarkan baik-baik!" Kris melirik sebentar kearah seseorang yang tengah mengarahkan handgun pada salah satu anggotanya, kemudian dengan sigap Kris mengangkat handgun dan...

Dor!

Musuhnya tumbang.

"Kita memiliki peluru bius berukuran nano yang dibuat Xiumin. Arahkan beberapa anggota untuk mengambilnya. Kita akan menang banyak jika berhasil menggunakan peluru itu" lanjutnya

"Check! Segera dilaksanakan" itu suara Xiumin. Kris berseringai.

Semua pasukan Kris kembali mengatur konsentrasi. Membagi pekerjaan yang telah disampaikan oleh ketua Agent mereka. Perkataan yang diucapkan Kris adalah suatu perintah, dan mereka tahu betul jika keputusan itu adalah yang terbaik.

Beberapa saat berlalu ketika anggota telah berhasil mengambil peluru-peluru itu dan memasangkan pada handgun rancangan Xiumin. Mereka harus tetap berhati-hati. Bersembunyi diantara puing beton yang rubuh demi berhasilnya usaha mereka.

Ada sekitar 20 orang yang telah memegang handgun bius itu, dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa dua buah. Memang terbatas, namun mereka yakin jika kali ini akan berhasil mengurangi jumlah musuh dengan cepat.

Peluru-peluru itu telah sampai ditangan yang tepat. Mereka sangat tahu spot mana saja yang memungkinkan penyerangan dengan baik, oleh karena itulah mereka memberikan handgun-handgun itu pada mereka, termasuk Kris, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol.

"Kali ini, mati kalian mafia brengsek!" Chanyeol berseringai yakin, dan mulai mengarahkan tembakannya pada musuh. Benar saja, dengan kemampuan menembak tepat sasaran yang ia miliki, maka dengan satu gerakan begitu banyak musuh yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Bagus, Chanyeol!" Kris memberi jempol pada Chanyeol dari balik tumbukan puing, dan Chanyeol merespon.

"Kita selesaikan sisanya" Kris memerintah, dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol.

...

...

"Kau datang tepat waktu" seorang pria bertubuh tegap berjalan tergesa kearah seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kaca.

"Aku baru menerima laporan dari pengacara Junkook dan segera kemari" ucap pria itu setelah sama-sama gugup.

"Ini diluar kendali. Yunho sudah sangat keterlaluan" gumaman itu lebih terdengar seperti amarah yang tertahan. "Kita harus bergerak cepat Sekertaris Park" pandangan matanya mengarah pada pria yang menjabat sebagai Sekertaris Do Corp kemudian mulai melangkah menuju ketempat yang telah mereka sepakati.

Ya, mereka memiliki suatu hubungan dibalik kejadian ini. Percayalah jika sebetulnya mereka semua saling berkaitan. Tuan Wu adalah ketua Markas Agent besar di Korea Selatan, Almarhum Junmyeon, Yunho, Sekertaris Park, Pengacara Junkook, dan orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas awal mula perselisihan ini, Oh Changmin.

Perlukah kuceritakan bagaimana semua ini terjadi?

Baiklah...

Tuan Wu, Junmyeon, Park Junsu, Yunho, dan Jungkook adalah sahabat dekat. Mereka memiliki peran penting didalam bidang yang mereka geluti masing-masing. Awalnya semua berjalan seperti biasa, begitu normal, mulai dari mereka kanak-kanak hingga mereka menikah diusia dewasa. Hubungan terjalin begitu kuat, saling membantu jika dalam dunia perbisnisan mengalami kesulitan. Hingga saat itu datang, saat dimana Oh Changmin memasuki kehidupan mereka.

Awalnya Changmin adalah pria baik. Dia pria yang telaten dan hangat. Tak ada satupun dari lima sahabat itu yang tak menyukainya. Hingga suatu kejadian memecah persahabatan mereka. Perusahaan Junmyeon yang terus berkembang, bahkan bisa dibilang melebihi upaya keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Disitulah timbul rasa iri dihati Yunho. Kenapa? Karena diantara mereka, hanya Yunho yang memiliki pengendalian emosi paling buruk.

Perselisihan mulai terjadi. Yunho melibas habis perusahaan milik Park Junsu

Junsu bangkrut karena entah bagaimana Yunho dapat memegang lebih dari 50% saham diperusahaannya. Dari situlah mereka mulai berselisih. Karena begitu baiknya Junmyeon, dia mengangkat Park Junsu menjadi Sekertaris kepercayaannya di perusahaan. Yunho merasa dihianati akan kerja sama Junmyeon-Junsu, dan itu membuat ia menginginkan kehancuran dari dua sahabatnya yang lain. Beruntunglah Tuan Wu memiliki otak yang cerdas luar biasa, hingga markas Agent yang ia dirikan tak pernah tersentuh oleh Yunho. Sedangkan Junkook? Siapa yang berani melawan seseorang yang paham mengenai hukum? Tak ada.

Ya, perselisihan itu berlanjut hingga Changmin datang pada Yunho. Dia mengungkapkan jika ia ingin menghancurkan Do Corp serta keluarga Junmyeon. Mendapatkan permintaan langka dari seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan Junmyeon tak di sia-siakan begitu saja oleh pria Kim menyepakati, dan kalian dapat menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Perang dingin. Ya, mereka yang awalnya sahabat, secara perlahan menjadi musuh tanpa tahu siapa yang bersalah sebenarnya.

Tak tahu siapa yang bersalah?

Benar, mereka tak tahu siapa yang bersalah disini. Mereka memiliki ego dan kekuatan dimasing-masing bidang yang mereka jalankan. Hingga komunikasi tak lagi menghampiri kelimanya. Dan keadaan itu membuat Yunho tertawa meremehkan.

Namun siapa sangka jika pernikahan Junmyeon dengan Yixing menjadi titik awal terungkapnya kelicikan Yunho. Siapa sangka Putra dari Park Junsu-Park Chanyeol menjadi sahabat baik putra dari Tuan Wu-Kris. Dan siapa sangka jika kedua putra Yixing-Jongin dan Jongdae lah yang membantu jalannya penyelidikan. Juga, putra Junmyeon-Kungsoo yang secara tak langsung menjadi titik tumpu berjalannya drama ini.

Begitu membingungkan dan terkesan konyol, bukan?

Yah, itulah dunia perbisnisan. Tak ada selembar kertas putih yang dapat tersaji didepan mata. Karena kertas-kertas itu akan penuh coretan tinta merah dan hitam, seiring berjalannya proses kedewasaan suatu perusahaan. Dan mereka telah mengalaminya.

...

...

Junsu berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Wu, sahabatnya. Suasana terasa seperti kembali pada saat dimana mereka sering berkumpul bersama. Hanya saja situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi begitu berbanding terbalik. Persahabatan mereka telah ternoda tetesan darah.

Tak ada satu percakapan yang menyelimuti mereka, hanya langkah gugup serta perasaan tak sabaran yang memenuhi kepala. Beberapa lorong telah mereka lewati, dan kini tibalah pada satu ruang berpintu coklat. Tuan Wu dan juga Sekertaris Park Junsu berdiri tegak disana, seolah memiliki keraguan akan hal yang akan mereka lakukan. Namun tak ada pilihan lain, inilah yang harus mereka ambil. Tuan Wu dan Sekertaris Park saling melempar pandangan kemudian mengangguk, memberi kepercayaan pada diri mereka masing-masing.

Tok...Tok..

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam. Tuan Wu menghela napas panjang, sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan menampakkan seseorang paruh baya yang tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya.

Suasana mendadak hening ketika kedua pria itu melangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah ruangan. Mata ketiganya saling bertemu satu sama lain, namun ada perasaan canggung yang tiba-tiba menyapa.

"Kalian datang?" sambutan ramah namun terkesan dingin. Kedua orang dewasa itu menelan saliva mereka susah payah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kami membutuhkan anda..."

Hening

"...Jendral"

...

...

Grep!

Dor!

Dor!

Jongdae menarik lengan Jongin dengan sigap, kemudian memberondong musuh menggunakan senjata yang ia gunakan. Ia tahu jika sejak tadi Jongin telah diincar oleh mereka. Tapi hal itu sangat mudah dibaca oleh Jongdae. Hei, bagaimana tidak, lihatlah orang-orang bodoh itu. Mereka bahkan hanya bersembunyi dibalik kardus-kardus bekas disana.

Jongdae melihat jika pasukan Yunho mulai menyerang, mengeluarkan tembakan balasan untuk kedua saudara itu. Reflek Jongin dan Jongdae berlari sambil merunduk, menghindari serangan yang bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Sial! Yunho kabur!" umpat Jongin setelah tak lagi melihat pria itu diposisinya.

"Jangan hanya memikirkan Yunho, bodoh! Kau seharusnya lebih menghawatirkan Kyungsoo!" bentak Jongdae sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada tembakannya.

Deg

K-Kyungsoo...

Bodoh! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan lelaki manisnya?

"Kyungsoo...dimana dia sekarang?" Jongin mendesis khawatir. Mata tajamnya bersemburat merah.

"Entah. Sehun masih berusaha mencari da menyelamatkannya" jawab Jongdae seadanya.

DOR!

Satu musuhnya tumbang akibat tebakan tepat sasaran dari Jongdae.

"S-Sehun?"

Jongdae melirik dongsaengnya, hanya sesaat kemudian mendecih.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau sangat terlambat jika menghawatirkan Kyungsoo sekarang. Yakinlah, Kyungsoo pasti akan selamat bersama Sehun. Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya bertahan dari serangan sebelum pasukan Jendral Jong Ki datang"

Jongin menegang. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongdae sama sekali tak masuk kedalam rongga telinganya. Bahkan terkesan seperti angin lewat saja. Jongin merasa jika dirinya tengah beradadalam dua situasi yang berbeda, Taeoh dan Kyungsoo. Itu pilihan yang sulit.

"Hyung..." dengan suara parau Jongin memanggil Jongdae

"Huh?" Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya dari para musuh, menatap penuh atensi pada ekspresi Jongin dan membiarkan anak buahnya yang mengurus penyerangan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa jika mata Taeoh mirip dengan mataku?" Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya yang telah kacau pada petikemas dibelakangnya.

Jongdae menghela napas berat. Yah, ia mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Untuk selanjutnya...aku berjanji akan menjaga bocah itu dengan lebih baik" Jongdae menepuk pundak Jongin "Selamatkan Taeoh, Kyungsoo telah berada ditangan yang tepat"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah teduh hyung yang sangat ia sayangi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Jongin ragu

Jongdae melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jongin, kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Mengingat pengalaman payahmu dalam misi, aku rasa...tidak!"

"Yak! Mau kupukul?" Jongin mengangkat tinjunya didepan wajah Jongdae, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Pergilah" ucap Jongdae akhirnya, dan diangguki mantap oleh Jongin "Semoga berhasil. Selamatkan dongsaeng kita"

Deg

Ada satu getaran yang menyapa dada Jongin saat kalimat itu merasuk kedalam jiwanya. Entah mengapa, tapi itu yang ia rasa.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Jongin akhirnya melangkah pergi. Ia merunduk menghindari serangan dan tembakan dari para musuh.

Jongin terus menelisik, berjalan memutari gudang, juga menajamkan matanya untuk mencari Yunho. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menarik atensinya. Ia melihat sosok Yunho disana dan Taeoh yang duduk manis dibangku samping kemudi. Jongin bergerak cepat ketika menyadari mobil itu akan melaju. Dengan tangkas, ia berlari dan menghadang mobil Yunho.

Ckiieett!

Suara decitan ban mobil dengan aspal begitu menggema. Taeoh langsung menutup telinganya mendengar suara menyeramkan itu.

"Taeoh-ya, kau tak apa?" Yunho memegang kepala Taeoh singkat. Yah, meskipun sikapnya keras, namun Taeoh masih putranya. Ia memiliki perasaan yang sama yang dialami Ayah kepada anak seperti pada umumnya.

Setelah mendapat kedipan mata polos dari sang putra, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Sial!" erangnya lirih. Tanpa pikir dua kali, pria berbadan tegap itu keluar mobil dan berjalan mendekati Jongin tanpa ragu.

"Mau mati, kau bocah!" Yunho mendesis berat kala mendapati Jongin tersenyum miring padanya.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum Taeoh kembali padaku, brengsek!" balasnya tenang

"Hahaha...sadarlah! Kau hanya bocah ingusan sok pahlawan yang membuatku muak" Yunho merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu.

Jongin bukan lelaki tak peka yang tak melihat pergerakan kecil itu. Bahkan Jongin sangat mengetahui betul apa yang tengah dicari oleh Yunho. Handgun.

Jongin kembali tersenyum miring. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho.

Satu langkah.

Dua ngkah.

Yunho berseringai. Ia berpikir jika Jongin mendekat, maka akan sangat mudah menghabisinya.

Dan...

Sret!

Dug!

Ketika Yunho mengeluarkan handgunnya, dengan sigap Jongin menendang lengan Yunho hingga handgun itu terjatuh keaspal.

Yunho tersentak, ia tak menyangka jika bocah bodoh itu membaca pergerakannya.

"Mati kau, Yunho!"

DOR!

"Appa~"

...

...

Keadaan markas sudah sangat hancur. Mereka menggunakan senjata dengan sangat baik. Menyerang, memporak-porandakan, dan merubuhkan markas tanpa ampun.

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Xiumin mulai mendapatkan banyak luka ditubuh mereka. Darah segar dari bekas tembakan dilengan membuat Kris mengerang. Sementara Chanyeol, ia mendapatkan luka tembak dipergelangan kakinya. Itu sangat menyulitkannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berjalan dengan baik jika pergelangan kakinya tertembak?

Sementara Xiumin, dia adalah orang yang masih berada dalam keadaan baik hingga saat ini. Tak heran, Xiumin adalah seorang profesor yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Tentu saja ia jauh lebih berpengalaman dari pada Kris, meskipun Kris adalah seorang ketua Agent.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan disana?" Kris membuka percakapan lewat earclip.

"Sangat kacau. Banyak anggota kita yang tumbang meskipun kita telah menyerang mereka menggunakan peluru bius. Bukanya reda, mereka malah semakin beringas. Kau tahu, lab ku sudah hancur dan tak ada lagi formula yang dapat kuambil untuk membantu kita" Xiumin menjelaskan dengan napas tersengal.

"Apa kita harus menarik mundur pasukan?" suara Kris terdengar lemah dan hampa. Xiumin menghentikan aktifitasnya diseberang sana, begitupun Chanyeol. Mereka tahu jika Kris bukan seorang yang pesimis seperti ini, namun jika ia telah berkata demikian, maka dapat dipastikan tak ada jalan keluar lagi.

"Haruskah?" tanya Chanyeol datar "Setelah pertarungan yang memakan waktu dan memakan nyawa, haruskan kita menyerah?" Chanyeol meninggikan suara, mengekspresikan perasaan kecewanya atas dirinya sendiri.

"Chan-"

"Hyung, kita sudah sejauh ini" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Xiumin dengan cepat "Bukankah hanya pengecut yang tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dan kabur dari masalah itu?"

Deg

Kris dan Xiumin tercengang. Perkataan Chanyeol membuat jiwa lelaki mereka terasa tertohok.

Pengecut?

Hah! satu kata itu yang membuat mereka diambang kebimbangan.

Bagaimana tidak, nyawa anggota sedang dalam bahaya, namun harga diri diatas nama markas dan persahabatan membuat mereka berpikir ulang.

"Kau juga harus memikirkan bagaimana usaha Jongin, Jongdae, juga Tuan Wu untuk menyerang mereka! Dan jika kita mundur, apa kita tak menjadi seperti pengecut?!" Chanyeol mulai geram. Entahlah, mungkin karena perasaan dan juga rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan sehingga membuat emosinya meluap.

Kris berpikir sejenak atas perkataan Chanyeol. Memang benar, yang berjuang menyelamatkan markas bukan hanya mereka, namun juga orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Ditengah-tengah perdebatan kecil itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara derap langkah yang menggema. Derap langkah yang begitu tegas dan banyak.

"PERINGATAN UNTUK SEMUA! Letakan senjata dan angkat tangan! Kami dari Tim Kepolisian Intelegensi Korea Selatan! Segera tarik mundur pasukan dan menyerah!" suara yang timbul dari pengeras itu menggema, menggetarkan seluruh manusia yang tengah terlibat baku tembak.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol berbisik melalui earclipnya.

"Badan Intelegensi Korea Selatan. Astaga! Mereka datang tepat waktu" jawab Xiumin dengan riang.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Mendapati anggota Intelegensi Korea Selatan datang seperti mendapati air ditengah gurun pasir. Begitu melegakan.

"Kita selamat" ujar Kris lirih.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin dan Jongdae?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan mencari tahu"

...

...

"S-Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Changmin berteriak keras, setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilakukan putranya.

Detik itu juga, jantung Sehun terasa berhenti. Napasnya tersengal kala menatap handgun yang menggantung ditangannya. Matanya memerah, dan genangan air tiba-tiba memenuhi pelupuknya.

Handgun yang berada ditangannya jatuh ke aspal tanpa terasa, namun matanya justru menatap seseorang yang tengah lemas didalam mobil.

Sehun menatap dalam mata bulat itu, seolah tak percaya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Mata bulat itu tak berubah, masih setia menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian lelehan didalam pelupuk mata bulatnya terjatuh melewati pipi pucat yang tak lagi merona.

"Kyungsoo, gwenchana?" Paman Oh buru-buru melepaskan semua ikatan yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan juga membuang kain yang sedari tadi menyumpal bibir hati yang telah berubah biru.

Paman Oh meraih tubuh dingin Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh yang terasa lemas seperti tanpa daya, tubuh yang telah banyak mengeluarkan darah pada dadanya.

"Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo..." Paman Oh mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo telah menjadi bagian hidupnya sejak bocah itu masih kecil. Dan secara tak langsung hal itu menjadikan benih rasa sayang layaknya Changmin menyayangi Sehun-putranya.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam, Sehun! Bantu Appa! Bantu Appa!" Changmin berteriak keras kala merasakan tangan dingin Kyungsoo menyentuh lengannya.

Sehun tercekat, tubuhnya terasa kaku mendadak. Melihat lelehan darah mengotori kaos tipis Kyungsoo membuatnya seperti seorang manusia paling kejam sedunia. Apa yang ia yakini selama ini tak ada gunanya. Ia selalu berkata jika Kyungsoo adalah miliknya, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya, dan Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya menjadi lelaki ramah dan ceria, namun apa sekarang? Sehun justru menyakitinya.

" _ **Tidak, Paman. Aku tak apa. Mian"**_ dengan susah payah Kyungsoo merangkai kalimatnya. Tangan mungil itu menari diudara, seolah memberitahukan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sehun masih diam diposisinya. Matanya telah basah karena melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia ingin menolong Kyungsoo, mendekap Kyungsoo seperti yang Appanya lakukan, namun ia terlalu takut. Ia merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya.

"Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu kita akan membawamu kerumah sakit. Kau bisa bertahan kan, nak?" Paman Oh bertanya dengan bergetar. Nada bicaranya lembut seperti Appanya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Paman Oh, begitu lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" _ **Aku minta maaf, Paman. Karena aku, kau mengalami penderitaan yang hanya dirimu sendiri yang tahu"**_ Kyungsoo kembali merangkai kalimatnya dengan pelan. Ruam pada pergelangan tangan akibat diikat terlalu kuat terlihat begitu jelas. Membuat Paman Oh dan juga Sehun menatapnya sendu.

"Tidak, Kyungie. Jangan minta maaf" Paman Oh mulai terisak.

" _ **Aku mungkin tak mengerti apapun tentang semua ini, tapi aku mencoba memahami"**_ tangan Kyungsoo mulai tak begitu jelas merangkai, namun senyum dari bibirnya masih terlihat begitu jelas _**"untuk itu aku meminta maaf padamu"**_ lanjutnya pelan.

Paman Oh menggeleng kemudian mendekap erat tubuh lelaki yang telah ia anggap putranya itu.

" _ **Aku...begitu-menyesal. Aku-"**_

Grep

Sehun menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menggantung diudara, mengehentikan rangkaian kalimat yang akan diutarakan olehnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit" ucapnya datar tanpa menatap mata bulat yang telah berubah sayu itu. Paman Oh sedikit menyingkir, memberi ruang yang cukup untuk Sehun mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin lemas. Darah yang mengalir dari dadanya masih tak mau berhenti, membuat kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun ikut terkena nodanya.

" _ **Gumawo"**_ rangkaian kalimat Kyungsoo diantara langkah Sehun yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun dingin.

" _ **Karena kau masih mau berteman denganku hingga akhir. Sehun"**_ Kyungsoo merangkainya dengan terbata. Dan itu membuat Sehun mulai terisak.

"Diamlah. Kau dalam masa sulit saat ini" ucapnya susah payah menahan isakan sesak. Sehun tak tahu mengapa air mata tak juga mau berhenti mengalir. Ia malu jika Kyungsoo mengetahui dirinya cengeng. Namun ia juga tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

" _ **Kau...terlihat tampan saat menangis"**_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya lemah, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Kali ini Sehun menatap mata Kyungsoo, mata bulat yang telah berubah sayu.

Sehun masih akan menjawab, namun...

"BERHENTI!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Sebuah suara yang timbul dari pengeras "LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN DAN MENYERAH!" Sehun tahu jika mereka adalah pasukan Intelegensi Korea Selatan. Yah, ia mengetahui dari Kris kala membahas penyerangan tempo hari.

Paman Oh dan Sehun terdiam ditempat. Mereka terlalu takut untuk melangkah karena anggota Intelegensi itu belum tahu siapa musuh dan siapa yang harus mereka lindungi. Senjata bisa saja menembus tubuh mereka jika ada satu gerakan mencurigakan. Namun Sehun tak bisa terus diam, keadaan Kyungsoo begitu menghawatirkan. Darahnya terus keluar dan tubuhnya telah pucat pasi.

Kyungsoo harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga! Tak ada pilihan lain atau ia akan mendapat kemungkinan buruk setelah ini. Ia cukup menyesal telah menembakkan handgunnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, dan ia tak mau menyesal kembali jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Ia pasti tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah mantap akhirnya Sehun melangkah, mengabaikan peringatan dari anggota Intelegensi itu. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo sebelum terlambat. Namun sepertinya keputusan yang ia ambil salah. Karena suara tembakan tiba-tiba terdengar.

Dor!

Sehun mengeram tertahan. Rasa panas dan perih seketika menyapa punggungnya. Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa kecuali lelehan hangat yang mulai mengalir dari lubang kecil disana.

"BERHENTI DISANA, KAU BOCAH!" peringatan lagi. Paman Oh masih akan mengatakan jika Sehun tengah membawa seseorang yang terluka, namun ia kalah cepat saat suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Dor!

Kali ini rasanya begitu menyiksa. Panas yang Sehun rasakan sebelumnya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa panas kali ini.

BRUK!

Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam dekapannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda kerumah sakit. Kau bisa bertahan kan?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau bisa bertahan kan, Kyungie? Kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa"

Set!

Lengan Kyungsoo terjatuh disisi tubuhnya. Sehun melebarkan matanya. Kyungsoo...dia...

"Kyung-"

DOR!

...

...

TBC

...

...

Anyeoong readers tercinta...

Ini telat banget kan? Haha...mian. JongSoo lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga sulit banget buat ngumpulin mood untuk nulis fic KaiSoo (pengaruh 13 berondong yang telah mencuri hatiku) wkwkwk... *abaikan

Chapter ini sudah dijelaskan kronologi terciptanya perang ini kan?

Tentang Junmyeon, sangkut pautnya Changmin dengan Yunho, dan juga kenyataan yang menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo.

JongSoo pikir Unperfect Kyungsoo bisa End di chapter ini, tapi ternyata terlalu panjang kalau di End disini, jadi **mungkin** akan End Chapter depan (tergantung situasi menulis dan plotnya :D )

Dan yang penasaran nasip nyawa Kyungsoo, juga gimana reaksi Jongin setelah tahu Kyungsoo tertembak, tunggu chap selanjutnya, oke?

Biasakan riview setelah membaca

Gumawo :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Unperfect Kyungsoo**

 **Cast : All member EXO**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Action, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **...**

 **...**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Langit semakin menggelap dan bergumpal seiring datangnya butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan. Disana, dua orang yang sedang berjuang mempertahankan tarikan napas mereka. Paman Oh nampak bingung sekaligus panik. Bagaimana ia bisa menolong kedua anak itu jika ancaman dari gerombolan Intelegensi Korea terus saja menggema.

Sehun merasakannya. Titik-titik hujan ini tak dapat meredam rasa panas dan perih pada lubang di punggungnya. Ia terpejam sesaat, sebelum menghela napas panjang dan kembali menatap wajah pucat yang tengah ia peluk.

"H-hyung..." panggilan lirih itu mendapat respon dari sang empunya nama. Netra yang semula bening berubah sayu, mengedip pelan seolah berusaha mengatur kesadarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... mereka akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit." ucap Sehun sembari menatap kelompok berseragam yang mulai mendekat.

" _ **Sehun..."**_ tangan mungil Kyungoo berusaha merangkai kata.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang," balas Sehun lirih.

Sehun merasakan perih yang teramat ketika netra bening Kyungsoo menitikkan airmata. Meski hanya sekali, tapi Sehun tahu jika itu adalah air mata kesakitan.

" _ **...mianhae."**_

"Tidak, hyung. Kau harus kuat. Kau harus bisa melawannya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini," Sehun mulai tak dapat mengontrol emosi.

" _ **Aku menyesal karena baru mengetahuinya. Kau tak marah padaku kan?"**_ tatapan mata Kyungsoo mulai mengabur seiring tarikan napasnya yang berat.

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku mohon."

" _ **Mianhae, Sehun-ah...**_

" _ **...mianhae."**_

Dan setelahnya, lengkungan tangan Kyungsoo terlepas seiring kesadarannya yang menghilang.

...

...

Kaki mungil itu berlari kencang. Menghampiri sosok pria berperawakan tinggi yang sudah tergeletak diaspal. Matanya yang bulat memerah, menahan cairan hangat yang siap meleleh kapanpun.

"Appa~" rengeknya pelan.

Jongin menatap iba. Menurunkan handgun yang ia genggam kemudian berjongkok tepat disamping Taeoh.

Sampai sekarang Jongin masih tak percaya jika niatnya untuk membunuh Yunho tersampaikan meskipun bukan dari tangannya sendiri.

"Appa~"

Jongin tersadar begitu suara Taeoh kembali mengudara. Lirih, namun menyimpan berjuta perih. Bocah mana yang tak terpukul ketika melihat Ayahnya mati tepat didepan matanya?

"Tae-ya..." panggil Jongin pelan.

"Appa tak belgelak, hyung..."

Jongin merasa tertohok dengan kalimat polos itu. Entah mengapa hatinya juga ikut sakit.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksa mengembang Jongin menangkup pipi gembil Taeoh, "Tak apa-apa kan jika Taeoh hanya memiliki Jongin hyung?"

Taeoh mengedip polos. Ia masih belum mengerti tentu saja.

Jongin memeluk erat bocah itu, kemudian mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Taeoh masih memiliki hyung. Kita akan sering bermain bersama setelah ini. Taeoh mau?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sesenggukan tanpa suara yang Jongin rasakan.

"Appa Taeoh akan berjalan kesurga kalau Taeoh tak menangis." ucap Jongin kemudian.

Sang bocah buru-buru mengusap ingus yang hampir mengalir dari hidungnya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti maksud Jongin.

"Taeoh tidak menangis, hyung. Appa bilang anak laki-laki halus kuat," ucapnya polos.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang meremukkan jantung Jongin. Taeoh adalah bocah istimewa. Hatinya begitu kokoh meskipun sudah dipukul palu tak kasat mata.

"Anak pintar."

...

...

" _Kau dimana?"_ tanya sebuah suara dari seberang earclip.

"Aku bersama Taeoh. Wae?"

" _Kyungsoo..."_

"Ada apa? Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

" _Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kau segera kemari."_

...

...

2 hari sejak kejadian malam itu. Jongin terlihat lusuh. Tubuhnya tak terawat sebab ia hanya duduk dikursi putih tepat disamping brangkar rawat. Tercetak lingkaran hitam yang begitu ketara dibawah matanya. Jongin bahkan terlihat semakin kurus karena tak banyak makanan yang masuk dalam lambungnya.

"Pergilah mandi, aku yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo," ucap seorang berahang tegas dengan bocah mungil berada digendongannya.

Yang disapa mendongak, melihat mata bulat Taeoh kemudian tersenyum.

"Taeoh sudah makan?" bukannya menjawab perkataan Jongdae, Jongin malah bertanya pada dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Sudah, hyung. Jongdae hyung memasak ayam goleng hali ini," ucapnya polos.

Jongin kembali tersenyum, sedikit menyamarkan kesedihan pada rautnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Jongdae menyela.

"... Masih seperti kemarin."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami koma setelah timah panas menembus dada hingga sedikit merobek jantungnya. Bersyukur dokter bergerak cepat ketika itu. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Paman Jungkook untuk mengurus semuanya. Mungkin besok sudah ada keputusan dari pengadilan. Semoga saja semua dapat terselesaikan dengan baik," ucap Jongdae memecah lamunan Jongin.

Lelaki itu tak menaggapi, lebih memilih menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo dengan beberapa selang kecil yang tersambung diantara mulut dan hidungnya.

Dua hari sejak Kyungsoo koma, memang banyak hal yang terjadi. Media mengangkat topik perbincangan tentang kasus yang mereka tangani. Kasus yang membawa nama Intelegensi Korea Selatan beserta agen-agen rahasia naungan mereka. Namun diantara semuanya, kabar mengenai kematian Yunho serta kelicikan yang mengelilinginya adalah yang paling menyedot perhatian.

Tak sedikit dari pengusaha kecil yang selama ini tertekan dibawah perusahaan Kim Corp dapat berlega hati. Pasalnya seluruh aset beserta saham yang mereka tanam perlahan kembali. Melegakan tentu saja. Yunho, sang monster kejam penyedot darah dari para pengusaha kecil, sudah tewas.

Jungkook, sang pengacara sekaligus pengurus segala sesuatu tentang perusahaan dan kasus ini pun bergerak cepat. Menyingkirkan berita-berita yang tak pantas dipublikasikan, dan menghendel seluruh jalannya persidangan.

Ya... Oh Changmin memang terlibat dalam kasus ini, dan ia dijatuhi hukuman sesuai kesalahannya. Sementara Sehun... lelaki itu tengah menjalani perawatan disebuah Rumah Sakit khusus tahanan. Tak ada yang tahu bagaiana kabarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu, namun Jongdae masih berusaha menghubungi pihak tahanan agar dapat selalu mengawasinya.

...

...

Dua bulan berselang...

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan keluarga Do. Karena setelahnya Jungkook benar-benar menutup akses media agar tak dapat meliput apapun tentang Kyungsoo maupun kedua saudara tirinya, Jongin dan Jongdae. Perusahaan mulai kembali normal, dipimpin oleh Jongdae dan Park Junsu sebagai orang kepercayaannya.

Jongin dan Jongdae sudah tak aktif lagi dalam dunia per Agen-an. Mereka memilih fokus pada dunianya. Bisnis, dan kuliah. Meskipun Kantor Agen yang pernah mereka naungi kini sudah kembali berdiri kokoh dan disahkan pemerintah, mereka tak berniat kembali lagi. Membuat Chanyeol, dan Kris pasrah atas keputusan yang mereka ambil.

Keadaan cukup berat bagi Jongin selama ini. Kyungsoo-nya belum juga bangun dari koma. Bahkan dokter bilang bahwa mereka harus segera melepas selang-selang yang membantu pernafasan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu dapat 'pergi' dengan tenang. Namun Jongin menolak keras. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo-nya masih bisa bangun. Meskipun Jongin harus menunggu lama. Meskipun Jongin kian menua. Ia tak peduli. Karena yang ia tahu, hidupnya kini bergantung pada Kyungsoo. Jongin sadar, jika dirinya begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Apapun keadaannya.

"Aku akan tetap disisimu selamanya, hyung... Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Setitik air dari mata bulat yang terpejam mengalir seiring kecupan lembut mendarat pada keningnya.

' _Gumawo... Jongin-ah.'_

...

...

END!

...

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama saya menulis fiksi ini. Terutama untuk publisnya chapter terakhir. Saya tahu banyak dari kalian yang kecewa, tapi saya berusaha keras membangun mood untuk menyelesaikan Unperfect Kyungsoo.

Saya kecewa dengan salah satu guest. Seharusnya saya delete komentarnya, tapi saya sudahlah. Berhubung sudah terlanjur, jadi saya akan menanggapi.

Mbak "guest", saya ragu kamu seorang EXO-L. Karena setahu saya, EXO-L itu tidak akan pernah menghina member lain (dalam kasus ini Kyungsoo) meskipun kamu Sehun stan. Masak iya kamu menghina Kyungsoo hanya karena saya menjadikan tokoh Kyungsoo dekat dengan Sehun? Sangat tidak dewasa. Atau mungkin kamu belum paham artinya cerita Fiksi? Oke, lebih baik kamu search Google, supaya nambah wawasan.

Btw, Terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Review kalian tuh bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Btw(2), saya ga yakin akan tetap membuat Fiksi tentang Kaisoo setelah ini (kecuali dua Fiksi saya yang masih TBC). Selebihnya, mungkin tergantung mood.

Terakhir, Happy Birthday Chanyeol. Selalu jadi Chanyeol yang aktif dan ceria. We love you, We love EXO. Saranghaja...


End file.
